


BLACK BOUNTY 黑赏

by Greenmaze



Category: Strike Back
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, PTSD, Special Force, bounty hunter/fugitive, harm/comfort, strike back background, struggle/torture, wound
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 170,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmaze/pseuds/Greenmaze
Summary: As a professional bounty hunter, Damien Scott found himself facing the toughest fugitive he'd ever met.
Relationships: Damien Scott/Michael Stonebridge
Kudos: 6





	1. 黑赏

**Author's Note:**

> Just love this TV show and got too excited about this CP. That's all. 
> 
> Post here as a backup just in case…

反击Strike Back---- 《黑赏》

人物设定： Damien Scott -----前三角洲特种部队成员，现任业内赏金猎人  
Michael Stonebridge ----- 前英国SBS特种兵，因高敏感原因被黑赏通缉中  
Craig Hanson----前英国SAS特种兵，自小与Michael一同在孤儿院长大  
Jake Hanson ----前英国SAS特种兵，Craig Hanson的亲弟弟  
Galan Morris -----Scott的前军队同僚，现酒吧老板，Scott的业内接引人

引子：

“哦，Fuck Me！！”DamienScott 咬牙切齿地用手顶着车顶努力把身子朝上撑，在头下脚上的姿势下这算是有相当难度的动作。在作了几次艰难的努力后他总算设法侧过身子朝已经变形的车门狠命踹了几脚，手脚并用成功地爬出了他那辆破烂不堪尚在冒烟的蓝色道奇。

六月的阳光热辣辣地照得Scott有点发晕，他伸手摸了摸脸，定了下神，向远处望了一眼，空旷的沙岩地上除了几丛孤零零的灌木外就是一块接一块的岩石，还有-----一辆黑色福特！他妈的！那个该死的害他翻车的罪魁祸首居然没有乘机逃走，而且现在就停在离他不到二十米的地方！Scott几乎可以感觉到那人深邃的绿色眼睛正透过那辆福特的车窗紧紧注视着他。

Scott大喘了一口气，右手慢慢地伸向后腰去摸他那把柯尔特，几乎是在同时，对面那辆福特猛地窜了出去，随着轰鸣的马达声没过几秒就消失在Scott的视线范围里了。

狡猾的家伙！Scott苦笑了一下，朝地上啐了口混着血和沙子的吐沫，第三次了，这已经是这家伙第三次从他手下逃走，这在他作为赏金猎人的数年中可是从未有过的体验。看着自己四轮朝天的汽车，他承认这家伙让他第一次有了点挫败感。

这该死的英国佬，这该死的Michael Stonebridge！！

Chapter One: 黑赏

一年前莫里斯酒吧纽约

“你今晚没有工作么？Scott？”酒吧老板Galan斜眼看了看靠在柜台边正在色迷迷盯着一个褐发女郎的Scott，微笑着递给他一杯威士忌。

“刚刚做完一单，我想我可以给自己休个假了，找个美女去夏威夷享受几个礼拜什么的。”Scott举起酒杯向那位褐发女致意，笑得一副色狼样。

“这么快就搞定一票？厉害嘛！这票应该赚的不错吧？”

“一般般，和前几票差不多，没啥挑战性。”Scott兴趣缺缺地随口回答，注意力仍然放在那名褐发女身上，可惜美女瞟了他一眼，转头向另一名西装男靠过去。Scott失望地一口灌掉威士忌，转身趴在柜台上。Galan笑着又递给他一杯酒。

在赏金猎人界，Damien Scott 可以说是个中翘楚，自几年前从军队退役后，Galan作为接引人介绍他入行，仅三个月他就擒获了一名潜逃近十年的重案犯，那时他在业内还是个无名之辈。不过自那票之后，他很快便混出了名气。作为他以前军队的同僚，Galan觉得他简直就是天生干这行的。Scott具有非同一般的探知力和灵敏度，以及超常的反应力，按Galan的话说，跟条猎犬似的，加上他在特种部队练出的一身技能，作赏金猎人再适合不过了。可是，在很多时候，Galan觉得Scott干这行只是为了寻求生活的刺激。“我觉得我这里已经有一半死在战场上了，时不时找点刺激才能让我觉得活着。”有一次Scott喝醉了之后戳着脑袋和Galan这么说。

“我这里有一个赏格，油水很多，但是风险很高，是一单黑票。【非官方悬赏，出赏者为秘密身份，多为黑道有风险】不知你有没有兴趣？”

“Galan，你知道我一般不喜欢接黑票的，我不是黑道的猎狗。”Scott把喝空的杯子推到一边，有点不悦。

“这票不是新单，前两年就发过，当时赏格就很高，有不少行内人士都试过接票，但至今没一个能搞定的，今年这票又被提出来了，赏格翻了两倍，但除了顶尖高手，已经基本没人愿意接这票了，都觉得是做无用功。”

“是嘛？有这么难吗？”Scott喝了一口酒，”赏格多少？”

Galan抽了一张餐巾纸，在上面写了一个数字。Scott瞄了一眼，笑了一下。

“把资料给我，我试试看看。”

Galan带着Scott转到酒吧后间的办公室，从抽屉里抽了一叠文件给他。Scott翻开第一页，从夹层里飘了一张照片出来。照片上的人脸型棱角分明，眼神深邃，嘴角抿出一道坚毅的弧线。Scott觉得这张脸有点面熟，但仔细看后，他确定自己并没见过此人。他对于自己认脸的技能还是相当有自信的。

“英国佬啊，长的倒不错，小白脸一个。”Scott 瞟了一眼照片，翻到照片背后。上面用墨水笔写了一行小字：

Michael Stonebridge。


	2. 车行风波

Chapter Two：车行风波

一年前底特律佐麦斯修车行

车行门口传来一阵马达的轰鸣声，Michael警惕地从他正在修理的破皮卡下探出半个身子，向门外看了一眼，几个带着粗大金链子的年轻黑人吵吵嚷嚷地开着两辆跑车进了门，摇滚乐震耳欲聋。Michael暗暗松了一口气，又滑到车下去继续工作。车行的其他两个伙计上前招呼顾客。

“Yoo！给我们把这宝贝的排气缸再加点马力！”一个看上去像是老大的年轻小伙一手搂着女友，一手朝着他那辆喷满了炫酷图案的跑车比比划划。“明晚我一定要胜过Fist那小子，让他知道我Ray的厉害！给我把气缸再加点料！”

“你这车已经改装过好几次啦！”车行伙计Tommy检查了一下车子说，“气缸已经改装到最大限度了，如果要加装其他燃料可能会爆炸的，不能再改了。”

“你他妈的胡说八道！是不想做我的生意吧？这算什么？种族歧视吗？你他妈知道我是谁么？”Ray的脸色立刻变了，一把揪住了Tommy的衣领，另一只手从口袋里掏了把弹簧刀出来，在Tommy鼻子前一晃，Tommy的脸色立刻刷白，吓得连话也说不出了。车行老板Romes赶紧从办公室里跑出来劝解，另一个车行伙计Louis则悄悄后退去摸电话。

“有话好好说，好好说，不要动刀子。”老板Romes声音有点颤抖，因为他看见了Ray手臂上的红色火焰纹身，那是地狱火的标志，是附近很大的一个毒品帮派，平常他都是乖乖交保护费，相信这个小的可怜的修车行还入不了帮派的眼，今天不知怎地竟然闹上门来了。

“好说个屁！”Ray举着刀子乱挥，一副嗑药嗑过头的亢奋状态。“你！你给我过来！你他妈的是想要打电话报警吗？我看你是活腻了！”

Louis吓得魂飞魄散，转身就跑，可是另外几个黑人小伙一拥而上把他揪住，眼看着Ray红着眼握着刀气势汹汹地向他扑过来，Louis发出惊恐而绝望的尖叫声。

刀子没有捅进Louis的身体，握刀的手腕被另一只更有力的手扭住了，然后因为吃痛，手腕的主人同样发出了刺耳的尖叫，刀子砰然落地。

Michael皱起眉头放开Ray的手腕，将他推到一边，“不要太过分了，闹出人命对你也没什么好处。”

“他妈的你个英国佬想找死啊！！弟兄们给我上，弄死他！！”毒品的刺激冲上脑门，这一下Ray彻底失去了理智，大叫着向Michael扑上来。

Michael极快地向旁边闪开，顺手一把揪住Ray的后颈，向前一送，Ray的脑门就直接吻上了车行吊车的铁架，顿时头破血流，哀嚎着一头栽倒。接着急转身，抬手格开另一个同伙从后方刺来的匕首，顺势一个肘击，正中面门，那小子立马鼻血长流，估计鼻梁断了，嗷嗷叫着捂脸朝后退。第三个冲上来的混混被Michael拿住了后颈，抬腿一个膝撞，正中腹部，那家伙立刻瘫在地上，蜷成一团只有哼的力气了。剩下的几个吓呆了，拼命朝后退，Ray的那个花枝招展的女朋友干脆直接哭叫着逃出了车行。

Ray从地上爬起来，捂着头跌跌撞撞地跑向他的跑车，在所有人都以为他要开车跑路的时候，他从车的储物盒里掏出了一把手枪，转身疯了一般地举枪指向Michael。

一声枪响。

Michael 飞一般地转身避到半人多高的金属工具柜后面，子弹嵌入了金属柜门，发出巨大的响声。但是Ray没能来得及开第二枪，从金属柜后面飞出一把扳手，准确无误地命中了Ray之前就已经撞破的脑门，干脆利落地将他放倒在地，这次他直接翻白眼昏了。

“Michael，你…你…你…”车行老板已经说不出话来了，他做梦也没想到这个他半年前在劳务市场里随便招来的修理工，居然这么战斗力爆表。

Michael叹了口气，看着正在把Ray拖上车抱头鼠窜的那一群混混们，又抱歉地看了看老板和车行同事，估计这么一闹这车行也要关门大吉了，不过好歹没弄出人命。他觉得自己真是有吸引麻烦的体质，总是不能安生做一份工作，看来明天他又要失业了。

Michael 拎起他的背包，转身走出了车行。他又要另找一个地方藏身了。  



	3. 初战

Chapter Three初战

2015年洛杉矶凌晨5点

Damien Scott 打了一个大大的哈欠，一只手挠着后脑勺，另一只手端起咖啡杯啜饮了一小口，满意地叹了口气。洛城的太阳还没有完全升起，空气有点清冷，Scott走到旅馆的窗口前，借着凌晨微弱的曙光从窗帘的缝隙里向外张望。时候还早，街上很空旷，但是对街的CARL副食仓库已经早早打开了大门，几名穿着制服的工人正在从仓库里搬运货物进卡车准备配送。

大约一个月前Scott凭着他猎犬般的能力以及搜罗来的各种关于Michael Stonebridge的情报最终查到了他的目标最近可能出现的地点，追到了洛杉矶。但接下来的追查一直一无所获，直到两天前才有线报传给他，说是在CARL仓库好像有一名工人符合他的目标特征。于是Scott便订了对街的小旅馆在此蹲守。

Scott取出望远镜，仔细打量着那几名工人，然后眼神在其中一人身上停下了。

沙金色的头发，棱角分明的脸，高大健壮的身型。没错，就是他，Scott嘴角勾起一抹笑意----Michael Stonebridge，终于找到你了！

Scott放下咖啡杯，抓起车钥匙和外套，迅速离开了旅馆房间。

时近傍晚，Michael结束了一天的工作，穿上外套离开了仓库，像往常一样，他要步行到三个街区外的公交车站坐车。但是有件事引起了他的警惕，刚刚路过的那个街角处停着的黑色雪佛兰，今天在他送货的餐饮店附近出现过两次。尽管希望这只是他的神经过敏，但他也决不能掉以轻心，他很清楚自己头上的悬赏令价值多少。

Michael稍稍加快了点步子，天色暗下来了，华灯初上，路边的店铺门窗在灯光下泛出明亮的光，借着身边玻璃的反光，Michael敏锐地发现自己似乎正被一个男人尾随着。

该死，被发现了么？Scott暗自咒骂了一句，从前面目标的步伐和移动位置看来，他可能已经发现了异常，这个家伙的警惕性实在超出了他的预料。尽管在人流涌动的大街上进行抓捕并不是Scott所乐见的，但今天可能避免不了了。Scott开始盘算进攻策略，而这时前面的Michael突然一个转身，钻进了路边的一个酒吧。

靠！！Scott顿时在心里把这个Michael诅咒了一万遍，这个杀千刀的滑头！但是事已至此，他只能跟着也推门而入。

酒吧里人头攒动，一群人正围着柜台盯着电视里的橄榄球赛大呼小叫。男男女女们靠在桌子边大声谈笑。Scott四下扫视了一圈，几乎是立刻，他就发现了在酒吧另一头站着的Michael。

两人四目交接。

Michael一眼就认出了他的跟踪者，因为他们都是同一类人，身上都带着士兵所特有的战场杀戮的气息。但是值得欣慰的是，很明显这家伙并不是什么职业杀手，因为当他直视进那双蓝色的眼睛时，在那眼里并没有看到杀意，那张脸上倒更多的是一副被发现后的懊丧和气恼。而不知怎么的，Scott这种表情让Michael觉得有点好笑。

妈的！！Scott简直不爽到了极点，本来跟踪被当面抓包就已经够丢人的了，这个可恶的英国佬居然还就这么大模大样地盯着他看，甚至还露了一点笑意！Scott顿时觉得心里的小火苗呼呼的朝上窜，推开身边的人就朝对面冲----老子不发威你还真当我是三脚猫啊，今儿看我不活剥了你这绿眼狐狸！！

等Scott挤到Michael所在位置的时候，Michael已经不在那里了，Scott抬眼正好看见他的背影消失在通道的尽头，那里是酒吧后门。

Scott拔出他的柯尔特，小心地靠近酒吧后门，接着抬脚把门踹开，迅速举枪扑出。酒吧的后面是一条狭长的小巷，只有一盏昏黄的小灯照着两个半人多高的大垃圾箱，在地面上映出暗黑的阴影，Scott小心地向前移了两步，靠近了其中一个垃圾箱。

这时Michael突然从Scott身后墙角的暗影里扑了出来，一把抓住了Scott握枪的手腕，两人顿时扭成一团。Scott咬着牙想把枪夺回来，但是压在他手上的力道大得惊人，推着他的手腕撞上了垃圾箱的边框，一连两下，手枪终于脱手落地。接着Michael一个急转，窜到了Scott的背后，顺势将Scott的右手反扭到了身后，抬起胳膊压住他的后颈，将他面壁摁在小巷的墙上。

“你是谁？雇佣兵还是赏金猎人？”Michael在Scott的耳边问，声音低沉，带着好听的英国腔。

“FUCK！！”Scott破口大骂，抬起脚向后一脚跺在Michael的小腿骨处，Michael吃痛，向后退了一步，Scott得了一点喘息的空间，立时跳起来一脚顶在墙上，用尽力气猛地向后撞过去，砰地一记，两人一起撞上了身后的垃圾箱，Michael扭着Scott的手终于松开了，Scott回身就给了他一记左勾拳，而几乎是在同时，Michael的一记侧踢也命中了Scott的腰部，两人踉踉跄跄地各自分开。

哦，妈的，Scott弯着腰抱着肚子，一边喘息，一边恶狠狠地盯着前面靠在垃圾箱边，同样在大喘气的Michael。

“我入行以来碰到的所有逃犯里，你他妈的绝对是最能打的一个！”

“哦，是吗，那多谢夸奖了！”Michael又好气又好笑，带血的嘴角居然又勾起一抹笑来。

“我他妈的又不是在夸奖你！！”Scott一见那抹笑简直是气不打一处来，怒吼一声又扑了上去。

Michael以极快的速度封挡住Scott凶猛的几记连环拳击，在格开最后一记右勾拳的时候，右手疾出，一拳打在Scott的肚子上。Scott惨哼了一声，狠命抬起身来，揪住Michael的衣领，拖过来就是一记头槌，接着两人一起抱着头退开，各自蹲在一边拼命揉脑袋。

“你还想打到什么时候？”Michael问，一边擦着嘴角的血。

“到我把你打成饼的时候！”Scott气冲冲地吼着。

“估计你是见不到那天了。”Michael的声音忽然变得冷冰冰的。 Scott抬起头来，发现Michael已经起身站在离他两步远的地方，手里握着他之前掉在地上的那把柯尔特，黑洞洞的枪口在昏黄的灯光下闪着幽暗的光。

妈的！Scott绝望地看了看Michael，那双绿眼睛像两块寒冰。

“转过身去。”Michael的声音几乎不带一点温度。Scott转身闭上了眼睛。

“你叫什么名字？”

“要名字干什么，难不成你日后还想给我献个花么？”

“我想知道我杀的人是谁。”

“……Damien Scott。”

“那么，晚安了，Scott。”Michael的声音忽然变得愉悦起来，甚至还带了一点笑意。在Scott还没有反应过来的时候，一记枪托砸在了他的后脑上。

妈的，又让他给耍了！！在晕过去之前Scott在心里苦笑地想。

该死的英国佬！  



	4. 第二回合

Chapter Four 第二回合  
  
2015年 洛杉矶 街头旅馆

“你居然让他给跑了？？”从电话里传出的Galan惊讶的声音，听起来比平时要响得多。“真是太出人意料了！”  
  
“麻烦你不要叫得这么大声，我TMD头疼死了！”Scott没好气地哼着，一边在冰箱里翻了个冰包出来敷在自己后脑的肿包上。“还有，我可没‘让’他跑了，是他把我放倒了以后自己跑掉的好吗！这小子真他妈能打，整个一人间兵器啊，妈的。”  
  
“好吧，看来传说这票很棘手确实没有夸大其词。”Galan听起来已经从最初的惊讶中恢复过来了。“这个Michael Stonebridge是前英国SBS，的确应该不好对付。”  
  
“我以前在三角洲的时候和SBS联合作战过，和他们也不是头一次接触。在我看来这个Stonebridge的身手就是在SBS也算拔尖的了，这样的人才怎么会沦落到被黑赏通缉，其中肯定有内幕。”Scott皱眉想了下，“关于这个Stonebridge你还查到什么其他的背景资料？”  
  
“除了他的基本身份信息外其他的资料不多，我和英国那边通过消息，但英国方面拒绝提供更多的信息，说是涉及机密。”Galan停了停，似乎是在思考，“你说的对Scott，这票黑赏太过隐秘不是什么好事，既然这人这么难对付，要不你就罢手算了，现在退出也没什么损失。”  
  
“退出？不要开玩笑！这混蛋不光敲了我一记，还偷了我的枪。”Scott冷哼道，“我还和这家伙有帐要算呢。再说这次交手我也不是完全一无所获啊。”他从背包里掏了一个黑色的追踪仪出来，仪器屏幕上一个红色的亮点正不停闪烁着。  
  
“和他交手的时候我把追踪器粘在他身上了。”Scott狡猾地笑了一下,“放心，我会抓住他的。”  


Michael小心地从一间阁楼窗户的窗帘缝隙里向外张望。现在是早上7点，天色已明，楼下的小餐馆刚刚开始早餐营业，看起来并没有可疑的人出现。他稍稍松了口气，回身坐在一个破木箱上稍事休息。  
  
他临时的这个藏身处是一家餐馆的阁楼杂物间，平常并没有人上来。自从昨晚和Scott的一场遭遇战以后，Michael便收拾了东西藏身在此。既然赏金猎人已经盯上了他，这个地方也就不再安全了，他必须尽快离开这座城市。昨晚他联系了之前替他伪造身份的身份贩子，他需要一个新的身份。  
  
天色已经大亮，街上的人流开始逐渐增多，Michael带上兜帽，背起背包悄悄下了楼，很快融进了早高峰的上班人流中。

Scott一手握着方向盘，一手举着追踪仪，屏幕上的红点在不停的闪烁移动着。随着红点方向的指引，他七拐八绕地开到了一栋四层小楼附近，这栋楼底楼是一家咖啡屋，门楼上支着彩色的遮阳棚，看来并无异样。Scott把车停进对街的巷子里藏好，而几乎是同时，他看见Michael背着背包出现在咖啡馆的旁边的巷子里，推开一个侧门走了进去。  
  
Scott立刻抽出枪跟了上去。  
  
他轻手轻脚地上了四楼，楼上的房间门虚掩着，可以看到Michael正背对着房门和里面一个胖子交谈，胖子的声音很大,“如果要加急的，就得另加钱！两天之内可以搞定。”

Scott砰的一脚把门踹开，举着枪直接冲了进去。“Michael Stonebridge，举起手来！”  
  
Michael的背影明显僵了一下，然后慢慢地将手举到脑后。那个胖子吓得脸都绿了，一头钻到桌子下边。  
  
Scott上前一手扯住Michael的后衣领，将他推到墙上按住，随即顺手在他身上上下摸了几下，掏出了那把柯尔特。“不介意的话这把枪我收回了！”  
  
“哦，请随便。”Michael耸了耸肩膀，轻快地回答。  
  
Scott听得心头小火又腾腾地起了，这家伙是不是脑子有病，这个时候居然还这么一副找抽的样子！他回手收起柯尔特，摸出一副手铐，举手想把Michael铐上。  
  
就在Scott举手的一瞬间，Michael忽地身子一矮，接着向左猛地一个急转身，一记侧肘捣在Scott的腰眼上，Scott被打的一缩，向后退了一步，下一秒他持枪的手就又被Michael扭住了。

“真他妈的操蛋！老子被你夺过一次枪，你还想来个第二次么！”这下Scott彻底毛了，抬腿就是一脚，狠狠踹在Michael的肚子上，Michael闷哼了一声，摇晃着却没有放手，相反却欺身靠上Scott的肩膀，反手猛地一抡，给了Scott一记背摔。  
  
Scott给这一下摔得眼冒金星，枪都差点脱手，他勉力撑起身来，看到脸色苍白的Michael靠在桌子边上，显然刚才那一脚他也挨得不轻。  
  
Scott咒骂了一句，挣扎着试图从地上爬起来。而此时Michael忽然后退了两步，接着猛地一跃，跳上桌子向桌后的窗户撞了过去。  
  
随着一声巨大的碎裂声，Michael直直地穿破窗户落了下去。  
  
“FUCK！！”Scott简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，这他妈的是四楼啊，下面就是石板大街，这家伙就这么跳下去简直找死，真当自己是超人么？  
  
Scott扑到窗前，看到Michael的身体重重地落在楼下咖啡馆门楼顶上的遮阳篷上，巨大的冲击力撕裂了遮阳篷的布面，随着布料的撕裂声和行人的尖叫声，Michael 穿过遮阳蓬滚落在地面上。  
  
Michael摇摇晃晃地从地上爬起来，一手扶着左边肩膀，看样子大约是摔伤了，但他仍有行动能力。  
  
“Stonebridge，你他妈的是疯了吗？”Scott趴在窗户上气急败坏地大叫，看到Michael又从地上爬起来的时候，不知怎的他居然松了口气。  
  
Michael抬头看了他一眼，苍白的脸上露了一丝笑容，随即推开围观的路人沿街摇摇晃晃地向前跑去。  
  
“Fuck me！”Scott咬着牙气冲冲地跑下楼，向着Michael消失的方向追了上去。  


Michael跑过了两个街口，路上的行人越来越多，前面再穿过一个小公园就是市中心地铁站，在那里他会更有机会甩掉Scott这个尾巴。两次交手下来他承认Scott的追踪技能的确不容小视，如果不能尽快解决掉他，这个难缠的赏金猎人给他带来的麻烦只会越来越大。  
  
左肩的疼痛越来越厉害，应该是脱臼了，Michael皱了皱眉头，咬牙钻进了公园左侧的小树林里，他必须把肩膀复位，否则带着这样的伤在Scott找到他之前他逃不了太远。  
  
找了块树林边的小空地，Michael咬着牙跪下，将左胳膊撑好，接着猛地一拧，卡达一声，肩膀复位了，但是一阵剧烈的疼痛几乎让他晕厥，他勉强撑住身体，低头喘着气。  
  
偏偏在这要命的时候，Scott忽然纵身从旁边的树后面窜了出来，直接扑到了Michael 的身上，两人顿时在地上滚作一团。  
  
“你以为你能跑得了吗？”Scott怒气冲冲地叫道。  
  
因为Michael受伤的左手使不上力，在纠缠了几个回合以后，Scott终于成功占据了上位，压在了Michael的身上，一手掐着Michael的脖子，一手伸到后腰去摸枪。  
  
忽然一只皮球滴溜溜地滚了过来，不偏不斜地停在了Michael的脑袋旁边，接着树林里一阵咭咭咯咯的笑声，两个约五六岁的小孩子跑了过来，一眼看见地上的这两个人，两个孩子立刻愣住了。  
  
Scott去掏枪的手立马僵在了半路。  
  
“叔叔，你们……你们在干什么啊？”一个孩子小心翼翼地问。  
  
“我们，呃，这个……”Scott看看自己，他整个人现在都压在Michael 的身上，一手掐着Michael的脖子，一手因为掏枪没成功，还在身后撑在Michael的大腿上，这个姿势实在是有点尴尬，一时之下不知该如何应对祖国小花朵们天真的问话。  
  
“我们俩在练习摔跤，看谁更厉害，输了的人请你们吃冰激凌。”结果是身下的Michael接了这茬，还和小朋友们露了个温柔的微笑。  
  
“F…”Scott硬生生地将已经骂到嘴边的脏话给吃进了肚子，在小朋友面前要注意语言文明，但Michael看着他吃瘪的样子显然很是受用，因为这家伙又开始笑眯眯的了。Scott在心里顿时一万只草泥马奔腾而过。  
  
“哦，好棒！叔叔加油！” 冰激凌果然魅力无穷，两小朋友顿时欢呼雀跃，这下连赶也赶不走了，Scott气得七窍冒烟。  
  
结果就在Scott稍稍分心的时候，Michael忽然猛力将腰一挺，把Scott从身上掀了开来，接着屈膝一个上顶，砰的一记狠狠撞在了Scott胯间的要害部位。  
  
OMG！！Scott两手抱着裆部，直接从Michael的身上栽了下去，在地上缩成一团。这该死的Stonebridge下手可真够黑的，Scott觉得自己差点就要断气了。  
  
Michael 摇摇晃晃地从地上爬起来，拍了拍身上的泥土，将地上的球捡起来交给了小朋友们，顺手还温和地摸了摸小朋友的脑袋。  
  
“刚才那招乖孩子不要学哦。”Michael抬抬下巴指了指还在地上哼哼的Scott，“等会让他给你们买冰激凌。”  
  
抛下两个兴高采烈的小朋友和躺在地上的Scott，Michael转身消失在了小树林里。  
  
”妈的我非杀了这个混蛋不可！！”Scott躺在地上，咬牙切齿地念叨着。


	5. 遭遇加油站

Chapter Five 遭遇加油站

2012年 中东 黎巴嫩贝鲁特 圣安蒂斯教堂

Michael端着枪顺着这座废弃教堂的地下室台阶小步向下，地下室里一片黑暗，透过头盔的红外夜视镜能看到的都是废弃的家具和垃圾，空气里弥漫着浓重的霉变潮湿的气息。耳机中传来模糊不清的讯号声。教堂厚重的石墙阻挡了信号的有效传输。

“Zero，能听见吗？”他抬起手检查了一下通讯设备，信号依然嘈杂，但有断续的应答传来。

“B1，请确认位置.”

“我在地下室，正步行搜索，目前没有发现生化武器的迹象。B2在哪里？”

“收到，B1，B2在二楼搜索，可以前往汇合。”

“B1收到。”

Michael 迅速转向爬上台阶，奔向教堂二楼左翼。一个黑影跑来，抬手卸下夜视镜，露出一双锐利的鹰一般的眼睛，“嘿，Michael！我这里有发现！”

“发现目标了吗，Porter？”

“可以这么说，但是情况有点不对劲。”Porter 抬手指向离他们不远的几个开了盖子的板箱，里边零碎地散着一些实验器材以及几枚小型弹头。“我检查过了，里面的弹头都是空的。而且这里除了这些箱子之外，并没发现生化武器的制造间。这些东西，看起来几乎就是被布置在这里的。”

“情况不对，Porter，这可能是个….

一声沉闷的狙击枪响打断了Michael的话，面前的Porter摇晃着倒了下去，从他额上溅出的血液喷洒在Michael 的脸上，带着猩红的血气味道。

2015年 圣地亚哥 汽车旅馆

Michael喘息着从噩梦中醒来，全身大汗淋漓，心脏还在狂跳不止。他坐起身来，将脸埋在手掌里定神。刚才的梦境是如此真实，就像他又置身在那个充满潮湿气息的破教堂里，再次目睹他的搭档被害的情景一般。他不知道为什么又会回想起这一幕，而且每个细节和气味都历历在目，甚至于Porter血液的温热感都还在脸上挥之不去。

该死，这不是什么好兆头。Michael想。他高度警觉的第六感告诉他，危险正在逼近。

他必须尽快离开。

早上七点，阳光逐渐开始炙热起来，Michael驾车来到路边一座小加油站旁边，停下给车加了些油，然后走进了加油站的小卖部，他需要一点补给。

时间尚早，小卖部里还空空的没有什么人，Michael推门进去的时候门铃轻响了一声，柜台里的一个年轻女孩抬起头打量了他一眼，充满兴趣地向他飞了个媚笑。

Michael礼貌的微笑了一下，转到货架旁拿了两袋面包，又走到饮料架旁的热咖啡机边，取了个纸杯接咖啡。就在这个时候，他身后的门铃响了一下，一前一后又进来了两个人，一个络腮胡子的家伙慢慢地踱到他背后的货架旁，好像是在找罐头，另一个则转到他的侧面，开了冰柜似乎是要拿饮料。

Michael 没有回头，借着咖啡机金属面的反光，他不动声色地向后瞄了一眼，那个络腮胡子的家伙贴近了他，从后腰掏出一把枪来，指向他的后脑。

几乎是在一瞬间，Michael的身子忽然猛的一侧，接着咖啡机上的那杯滚烫的咖啡迎头而上，劈头盖脸泼了络腮胡子一脸，那家伙立马捂着脸惨叫着朝后退去。第二名杀手见势不妙，连忙掏枪射击。不料Michael不退反进，欺身而上，反手一把扭住了络腮胡子的胳膊，将他压在身前当了肉盾，接着劈手夺过枪，干净利落地连续两枪，在冰柜的玻璃碎裂声中，两个杀手惨叫着倒地。

但此时忽然枪声大作，加油站的窗户立时碎成了渣子，货架上的东西被打得四处飞溅，Michael抱了头连滚带爬地趴到货架下边，货物从上面散落下来，盖了他一头一脸。火力太猛，压得他抬不起头来。

接着加油站的门被狠狠踹开，另外两个杀手端着轻型机枪扑了进来。Michael咬牙回击了两枪，趁着两人寻找掩护的空挡窜出货架，飞身从收银柜台上滚了下去，砰的一下重重摔在柜台下方。

迎头遇上一张涕泗交流糊满彩妆的脸。

该死，是柜台收银的那个女孩！

Michael来不及细想，扑上去一把把女孩压到身子下面。“趴下！！”他大吼。接着一阵子弹扫过来，柜台顿时被打得千创百孔。木屑横飞划破了他的脸，有黏黏的液体从他的额头上流下来。

但此时忽然另一阵枪声响起，接着听到一名杀手的惨叫声，Michael 勉强从柜台的缝隙里望过去，看见从加油站的后门处扑进来一个人，连续几枪放倒了一个杀手后，迅速就地一个滚翻，也钻到了柜台后面。然后他就对上了一双熟悉的湛蓝色眼睛。

Scott！！

“这他妈的是怎么回事？Stonebridge！！”一如既往的Scott式破口大骂。

回答他的是劈头塞过来的一个几乎快要瘫倒的女孩，眼泪鼻涕糊了Scott一手。

“保护好她！Scott！”

“这个是什么鬼……”Scott的叫骂让一阵子弹给打断了,Michael探身出去开了几枪，又缩了回来，那个杀手避到了货架后面，一个很难射击的角度。

“嘿，这个！”Scott不知什么时候从柜台下面摸了罐空气清新剂出来，向Michael抬了抬头。

“机灵的家伙。”Michael心里暗暗赞了一声，又向外开了几枪，点头示意。

Scott扬手就将那罐空气清新剂丢了出去，当罐子飞到那个杀手藏身的货架上方的时候，Michael探身而出，抬手一枪，子弹击中了罐体，随即一声爆炸伴着一团火焰炸了开来。那个杀手惨叫了一声，一跤从货架后摔了出来，Michael接着两枪将他放倒了。

“好枪法！”Scott由衷地赞叹了一声。但随即感到不对了，这个家伙，应该是我要抓的逃犯啊？？

再回头才发现Michael已经窜出了加油站，钻进驾驶室发动了汽车。

这该死的英国佬居然已经落跑了！！

“你个混蛋别想跑！”Scott起身就要追，不料抬腿才发现自己的大腿还被那个收银员紧紧抱着，可怜的女孩子已经要吓得翻白眼了。

“呃，拿着这个。”Scott伸手从地上捡了女孩的手机塞在她手里。“打911吧，然后找个心理医生看看，亲爱的，以后别干这份工作了！”

抛下女孩和加油站里的几具尸体，Scott气急败坏地跳进他的蓝色道奇，加大油门追了上去。

见鬼！Michael从后视镜里看着后面一溜烟紧紧咬着他车尾的蓝色道奇，他发誓他都能够从反光镜里看到Scott那张咬牙切齿的脸。这家伙真的不知道放弃两个字是怎么写的吗？

但今天他确实救了他一命。

Michael叹了一口气，对于Scott他有点无可奈何，他并不想伤害他，几次交手下来，他甚至开始喜欢这个执拗的对手了。而Scott，除了想把他捉回去以外也没有要伤害自己的意图。但是这个顽固的赏金猎人看来并不知道自己面对的威胁到底有多大，这样追下去只会让他们俩处于更大的危险中，无论是他还是Scott。

一脚刹车，车速骤减。

身后的蓝色道奇有点猝不及防，但也反应极快地立即减速。Michael朝右猛打了一记方向盘，车胎在粗糙的路面上发出刺耳的摩擦声，车身打横转了过来。

Scott猛地一脚急刹，蓝色道奇因为惯性的作用仍在啸叫着向前俯冲，在这个角度Scott可以非常清楚地看到在驾驶室里坐着的Michael，他那棱角分明坚毅的脸，那双漂亮深邃的绿色眼睛，以及……对准他的那支柯尔特黑色的枪口。

FUCK！！

Scott 本能地俯下身子试图避让，但他的判断失误了，Michael的目标并不是他这个人。

一声枪响。

蓝色道奇的左前胎爆开了，Scott猛打方向盘试图控制车辆，但失去前胎的道奇由于惯性的作用整个侧歪了，在晃悠了几个S弯以后，干干脆脆地翻下了路面，四轮朝天倒在路旁的沙石地上。

Michael停下车，望着后面四轮朝天的蓝色道奇，凝神注视着。

接着他看到Scott恶狠狠地踹开车门爬了出来，摇摇晃晃地站起来，朝他的汽车方向望过来，很显然嘴里还在骂骂咧咧。

很好，看起来他没事。

Michael脸上露出了一丝连他自己也没察觉到的微笑。一脚油门疾驰而去。


	6. 码头车战

Chapter Six 码头车战

2012年 伦敦 圣安东尼教堂公墓

Michael 站在人群前面，望着他的搭档黑色的棺木在牧师的吟诵声中缓缓落入六尺墓坑。伦敦三月冰冷的细雨落在他的头上，汇成细小的水流沿着他的脸淌下，不知是因为雨水还是葬礼的原因，他的视线有点模糊。

抬起头只看见Porter的女儿在她姨妈的怀抱里哀哀哭泣着，她现在已是孤儿了。

Michael不自觉地握紧了拳头，他觉得几乎没有力量直视那个悲伤的女孩，该死，他本应保护好自己的搭档的。

但是他失败了。

似乎察觉到他的异样，有一只手在旁边安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀。Michael没有转头。

“这次行动是谁给的线报？上校？”Michael的声音有点嘶哑。“那是一个彻底的圈套，狙击手是早就布置好了的，他们知道我们会在那里。”

“是上层直接下的命令，我也在追查线报的来源。”Philip Locke上校凝视着墓穴低声说，“放心，这件事我会追查到底，我不会让Porter白白牺牲的。”

牧师结束了祷告，参加葬礼的人群开始逐渐散去，Michael走到墓穴前，将一把泥土洒在黑色的棺木上，棺盖上金色的John Porter名牌在细雨中泛着湿润的光。一支白色鲜花落在名牌旁，花瓣沾着雨水微微颤抖着。

“Michael。”Julia Richmond中士不知什么时候站到了Michael的身边。Michael抬头看了她一眼，她的眼里有泪光闪烁。这个20分部的杰出后勤女情报官，此时卸下了所有强悍武装，一袭黑衣衬托得她的悲伤尤为明显。

“Julia，对不起。”Michael轻声说。“我知道，你和Porter……关系很好。”

“不是你的错，Michael，那是个圈套。”Julia的声音里有点奇怪的颤抖。她拉住了Michael的手，紧紧握着，Michael感到她的手指冰凉。

“有些事我得和你谈谈，关于Porter的。”Julia语声很轻，有点急促。“现在在20分部里你是我唯一能信任的人了。”

Michael一怔，刚想细问，就看见Locke上校向他俩走了过来。Julia用力捏了一把Michael的手，随即转身离去。

“Michael，该回总部了。”Locke上校招呼着。

“我马上就来。”Michael回答，又回身看了一眼Porter的棺木，摊开了手掌。

掌心，有一枚小小的U盘。

2015年 圣地亚哥 伯尔曼旅馆。

“这他妈的是怎么回事？Galan！”Scott一手把背包扔在旅馆床上，一手举着电话咆哮着。“你当初介绍我这票单的时候，可没提过这票通缉令上还有追杀令！”

“我没提是因为根本没有啊！”电话里Galan的声音显得十分无辜。“要不我怎么可能介绍你这票黑单？先下黑赏再下追杀令在我们这行里是坏规矩的，你又不是不知道！”

“那让我来告诉你吧，这小子屁股后面现在起码有一个队的雇佣杀手在追着！”Scott揉了揉脸顺了下气。“今天在加油站里有四个杀手想干掉他，妈的火力不要太猛，几乎把个加油站都扫平了！”

“那他们得手了吗？”

“没有，我去参了一脚，那小子乘机溜了。”Scott叹了口气，把声音放低了些。“Galan，这些杀手，不是等闲之辈，他们用的武器都是军用的，而且也绝对是军队出身，估计是雇佣兵。情况不太对，这家伙到底惹了什么事会有这么多人追着杀他？”

“上次跟你通话以后我又再调查了一下这个Michael Stonebridge，只知道之前他是在英国军情六处下的一个叫20分部的分支服役，这个20分部在3年前就已经解散了，关于这个分部的档案也被密封了，什么也查不出来。”

“3年前，正好是这票黑赏出现的时间，多方便的巧合！”Scott哼了一声。“Galan，继续帮我查下去，任何关于这家伙的情报我都需要！”

“什么？你还不想罢手吗？”Galan在电话那头几乎要吼起来了。“你都知道有杀手搅进来了你还要蹚这混水干什么？？想找死吗？”

“很遗憾，今天在加油站我干掉了一个杀手，这事我已经脱不了干系了。”Scott没心没肺地嘿嘿笑着。“入行这几年来，就数这票最刺激了！”

“你有毛病吧？”Galan听上去已经要对Scott绝望了。“算了我劝不动你，你自己小心，别把自己赔进去了，到时候别怪我没提醒你！”

“放心，要是我不小心挂掉了晚上一定会飘过来找你叙个旧的！”Scott嘿嘿笑着挂了电话。

伸了个懒腰，Scott转身走进了浴室。

与此同时，旅馆对面的另一栋楼顶处，一个男人放下了望远镜，耳机中传来沙沙的讯号声，男人按下通讯开关。

“找到那个赏金猎人了吗？”

“是的，现在需要解决他吗？”

“暂时不必，他的追踪技能对我们还有利用价值。跟着他，他能带我们找到Michael Stonebridge。”

“收到。”

2015年 圣地亚哥 沙地旧船厂

Michael从一艘待修的旧船甲板下探出头来，东方曙光渐明，他揉了揉眼睛，深吸了一口凌晨微凉的空气，空气里湿润的海风气味让他的精神振作了不少。

几天前在加油站几乎让他送命的那场遭遇战告诉Michael他的行踪已经暴露了，现在杀手再次出现只是时间问题，在找到下一个藏身之处之前，他必须继续逃亡。

还有那个有超强追踪能力对他纠缠不休的赏金猎人也实在是个令人头痛的问题。

Michael叹了口气揉揉太阳穴，但嘴角却不自觉地露出一点笑容，一想到这个Scott咬牙切齿的那张脸他就不知怎么的心情愉悦起来。

拎起背包，Michael跳下船沿海岸线向前方市区走去，他得另搞一辆车上路。

在船厂和市区的路上有一个早间鱼市，尽管现在还是凌晨，鱼市已经开张了，鱼贩子们吆喝着把一筐筐鱼从冷藏车里拉出来，供顾客挑选。空气里弥漫着一股浓烈的鱼腥味。

Michael悄悄地绕过鱼市，转到场地后面的空地处，那里乱七八糟地停着不少车辆，正是他需要的。

Michael正要靠近其中一辆汽车，忽然市场那里转出来一个人，看起来像是个满载而归的顾客，肩上扛了一大筐鱼，把脸都给遮住了，哼哼哧哧地向这个方向走过来。而且估计是脸给挡住了看不见前面有人，他直接向Michael撞了过来。

Michael转身避让，但随即感觉情况不对，那人身型有点眼熟。

几乎是本能反应，Michael极快地回手掏枪上膛，枪口直指那人的额头，但却对上了一双熟悉的湛蓝眼睛。

一怔之下，扣在扳机上的手指不自觉的松了。

就在这一瞬间，Scott肩上的那一大筐鱼劈头盖脸地朝Michael砸了过来，Michael被逼得后退了一步，Scott乘着这个空挡急窜上来，拦腰一个扑撞，把Michael整个人向后顶到了后面的一辆卡车的车头上。Michael的后腰狠狠磕在了车头的保险杠上，一时痛得几乎背过气去，下一秒他的胸口就被Scott的柯尔特给顶住了。

“看你这次怎么跑！！哈！！”Scott一手夺下Michael的枪，志得意满地掏出手铐来在Michael的眼前一晃。

Michael简直要苦笑了，“你还真是够死缠烂打的啊！”

“死缠烂打可是我最大的优点！”Scott回手把Michael按在车头上，将他的双手反铐在身后。“你从我手里逃了这么多次，这次再让你跑了我在业内还怎么混？再说我跟你还有私仇未了呢！”

“私仇？什么私仇？”Michael挑了下眉毛，“还在记恨我弄翻了你的车吗？”

“那只是其中一样，我跟你之间要算的帐多了去了！！”Scott 把Michael推到自己的道奇里，把他按在副驾座椅上。

“介意提醒我一下吗？我的记性不佳。”

“你那晚用枪托砸了我的头！”

“哦，原来你更喜欢我对你的后脑开一枪？”

呃，不对，不是这样。Scott有点泄气。但随即又想到另一件事。

“最大的仇就是你上次踢了我的蛋蛋！！”Scott一想那事就上火，哦，真够丢人的，事后他还买了最贵的冰激凌当封口费请那两个小鬼别到处宣传此事。

“噢，那个啊。你不也把我的胳膊弄伤了嘛，能算扯平了吗？”

“想得美！你胳膊是你自己抽风跳楼弄伤的，与我无关！！”

“那好吧，”Michael嘴角又露出了一抹笑容，“真对不起，请问你的小Scott坏了吗？”

“你他妈的那东西才坏了！”Scott一看到Michael的那抹笑容几乎就要抓狂了，这个杀千刀的英国佬怎么这么喜欢跟他抬杠。妈的，说的好听是在作弄他，说的不好听几乎就是要在调戏他了，而且还是在这种被他捉住的情况下！

“没坏你发这么大火干什么？”Michael的笑容越来越大了。看到Scott这气急败坏的样子真是无比受用，他几乎就要原谅这家伙抓了他准备把他交上去的事实了。

“FUCK！！”Scott这下彻底捉狂了，扑过去一把揪住了Michael的衣服领子，恶狠狠地拽着。因为Michael的双手被反铐在身后，所以一拎之下他整个人都几乎被Scott提起来了。副驾驶座里空间本就有限，接着Scott就发现自己正跟Michael鼻子碰鼻子大眼瞪小眼地相互对视着。

妈的这英国佬的绿眼睛真漂亮。

Scott没来由地脑子里忽然蹦出了这么一个念头，下一秒他就被自己这个无厘头的想法给吓的撒了手。上帝啊，我一定是抽风了。Scott立马在心里念了一万遍神佛保佑。

气冲冲地坐进驾驶室，发动汽车，耳边Michael温和而礼貌的声音又响起来了。

“你忘记给我扣安全带了，Scott，安全驾驶很重要的！”

哦，他妈的，Scott几乎要挠玻璃了。这个不省心的家伙！！

“你要带我去哪里？”Michael望着窗外飞速后退的景色问。

“去市里的‘驿站’，在那里赏金猎人可以交接逃犯。”Scott有点勉强地说，心里不知怎么的有点失落。

“你知道他们想杀了我吧？” Michael 平静的说。

Scott有点语塞，事实上他也不知道如何回答。“我只是……呃……在做我的工作。”这话连他自己都觉得底气不足。

但Michael显然接受了他的这个回答。Scott偷偷瞟了一眼在他身旁坐着的Michael，这个英国人棱角分明的侧脸看起来极其平静，波澜不惊得就像即将到来的事完全与他无关一样。

“为什么那些人要杀你？他们到底是谁？”Scott闷了一会，忍不住问。

“我不能告诉你，你要是知道得太多也会变成他们的目标。”Michael微笑了一下。“我不能再牵扯更多人进来了。”

“恐怕已经晚了！”Scott的声音忽然变得急迫起来。“我们被发现了！”

从后视镜里可以看到两辆黑色的切诺基飞速贴近，后车门打开，两个杀手端着AK探出身来。接着一阵扫射，Scott的后车窗立马碎成了渣，子弹贴着两人的耳边飞过。

Scott猛踩油门，道奇的发动机发出震耳的轰鸣声，车身如箭般向前急窜。

“快解开我，Scott！！”Michael大吼。

Scott一把掏出手铐钥匙塞在Michael的手里，另一手猛打方向盘，车子冲上一边的侧路。

恢复双手自由的Michael探手从Scott的后腰上拔出枪，回身向切诺基的驾驶室开了几枪，切诺基摇晃着避让开来，一边一个紧追不放。

“Michael，抓稳了！”Scott吼道，接着一个猛刹，车胎发出刺耳的尖叫声，车速骤减，道奇车身如剑般切入到两辆切诺基的中间。

后面的切诺基猝不及防，直冲向前。三车交汇的瞬间Michael以难以置信的速度连发三枪，其中一辆切诺基的驾驶室里溅出一团血花，车身歪斜着冲上路基，随即因为巨大的惯性作用从路基的斜坡上飞了出去，在空中翻了一个身，砸在地上，随着一声巨响，火光冲天而起。

“一个解决，还有一个！”Scott回手把方向盘猛的一拨，车身猛转，向另一条岔路飞驰而去。

身后另一辆切诺基依然穷追不舍。子弹如雨点般飞来。

“Scott！前面是码头，没有路了！！”

“FUCK ME！！”Scott咒骂着猛打方向盘，车胎发出尖利的摩擦声，在几乎飞到水里之前勉强侧转了一个方向。后面的一阵机枪扫过来，车引擎盖上立马多了一堆弹孔。

“趴下趴下！！”Michael大吼。两人同时伏倒在驾驶室里，Scott咬着牙狠命打着火，发动机发出一阵颤抖，谢天谢地引擎又启动了。Scott半趴着身子扭转车头，一脚油门反而向切诺基扑了过去。

切诺基显然没料到Scott在这时候冲上来玩命了，急忙减速。在两车几乎相撞的时候切诺基猛打了一记方向盘，避开了Scott的自杀式冲撞，但他们没能避过的是几乎在同时Michael射出的两发致命子弹。

第一枪击中了油箱，汽油随着切诺基的猛拐从弹孔里飞溅而出，呈弧线状泼洒在车尾和轮胎上。而这时Michael的第二发子弹击出，引爆了汽油。

一声爆炸，切诺基燃成了一团烈火。

然而Scott并没有停车，道奇的发动机发出震耳的轰鸣声，车身歪歪斜斜向着码头冲了过去。

“停车！！Scott！！”Michael抓住Scott的肩膀大吼。

“停不住了，刹车坏了！！”Scott猛打方向盘，但车头已经不受控制。“抓牢了,Michael！！”

随着Scott的吼声，道奇一头撞上了码头边沿的基石，随即在空中翻了个身，轰然落水。


	7. 水下救援

Chapter Seven 水下救援

2012年 伦敦 蓝海咖啡馆

Michael 靠在咖啡馆靠窗的座位上，注视着窗外街道上行人来来往往。五月的清爽空气里洋溢着阳光温暖的味道，一切都是那么和平无忧。

然而Michael的心情并不平静。

在Porter葬礼上Julia 塞给他的U盘，他之后寻机查看了一下里面的内容，发现里面载有一份叫做黎明计划的详细报告，这是Porter在一年前的一次单独秘密行动中的任务报告。与报告相一致的还有数量众多的监视照片，以及在执行任务时的监听和汇报的原始录音和视频。然而他并不清楚Julia给他这个U盘的用意何在，也不明白Porter为何要将这次行动的所有原始资料秘密私自保存，而这种做法显然是违反军规的。

然而他却没有机会和Julia谈及此事，因为葬礼当天他就接到了新的任务通知，被派遣至哥伦比亚丛林去追踪一名毒枭。这次的任务出乎意料的漫长而艰难，尤其是缺少了Porter 的搭档之后他的行动更是困难重重。而在追踪过程中与总部“天帐”的联系也是时断时续，在这种情况下他没有任何机会和Julia沟通关于那个神秘U盘和Porter的具体细节，直到两个月后任务完成,他再次回到伦敦，却发现Julia已经被调出了20分部，据说分到了MI6的另一个情报分支机构，与他断了所有联系。疑窦丛生的Michael四处打听Julia的行踪，但却一无所获，直到昨天半夜，他突然接到了Julia的电话。

“Michael。”电话里Julia的声音听起来很疲惫不安，“我给你的东西你看了吗？”

“Julia！”Michael反射般的从床上跳起身来，瞬间睡意全无。“你在哪里？你还好吗？”

“我没事，那个U盘……”

“是的，我看了，Julia，Porter为什么要保留秘密行动的原始数据？”

“这事不能在电话里说，Michael，太危险了。我必须和你面谈。很抱歉把你卷进了这件事，Poter之前不愿这么做。但是Porter出事以后，我已经没有选择了。”

“Julia，到底出了什么事？”Michael心中隐隐出现了不详的预感。

“明天早上8点，蓝海咖啡馆，在那里和我见面。”

在Michael再次追问之前，Julia迅速挂断了电话。

Michael抬手看了看表，快要到约定的时间了，Julia还没有出现。他端起咖啡啜了一口，出了口气。昨天Julia在电话里的焦虑感染了他，他觉得有点不安。

“怎么，约会被放鸽子了吗？”一个有点慵懒的带着笑意的声音响起。

Michael诧异地抬眼望去，在看清对方的面容的时候笑意浮上了脸庞。

“Craig！”Michael笑着起身，两人用力拥抱了一下。“Craig Hanson！我以为你还在阿富汗呢，什么时候回来的？”

“这两天刚刚回国，可以休一段时间假了。”Hanson紧紧揽了一下Michael的肩膀。“好久不见了呢，Michael，有将近两年多了吧？”

“是啊，自从上次Jake的入队仪式以后你就被外派驻扎了,中途回来也老是碰不上面。”Michael笑着拍拍Hanson的肩。“你怎么会在这里？”

“我来伦敦看看Jake，旅馆就在对街，真巧会在这里碰到你，怎么，在等女朋友吗？”

“不，只是跟同事喝个咖啡而已。”Michael微笑了一下。

“是嘛？”Hanson狡黠地笑道。“好吧，既然现在你有约，我也不便打扰，不过这么巧遇见，晚上我们一起出去喝一杯吧！老地方，我请客！”

“好的，晚上见。”Michael抬手和Hanson握了一下，感到Hanson的手有意无意地捏了他一把，随即笑着放开了手。

目送Hanson推开咖啡馆的门离去，Michael又重新看了一下手表，已经过了约定时间，Julia仍然没有出现。

Michael开始有点担心Julia了，昨晚电话里他能听出Julia声音里的焦虑，这并不常见。Julia是一个很冷静聪敏的人，性格坚毅，能令她表现出如此不安的必然是非常险恶的情况。

Michael再次向窗外张望，就在这时在对街的拐角处出现了Julia的身影，她穿着一件白色的外套，肩上挎着一个黑色小包，看到街对面的咖啡馆里坐着的Michael，她露出了一点笑容，随即快步向Michael走来。

Michael起身走出咖啡馆，站到街边，Julia走到Michael的身旁，微笑了一下。

“对不起，Michael，我迟到了……”

一声闷闷的枪响打断了Julia下面的话，白色的外套上溅起了触目的鲜红。

“Julia！！”Michael失声大吼，扑上去一把抱住Julia软软倒下的身躯，两手狂乱地试图压住她胸口不断涌出鲜血的伤口。“救护车，叫救护车！！”

在路人惊恐的尖叫声中Michael疯狂地四下寻找狙击手的射击位置，怀中的Julia的鲜血从伤口处如泉般涌出，在她的白色外套上染出大片大片的鲜红。

“Michael……”Julia挣扎着试图说话，然而更多的血从她的喉咙里溢出，淹没了她下面的声音。她伸出苍白的手指用力抓住Michael的胳膊。

“你要……小心……”

抓着Michael的手无力的滑落，Julia的瞳孔慢慢放大了。

Michael发出一声悲吼，跌坐在地上。

在两条街外的一座小旅馆的楼顶，Craig Hanson从狙击枪的瞄准镜里凝视着Michael盛满悲痛与愤怒的眼睛，慢慢放下枪口。

“抱歉了，Michael。”Hanson冷酷地喃喃自语，黑色的眼眸里露出复杂的神色。

2015年 圣第亚哥 柏贝码头

Michael猛然苏醒过来，海水已经几乎淹到了他的腰腹处，冰凉的感觉让他完全恢复了清醒。破烂不堪的道奇半漂在水面上，正随着不断涌入的海水迅速下沉。驾驶室已经完全变形，Scott垂着脑袋趴在方向盘处爆出的安全气囊上，额头沾满了血迹，闭着眼睛一动也不动。

“Scott！”Michael勉强伸手推了推Scott，对方毫无反应。 Michael用力挣扎了一下，从脚踝靴筒里拔出一把刀，咬牙割断了把自己牢牢缠在座椅里的安全带。接着探身趴到那个赏金猎人的身边，伸出手摸了一下他的颈侧，触手处感到令人安心的跳动。

谢天谢地这家伙还活着！

Michael伸手捞了一捧海水，劈头朝Scott脑袋上浇了一记，接着又举手在他脸上拍了几下。

“嘿！醒醒！Scott！！醒醒！！”

Scott迷迷糊糊的哼了一声，还没搞清楚状况，第二捧海水又浇了他一脸，咸涩的海水流到了他额头上的伤口里，突然的刺痛瞬间就让他清醒了。

“啊啊啊啊！！痛啊！！！”Scott捂着脑袋大叫，“你他妈的在干什么啊！”

“待会儿再嚎，现在逃命要紧！”Michael毫不客气地伸出刀点着Scott的鼻子。“车子马上就要沉到海底了，不想喂鱼就赶快出去！”

“不行，我被卡住了！”Scott用力挣了一下，被撞变形的驾驶室下部的几块钢板牢牢压住了他的一条腿，他伸手用力扳了几下，钢板纹丝不动。驾驶室里水位越来越高，已经淹到他的胸部了。

Michael用刀子割断了Scott的安全带，然后从破损的车窗里游了出去，转到Scott那一边打开了车门，和Scott一起用力扳那块卡住Scott左腿的钢板。海水迅速涌入，再过几秒这辆道奇就要完全没入水中了。

“不行了，Michael，你自己逃吧！”Scott努力把脖子向上伸试图把鼻子尽可能地探到水面外，尽管他知道这只是无望的挣扎。

“闭嘴，深吸一口气！”Michael没有理睬Scott，自顾自地一边扳钢板，一边指示。

“FUCK ME！！”Scott只来的及骂上最后一句，海水就淹过了他的头顶，入水前他勉强吸了一大口空气，然后弯下身子，拼命朝外拔他的腿。

Michael低头潜入水中，追着在海中缓缓下沉的汽车游了过去。

汽车落水的地方离岸并不远，因此算是邻近浅海，道奇下沉了大约五六米之后就触到了海底嶙峋的礁石，发出了沉闷的一声撞击，然后卡在了两块岩礁之间。Michael潜过去朝Scott比划了一下，接着扳住驾驶座椅的卡扣猛力向后扳，试图把Scott的座椅向后挪出一点空间来，与此同时Scott也拼了命地向外挣扎着。

但是过度的努力很快耗尽了Scott的氧气，由于长时间的缺氧他觉得手脚开始无力，脑袋也嗡嗡作响起来。

妈的，当年就不应该报三角洲，应该去考个海军啥的，起码憋气也能憋久点。这个英国佬是个前SBS，水性明显就比他好得多。Scott晕头转向地想。

Michael显然发现了Scott的不对劲，松开卡扣游了过来，将已经半瘪的安全气囊拖到Scott的面前，一刀割破，然后将破口毫不温柔地一下塞进了Scott的嘴里。

“呜呜呜！！”Scott给塞得差点翻白眼，要不是还在水里淹着他几乎又要大爆粗口了。但当安全气囊里残留的空气涌进他的肺里的时候，Scott立马舒爽得差点就要抱着Michael亲上一大口了。

哦这个英国佬还真有点办法。

Michael拍拍Scott的脑袋，然后浮上水面换了口气，接着潜回来继续扳座椅。座椅发出一点轻微的咔咔声，勉强向后移动了寸许。Scott的腿稍稍松了一点，但仍然卡的很牢。

Michael转身游到车后箱处，从后备箱的工具盒里摸了根撬棒出来，塞进钢板缝隙里用力往上撬，钢板在水中发出吱吱嘎嘎的难听声音，一毫一毫地慢慢松动着。

但安全气囊里的氧气也很快消耗殆尽了，Scott吸入了最后一口氧气，屏住呼吸尽力挣扎。腿部的禁锢正在一点一点慢慢松动，但Scott知道自己挺不了那么久了。缺氧的症状又开始出现，Scott在晕眩中勉强向Michael挥了挥手，示意他放弃离开。

这次Michael犹豫了几秒钟，随即放下撬棒回身向海面游去。

嗯，他终于还是放弃了。Scott迷迷糊糊地想，好吧，起码这英国佬还是尽力救他了，也算够仗义。

一口气已尽，Scott在半昏迷状态里努力挣扎着，冰冷的海水即将灌入他的肺，而他会在窒息的痛苦中慢慢死去。

妈的，没想到最后我会是这种死法。Scott在即将失去意识的时候自嘲地苦笑了一下。

但随即一双有力的手扶住了他的头，Scott勉强睁开眼，Michael的那双漂亮的绿眼睛就近在咫尺。

下一秒Scott感到Michael的嘴唇贴上了他的唇。

嘴唇很软，带着温暖湿润的触感。

啊！！上帝！！！

Scott几乎要惊叫了，这惊骇来得太过突然，瞬间吓得他几乎完全清醒了，脑子里一片空白，眼里所见的全是Michael那深邃如绿宝石般的眼眸。

一口温暖而清新的氧气渡了过来，Scott几乎要憋得爆炸的胸腔顿时松弛了下来。

Michael移开双唇，松开手向后退了一点。而Scott继续维持着他目瞪口呆的表情，看起来像是中风了似的一脸呆滞。Michael忍不住好笑地敲了他一记脑壳。

Scott蓦然回过神来，看着Michael又游过去捡起撬棒用力撬起钢板来，有点发呆。

妈的，他居然让一个英国大男人给亲了！更离谱的是，他居然让一个英国大男人亲的魂飞天外！这他妈的是个神马情况？？

要命的是他竟然似乎并不反感这个…..亲吻…..好吧，如果这算是亲吻的话…..

呃，这其实也不能算亲吻啦，这属于救命之举，与感情无关。Scott自我安慰般的在心里念着，这就是一个人工呼吸…..人工呼吸…..

但Michael第二次游回来给他渡气的时候Scott几乎是主动凑了过去。

渡过来的氧气带着Michael特有的温暖味道。Scott的舌尖轻轻碰触到了Michael的嘴唇，嘴唇柔软湿润。

还挺舒服的，Scott心想。

钢板在Michael的施力下逐渐向上慢慢移开，Scott一寸一寸地将腿从压迫中解放出来。在即将抽出小腿最后一截的时候，撬棍已经扳弯至无法使力。Michael丢掉了撬棍，两手扒住钢板边缘，用力向外扳。手心在锋利的板缘处沁出一丝丝鲜血，缓缓溶散在透明的海水里。

Scott终于将腿抽出来的时候忽然有点想哭，他也不知道是因为终于得救了之后的如释重负还是因为什么别的原因。

Michael抱住Scott的腰，带着他游到海面上。在码头旁的浅滩上两人精疲力竭地倒成一堆。

Scott喘着粗气转头看向躺在他身边的喘息着的Michael，他的脸色苍白，嘴唇因频繁潜水而呈现缺氧的紫色，两手手心全是划破的伤痕，鲜血淋漓。

妈的！Scott有点想抽自己的冲动，他觉得自己欠Michael一个道歉和一个感谢。

“听着，Michael，我……”

“我很抱歉，Scott。”

Scott瞪大了眼睛，他可没想过Michael会在这种情况下向他道歉。“你说什么？？”

“他们想杀的是我，你只是附带伤害。”Michael挣扎着站起身来，低头直视着Scott的蓝眼睛。声音严肃得甚至带了一丝冷酷。“但是你不能再追着我了,这样下去只会害你自己送命。上次你在加油站救了我一命，现在你我之间的帐已经扯平，两不相欠，请你就此罢手吧。”

Scott心里的火腾地烧了起来，扯平？两不相欠？这该死的家伙说的如此轻描淡写，尽管Scott承认他说的是事实，而且他们之间亦敌亦友的奇怪关系让Scott也有点迷糊，但是Michael用如此淡然而冷静的方式处理掉他们之间的联系还是让Scott不由自主的怒火升腾。

“我罢不罢手不是你说了算的！”Scott咬牙切齿地回答。“我的命是我自己的，不是你的，怎么处理在于我自己！”

“不要逼我伤你，Scott！！” Michael蹙起了眉头，反手从后腰上掏出了手枪，指向Scott。

“你他妈的有种就开枪啊！！”Scott大吼。

Michael感到自己太阳穴在突突的跳，这个赏金猎人的执拗让他倍感头痛，但自己又下不了手真的废掉他一条胳膊或腿什么的来摆平此事。不知为何，那对湛蓝色的眼睛和那张时而嬉皮笑脸时而咬牙切齿的脸令他无法冷静处理任何事。

Scott瞪着Michael的脸，盯着他从冷静到愤怒再到无可奈何的面容变化，直到Michael叹了口气收起了枪。

“那你自己小心吧。”Michael转身沿着码头向前走去。

“Michael！等下！”Scott叫着。

“什么？”Michael停住了脚步，但没有回头。

“那个……水下面的那件事……”

“哪件事？？”Michael 仍然没有回头，但Scott发誓这混蛋一定是在偷笑，看在上帝的份上，Scott几乎能从Michael这句带着笑意的明知故问揣摩出他脸上的笑嘻嘻的表情。

“就是他妈的那个人工呼吸那件事！”Scott咬牙切齿但又有点无奈地说，事实上他感到自己又在被调戏了。

“哦，那不叫人工呼吸，Scott！”Michael带着笑意回了一句，接着向前走，转过转角消失在Scott的视线里。

留着Scott一个人摊在浅滩上瞪着天。

呃，既然不是人工呼吸，那到底算是什么？？


	8. 洗衣房之战

Chapter Eight 洗衣房之战

2012年 伦敦 MI6总部

Michael抬起左手揉了揉脸，试图消除一点因疲倦而引起的双眼酸涩感，带动着右手上连在铝制桌面上的手铐发出清脆的撞击声。这个审讯室里的灯光炫目而刺眼，而且在他被带进来的10多个小时里就没有被关闭过。

同样没有停止的还有坐在他对面的那个内务审讯官的一轮轮无休止的讯问轰炸。

“Michael Stonebridge中士，你和Julia Richmond中士是什么关系？”

坐在Michael对面西服革履的审讯官一面用手指慢慢地摸着自己衬衫袖口上的袖扣，一面冰冷地开口询问，锐利的眼神在Michael疲倦的脸庞和染满Julia血迹的外套上来回打量。

“我已经是第7遍回答这个问题了，我和她曾经在20分部共事，我们是同事关系。”

“Julia Richmond 中士被害时，你为什么会在她的身边？”

“我和她约了一起喝咖啡。”Michael咬着牙回答，脑中又出现Julia一袭白衣倒在血泊里的情景，“我说过我们曾经共事过，我们是朋友。”

“只是喝咖啡？没有什么事情需要约谈的吗？”

“没有。”Michael冷静而简单地回答。“只是叙旧而已。”

面前的西装男站了起来，从身旁的公文包里取出一叠照片，摊在Michael的前面。

“Julia Richmond中士在她被害的前一天夜里，曾经在第七街的一个公用电话亭打了一个电话。”他从那叠照片里抽出一张，点在Michael眼前。“我们查了这个电话，是打给你的。电话持续了大约一分钟。你们都谈了些什么？”

“你们在监视Julia？”Michael猛地抬头直视西服男的双眼。“为什么？”

“回答问题，中士！”

“我说过，我刚执行任务回来，她只是想约我叙个旧而已。”

“不要跟我耍小聪明，Stonebridge中士！我没那么好糊弄。”西服男冷哼了一声，“我们监视Julia Richmond中士是因为怀疑她私自窃取机密军事行动资料，你是她被杀前接触的最后一人，而她之前还和你的前搭档私交甚密，那个……John Porter? 他也是在和你一起执行任务的时候阵亡的吧？所以无论如何，你和这件事是脱不了干系的！”

Michael觉得脑中嗡嗡作响，Porter的被害……上层传下的假情报……伏击圈套……载有秘密行动原始数据的U盘……Julia被MI6内部监视……咖啡馆前的刺杀……

所有的一切恍然交织成了一张布满阴谋的大网，而他蓦然惊觉，自己已深陷其中了。

而该死的他对布下这张大网的幕后操纵者却一无所知！

“中士！”西服男猛地将两手拍在桌子上，身体前倾，双目直视Michael的双眼，眼中闪着难测的光芒。“Richmond中士生前有没有给过你任何军方行动数据，文件，资料，任何东西？”

“没有。”Michael冷静地回答，直视对方双目。心里反复响起的是Julia临死前对他说的最后一句话。

Michael，你要小心……

“你最好别跟我耍花样！否则很快你就会尝到生不如死的滋味……”西装男的咆哮被突然推开的审讯室房门打断了。

“我是来接我的下属的。”PhilipLocke上校大步走了进来，完全无视房间里那个面带怒色的审讯官的存在，径直来到Michael身旁，取出钥匙打开了他的手铐。

“上校，你不能打断我们的审讯……”西服男的脸色极其难看。

“没有审讯了，我已经向上层汇报过此事，要知道在没有任何证据和证人的情况下你们根本无权对我的人进行审讯，更何况你们还在没有告知我的情况下私自扣留我的下属！要说规矩，我会让上层知道到底是谁坏了规矩！”Locke上校的语声不高，但所有人都听出他声音里包含的怒火。“Michael，我们走！”

目送着Locke上校和Michael离开的背影，西服男面色阴沉地走出房间，在僻静处掏出了手机。

“是我，Stonebridge被Locke强行带走了……没有，他没有说,他的口风很紧……目前还很难看出他究竟知道了多少，但是他一定有所隐瞒……我知道该怎么做，可是Locke参进来的话我们要解决他就有点困难了，而且Locke还在上层调查上次Porter的事，我怀疑他也开始对我们的事有所察觉了……是吗？你确定？……好的。我会派人盯着他们的。”

挂上电话，西装男的面上露出阴骛的笑容。

2015年 佛罗里达迈阿密 豪尔酒吧

Scott端着杯威士忌坐在酒吧靠墙的沙发里，他十分钟之前才刚刚勾引到手的那个金发美女像猫一样拱在他的怀里，手指穿过他衬衫的缝隙挑弄着他的胸腹。Scott发出满意的呻吟，一手抚上美女挺翘的臀部，大力揉捏着。

噢，真是舒爽！一个多月来追着那可恶的英国佬从圣地亚哥到佛罗里达，跑了几千公里几乎他妈的累死老子了。Scott舒服地伸了伸腰，在追踪间隙的空档里寻点乐子简直是再好不过的放松方式了，而泡吧勾女一向是他的擅长。

Scott伸手将美女揽到胸前，抬起她的下巴，手指轻轻抚过她的脸蛋，在酒吧暗淡的灯光下她的碧眼散着魅惑的光。

嗯，这双绿眼睛的颜色有点象Michael，但是Michael的颜色更清澈漂亮一点，Scott想。

呃？？什么？？他在想什么？？

Scott用力闭了闭眼，试图摆脱刚刚忽然飞出来的奇怪念头，好吧一定是追踪太久过于紧张了，现在是寻欢时间，工作目标就先放一边吧。

Scott抬起美女的脸蛋，低头吻了上去，美女嘤咛了一声，热情地回应着。

唇瓣柔软温暖，鼻尖传来甜腻的香水气味。味道不错，Scott想，就是有点太浓了，Michael身上的气味就很清爽，闻起来很舒服的，唇瓣的触感也……

停！停！！

该死该死！！这是他妈的神马情况？？Scott几乎要跳起来了，自从上次码头的人工呼吸事件之后，这个英国佬那双漂亮的绿眼睛和那张不怀好意的笑脸几乎就是无处不在，他妈的竟然有几次做梦都能梦到这个杀千刀的英国佬在调戏他的样子。本来还以为是追踪太久过于投入了，现在倒好，连泡妞的时候也能脑补出这家伙的嘴脸，实在是太过惊悚了！

完蛋！难道我被这家伙掰成GAY了？？

此念一出，Scott顿时连舌头都僵硬了，刚刚还热情如火的一个深吻就像卡带了一般噎在了喉咙口。

更要命的是，下面本来蠢蠢欲动的小Scott也随之像挨了一记闷棍一样瘫了回去。

感觉到了Scott的异常，美女诧异地移开了一点距离，带着疑问的神情盯着Scott的脸。

可惜Scott 兀自沉浸在刚刚的念头带来的震撼中仍神游天外不能自拔，看起来一副智商欠缺的傻样，而亲吻亲成如此心不在焉的状态绝对是对亲吻对象的莫大侮辱，泡女之大忌啊。

于是Scott今夜的泡吧勾女大计就匆匆结束在脸上一记五指山的手印上。

2015年 佛罗里达迈阿密 24小时自助洗衣店

Michael 将几枚硬币塞进洗衣机的投币口里，按动启动按钮，滚筒轰鸣着带着白色泡沫旋转起来。时近傍晚，洗衣房里只有寥寥数人，大多都是过路旅行者的打扮。

Michael在靠墙角的位置找了个地方坐了下来，从这个角度可以清楚看到洗衣房的大门和窗外街角的动静。在圣地亚哥码头袭击后至今他没有再和雇佣杀手或者赏金猎人正面冲突过，表面看来这段逃亡的日子似乎已归于平静。

但他知道这平静之下的潜藏的暗潮汹涌，士兵的直觉可以让他嗅出这安全表象之后的血腥气味。

他必须时刻保持警觉。

门被推开了，两个旅行者打扮的人走了进来，没有看他，径直走到Michael斜对面靠墙的那排机器前，其中一人开始从背包里朝外掏衣服，朝洗衣机里塞。另一人拿了个钱包出来，在里面翻翻找找。

Michael悄悄站起身来，不动声色地慢慢移到一排机器的旁边。

“嘿！伙计！”其中拿钱包的那人夹了一张钞票，操了一口美国南方音向Michael挥了挥，“你有零钱吗？换几个硬币吧！”

“抱歉，我零钱用完了。”Michael礼貌地回答，一手在机器的遮挡下向后腰握住了他的柯尔特。

那人失望地嘀咕了两声，转身走向洗衣房里的另外几个人，看起来是要找其他人换零钱的样子。

而那个正在塞衣服的人在这时看来已经干的差不多了，一手拎着背包，一手伸进去似乎是要掏最后一件衣服。

Michael此时忽然缩身而下。

几乎是同时，一声枪响，那人手上的背包里面的枪口向Michael的方向喷吐出火舌，将背包轰了一个大洞。

大口径子弹击中了Michael身后的墙壁，碎石四溅，洗衣房里响起一阵尖叫，人们纷纷抱头伏地。

Michael就地一个翻滚，趴到身旁一台烘干机的后边，在两台机器的缝隙里回击了两枪。对面那人丢了背包，弓身窜至机器后方。而此时几乎已经走到Michael侧边的另一人也拔枪扑出，借机器的掩护连发数枪，两人呈斜角包抄之势将Michael夹在中间。

子弹横飞，洗衣房的机器上火花四溅，夹着倒霉群众的哭喊尖叫声一团混乱。

该死，这么打下去难免伤及无辜，而且子弹也不够了。Michael咬紧牙关想，退出弹夹看了一眼。

2发在弹夹，一发在枪膛。

Fuck！！

Michael放低了枪口，匍匐着慢慢挪到两台机器的夹缝处勉强向外扫了一眼，一名杀手已经在左侧非常接近他的位置，而另一名在他的右前方稍远处，蹲在一排机器后开枪。

Michael伸手从离他最近的那台被打得千疮百孔的洗衣机下的隔层里掏了一袋洗衣粉出来，拎在手里，深吸了一口气，猛地扬手向右前方扔了出去，接着抬手一枪，洗衣粉在半空砰然爆开，粉末四散飞扬弥漫在空气中，洒了他右前方的杀手一头一脸。强刺激性的粉末飘进了那人的眼里，那家伙大叫着去揉刺痛流泪的眼睛。

几乎同时Michael猱身窜出，扑向在他左侧的杀手，在他听到同伴惨叫的一个愣神间Michael 已经几乎贴上他的腰腹位置，接着一阵剧痛传来，他惊恐地发现自己的腰眼处插了一把匕首。

但这痛苦并不持久，Michael的右手勒住了他的颈部，他最后听到的是他自己颈骨断裂的清脆响声。

“放下枪！！不然我打死她！！”忽然一声疯狂的叫嚷响起，Michael丢开手中的尸体，回身举枪，心中一紧。

另一名杀手显然已经从最初的双目刺痛中恢复过来，不知从哪里拖了一名女子挡在身前，那女子看上去吓得懵了，瞪着眼睛毫不挣扎。

“放下枪！！”那名杀手再次咆哮，这次竟是字正腔圆的英音，Michael呼吸猛地一窒。

“英国人吗？”Michael咬牙问道。

似乎发现自己的口音露了破绽，那人眼里漏出了一丝惊慌，随即抬手用力一推，将那名女子朝Michael的方向猛推过来，借着那名女子扑向Michael的空挡举起了枪。

然而Michael的子弹先一步穿过了他的额头。

踉跄扑过来的那名女子这时才爆出了一声哭喊，一手抓住了Michael的胳膊，Michael伸手扶住她，低头察看她是否受伤。

“谢谢你！谢谢！”女子低目哽咽着，一手扶着Michael的胳膊，一手抚着胸口。

忽然寒光一闪，女子手中多了一柄匕首。

一瞬间身体的肌肉反应超越了大脑的反应速度，Michael几乎是本能地侧身避让，匕首从他的右肋处堪堪擦过，带起一道血光穿破了他的外衣。

而几乎是同时他的腹部遭了一记狠踹。

Michael踉跄后退，腰腹部剧痛，眼前一阵发黑，直到背部撞上了身后的墙壁才缓过一口气来。

接着一睁眼就看到那女子捡起地上那死去杀手的枪对准了他，满眼杀气。

一声枪响。

洗衣房的玻璃窗忽然碎裂，子弹从窗外飞入，奇准无比地命中了女子手中枪的枪管。火花飞溅，巨大的冲击力将女子的手枪击得飞了出去，落在几米远外的地上。

接着砰的一下，一个人从那个破窗户的洞口处跳了进来，直接扑到了那个女子的身上。

“他妈的你个臭婆娘！”

Michael低叹了口气，来人一张口就是他熟的不能再熟的破口大骂，而这几乎已经是这个有着湛蓝眼睛的赏金猎人独有的拉风出场方式了。

于是他就背靠着墙，看着Scott一记头槌把那名女杀手敲得两眼翻白口吐白沫，然后像丢脏抹布一样拎着她的领子将她塞进身旁的一个大号洗衣机的滚筒里。

这倒是颇有创意的一招，Michael有点好笑地想。

接着就看见Scott怒气冲冲的大脸恶狠狠地凑了上来，一副恨不得把他生吞活剥了的模样。

“你他妈的到底对我做了什么？？”

“呃？？”这跟平常的开场白有点不一样啊，换台词了么？Michael有点摸不着头脑的感觉，好吧刚刚挨的那几下是让他脑袋还有点昏，也许理解力差了点。

“他妈的你要给我好好解释解释！！”

“解释什么？？”MIchael莫名其妙地瞅着正揪着他外套领子摇来晃去几乎要把鼻子顶在他脸上的Scott，虽然贴这么近看这家伙咬牙切齿的脸还是挺赏心悦目的，但这家伙的话听起来实在是有点颠三倒四。

“你没吃错药吧？Scott？？”

“我没吃错药，倒是我他妈的要给你下点药了！”Scott一抬手不知什么时候手里多了一块白布，在Michael还没反应过来的时候啪的一下捂在了Michael的脸上，一股浓厚的氯仿气味瞬间罩住了Michael的口鼻。

妈的，这家伙居然用麻醉剂！

Michael抬手试图推开Scott，但迅速被剥离的意识带走了他所有的力气。

Scott一手架住Michael软倒下来的身体，矮身将他扛上肩膀，一脚踹开洗衣房的大门，骂骂咧咧地走了出去。


	9. 性向问题

Chapter Nine 性向问题

2012年伦敦 20分部总部 Locke上校办公室

“我不该派你们俩出贝鲁特那趟任务的，Michael。”Philip Locke 上校靠在桌子边，慢慢晃着酒杯里琥珀色的液体，神色凝重。“按道理我应该在执行这个命令前对于消息的来源和可靠性进行分析之后再做决定，但是上层的命令很紧迫，而且逼得很急，我在上层的压力下屈服了，因此Porter的牺牲我负有直接的责任。”

“你只是执行了上层的命令，这是军人的天职，上校。”Michael盯着自己的杯子低声说。

Locke上校的脸上露出了一点淡淡的笑意。

“你是我教过的最出色的学生，Michael，高度的忠诚和责任心是你最大的优点但也是你最大的弱点。这会让你成为一个优秀的士兵，但是要记住，盲目的服从最后总是要付出代价的。”Locke上校放下了手中的杯子，“上次命令的情报来源上层作为高级机密处理，但是我动用了一点关系进行了私下调查，发现情报来源和Porter在一年多前执行的一次机密行动相关。”

Michael呼吸窒了一窒，咬着牙没有说话。

“那次行动代号黎明计划，当时我还没有接管20分部，因此对那次行动并不了解，根据我在MI6里调出的资料来看，这个行动目标原本是在叙利亚一处叫巴哈里的村庄秘密搜寻基地组织的化武制造实验室，但中途发生了变故，在Porter尚未采取行动前，另一支叙利亚反政府武装分子突然攻击了实验室，激烈交火导致化武泄露，造成村庄里123名平民伤亡。这次计划没有官方通报叙利亚政府军，为MI6单方秘密行动，因此被列为高级机密予以封存。而据我调查，那次的线报来源与贝鲁特的线报来源一致。”Locke皱起了眉头。“但是关于黎明计划的详细资料并不完整，很多地方都是语焉不详，再往下就很难再查下去了。”

Michael感到全身都发冷了，Porter保留的黎明计划的原始资料，与MI6的封存数据几乎是天差地别，他有些明白Porter保留这些数据资料的用意了，但仅凭他手中的资料还不足以找出这个阴谋背后的主使，他需要帮助。

一口灌下杯子里的酒，Michael在瞬间做出了决定，他选择相信Philip Locke。

“那里并没有化武制造实验室。”Michael抬起头注视着Locke上校，慢慢地一字一句地说。“Porter在那里并没有发现实验室，化武并不是基地组织制造的，而是武装分子带来进行袭击的，而且化武的来源并非来自叙利亚。Porter把整个黎明计划的原始资料都保存下来了。”

Locke上校怔住了，脸上渐渐浮出愤怒的神色。

“这么说，整个黎明计划的档案都是被篡改过的了？”Locke咬着牙低声哼了一声，“原来如此。Michael，原始资料在你手里吗？”

“不，在你这里。”Michael微笑了一下，伸手从办公桌上拿起Locke的地球仪摆件，拧开底座，一枚小U盘掉了出来。”放在你这里比放在我家里要安全些。”

Locke轻笑了一下，摇摇头，拿起了U盘。

“我会把这件事查清楚的，Michael。但是在此之前，你一定要小心。”

2015年 佛罗里达迈阿密 37号公路

真他妈的见鬼！Scott愁眉苦脸地坐在车里，盯着外面几乎下得像瀑布一样的瓢泼大雨，慢吞吞地以龟速向前开着。雨刷卖力地工作，但很快雨水就在挡风玻璃上汇成了河，视野变得越来越模糊不清，车灯照在黑暗的路面上，到处都是水流的反光。

Fuck！今天出门应该先听个天气预报的。

Scott心下暗骂，回头瞟了一眼被反铐着躺在后座上依然昏睡不醒的Michael。看来继续开下去基本上是无望了，不过起码在这种天气里杀手要想跟踪他们也是白费心机吧。

现在当务之急是要在他把车开到沟里去之前先找个地方避雨。

透过车窗的雨帘，Scott看到前面出现了汽车旅馆的红色霓虹招牌。

从停车场走到房间的这一路简直像在地狱，Scott愤愤地想，在这一段短短的路程里他已经成功地把自己浇了个透心凉，从里到外连内裤都湿了个透。肩上扛着的Michael自然也不能幸免，不过被雨淋成这样也没见他清醒过来，Scott倒是有点不安。

该不会是药下过量了吧？老天保佑他可千万别一不小心把这个英国佬弄死了啊。

Scott 打开房门，将手里的包随手扔在地上，然后匆匆把Michael放到床上，检查了一下他的呼吸。

嗯，还好，还活着。

Scott松了口气，甩了甩脑袋上的雨水，走进浴室脱掉了已经湿透黏在身上的衣裤，又拿了条浴巾擦干身子，随便拉了一件干浴衣套上。

这时床上的Michael动了一下，低低地哼了一声，看样子就快要醒了。

Scott回头扫过Michael湿嗒嗒的衣服，从布料上滴下来的雨水把床上的毯子浸湿了一大片，湿透的藏蓝色衬衫紧紧贴在他的身体上，隐约勾勒出布料下优美的肌肉线条。

Scott忽然觉得有点移不开目光。

呃，不行，现在不是发呆的时候，得给他换掉湿衣服。 Scott摇摇头，拿了一条干毛巾走到Michael身边，弯下腰去解Michael的衬衫扣子。

湿衣料在身体上贴得很紧，Scott的手指按在Michael的胸口，胸口的肌肤温热结实，敞开的领口露出颈部优美的锁骨形状，随着呼吸平稳的起伏着。Scott的眼睛不自觉地顺着Michael的颈部向上移去，然后停留在他微张的唇上。反射般地，Scott立刻回想起那天这两片嘴唇留给他的温热触感。

该死，他看起来实在是……美味……

Scott觉得自己的喉咙有点干，他努力咽了一口唾沫，脑袋却不自觉地一点点靠近了Michael的唇。

好死不死的就在此刻，Michael的眼睛忽然睁开了。

Scott猝不及防的对上了Michael的那双漂亮的绿眼睛，顿时心跳都吓得漏了半拍。一半是可能因为被那双绿眸给电了一记，另一半则可能是想偷亲结果给抓包之后的心虚，总之他就这么张了嘴愣在那里，一脸惊恐的痴呆状，鼻子离Michael的脸还不到三寸远。

这个距离正好让Michael给了他一记完美的头槌。

砰的一声，Scott只觉得到处都是一闪一闪的满天小星星，接着朝后一跤跌了个四脚朝天。

Michael迷迷糊糊地从床上挣扎着坐起身来，麻醉剂的余效还没有退净，眼前焦距不清，景物一片模糊。恍惚中他一个翻身从床上站到地上，脚刚落地就觉得脚下像踩了棉花一般软飘飘的，头晕目眩，刚想伸手扶着点东西来稳住身体，却发现两手都被反铐在身后，于是毫无悬念的砰地一下一头栽倒在地上。

倒地之处倒是意外的软厚，Michael差点就以为自己栽在沙发上了，要不是这个垫子发出了“嗷”的一声惨叫的话。

Scott痛得眼泪都差点流出来了，他发誓这个Michael绝对是他的天字第一号衰神，在半清醒状态下给了他一记头槌以后居然又一头栽在他肚子上，一百大几十斤的身体再加上倒地的冲击力几乎把他的晚饭都压出来了。

Fuck！！Scott大骂着狠命把Michael从他身上推下去，Michael呻吟了一声，挣扎着坐起身来靠在床角上，闭了眼睛试图摆脱脑袋里的晕眩感。

“你他妈的……”Scott跳起来刚骂了半截，忽然发现自己手上沾着的血迹，一惊之下把后半截脏话都给忘了。

“你受伤了？？”Scott扑到Michael的身旁，拉开他的衬衣，右肋处腰腹位置的一条血红的刀伤刺目地横在肌肤上，伤口不太深，但是相当长，几乎划过了Michael的半边身子。布料被雨淋湿后将伤口贴住了，血迹浸在藏蓝色衬衫上溶在雨水中。

妈的！Scott有点懊恼，这一路上到现在居然都没发现Michael受伤了，这一刀一定是傍晚在洗衣店里那个该死的杀手婆娘干的，早知道在把她塞进洗衣机里的时候应该顺手给这个阴险的女人加点洗衣粉通个电转上几遭的。

Scott起身将Michael架到床上，又从包里把急救包翻出来开始处理伤口。

此时的Michael好像已经缓过来了，原本涣散的眼神也渐渐找到了焦距。他半靠在床头，看着Scott给他包扎伤口，紧抿着嘴唇，既不动也不说话。

Scott给Michael盯得有点发毛，心里没来由的一阵发虚。

呃，好像他把Michael惹怒了。Scott有点惴惴地想。不知道是因为他给Michael下药的事还是因为刚刚他想偷亲Michael的事，又或者两者皆有？下药迷晕以后偷亲，这招也太损了，Scott想想自己都有点理亏，赏金猎人捉逃犯是一回事，捉了逃犯趁人晕过去的时候偷吻可就是另一回事了。

等等，刚刚Michael应该是还没完全清醒，大概不会知道自己想偷亲他的事吧？？

Scott小心翼翼地抬头快速地瞄了Michael一眼，又赶紧低下头去继续缠绷带。

这眼神……就像路边一只被踹了一脚趴在那里的可怜Puppy。Michael又好气又好笑地想，当时迷晕他的时候的那股子凶悍劲头现在不知跑哪去了，这也太奇怪了吧？明明他才是被抓了铐在床上的人啊。

“你想让我解释什么事？？”Michael忽然开口，吓了Scott一跳。

诶？？想让你解释一下我现在的性向问题，是不是你把我给亲弯了？？这要怎么问出口？？而且就刚才的情形看自己对这个英国男人的兴趣已经不是一般的大了。Scott真是超级郁闷的。

“你现在害的我泡妞都提不起性致了。”Scott哼哧了半天最后总算叽咕了一句。

“呃？难道上次我还是把你的小Scott踢坏了？？”Michael坏坏地挑了挑眉毛，轻笑起来。

Scott果然不出所料地立刻脾气就上来了。

“我又不是说我起不来了，是没有兴趣，没有兴趣泡妞了好吗？？！！”

“要不你去试试泡个男人看？看看有没有兴趣？”不愧是腐国出身，Michael立马给出进一步的建议，而且一脸一本正经非常诚恳的模样。

“你以为我没试过吗？？？”Scott气的昏了头，几乎立马脱口而出。“妈的，那小子亲我的时候我差点把隔夜饭都吐出来！！等他摸我屁股的时候我就把他打到医院里去了！！”

说完Scott才后知后觉地发现自己说了什么，一时之间两人静默了大概三四秒的时间，然后房间里忽然充满了Michael的哈哈大笑声。

“不许笑！！！”Scott气的跳脚，然而Michael的爆笑大有滔滔江水不停歇的架势。

“你再敢笑看我不扁死你！！”Scott咬牙切齿地扑了上来，想揪住Michael又怕压到他的伤口，结果两手在空中划了个圈子改成抓住了Michael的肩膀，又不敢大力摇晃，只能恶狠狠地瞪着Michael的脸，气势立马弱了几个等级。

Michael出乎意料地止住了笑，Scott的这些小动作他全部看在眼里，有点温暖的感觉从心底慢慢的升了起来，这种被人在意和关心的感觉他已经有太长时间没有体会过了，而所有他关心的和关心他的人都已经离他而去了。

因为他只会给身边的人带来厄运。

Michael深深地凝视着对面Scott看向他的湛蓝眼睛，那双眼里跳动着火焰一样的活力和激情，而一想到自己将会给Scott带来的威胁终将熄灭掉这双眼里的火焰就让他几乎难以呼吸。

见Michael停住了笑，Scott 悻悻地放了手，但下一秒他就发现自己的视线定在Michael的身上移不开了。因为包扎伤口的原因，Michael上半身的衬衫扣子已经被他全部解开，刚刚又被他在肩上一抓，本来堪堪挂在肩胛上的半截上衣已经全数掉落在手臂上，露出一身结实紧致极具美感的肌肉来。下半身的裤子还没来得及换，湿漉漉地贴在腿上，连大腿上的肌肉线条都分毫毕现。而更要命的是他还是被反铐着的，整个人就这么半裸着斜靠在床头上，用那双漂亮的绿色眼睛带着若有所思的神情静静地望着他，脸上带着点失血后的苍白。

这简直是他妈的要了命的……性感！！！

Scott几乎要喷出鼻血来了。

好吧性向问题已经用不着解释了，直的也罢弯的也好，都不重要了。Scott只觉得自己的小腹下一股火呼呼地烧了上来，烧得全身发烫，烧到他脑子里只留了一个念头。

他想要Michael。


	10. 奇怪关系

Chapter Ten奇怪关系

2012年 伦敦 老派恩酒吧

Michael独自坐在吧台靠边的角落里，盯着面前酒杯里透明的冰块在棕色的酒液里慢慢化开，溶化的冰碎相互挤压着，撞击着杯壁发出细小而清脆的叮叮声。

“Michael，这段时间我必须回白厅一趟，我从上层内部得了一点消息，但是不确定，需要核实一下。我觉得这次调查可能会有突破性进展，等我把线索理清以后我们再详谈。”两天前Locke上校在接了个电话以后，便收拾了他的公文包去了白厅。

“这段时间我暂时不会派你出任务，Porter的事我不允许发生第二次。”临走前Locke上校对Michael说，“这件事应该牵涉到MI6上层人物，水很深，在整件事没有水落石出之前你一定要格外小心。”

你要小心……Julia 临死前也是这样警告他的。Michael 捏紧了手中的酒杯，思绪又回到Julia被害的那一幕情景，下意识地咬紧了牙关。

“Michael，你还好吗？”一只手突然按在了Michael的肩膀上。

Michael蓦然从思绪中警醒，条件反射地猛跳起来，一个反手擒拿直接扭住了搭在他肩上的那只手。

“噢噢！！放松点，Tiger！”Craig Hanson抬起另一只手，举着酒杯作投降状，“我可没带武器！”

“Craig！怎么是你？”Michael 立刻松了手，“你在这里干什么？”

“来找你喝酒啊，上次我们可是约好了的，不记得了吗？”

“啊，抱歉，Craig，我确实忘了。”Michael叹了口气，这几天的变故让他已经把这个约定完全忘得一干二净了。“这些日子我过的不太顺。”

“我知道，我听说了那天发生在你朋友身上的事。”Hanson的脸在背光的阴影下看不清脸上的表情，只有一双黑眸闪闪发亮。“我很遗憾，Michael。”

Michael沉默着和Hanson碰了个杯，抿了一口酒，辛辣的酒液流过喉咙，有点苦涩的感觉。

“这件事你不要想得太多了，你朋友身上发生的事又不是你的错。”

“但是我当时就在她身边，我没能保护她……”

“你不能保护所有人，Michael。”Hanson打断了Michael的话，语声急促，带着几分尖锐的愤怒味道，“你总是这样，老是想着要去保护你身边的所有人，以前在孤儿院时你就总是为了护着我和Jake，去跟比你块头大一倍的小子打架。现在还是这样一直没变，到底什么时候你才能把你的这些保护欲放一放，意识到你也是个人，不是他妈的上帝，你不可能拯救所有人，而且这世界上也不是所有人都他妈的值得你拼上命去救的！！”

Michael吃了一惊，抬头望向Hanson几乎失控的面容，那张脸上燃烧着愤怒，迷茫，遗憾等等各种奇怪而又复杂的情绪，一瞬间几乎写满了他那双黑色的眼眸。

“Craig，你怎么了，是不是喝多了？你和以前有点不一样，是在外驻扎的时候发生了什么事吗？”

Hanson迅速控制住了情绪，又恢复了之前有点慵懒的表情。“没什么大不了的，只是见了太多战争的破事，有点累了。”他举起杯子将剩下的酒喝干，又示意酒保添了一杯。“所以这次我要休个长假好好休息一段时间了。”

“说到Jake，你去看过他吗？他训练得怎么样？”

“哦，Jake很好，他训练很刻苦，各项成绩都很突出。”Hanson看着酒杯微笑了一下，脸上的线条变得柔和起来，声音带了点温和的语调。“他是个好士兵，我很自豪。”

“他可是从小就视你为偶像的，他去进行SAS的训练很大程度上也是想追随你的脚步吧。”Michael轻轻笑了一下，“从小到大他就一直追在你后面，你干什么他就干什么。”

“可惜我不是什么好的榜样，Michael。”Hanson自嘲一般地笑了起来，又干掉了一杯酒，“如果可能我真想让他视你为偶像而不是我，我可算不上是一个好人呢。”

“经过这么多年的杀戮，我猜我们其实都算不上是好人了。”Michael慢慢地说。

Hanson怔了一下，忽然开始大笑了起来，越笑声音越大，旁边的酒客们纷纷转头看了过来，但Hanson依然兀自狂笑不止，笑得全身抽搐，摇摇晃晃地几乎倒下。

“你确实有点喝多了，兄弟。”Michael皱起眉，有点担心地伸手扶住了Hanson，架着他朝酒吧的洗手间走去，“你得去好好醒醒酒，否则明天宿醉头痛会要你的命的。”

一进洗手间的门Hanson便直接趴到了水池台子边，开了水龙头对着脑袋一通猛浇。Michael从墙上盒子里抽了几张面纸，伸手递给Hanson。

但Hanson并没有接面纸，而是突然一抬手抓住了Michael的手腕，另一只手按住了Michael的胸口，猛地一下将毫无防备的Michael推到了池子旁边，将他背靠墙壁紧紧顶在墙上。

“Craig，你……”Michael还没来得及说完一句话，Hanson便猛地吻住了他的唇。

Michael脑子里轰然一声，几乎惊得一片空白。只感觉到Hanson的嘴唇在激烈地吮吸着他的唇，舌尖狂乱地试图撬开他紧咬的齿缝探进他的口里去，他的唇齿之间充斥着Hanson口中浓厚的酒精气味。

下一秒Hanson的膝上中了Michael的一记狠踹，两人倏然分开，接着Michael的一记左勾拳直接把Hanson揍到了对面的隔间门上。

“你他妈的在干什么！！你是不是喝疯了！Hanson！！”Michael怒吼。

“我很清醒，Michael。”Hanson用手指抹去嘴角的血迹，慢慢地站直身子。“这就是我真正想要的，从小时候在孤儿院里第一次遇到你起我就想要得到你，从那时到现在，一直都没有改变，我知道这对你有点突然，但现在我们之间已经没有什么感情需要掩饰的了，告诉我，Michael，请你告诉我你对我的真正感觉，我需要知道。”

Michael怔在原地，望着Hanson 惨白的面容和近乎乞求的眼神，这个他视为兄弟的最亲密的朋友，现在正用颤抖的语声倾述他对自己最原始的渴望，并寻求他的判决。

“对不起，Craig。”Michael沙哑着声音说，“我们是兄弟，仅此而已。”

Hanson的眼神瞬间黯淡了下来，摇晃了一下，脸色灰白得像被下了死刑判决书一般。

“Craig，别这样。”Michael向前走了一步，伸手想去扶Hanson。

“不……” Hanson 像是被烫了一样挥手拨开Michael的胳膊，露出了一个难看的惨笑。“我猜这次我是彻底搞砸了，这以后我们就各走各路，再见了，Michael。”

推开门，Craig Hanson的身影踉跄地消失在门外。

2015年 佛罗里达迈阿密 汽车旅馆

Scott 呆立在床边，盯着半裸着靠在床头的Michael的身体，完全不能移开目光。要命的是越看下腹的火就越旺，烧得他下面的小Scott 都开始呐喊着挥起大旗来了。

Michael微微皱起了眉头，Scott眼神让他感到有点异样，而且，他也很快就意识到了Scott异常的原因所在。

因为，呃，那简直是非常显而易见的。

好吧，直白点来说，Scott现在盯着他的眼神基本上就是一个饿了三天没进一粒米的家伙忽然看到面前放着一大盘香喷喷的烤牛排时的表情，再加上下面已经把浴衣顶成一顶小帐篷的小Scott，这么诚实的表现想不理解都难。

房间里的气氛顿时就有点尴尬了。

Michael有点不自在地挪动了下身子，一时之间还没想好要说点什么，窗外倒非常及时地亮了一道闪电，接着一声炸雷响起，成功地把Scott已经飞掉一半的魂给唤了回来。

Scott刚一回过神来就条件反射地一把捂住了裆部，动作快得好像迟一秒他的小Scott就要立马顶破帐篷弹出来一样。

然后他就发现Michael正一脸了然的模样看着他，神情古怪。

“呃……这个，Michael……你……你先休息一下……”Scott只觉得口干舌燥，舌头都打结了。他发誓现在面前要是有个地洞他一定会像只鼹鼠一样一头扎进去在里面躲个十天半月的坚决不出来。“我……我……我要去冲个澡……”

话音未落，Scott就很没志气地落荒而逃一头钻进了浴室。

啊，简直丢人丢到太平洋去了。Scott苦恼地将冷水开到最大，从头到脚冲了半天才让下面的小Scott稍稍冷静了下来。刚刚他居然就这么在Michael的面前盯着他的身体流口水像个色狼一样，真是不敢相信自己在干了这么多年赏金猎人后最后居然会对自己的目标动心，有损形象自不必说，Scott觉得这么多年来攒下的职业操守都在现在给冲到下水道去了。

而且显然Michael也看出来了，这不是明摆着的嘛，他刚刚表现的这么明显是个人都会看出来的吧。

Scott叹了口气，拍了拍自己的脸，心里有点迷惑。刚刚的感觉他并不想否认，他是对Michael动心了，可是这种感觉也让他开始觉得困扰，他不能确定他现在对Michael的感觉是不是只是因为他下半身单纯的欲望驱使，毕竟作为一个经常在花丛中打滚的情场老手，Scott至今为止对于亲密关系的把握在很大程度上都是靠他下半身的小Scott帮他做决定的。

可偏偏这次的对象是Michael，一个目标，对手，却又是某种奇怪意义上的朋友，搭档，而且……还是个大男人。事实上Scott对于这一点倒也没什么抗拒心理，毕竟以前在军队里混了那么久这些事他也是完全接受的，但如果他对Michael动心，那么他就必须认真对待，否则就连开始都不应该开始。Michael显然可不是他Scott以往遇到的随便可以泡来当炮友过个一夜情的对象。

啊，妈的，好复杂！！

Scott觉得脑子有点不够用了，感情这种事确实麻烦，而处理对另一个男人的感情就更是像是麻烦的三次方。

等等，自顾自想了这么多，他还不知道Michael对他到底是什么感觉呢！该不会只是自己单方头脑发热吧？

Scott烦躁地抓抓头发，擦干身子穿上浴衣，决定先出去和Michael谈谈目前的情况，尴尬难堪什么的他也认了，再说一晚上都蹲在洗手间里的滋味也不好过。

一出浴室的门Scott立刻就发现不对了，Michael的床空着，只留了一大滩水渍在毯子上，人却踪影全无。

接着左手腕一凉，传来一声手铐合拢的清脆“咔嗒”声，同时Michael从左侧浴室门边窜出扑到他身上，一手穿过他的后颈勒住了他的脖子，一脚在下面勾住了他的脚踝，猛朝前一推。

砰的一下，Scott给结结实实放倒在地上，顿时眼前金星乱飞。

“Fuck！！”Scott快气死了，刚刚也是大意了，居然就这么放着Michael一个人在外面的房间里，他应该意识到就一副手铐根本是搞不定Michael的，现在好了，报应来了。

Scott在地上拼力挣扎着试图挣脱Michael的压制，两人在地上滚来滚去，柔道搏击擒拿摔跤所有能使的招式统统试了一遍，撞得房间里桌子椅子乒乒乓乓地乱成一团。最后翻到床边的时候，Michael成功摁住了Scott的手腕，抬手啪的一下，把手铐的另一头扣到了床腿上。

Scott咬牙切齿地拉了几下，手腕给卡得死死的，纹丝不动。

Michael喘着气站起身来，拖过翻在一边的椅子坐在摊手摊脚四仰八叉躺在地上大喘气的Scott旁边，两人大眼瞪小眼的相互瞪着。

还没等两人把气喘顺，房间门忽然给捶得山响，还夹着点骂骂咧咧的声音。

Michael反射般地跳起来一把把Scott的枪摸到手里，检查了一下子弹，对Scott做了个噤声的手势，站到门边。

“什么事？”Michael隔着门对外面问。

“你们他妈的在里面干什么! 大半夜的搞这么大动静还让不让人睡觉了？？”

Michael小心地从门上的窥眼里检查了下，门外的小矮个男人穿着件花里呼哨的睡衣，披着个外套顶着一头睡得像鸟窝一样的头发，一脸被吵了美梦火气相当大的样子，看起来倒是无害。

“呃，抱歉。”Michael将门打开了一道缝，手在背后握紧了手枪，“吵到你休息真不好意思，我们会注意的。”

小个子男人的眼神从Michael赤裸的上身扫了过去，瞄过房间里乱七八糟翻倒的桌椅板凳，最后落在四脚八叉躺在地上，浴衣大敞只穿了条内裤的Scott身上。

“哦……”小个子男人意味深长地哦了一声，一脸了然的表情吹了声口哨。“我倒是无意打扰，二位请继续，就是稍微悠着点别搞太大动静就是了。”

“我们他妈的不是在……”Scott 躺在地上一头火地试图辩解。

“没问题，我是做演艺方面工作的，这种事我可见的多了，对于同志啊SM啊这档子事绝对没有偏见的。”小个男人很笃定地笑嘻嘻的说，眼睛在Scott手腕的手铐上又多瞄了两眼，再转回Michael的身上上下打量，最后从外套口袋里掏了张名片塞在Michael手里。“两位身材相貌都很好啊，有意在演艺方向发展的话就联系我，会有前途的。”

“啊……Fuck Off！！！”Scott已经没有力气解释了，只能伸出根中指朝Michael和小个男人方向比划了一下以表示内心的崩溃。

“别管他，他是因为打输了要当下面的那个所以心情不爽。”Michael倒是异常镇定地回了一句，连眉毛都没动一下。他低头看了下名片，“抱歉打扰到你了，Bassett先生，我们会考虑的。”

“好的好的，你们请继续吧。”小个子男人笑眯眯地对Michael比了个“Call me”的手势，挥挥手回自己房间去了。

“Fuck you！Michael！！”Scott听到Michael那句一本正经的“上面下面”的话几乎要气死了。“你个忘恩负义的混蛋，我辛辛苦苦救你一命，帮你处理伤口，他妈的连这个房间房钱都是我付的，你就这么谢我的啊！！”

“确实呢，谢谢你救了我。”Michael关了门走到Scott的身边，蹲下来望着Scott怒气冲冲的湛蓝眼睛，眼里带了点笑意，“不过又是谁把我迷晕了以后铐在床上，还想偷偷干点什么事的？”

“我又……没干什么……”Scott顿时底气不足了，靠！还以为Michael刚醒过来那阵还不太清醒，没发现自己想偷吻的事哩，现在看来这个英国佬还真是什么都知道，这下真是风水轮流转，报应不爽啊。

Michael轻笑了一下，起身走到Scott的背包旁，从里面掏了件干衬衣和牛仔裤出来，然后脱掉了自己湿漉漉黏在腿上的长裤，换上干衣服。

“嘿，那是我的衣服。”Scott徒劳地小声抗议了一句，然后视线又不争气地落在Michael挺翘的臀部和修长的双腿上。腿部以及背部线条优美的肌肉随着Michael穿衣的动作伸展收缩，蕴含着一股如豹一般结实而致命的美感，Scott不由的暗暗咽了一口唾沫。

该死，他受够了，他必须要和Michael谈谈。

“Michael,我对你有感觉，我想你也看出来了。”Scott挣扎着坐起身靠在床沿上，决定豁出去把话挑明了，遮遮掩掩这种事一向不是他的擅长。“我想知道你对我是什么想法，我现在有点困扰。”

Michael扣着衣扣的手顿住了，他背对着Scott站着，Scott看不到他脸上的表情。

Scott屏住呼吸等待着，房间里的沉默在他感觉几乎像一个世纪那么漫长。

接着Michael转过身来走到Scott身边，直视着Scott的湛蓝眼睛，目光柔和，但脸上毫无表情，一片空白，没有笑容，没有悲伤，没有疑惑，也没有愤怒。

什么都没有。

“这是个错误，Scott。”Michael的话像是从很远的地方飘过来的一样，低沉却又清晰，“抱歉，但是我们之间是不可能的。”


	11. 黎明计划

Chapter Eleven 黎明计划

2012年 伦敦 兰贝斯街

房间里有人。

这是Michael刚跨进家门的第一时间反应，尽管房间里并无动静，但士兵的本能警觉仍让他觉察出了屋子里的异样。

Michael拔出手枪贴墙悄无声息地穿过门廊靠近了客厅，客厅的灯仍然关着，昏暗的房间里可以隐约看见沙发上坐着的一个模糊人影。

“不要动！”Michael沉声说，枪口指住了沙发上靠着的人，一手摸到墙上拨开了壁灯的开关。

柔和的灯光亮起，照向沙发上的人，却是数日未见的Philip Locke上校托着下巴坐在那里望着他。

“长官？？”

“Michael，收拾一下东西，带上掩护身份。” Locke上校从沙发上站起身来，走到Michael身旁。“我们需要秘密外出一趟。情况我会在路上和你说明。”

“去哪里？”

“墨西哥。”

“黎明计划这件事远比我预料的牵涉更深。”Locke上校坐在一架货运机的尾舱里，阴沉着脸对坐在他身边的Michael说,“这件事从一开始就是MI6上层里的一些人设的一个局，当时被派去执行任务的Porter只是这个计划里一枚可以随时舍弃的棋子而已。”

Locke上校打开了电脑调出了黎明计划的原始资料。

“当时Porter接到的指令是在巴哈里秘密搜寻基地组织化武制造实验室的线索，并向MI6直接汇报，但根据Porter最后获得的数据和报告来看，这支当地的驻扎的基地组织并不拥有制造化武的技术和材料。在交火中忽然出现又被引爆的化武看来应该是那支袭击基地组织的叙利亚反政府武装分子自行带来的。”Locke上校打开了一段视频，镜头晃动的很厉害，混乱的叫喊和密集的枪声，人群惊慌地四处奔逃，在纷乱的画面中隐约出现一个反政府军打扮的男人在墙角丢下了一个黑色包裹，随即转身飞奔离去，身上挂着的防毒面具在镜头里一晃而过。

“这是MI6派去和Porter协作的情报分析员在遭遇袭击时拍下的部分视频。这支当地反政府武装是刚刚兴起的组织，比较极端，但扩张势力很强，和基地组织在争夺地方控制权问题上冲突不断，不过使用化武尚属首次。但问题在于，反政府武装虽然看起来使用了化武，但自身成员却几乎没有携带任何化武防护设备，除了那名放置化武的武装分子。可以说这次袭击基本上两败俱伤，更不用说还有大量平民伤亡。”Locke上校抬头看了Michael一眼。

“这名放置化武的武装分子，是事件的关键。”Michael伸手停住了视频，手指在那名男子的面部敲了敲。

“没错，我私下找了技术人员对图像进行了复原，在MI6的后台加密数据库里找到了吻合的对象。”Locke上校调出了另一张照片。“来认识一下，Leo Kamali，大马士革人，叙利亚军火贩子。”

“不是反政府武装分子？”Michael皱紧了眉头。

“不仅不是，他还有另一个身份，MI6的叙利亚当地情报联络员，卧底线人。”

“什么？？”Michael几乎惊得从座位上直跳起来，“你是说MI6策划并实施了一场在叙利亚的化武袭击？”

“看起来确实是这样，而且事情并不止于此。这次去白厅我查到了Leo Kamali当时的直接上级指挥官，是Charles Ridley。”

Michael僵在了座位上。

“没错，是MI6刚刚走马上任的新任局长大人。”Locke慢慢地说。

“自从那次袭击之后，叙利亚的各方军队都得到了IM6发出的基地组织持有并已经使用化武的通告及证据，鉴于威胁升级，政府军及反政府武装都同意对基地组织的打击力度应以加强，从而对于MI6在叙利亚的反恐行动的开展给予了比以往更大的便利，Charles Ridley因此成为主要功臣，仕途一片光明。另外反对派因基地组织的威胁增大而向阿拉伯国家寻求更多的军火补给，从而促成了英国军火商IMIS短期内与阿拉伯国家的多笔军火大单，利润可观。而IMIS公司，恰好是Charles Ridley的主要支持者Conrad Knox议员的赞助商。”

“那Porter，还有Julia，他们都是因为……”Michael几乎说不下去。

“是的，是因为他们不肯放弃调查。”Locke的脸上露出了一丝苦笑。“为了使计划圆满，Ridley需要MI6的实地情报员介入调查以证明其情报的真实性，而他们……本就是这个计划里应该被抛弃的棋子。那个MI6派去和Porter协作的情报分析员，在那次化武袭击中殉职，只有Porter独自幸存。那个分析员名叫Liam Baxter，是Julia的未婚夫。”

Michael握紧了拳头，他现在终于知道Porter为什么会违反军规留存计划的原始资料，为什么Julia会如此执着的调查黎明计划的背后真相。Porter是觉得要对那123名无辜伤亡的平民和牺牲的同僚负责，而Julia则要为逝去的挚爱寻求公道。

“我真希望他们能够早点来找我。”Locke上校沉重地呐呐自语。“不过在此之前我也是为MI6上层工作的，他们并不相信我。”

“我相信你，上校，”Michael低声说，“但是这件事牵涉太深，你准备怎么做？”

“英国情报局在他国领土上策划制造化武袭击引发伤亡，这种事泄露出去一定会造成两国外交争端，引发军事冲突，从国家利益角度，我不能让此事公开。”Locke上校咬着牙说。“但我也说过，我不会让我们的人白白牺牲的。我会向部长通报此事，有需要我会直接向外交大臣和首相汇报。Ridley以及他的同伙都必须为他们的所作所为付出代价。”

“可是我们手中的资料目前还不足以证明Ridley直接策划了黎明计划，而且……”Michael顿了一下，“当时参与黎明计划的Porter和Baxter都已经不在了，已经死无对证。”

“是的，但是还有一个关键人物，Leo Kamali。”Locke上校用手点了一下电脑屏幕上的照片，“他就是我们为什么要去墨西哥的原因了。”

“Kamali？他还活着？”

“根据MI6的官方记录，Leo Kamali一年前已经在叙利亚一次基地组织的恐怖袭击中被炸身亡，就在黎明计划之后没几天，但是一直没有找到尸体。”Locke上校伸展了一下身子，摸着下巴说。“这个人心机很深，之前在叙利亚已经潜伏数年都没有漏出破绽，我感觉他不会这么轻易就被灭口，就调动了我以前的情报关系追查下去，很是费了一番功夫，不过确实查出来他还活着，已经逃到了墨西哥藏身。”

“所以我们这次就是要去抓他回来作证了。”Michael拉过电脑仔细看了几眼照片上的人，“他可是整个黎明计划的关键证据。”

“所以一定要抓活的回去，我们需要他的直接口供。”Locke上校点点头，合上了电脑。“对了，我在上次你留资料的地方放了一个这次调查的数据备份，这样你我可以各保留一份，以防万一。”

“万一……实在是不想再有万一了。”Michael闭上眼睛靠在机舱壁上，闷闷地想，心里如同坠了块石头般沉重。

2015年 佛罗里达迈阿密 乔弗里宾馆

通讯器嗡嗡响起的时候，黑发男子正坐在桌边擦着一把格洛克手枪。

将弹夹随手扔在桌面上，男子一手打开桌上的手提电脑。

画面跳跃了一下，一个坐在办公桌边的棕发中年男人抬起头来。

“情况汇报。”简短的命令。

“还没有解决Stonebridge，Mason小组今天傍晚的行动失败了，两名死亡，一名重伤。”黑发男子平淡地回答，娴熟地把手里已擦拭完毕的枪管装上。

“那现在Stonebridge在哪里？”中年男人的语声带了点怒意。

“那个赏金猎人半路闯进来把Stonebridge带走了。天气情况很差，我们追丢了他。”黑发男子抬眼望向窗外漆黑的夜色，雨势渐弱，偶尔有几道闪电划过夜幕，在他的黑眸上映出闪烁的光影。远处有隆隆的雷声隐约传来。

“又是那个赏金猎人……是叫Damien Scott吧?”中年男人低下头在桌上的一叠文件里翻找了一下，抽出其中一份打开。“美国人，前三角洲部队成员，驻伊拉克，阿富汗，参加沙漠之狐行动……曾加入与英国SBS的联合作战计划……”

语声突止。

“见鬼……”中年男人喃喃自语，目光定在资料里夹着的一张旧照片上。照片里在几名军人中间，Damien Scott穿着一身迷彩正趴在另一名英国士兵的肩膀上肆无忌惮地大笑着。那名英国士兵一脸温和的笑容，却有一双鹰一般锐利的眼睛。

John Porter。

中年男子的脸色阴沉，将照片夹进文件。又想了一想，抬起头来望向黑发男子。

“这个Damien Scott也一起解决掉。”中年男子将手中的资料夹丢在桌子上。“做得干净点。”

“之前不是说他还有用吗？”黑发男子斜睨了屏幕一眼。

“没想到这家伙居然也认识John Porter，既然这样Porter之前就有可能联系过他，而现在他又偏偏跟Stonebridge扯在一起，这个时候我们最不需要的就是另一个多余的手尾，所以……”他盯了黑发男子一眼，眼神冷得像刀。

“保险起见，把他也干掉。”

“知道了。”黑发男子举起手枪瞄了瞄格洛克的准星。“我会通知Walter带人去解决他的。至于Michael Stonebridge我会亲自处理。”

“你最好如此，Hanson。”中年男子面色不善地警告道。“我知道你和这个Michael Stonebridge以前有过私交，希望你们之前的关系不要影响到这次的任务，否则，我会通知另外的人选来处理此事，我想你应该不需要我这么做吧？”

“不用。”黑发男子的面色沉了下来，抬手将弹夹压入卡槽，咔地一声推枪上膛，瞄向窗外暮色沉沉的夜，黑眸里闪出愤怒的神色。

“我自己会处理。”


	12. 墨西哥往事

Chapter Twelve 墨西哥往事

2012年 墨西哥 新拉雷多

墨西哥的酷热与伦敦的阴湿有截然不同的风格。9月的阳光从头顶上直射下来再落在石板铺成的地面上，带着一种刺目的白色闪光蒸腾出一股流动的热浪，烤到整个人都有漂浮的幻觉。而在这种热流包裹中的那一栋破旧的砖楼却带着一股死寂的静默感矗立在布拉沃河畔，青灰色石壁旁的阴影角落里蹲坐着一名当地人，呆滞地望着朝这栋小楼走来的Philip Locke，干枯泛着毒瘾痕迹的脸上一片漠然。

Locke警惕地望了望小楼的四周，又打量了一下蹲在角落的那名瘾君子，走了过去。

“我要找这个人，你认识他吗？”Locke取出一张相片递到那人面前，顺手翻了一下，露出了相片下面夹着的几张钞票。

那人的眼神瞬间亮了，露出一副秃鹫掠食般的神情一把抓住了钞票，又瞄了一眼照片，抬头朝楼上示意了一下。“二楼208号，转角倒数第三间。”

“带我上去。”Locke并没有松开手，那人盯着钞票吞了一口口水，犹豫了一下，起身领着Locke上了楼，在转角处停了下来，破旧的房门紧闭。Locke从身后抽出枪，轻轻敲了敲门，里面传出一声沙哑的“是谁？”

Locke示意了一下，那人应了一声。

“是我，Dallas，开门，我有钱了，想要点货。”

门里传来一阵脚步的响动，门锁被打开了，几乎与此同时，Locke一脚将门踹开，门板向后重重弹开，撞到了门里那人的头上，里面的人发出一声惨叫跌倒在地。

Locke挥手将钞票丢给那名瘾君子，闪身进了房间。门外那人一把攫了钞票跌跌撞撞地跑下楼去。

“不要动。”Locke举枪指向脚下趴在地上正在发抖的人，那人抬起头来，却是一名墨西哥青年，一脸惊恐地望着Locke手中的枪。Locke放低了枪口，微微歪了歪头示意，那名青年连滚带爬地飞奔出门。

这时里间传来一声椅子翻倒的响声，Locke扑进里间，正好看见一个冲向床角拔出一把枪的背影。

“Kamali!”Locke举枪大吼了一声，那人猛地僵了一下，转过身来，正好与Locke四目相对。随即面上露出了一丝惊惶的神色，朝Locke举起了枪。

但一个身影迅疾地从他背后的窗户跃了进来，将他狠狠按倒在地，一把枪抵住了他的后脑，一只手抓住了他持枪的手腕扭到身后。

“放下枪，Kamali。”耳边响起Michael冷冷的声音。Kamali深吸了口气，颓然放手，不再反抗，任由Michael搜完身后将他拖起来按在房间的一把椅子上。

“你们是Ridley派来杀我的是吗？”Kamali靠在椅背上惨笑着问，“那就痛快点动手吧。”

“并非如此，我们需要你跟我们回伦敦就黎明计划指证Charles Ridley及其同党。”Locke环视了一下房间里简陋的布置，收起了手枪。

“我想起来了，你是Philip Locke，”Kamali忽然直直地望向Locke，“我在叙利亚执行任务期间曾经看过你的资料，这么说来你倒真不是Charles Ridley一伙的，不过指证Charles Ridley这件事还是恕难从命。”

“我这可不是在请你帮忙，即便是听令行事，你在黎明计划这件事里也是罪责难逃。”Locke冷冷地说。“你知道你在叙利亚引爆的那颗炸弹害死了多少人命吗？”

“我去作证，他们会不惜一切代价来杀我，在叙利亚他们已经试过一次了。”Kamali的声音忽然颤抖起来，脸上浮出极度的愤怒神情。

“当时你同意和Charles Ridley一起执行黎明计划时，就该想到他事后绝不会放你生路的，”Locke深深凝视着Kamali的双眼，“你并不傻，当初为何不上报而选择加入？”

“每个人，都有自己的弱点,”Kamali神色黯淡了下来，“一旦被人控制了弱点，就只能听令行事了。”

“是因为你女儿Ester吗？”Locke上校忽然问道。

一瞬间Kamali完全僵直住了，他的瞳孔收缩，Michael几乎能感觉到这个男人的身上弥漫出的惊恐而绝望的气息将他整个人都包裹了起来，接着Kamali发出一声嘶吼跳起来猛扑向Locke上校。

“你们！！你们是怎么知道Ester的！你们对Ester做了什么！！”

Kamali狂叫着在Michael的压制下挣扎着，双目赤红，力气大得惊人，Michael几乎难以控制住他。

“放松，我们什么都没做，你女儿很安全。”Locke上校看着几乎疯狂的Kamali平静地说。“我们不是会对孩子下手的人，我向你保证。”

Kamali像是泄了力一般停止了挣扎，瘫在座椅上。

“他控制住了我的家人，我的妻子，我的女儿，我没有选择。”Kamali绞紧双手颤抖着说，“黎明计划之后我知道自己会凶多吉少，所以立刻行动将Ester救出送往国外，但就在我回去救我妻子的时候Charles Ridley找到了我。”Kamali的声音几乎破碎了，“车子爆炸时我妻子还在里面，我想把她救出来，可是火势太猛了……”

“你为什么不向当时的上层汇报？我们本可以帮你救出你的家人……”

“不可能！！”Kamali吼叫着打断了Locke的话，“你觉得MI6会动用驻外力量来保护一个叙利亚反对派的女儿和她的孩子吗？更何况Charles Ridley已经切断了我和上层的联系！她们是我的一切，为了救她们我会不惜一切手段，就是变成魔鬼也在所不惜！你问我是不是会对我做出的事后悔，我可以说，如果再来一次的话，我仍然会去引爆那颗炸弹，死伤的无辜性命你都可以算在我的头上，我并不后悔！！”

Michael沉默地注视着面前几近歇斯底里的男人，忽然从心底对他升起几分同情之心，他也同Porter和Baxter一样，只是这盘计划的一枚弃子，身不由己而已。

“所以至今你做的一切都是为保你女儿周全。”Locke上校神色有点动容，“可是你觉得我是怎么找到你的？她是你唯一所有了，所以你终究无法彻底切断与她之间的联系。只要找到她，终究可以顺藤摸瓜追踪到你。问题是我们既然能够这样找到你，Charles Ridley也可以，而他并不是一个不会对孩子下手的人，这你已经很清楚了。”

Kamali咬紧了牙关，面色铁青。

“Charles Ridley害死了你的妻子，而且只要他在位一日，就始终是你女儿的最大威胁。”Locke用平静得几乎冷酷的语气说道。“你是愿意一辈子缩在这个窝里，靠贩毒维生，战战兢兢地等着某天Charles Ridley再次用你的女儿性命来威胁你，还是你给我们证据扳倒Charles Ridley，结束这一切给你女儿一个安全无忧的未来？”

“证据……”Kamali慢慢抬起头来，面上浮出了一丝惨笑，“我确实留存了证据，当年Charles Ridley给我的信息记录和对话录音，包括提供给我的化武来源和接头人资料，我全部留存下来了。我躲藏至今并不是怕死，我只是……只是想，万一……万一事情还有水落石出的那一天，我希望我的女儿不会把我看成一个十恶不赦的暴徒，她能够了解我当时的境况，知道我有多爱她……”

“资料在哪里，Kamali？” Locke上校目光炯炯地逼视着Kamali。

“你们办不到的，没有人能办到，他们的权力太大了……”Kamali没有回答Locke的问话，自顾自的喃喃自语着，两眼空洞无神。

Michael有点不忍地伸手拍了拍Kamali的肩膀，正想说点什么，眼角却突然扫到窗外的一道闪光。

“趴下！！”Michael一把将Kamali按倒在地上，与此同时，两枚子弹从窗外射入，在Kamali原本靠着的椅背上穿出两个弹洞。接着又是几枪，墙壁上的泥灰飞扬而起，洒了满地。

Michael按着Kamali的脑袋弯着腰冲出房门跑进走廊，有两个男人端着枪从楼梯口处扑了过来，Locke上校回手开了几枪将两人击倒，但又有新的火力加入，后来的杀手借着楼梯转角的掩护向他们开火，墙壁上火花四溅。

“Michael，护着Kamali快走！”Locke上校大吼。两人将Kamali夹在中间且战且退向楼道另一头的出口移动，混乱中Kamali的右腿上中了一枪，血流不止。Michael将他连拖带拉地拽过楼道的转角。

“Ester！他们一定找到了Ester……”Kamali狂乱地叫喊着，“他们会杀了她的！”

“你女儿我已经转移到另一个安全的所在了，用的是我私人的秘密关系，Charles Ridley找不到她的。你女儿是无辜的，我会尽可能地护她周全。”Locke上校按住Kamali的伤口，嘴角抽搐了一下，“我曾经，也是个父亲……”

Kamali嗫嚅了一下，眼里忽然泛出泪光，抬手按在Locke上校的手上，低声道，”多谢。”

接着毫无预兆地，Kamali猛地推开了Locke上校的手，以惊人的力气撞开护在他前面的Michael，扑出了楼梯的转角。

几乎是瞬间数颗子弹同时穿过了Kamali的身体。

“Kamali！！”Michael大吼，冲上去一把抱住Kamali瘫倒下的身子，滚回转角后方。

“只有我死了，Ridley才会对Ester放手……”Kamali奄奄一息地低声说，血从他的喉咙里溢出来，语声变得含含糊糊，他最后尽力抬起手，扯下颈上挂着的一条项链塞进Michael的手里。“这是你们……要的……项链……交给Ester，这是她妈妈的……告诉她……”

语声渐弱，终不可闻。

Michael咬牙放开Kamali的尸体，捏紧了手中的项链。Locke上校面色铁青，抬手将Kamali大睁的双眼合拢。此时枪声渐止，走廊对面的杀手似乎已经逐渐撤退。

Michael与Locke对视了一眼，心下均感觉极度不妥。

忽然一声尖利的啸叫从身后传来，Michael尚不及转身，就几乎寒到心底。

是火箭炮！

胸口猛地被大力推了一记，Michael踉跄的身子穿破身后的窗户跌了出去，在下坠时Michael看见一道火光从他的头顶上方划过，在火箭弹击中墙壁爆开的烟火气浪将他掀飞开来前，Michael眼前最后看见的是Locke上校在窗口那张苍白带了一抹微笑的脸。

Michael挣扎着从地上爬起身来，他满身都是碎石尘土，脑袋嗡嗡作响，口鼻处全部都是震出的鲜血，头晕的厉害。他踉跄了一下，咬牙稳住了身子，腰部肋骨处传来撕裂的痛感，伸手摸了一下，满手都是血。

面前的小楼已经变成了一堆废墟，在烈日下冒着缕缕白烟。

Locke上校……

Michael握紧了拳头，狠狠地咬着牙，心底沉重感觉就像黑洞一样慢慢地把他吞噬着，压迫着，让他几乎难以呼吸。

Porter，Baxter，Julia，Kamali，Locke……

所有人，都在这个阴谋的漩涡中被吞噬了。

子弹击中他身边墙壁的爆裂声警醒了Michael，他几乎是本能反应地缩身至身后的一个矮巷中避让，有一名男人握着枪向他的方向赶过来，在行至巷口的时候Michael一个探身扭住了他的手枪，枪口反折，卡断了那人扣着扳机的手指，那人惨叫一声松了手。Michael回手夺过枪将两颗子弹送进了他的脑袋。

忽然一声枪响，子弹击中了Michael手中的枪，手枪脱手飞出落在地上，虎口震裂了，鲜血流了满手。

Michael喘了口气，摇晃了一下靠在巷子的墙上，腰上的伤口疼得钻心，他全身都脱力了。脚步声从巷口处传来，一个男人的身影逼近了Michael，枪口指向Michael的额头。小巷的阴影落在男子的脸上，五官轮廓模糊不清，但一双黑眸却闪闪发亮。

“Michael，我说过我们要各走各路，但是相信我，这绝不是我希望的情况。”

Michael睁大了眼睛，眼前的脸是如此熟悉而又陌生。

“Hanson，Craig Hanson。”Michael沙哑地低声说，感觉自己身上的最后一丝力气也被抽空了。“为什么，为什么会是你？”

“这是我的任务，Michael。”Hanson的语声冰冷，但眼神却很复杂地望着Michael染满血迹的脸庞，“我是MI6的清扫队成员，这从一开始就是我的任务，一开始就是。”

“原来你加入了MI6的地下杀手小组。”Michael慢慢地一字一字地从牙缝里迸出这句话，“恭喜你，你终于正式成为Ridley的一条手下走狗了。”

“我说过我并不是个好人，Michael，我也无意为我的选择向你解释什么，战场上我见过的卑劣人性太多了，我已经受够了，现在我只要把自己活成一把武器就可以，简单直接，这是士兵的本职不是吗？”Hanson淡然笑了一下，眼里却全无笑意。“我解决了很多目标，他们都只是任务而已，而你……”他顿了一下，语声忽然露出一点悲哀，“你是不同的。”

Michael撑起身体，直直地看入那双黑眸中去，那双眼里有说不清的奇异的悲伤感觉。

“我那天在酒吧里对你说的话都是真的，”Hanson放低了枪口，“我当初接到这个任务的时候就知道我们最后会走到这一步，可是我真的不愿意这样面对你，为了有勇气向你坦白我在干的所有事情，我需要一个动力，一个借口，而我对你的感情，是我唯一可以使用来阻挡在我的杀戮任务和你之间的东西。可惜，你拒绝了我。”Hanson挥了挥枪，“很可笑，不是吗？现在我在你的心中已经完全变成了恶魔了吧？我一直在想，要是我当初把贝鲁特的任务做彻底，把第二枚子弹送给你，我在你心里最后的形象还是你最好的朋友和兄弟，那也许对你来说才是最好的结果吧。”

“贝鲁特……” Michael几乎是控制不住的发着抖，“你……是你杀了Porter……”

那天在咖啡馆的相遇蓦然如电一般划过Michael的脑海，枪声响起，Julia身上鲜红的血迹……

“Julia也是你……”

“我说了那只是任务，并不是个人恩怨。”Hanson漠然回答。“很抱歉，Michael。”

Michael瞬间只觉得狂怒烧遍了全身，面前Craig Hanson的冷酷让他几乎失去了理智，他怒吼着挥手一拳狠命砸向那张写满漠然的脸，而Hanson则毫不避让地承受了他充满怒火的一击。

“这一下就当我送你的，如果这能让你觉得好过点的话，”Hanson抬手擦去嘴角边的血迹，一手格开了Michael挥出的第二拳，另一手闪电般挥出，毫不留情地猛击在Michael腰部的伤口上。Michael惨呼了一声，跪倒在地上。Hanson伸手掐住了他的脖子将他拖起来摁在小巷的墙壁上。

“Michael，你知道吗，那天之后我改变主意了，我知道我这辈子都不能成为你最爱的人，那我可以成为你这辈子最恨的人，无论如何，你到死都是会记住我的，你这辈子都不会忘记我了。”Hanson贴着Michael耳边慢慢地说，呼出的气息在Michael的脸颊上拂过。“这样我在你的心里永远是特别的，对于我来说这也算是最好的结果了吧。”他的手指在Michael的唇上抚过，沾上Michael唇边的血迹含入口中，黑眸里的颜色又深了几分。

一个凶狠的吻封住了Michael的唇，疯狂地吮吸咬舐着，将Michael唇边的鲜血卷入口中，舌尖探入Michael的口中纠缠着Michael的舌，唇齿激烈相互碰撞着，血腥的气味在口腔中蔓延开来。

Michael只觉得头昏眼花，颈部的扼压和口唇的封堵让他感到极度窒息，眼前黑蒙蒙一片，几乎要晕死过去。他勉强挣动了一下，伸出几乎脱力的手想推开Hanson，但手指却在Hanson的腰上触到了一把匕首。

绷起所有力气，Michael挣扎着拔出匕首，一刀扎进了Hanson的后腰。

Hanson发出了一声短促的叫喊，放开了Michael，扶着腰部向后退了几步。Michael按住喉咙，剧烈地咳嗽喘息着。

“干的好啊，Michael。”Hanson有点惊讶地伸手到背后去试图拔出匕首，脸上浮现出一个奇异的笑容，鲜血从他的后腰一股股地流出来，配上他脸上的诡异笑容，甚是可怖。他一手捂住腰上的伤口，一手摇摇晃晃地向Michael举起了枪。

Michael咬了咬牙，沿着小巷跌跌撞撞地向前跑去。

子弹在Michael的耳边飞过，划破了他的脸颊。他一直跑到了小巷尽头，脚边河床下是布拉沃河汹涌的波浪。

Hanson再次举枪，瞄准了Michael的后脑，面色阴晴不定，犹豫了一秒后，枪口偏下倾斜了一个角度。

枪声响起，Michael的右肩爆出一团血花，踉跄了一下，向前一跤跌倒，消失在布拉沃河湍急的水流中。

Hanson走到河边，望着水里渐渐散开的红色血迹，眸色幽暗。


	13. 命数注定

Chapter Thirteen 命数注定

2015年 佛罗里达迈阿密 汽车旅馆

窗外天色已微露曙光，雨势渐止，微凉的风穿过半开的缝隙吹拂着窗边的纱帘，天际暗厚的云层里偶尔还闪过一点电光，远处隐约传来沉闷的雷声，在房间里两人之间静默的空气里颤抖回响。

Scott只觉得心底冰凉，Michael所说的每个字都像是铅块一般沉沉压在他的胸口。他直直地盯着Michael平静如水的脸，从心底暗暗希望能从那双深邃的绿眸里找到一丝波动，哪怕是一点点的蛛丝马迹，来证明刚刚他所听到的话的不真实。

可是直到Michael再次转身从他身旁走开，他也没能觉察出任何异样。

这真是一个完全蠢透了的念头！Scott沮丧地想，这一点都不奇怪，他凭什么会觉得Michael对他也会有一点动心呢，是因为他经常对他露出的和煦微笑，还是当他那双深邃绿眸望向他时若有所思的神情，又或是那天在水下他吻住他双唇时眼底透出的温柔感觉？

真是荒谬透顶的想法，他几乎要大声嘲笑自己居然会如此愚蠢。

可是心底的失望正慢慢变成一种刺痛感弥漫开来，这是一种完全陌生的感觉。

Scott已经记不清自己有多少次被拒绝的经验了，作为情场老手他与无数对象约会过，一夜情也罢常规炮友也好，无论是被甩的还是甩人的次数都简直数不胜数，他绝对相信自己已经能够轻易地控制好应对这种局面的情绪。可是这次的感受却是从未有过，事实上在他的印象中没有任何一次的拒绝能让他有如此受挫而且失落的感觉。

“好吧，那是我多想了，不好意思。”Scott伸了伸腰，努力以一种听起来完全毫不在意的语调故作轻松地说。他摇晃了一下手腕上的手铐，又恢复了一副玩世不恭的神态和和腔调。“我承认之前给你下药的手段是有点不上路子，好吧风水轮流转现在我被你给铐住了，你想怎么做？扁我一顿吗？”

但Michael却背对着他没有说话，而是取出枪卸下弹夹，慢慢检查着弹夹的子弹。他眼神飘忽，摩挲着枪管的手指微微颤抖。

他清楚记得在洗衣房里的那两个杀手训练有素的行动以及其无意中泄露出的英式口音，那是他曾经无比熟悉的英式军队战术反应方式。

继赏金猎人和雇佣兵杀手之后，MI6的直属地下杀手小组终于找到了他。

Craig Hanson冷酷而又疯狂的黑色双眸在脑中蓦然闪过。

Michael闭上了眼，Porter溅在他脸上的热血，Julie染满鲜红的白衣，Kamali捏着项链痉挛的手指，火箭弹的尖啸，Locke上校苍白带着一抹微笑的脸……

“他们会不惜一切代价来杀掉我……”Kamali曾经这样对他说，满眼惊惶与绝望。

是的，不惜一切代价，所有生命的代价。

Michael下意识地紧紧握住枪管，指节在他的用力下开始泛白。

那些曾经鲜活的在他生命中存在的人们都一一他面前逝去。“你不可能拯救所有人。”Craig Hanson曾对他说过的话像是对他无情的嘲笑一般在他耳边响起。

但在他身旁的这个有着湛蓝眼睛的男人，这个执拗顽强有点玩世不恭的赏金猎人，这个满口脏话却又带了几分孩子般任性傻气的家伙，在一次又一次的相遇交手合作之后，他发现自己已经对他太过在意，他无法忍受自己将会给他带来的厄运并目睹他生命消逝的瞬间。

无论如何他必须保护这个人，哪怕保护他的唯一方式就是将他无情推开。

“Michael，你还好吧？？”Scott带着点疑问的声音响起。Michael转过身凝视着Scott有些担心的脸。

“Scott，你抓住我以后会把我交给悬赏人换取赏金吗？”Michael的声音有点低哑。“告诉我实话。”

Scott怔了怔，张了张口却不知说什么才好。他是赏金猎人而Michael是他的赏金目标，这是他这么长时间以来追着Michael的所有理由，可是在心里他早已知道这只是个借口而已，事实上不知在什么时候他就已经完全将那个悬赏令扔到脑后了，尤其是当他发现这票黑赏实际只是个幌子而背后真正是追杀令的时候，他清楚地知道他是无论如何都不可能把这个英国人交出去的了。

他一门心思地追着这个英国人的真正理由是什么，Scott已经很明白，只是他一直都不愿意承认出口。

“不会。”Scott终于叹了口气说，感觉糟糕透顶。“我不想把你害死。”

“谢谢。”Michael在一阵沉默后轻声说，语声平缓却带有几分冷漠的味道，“既然如此你已经不需要再追着我了，这场追逐游戏也该结束了。这些日子你帮了我很多，我很感谢，很高兴能遇到你，但是我已经不想再和你纠缠下去了。”

在Scott还没来得及做出任何回答的时候Michael已经迅速转过身去，飞快地装好弹夹收起手枪，推开房间的门跨了出去。

“再见，Damien Scott。”房门在Michael的身后缓缓关上，Michael没有再回头看Scott一眼。

因为他不想看到那双湛蓝双眼里露出的失望和受伤的神色。

“Walter，我有发现了。”在路边的一辆黑色厢车里，一名年轻的棕发男子指着电脑的屏幕说。“这是37号公路附近的一个汽车旅馆的探头拍下的影像，昨天半夜那个赏金猎人的车开进了停车场，这里可以看到他把Stonebridge带进了房间。就在刚刚天亮的时候有个人出了房间把车开走了。这家旅馆的探头太破，像素太低看不清长相，但从衣着穿戴看来，应该是那个赏金猎人。”

“Stonebridge在车里吗？”一个穿着黑T恤的金发男人皱着眉头看了一眼屏幕上模糊的影像。

“看起来只有那个赏金猎人离开了房间，Stonebridge似乎还在房间里，很奇怪，不知道发生了什么事。”

“既然这样就通知Hanson去查那个汽车旅馆房间吧，Stonebridge是他的目标。”金发男人回头拍了一下驾驶人的肩膀,“我们去追那个赏金猎人，上面下了命令，要把这个赏金猎人也处理掉。”他咧嘴笑了一下，“跟Stonebridge比起来，这个赏金猎人应该比较好对付。”

妈的！Scott沮丧地看着空荡荡的房间，刚刚Michael留下的话还在耳边回响，这该死的英国佬说话还真够无情的，Scott感觉这次他的感情就像是让一座巨型冰山给狠狠撞了一记，一直沉到了北冰洋海底。

这他妈的感觉真是糟透了！

Scott咬牙切齿地起身拽着那张沉得要死的大床挪到他的背包旁摸出钥匙，打开了手铐，又捡起地上半干的衣服套上，一屁股坐在床边抱住了脑袋。

这场追逐游戏该结束了。Michael的声音里充满了陌生的冷漠。

结束了吗？Scott问自己，他现在能做的，是不是应该打电话给Galan，告诉他自己搞砸了，放弃了，然后去找个酒吧喝个烂醉再去泡个女人，操个一夜发泄掉所有的郁闷，而Michael则继续亡命天涯躲避着无处不在的追杀，直到某天他那双绿色的眼晴终于会在枪口下失去生命的光芒？

Scott猛地激灵了一下，妈的，现在不是郁闷的时候，脑子一乱他几乎忘记了Michael现在身处的险恶境况，昨天在洗衣房里他就差点丢了性命，现在杀手几乎是贴在他身后追杀他的，在他没有找到安全的藏身之处前，一个人在这种情况下逃亡基本上就是在找死。

你说结束就结束了？想得倒美！真要结束也得我Scott同意才成，你个英国佬撂了句话就想跑路，门都没有！

Scott恶狠狠地嘀咕着，跳起来从背包里摸出备用的佩枪，又简单收拾了一下衣物，转身去桌子上拿车钥匙，却摸了个空。

妈的，这该死的英国佬居然偷了他的车！

Scott又开始在心里诅咒，这个杀千刀的混蛋，一天到晚简直太不让人省心了！

好吧，起码现在他又有理由去追Michael了，他得把车抢回来，顺便好好教训一下这个手欠的家伙。

一边想着，Scott一边弯下腰去拿地上的背包。

就在这时忽然两声轻响，两颗子弹几乎是贴着他的头皮飞了过去，击在他身后的墙壁上，留下两个冒烟的弹洞。

Scott向前急扑，伏在地上，门上的弹孔处有人影晃动，他一手拔出枪，对着影子开了两枪，门口的人迅速避开。

Scott滚到一边，顺手拖过倒在一边的椅子，用靠背卡住了门把手。门外的人开始用力撞门板，Scott跳起来狠命将床掀翻压在门口，又有几枪从门板处射了进来，打在床垫上，泡沫四溅。

身后的窗户传来轻微的动静，一个人影摸到窗边，Scott咬牙滚到窗下，躺在地上抬手对着窗户连发三枪。那个人惨叫了一声穿破窗户栽在窗台上。

枪声大作，门板被打成了马蜂窝，压在门板上的床垫千疮百孔，摇摇欲坠，Scott抱了头挣扎着把桌子柜子统统踢过去挡在门前，然后连滚带爬地摸到窗下，把堵着窗户的尸体拖下窗台，在尸身上摸了两个弹夹装上。又有几枪从后窗射进来，Scott趴在窗口对外回击，身后的床垫已经被射烂了，一颗子弹穿过床垫擦过Scott的左肩，火辣辣的痛感。

子弹的弹壳如雨点般落在房间的地面上，发出清脆的撞击声，子弹打空了，Scott装上了最后一个弹夹。房门已经碎成了木片，一只手伸了进来抓住床架用力向前推开。

前后的出路都被封死了，他已无处可逃。

Michael发觉自己被跟踪了。

在他身后忽然出现了一辆黑色的厢车，正以极快的速度开了上来，并向他贴过来，试图将他挤出公路。

几个加速之后后面的黑车车头靠上了Michael的车尾，接着一个冲刺，砰的一声撞上了Michael的后车厢，车身剧烈晃动了一下，Michael猛打方向盘控制住车头，第二记撞击紧接着跟上，黑车的车头挤压着Michael的车尾，发出刺耳的摩擦声，火花飞溅而出。

接着黑车副驾驶处的车窗打开，一个金发男人提着轻机枪探出头来，一阵猛射。

Michael伏低身子趴倒在驾驶室里，一脚油门直踩到底，发动机轰鸣着飞转起来，车身急窜，脱出了后车的挤压。后方黑车随即加大油门也跟着冲了上来。

但此时Michael忽然一脚急刹，车速飞减，后车猝不及防地一头撞了上来。

两车相撞的瞬间Michael急速解开安全带，拉开车门跃出车外，就地几个翻滚后伏在了公路路基外的沙土地上。

一声巨响，Michael的车被黑色厢车撞得几乎飞了起来，钢铁变形发出震耳的吱嘎声，在路面上翻了一个身砸在地上，尘土飞扬，浓烟弥漫。

黑色厢车也终于停了下来，驾驶室里的安全气囊都被震开了，巨大的冲击力撞得驾驶室里的两个人头破血流，意识不清。后车厢的门砰的一下被踹开了，一名年轻的棕发男子握着手枪跳了出来，小心地走到前面翻倒的车旁，弯腰向驾驶室里察看。

但Michael却如幽灵一般从他的后方冒了出来，飞一般地一手托住了他下颌一手压住了他的脑袋，猛地一拧。

咔嚓一声，棕发男子像一个破布娃娃一样软绵绵地倒了下去。

金发男子此时终于清醒过来，从驾驶室里爬出来，举起枪向Michael的方向一边扫射一边大叫着扑过来。

Michael跃身窜至汽车侧后方，子弹在变形的铁架上打得火花乱飞。

金发男子跑到棕发男子的尸体前，却在漫天飞扬的尘土和烟雾中失去了Michael的踪迹，他有点惊恐地四下张望着。

忽然持枪的肩膀一痛， Michael从他身侧的烟尘中出现，手中握着刺进他右肩的匕首的刀柄，刀身旋转，鲜血喷出，金发男子大叫着看着自己手中的枪口被Michael抓住，生生拧转，对着黑车的驾驶室喷吐出火舌，把里面还趴在安全气囊上神志不清的驾驶员打成了筛子。

“你不是那个赏金猎人！”金发男子抱着肩膀惨号了一声。“Stonebridge！怎么会是你！”

紧接着他的膝盖中了一记猛击，发出一声清脆的骨头碎裂声，金发男子哀叫着跪倒在地上。抬头只看见顶在他额头的枪口和Michael写满怒火的眼睛。

“你们是冲着Scott来的？为什么？”

“我们接到了命令，要干掉那个赏金猎人，没想到你穿着他的衣服开着他的车，我们居然搞错了目标。”金发男人发出一阵凄惨的笑声。“早要知道会是你，我们就多派些人手来了。”

“那个赏金猎人和这件事没有任何关系，为什么你们要对他下手？”

金发男人惨笑了一声，并没有回答，而是咬牙闭上了眼睛。“问那么多有什么用，快点动手吧。”

Michael几乎是毫不犹豫，抬手就是一枪。

子弹并没有击中金发男子的额头，而是打碎了他的另一个膝盖。

金发男子惨叫了一声，一头栽倒在地上，Michael走到他的身边，眼神凶厉，一脚踩在他破裂的膝骨上，那人嘶哑地叫了起来。

“告诉我你们为什么要对Scott下手，否则……”Michael几乎像变了个人一般，一字一字咬牙切齿地说，“我会让你的死亡变得让你无法想象的漫长！”

“上面说这个赏金猎人以前在军队的时候认识John Porter，为绝后患，所以要一并除掉……”金发男人哀号着叫道，“我们弄混了目标，Hanson带的小组本来是要去找你的，现在……现在Hanson应该是带着他的人到汽车旅馆去杀那个赏金猎人了！”

Michael脑子里轰然一声，只觉得浑身冰冷，他所做的想要让Scott远离这一切的所有努力都是徒然，简直是命数注定，Scott终于还是被卷入这个杀局之中了。

回手一枪，金发男人额头爆出一团血花，抽搐了一下不动了。Michael钻进黑色厢车的驾驶室，一脚将驾驶座上的尸体踹到门外，发动汽车掉头向汽车旅馆飞驰而去。

Fuck Me！！

Scott抱着头缩在窗户下方的那一小块空地上，一只手伸在窗台沿上向外无目标地开了几枪，逼退了窗后的两个杀手。而在他前方的房门处床架已经摇摇欲坠，吱吱嘎嘎地一点点被推开，他几乎已经可以看见对面一个杀手的半边身子都快要钻进来了。

Scott咬牙向门口射出了最后几发子弹，然后闭上眼睛，等着对面射过来的子弹把他打成筛子。

一阵枪声响起，子弹的方向却是反方向射向了门口，门前的杀手急忙向两边避让。

接着一只手从窗外伸进来，一把揪住了Scott的衣服把他像袋米一样从窗口拖出了房间，扔在地上。

Scott一睁眼只看见一双绿色的眼眸俯在他的大脸上方。

Michael！！

“Scott，你没事吧？”

Scott有点发愣，直到Michael伸手摸上了他的脸颊他才回过神来。

“靠！怎么没事？老子有事！！”Scott一下从地上跳了起来，妈的，这个英国佬居然又跑回来救他了！还出现的真他妈的及时！

心里有点热辣辣的感觉，但说出口的话却完全不是那么回事。

“不是说不想再跟我纠缠了吗？你他妈的又跑回来做什么？”

“闭嘴，Scott！！”

一阵子弹飞过来打断了两人的口水仗，Michael揪住Scott的领子一把把他按在地上，抬手从窗口扫了一梭子弹进去，房间里传来一个杀手的惨叫声。

Scott匍匐着爬到刚刚在窗外被Michael放倒的两个杀手的身旁，从尸体手中拿了把手枪，又摸了几个弹夹出来。拐角处一名杀手举着枪从Michael的侧后方向他们扑过来，Scott趴在尸体上对他开了一枪，那人额上喷出鲜血仰面栽倒。

“快走，Scott！！”Michael推着Scott向后退，“在你六点钟方向有辆车！”

“Fuck Me！！”Scott 回身和Michael背贴背靠着一起向后方那辆老式福特移动，有杀手从窗口探出头来，Michael抬手一个点射将他击倒。Scott乘着空挡跃身一个滚翻靠到驾驶室车门边，钻了进去。

几乎在三秒钟之内Scott就搭线打火发动了汽车，带着一阵得意洋洋的笑声一扭车头横到了Michael的身旁。

“快上车，Michael！！”

Michael拉开副驾的车门跳了进去，“没想到你偷车技术倒是一流，是你的副业吗？”

“老子当年住的街上就没有我没偷过的车！”Scott一脸得意地挂上档，一脚油门到底，那辆老福特发出一声尖利的啸叫飞一般地冲了出去。

剩下的几名杀手们跳上两辆路虎，一路紧追上去。

身后留着被打得千疮百孔伤痕累累的汽车旅馆冒着白烟凄惨地站在那里。

【额外小彩蛋一枚，交给我们的萌萌哒反击大导演Bassett巨巨】

随着汽车的轰鸣声逐渐远去，四周又陷入了死一般的沉寂。

这时Scott和Michael隔壁房间的那个小个男人小心翼翼地从窗户里探了个头出来，鸟窝一样的头发上盖了一脑袋的墙粉白灰，鼻尖上还顶着块白色的墙皮，花里胡哨的睡衣歪在一边，衣服带子拖在地上像条尾巴一样。他四下张望了一番，朝旁边已经给射成残垣断瓦的房间瞟了一眼，然后又向地上的尸体瞄了几下。一块吊挂在破烂不堪窗框上的墙皮在风中晃了两下，啪的一声掉在小个男人的肩膀上。

“我就知道昨晚那两个家伙准不是啥善茬，这他妈的打得比我拍的动作大戏还要狠……”小个男人揉了揉鼻子叽咕着。“不过要是能把这两只招来拍戏连动作指导我都能省了……”

再抬头朝前张望一下。

“靠！！！他妈的这两个家伙偷了我的车！！！”


	14. 故人相逢

Chapter Fourteen 故人相逢

2015年 佛罗里达迈阿密 37号公路

“Fuck me！！”

Scott在马达的轰鸣声中破口咒骂着，扭着方向盘在公路上来回移动躲避后方如雨点般射来的子弹。那辆老福特的油门已经被他踩到了极限，发动机疯狂地旋转，整个车身都在一种听起来几乎要马上散架的咔哒声中颤抖着。

“妈的我老娘家的割草机都比这老爷车的马力强几倍！！”Scott气急败坏地转头对Michael叫着。“这样下去我们迟早会被追上的！！”

“别叫了Scott，好好看路！！”Michael正趴在椅背上通过早已被射烂的后车窗向外回击，车后的两辆路虎越逼越近，从公路两侧向他们的老福特迅速包夹过来。

“我们他妈的在这条路上简直就是个活靶子！得找个地方避一避！”Scott伏低身子躲开了后边射来的一轮子弹，一扭车头拐上了公路右侧的一条狭长的支路，路面宽度迅速收窄，后面的路虎被迫改变了包夹的位置，成为一前一后追击的方式，火力顿时减弱了不少。

“前面是个建筑工地！”Michael指着路的尽头一扇被铁链锁死的栅栏门叫着，“路到头了！小心，Scott！”

“抓紧了Michael！！”Scott一脚油门到底狠命向那扇被锁死的大门冲了上去，砰的一声巨响，大门被撞开了，半扇铁门从他们的车顶上飞了过去，带着一声闷响直接砸在了后面那辆路虎的车头上，路虎发出了一声刺耳的急刹猛地歪向工地的一侧。

但那辆老福特也没好到哪儿去，带着掉了半截的保险杠歪歪斜斜地在布满碎石的工地里颠簸了一段路后，靠在一栋建了一大半的楼房旁边熄了火。

“快出来Scott！！”Michael 钻出车外借着车身的掩护向后射了一梭子弹，从路虎里跳出来的杀手们急忙散开寻找掩护，Scott趁着这个机会弯腰冲进了楼房，Michael紧跟其后。

“我10点钟方向有3个，正在向楼房背面左侧楼梯靠近。”Scott靠在一个窗洞边朝外瞄了一眼。

“我12点方向有2个，2点方向两个正在向右移动。”Michael在另一个窗洞边皱紧了眉头仔细观察着正在向楼房右侧靠近的那几个杀手。“弹药？”

“我还有两个弹夹。”Scott检查了一下手中的武器。“你呢？”

“还有一个。”Michael晃了晃手中的MP5，卸下已经打空的弹夹，重新装了一个上去。

“我负责右翼，你解决左翼。”

“收到。”Scott笑了笑，推枪上膛，提着枪朝二楼跑去。

“Scott!” Michael 望着正在上楼的Scott，不知怎的竟蓦然有了点不详的感觉，这栋空旷简陋的楼房让他不自觉地想起了贝鲁特那个阴冷荒凉的教堂，Porter被害的时候，那晚空气中猩红的血气和Craig Hanson疯狂的眼。

Scott站在楼梯上望着他，Michael深吸了一口气。

“小心点，Scott。”

“你也是。”Scott扬脸对Michael挤了挤眼，消失在二楼楼梯口。

两名正在移动的杀手已经逐渐接近了楼房右侧的入口，Michael移身靠在门洞的侧面，凝神注视着，其中一名杀手移动了一下位置，半边身子离开了一堵矮墙的掩护。

一记点射，那名杀手额上鲜血飞溅而出。

这一下顿时像开了闸门一般，几乎是同时楼上楼下楼里楼外枪声大作，Michael缩身避到门旁的一个窗洞下方，门洞对面的另一个杀手抄了把MP5对着他的方向一阵狂扫，水泥块被打得噼噼啪啪地四处乱飞，Michael护着头伏倒在地上。而就在此时，原本在他前方的两名杀手从左边的窗洞处探出头来试图翻进房子，Michael咬牙躺在窗洞下方对准刚刚冒头的那个家伙猛扫了一梭子，那人的脸都给打烂了，仰面一头栽倒，剩下另一个穿着黑上衣的杀手慌忙避到窗侧。Michael趁着这个空挡几个滚翻钻到楼梯的后面，借着楼梯的掩护朝已经扑进右侧门洞的那个杀手又开了几枪，那名杀手反应极快地转身避让，躲到一面墙壁的转角处。此时那名黑上衣的杀手也从窗洞里翻了进来，两人一边一个向Michael一起开火。

Michael咬牙在楼梯的缝隙处回击了几梭子弹，随后枪膛发出了一声轻微的咔哒声，弹夹空了。

Michael低声咒骂了一句，抛下了空枪。

两名杀手对视了一眼，面露喜色，两人躬着身子一前一后走出掩护，一面射击一面向Michael所在的楼梯处扑上来。

转过楼梯的拐角，却不见了Michael的踪影。

一怔之下正要回身，Michael却从楼梯的另一侧窜了出来，一下扑到了其中一名杀手的身后，手中匕首寒光一闪，翻手一刀扎进了他颈侧的颈动脉，刀刃拔出，鲜血激喷，那人连哼都没哼出一声就软倒在了Michael的身上。

黑衣杀手大叫了一声，有点惊慌地向Michael举起了手枪。

但Michael却将手中的尸体猛然一脚朝他的方向踹了过来，尸体撞上了他手中的枪口，所有子弹尽数打在了尸身上。

黑衣杀手急往后退，用力将压在枪口上的尸体甩开。

下一秒他只觉得脖子一凉，伸手去摸，只摸到一个可怕的切口和满手黏腻的鲜血。他丢下了手中的枪，两手惊恐地试图按住脖子上的伤口，但迅速涌出的鲜血很快堵住了他的气管，他发出一阵含糊不清的声音抽搐着倒了下去。

Michael弯腰捡起了他丢下的格洛克，一枪射进了他的脑袋。

就在此时忽然楼上传来几声枪响，接着是Scott的大吼和一声倒地的沉闷响动。

Michael的心脏猛地揪紧，转身飞奔上楼。

Scott 爬上二楼，在靠近二楼左侧楼梯转角处蹲下，小心地向下探望了一下，心里有点不安。原本在楼房左侧出现的那三名杀手不知何时少了一个，那个看上去像是领头的黑发男子居然已不知所踪，而剩下的另两名杀手现在正握着枪沿着楼梯向上缓慢移动。Scott四下观察了一下，四面毫无动静，那名黑发男子就像在空气里消失了一般。 

妈的，那家伙可千万别是跑到楼下去找Michael的麻烦了，Michael要应付的杀手已经够多的了。

忽然底楼传出一声枪响，Michael已经在楼下交上火了。正上到一半楼梯的那两名杀手悚然一惊，立刻转身，一面向楼下开枪，一面准备向底楼奔去。

Scott立马从楼梯的间隙中瞄准了其中一名离他最近的杀手，劈头就是一枪，子弹打爆了他的天灵盖。另一个杀手立刻抬头贴墙，一眼发现了蹲在楼梯口的Scott，急忙抬起MP5猛扫。

妈的！这些个家伙怎么全都有重型火力！

Scott心里暗自诅咒，抱住头滚到一面隔墙的后面，楼下的那名杀手一边开枪一边沿楼梯冲上楼来，Scott探出身子对着楼梯口开火，但他那把柯尔特的火力跟MP5微冲比起来简直就是完全被碾压的级别，对面泼过来的弹雨一顿狂射把他藏身的墙壁打成了蚂蜂窝，Scott一面咒骂一面缩回隔墙后方，那名杀手越逼越近，火力不减，Scott屏住呼吸不动。

就在此时枪声倏然而止，子弹用尽了，已经几乎逼到Scott面前的那名杀手停了下来，掏出弹夹准备换装弹药。

Scott急探身扑出，一手抓住了那只打空的MP5的枪管，抡起手用力一扭，将枪身整个旋转过来反夹到自己的腋下，另一手的柯尔特枪托则狠狠敲在了那名杀手拿着弹夹的手腕上。

一声痛哼，弹夹落地，武器脱手。

Scott随即抬腿一脚踹在那名杀手的膝弯处，将他踹出去两步多远，另一手举枪对准了他的额头。

忽然一声枪响，斜刺里从二楼平台方向飞来一颗子弹，击中了Scott的右上臂，Scott闷哼了一声，踉跄后退了几步，手枪脱手落地。

还没等他站稳，他面前的那名粗壮的杀手咆哮一声扑了过来，一把掐住了他的脖子，将他整个人都提了起来压在了后面的墙壁上。

Scott只觉得两眼金星直冒，一口气都喘不上来，他挣扎了一下，从那名杀手的肩膀后方勉强看到了平台处攀上来的人。

是那名黑发男子，带着一双冷冷的黑眸，手中的格洛克垂在身畔。

“原来是你在二楼，那Stonebridge一定是在楼下了。”黑发男子冷冰冰地说。“我对这个赏金猎人没有兴趣，Alan，你解决掉他吧，我去对付Stonebridge。”

此时楼下的枪声渐止，黑发男子皱了皱眉头，举枪向楼梯口走去。

妈的！！决不能让他下楼！Scott拼了命地挣扎着，鲜血顺着胳膊肘一滴一滴地流下来落在地上，他的右臂已经使不上力，而且两脚悬空透不过气，完全无法挣脱对面那个像大猩猩一般粗壮的杀手掐住他的那双钳子一样的手指。

对了，应该还有一招。

鼓起所有的力气，Scott抓住了对面那名杀手的肩膀，屈膝狠命一顶，硬生生撞在了他的命根子上，这记搏命一击势大力沉，几乎把那家伙的命根子都撞爆了。

那名杀手惨叫了一声，脸色倏然变得煞白，放开了手弯腰抱着裆部向后退了好几步，Scott双脚落地就地一个滚翻，扑到了之前落在地上的手枪旁。

“我日你大爷的！！”Scott大吼了一声，抬手连续三枪，全数击在那名杀手胸上，那名杀手被打得连续后退了好几步，摇晃了两下砰然倒地。

Scott随即调转枪口对准了已经快要走到楼梯口的黑发男子，连发数枪。

黑发男子倏然回身，急窜而出，子弹在他身后的地面上溅出一溜火花，在他一个滚翻扑至二楼平台处时，Scott的子弹已尽，黑发男子对着他举起了手中的枪。

但几乎没有任何停顿，Scott手中已经打空了的那支柯尔特劈头盖脸地向他砸了过来，在他本能地挥手挡开飞来的手枪的时候，Scott已经像发狂了一般从地上跳起来猛扑到他的身上。

“你个狗娘养的混蛋！”Scott一把抱住了黑发男子，两人在二楼平台上扭了两下，直直地翻出了平台的外沿，一起从二楼跌了下去。

而Michael从底楼奔上来的时候正目睹了这几乎让他呼吸停止的一幕。

“Scott！！！”

Michael急扑到平台的边缘，朝下望去，随着一阵砰砰嘭嘭的断裂声，两人摔在搭在平台下方的一个脚手架顶部，压断了数根横架以后一起栽了在一堆碎木条上。

Scott和黑发男子同时挣扎着滚到一边，黑发男子摇摇晃晃地勉强站起身来，踉跄了一下，望向他前方跌得七荤八素还在从地上试图爬起来的Scott，黑眸闪出一股杀气来。他低头从地上的木堆里捡起了他的格洛克，走到Scott身边举枪指向他的脑袋，Scott半跪在地上，抬起头狠狠地瞪着那支指着自己额头的黑色枪口。

而黑发男子的那张充满杀气的脸正对着Michael的方向。

一眼望去，Michael感觉自己浑身的血液都要凝结了，他本能地举起了手中枪，对着黑发男子扣动扳机。

枪膛发出了一声咔的轻响，子弹却卡壳了。

没有分秒迟滞，Michael抛下了手里的枪，反手拔出匕首，纵身从二楼的平台上跃了下去。

“Jake!!!”Michael 大吼。

黑发男子猛地一震，抬头朝Michael的方向举枪。

几乎是枪声响起的同时Michael从空中飞身扑到了黑发男子的身上，巨大的冲击力让两人一起滚倒在地上，在地上翻滚了两圈以后，Michael和黑发男子同时分开，各自挣扎着站起来后退了几步。

“Jake……”Michael带着一副难以置信的神情直直地盯住面前的人，面色煞白。

“Michael……”Jake Hanson喃喃的说，望向Michael的脸上显出了一丝奇异的神情。他摇晃了一下，又后退了一步，低下头望向自己的胸口。

Michael的那柄匕首正深深地插在他的心口上。

Jake缓缓松开了手中的枪，格洛克掉在砂石地上。鲜血从他的口中溢了出来，他望向Michael的黑眸里慢慢地罩上了一层薄雾，眼神却飘得很远。

“Craig……”他轻轻低低地念着，然后仰面倒下。

Michael望着仰躺在地上的Jake的尸体，浑身都在发抖。

“Michael，你还好吗？？”

Michael有点茫然地回头望向Scott带着几分疑问和几分担心的湛蓝眼睛，他的脸色变得越来越白，白得几乎有些灰败。Scott心里猛的咯噔了一下。

而就在这时Michael忽然毫无预兆地颓然倒了下去。

Scott狂乱地伸手抱住Michael的身体，却摸到了满手的血腥鲜红。


	15. 救

Chapter Fifteen 救

2015年 佛罗里达迈阿密 37号公路建筑工地

“啊，见鬼！！Michael！！”

Scott咬牙切齿地抱着Michael已经完全脱力的身体，尽可能小心地将他放躺在地面上。 Michael的面色煞白，但神智尚清醒。

“Scott……”Michael挣扎着喘了口气，一手尽力推着Scott的胸口，“快走，快离开这里！”

“你给我闭嘴！省点力气好好呼吸！”Scott红着眼恶狠狠地瞪了Michael一记，低头掀开了Michael染满鲜血的衬衣下摆，心下猛地一沉。

一个可怕的贯通伤。

子弹从右腹部射入，自后腰穿出，由于极近距离的射击造成了伤口周围一圈狰狞的灼伤痕迹，血肉模糊一片，鲜血自弹孔里正随着Michael艰难的呼吸一股股地涌出来，顺着腰线一路淌下流到砂石地上。

“你给我撑住，Michael，保持清醒！”Scott一把撕下自己的一个衣袖，撕成两半团成团按在Michael的伤口上，“用力压住伤口，Michael！我马上回来！”

他拍了拍Michael的脸颊，试图让他保持神智。Michael望着他的绿色眼眸已经渐渐开始失神。Scott咬了咬牙，起身向停在不远处的那辆路虎狂奔而去。

一阵急翻，在汽车后车厢里Scott找到了他亟需的东西---一个医疗急救包，感谢上帝这些杀手们确实是准备得很周全。Scott抓起急救包扑到Michael的身旁。

压在伤口上的布料已经被血浸透，而Michael失神的双眼还望着不远处Jake Hanson仰躺着的尸体，Scott几乎可以感觉到那双眼里的悲哀正一点点地蚕食掉Michael仅存的生命力。

“Michael！看着我！”Scott一把扳过Michael的脸，强迫他的眼睛与自己对视。“别他妈的东张西望，集中精神看着我！你他妈的要是敢死在我面前我就毙了你！”

或许是这句逻辑完全混乱的咒骂起了作用，Michael惨白的脸上居然露出了一丝笑意。

Scott一边绞尽脑汁地回忆着多年前参加的战地急救训练课的内容，一边拿开了压在Michael伤口上的布料，血流不止，他必须第一时间止血。

妈的，当年上急救课的时候实在不应该开小差想着和战地女护士约会什么的！

Scott心里咒骂着撬开了一枚子弹，将火药粉末小心地洒在伤口四周，然后掏出了打火机。

“忍着点，Michael，会很疼的。”Scott一手按着Michael的肩膀，闭了闭眼狠下心啪地一下点燃了火药。

哧地一声，一股白烟随着火光闪了开来，伴着浓烈血肉的焦糊味弥漫在空气中。

Michael发出了一声破碎的惨叫，身体猛地弹了起来，随即又被Scott死死按着肩膀压了下去。他的身体紧绷着，剧烈地抽搐了一下，接着彻底瘫软下去不再动了。

Scott感觉自己的心脏几乎是吊在了悬崖的半空，他咬着牙伸出手探了一下Michael的鼻息，气息微弱，但呼吸尚存。

烧灼后的伤口血流已大大减缓。Scott深吸了一口气，尽力不去看Michael那张面色惨白双目紧闭的脸，撕开医药敷料包将药末洒在创口上，然后取出绷带将前后两个伤口牢牢裹住。他的鼻尖上冒出了一层细密的汗珠，心跳像擂鼓一样锤击着胸腔，当包扎完毕的时候他发现自己两手都在发抖。

他用颤抖的手拍着Michael毫无血色的面颊，在Michael的耳边叫他的名字。

叫了几声后Michael终于有了反应，他低声呻吟了一声，微微睁开了双眼。

“太好了你醒了！”Scott擦着自己刚刚吓出来的一脑门子汗如释重负地对着Michael笑，“我差点以为我一不小心把你弄死了！”

Michael牵动嘴角给了他一个无力的笑，涣散的眼神落在他的右臂上。“Scott……”他说，声音几乎低得听不清，“你的胳膊……”

Scott这才想起来自己右臂上挨的那颗子弹，他转头看了一下伤口，右胳膊的衣袖已经几乎被血浸透了，伤口一跳一跳的地刺痛着。

“这一枪死不了人的！”Scott皱了皱眉头，拿了卷绷带把伤口胡乱缠上，不知怎的有点烦躁。“Michael，你现在就剩半条命了，拜托你省点力气留点精神，别想太多。我马上送你去医院。”

“不行……”出乎意料地，Michael伸手按住了Scott来扶他的手臂，语声微弱却异常坚决，“我不能去医院。”

“你他妈的在发什么神经？？”要不是看在Michael目前还半死不活的状态Scott差点要跳起来给他一记头槌，“你肚子上挨了一枪，你需要医生，不去医院你会死的！！”

“他们会找到我的……”Michael喘息着说，额上渗出一层层细密的冷汗来，身体一阵阵地抖着，“我杀了Jake……他一定会来找我……他会不惜杀掉医院里的所有人来找我……”他的语声渐弱，但却固执地按着Scott的手不放，“会有……无辜伤亡……”

“你他妈的先不要想这些好不好！不去医院你会死掉的，Michael！！”Scott几乎要发狂了，他拨开Michael脱力的手臂，伸手到Michael的背后托起他的上身想把他抱起来。

Michael的眼神已经完全失焦，他无力地挣扎了一下，嘴唇贴到Scott的耳旁。

“求求你，Damien……”Michael微弱如蚊鸣般的声音传入Scott的耳中，却一字字极其清晰。“求求你……”

接着他闭上了眼睛，在Scott狂乱的呼唤声中彻底失去了意识。

2015年 纽约 莫里斯酒吧

Galan Morris接到Scott的电话的时候，正在地下酒窖里盘点库存藏酒。当他按下接听键以后Scott大吼的声音就像引爆的炸弹一般从手机里忽然炸出来。

“Galan！！！”

“怎么了？Scott??”Galan吓得一个激灵，差点把手里的酒扔在地上。“出什么事了？？”

“把Charlie的联系电话给我！！！”

“Charlie Morgan？迈阿密的那个私医吗？你要他的电话干什么？”Galan想了一下，有点紧张起来，“你受伤了吗?Scott??”

“不是我，是Michael！！”

“Michael Stonebridge？？”Galan有点糊涂。“你抓到他了？难道你向他开枪了？？”

“不是我开的枪，妈的！！我现在没时间和你解释，快把Charlie的电话给我！！看在上帝的份上告诉我那家伙还在迈阿密没有搬家！！Michael伤的很重快要死了！！”

“他确实还在迈阿密。”Galan觉得脑子有点不够用了，Michael？？什么时候Scott和这个Michael Stonebridge的关系已经进展到可以直呼其名而且听起来还交情颇深的情况了？“自从上次你帮他抓到了杀妻凶手为他洗脱嫌疑以后，他还一直住在以前的那所老房子里。我这就把他的电话发给你。”

“上次他说他欠我一次情，这下就是要他还的时候了！”Scott的声音在电话里传递着明确无误的焦灼感，伴着汽车发动机剧烈的轰鸣声，很明显他正在玩命般的飙车中。“Galan，事情有变，我回头会和你联系告诉你情况，但是在这段时间里不要和任何人透露我的行踪。”

“Scott！你到底卷进了什么破事？？”Galan咬牙切齿地对着电话叫道，心中升起一种很不祥的感觉。“我早告诉过你……”

“好了好了，老妈子！！”Scott极快地打断了Galan的话，“我要挂了，回头联系！还有，Galan……”Scott 在电话里顿了一下，声音变得严肃起来。“去弗吉尼亚度个假吧。”

Galan猛地一震，望着发出空鸣声的手机，心底一股寒意慢慢爬上全身。

2015年 佛罗里达迈阿密 第十二街

Charlie Morgan发誓，在他一手端着咖啡一手捏着报纸下楼打开几乎要被Scott踹炸了的后门的时候，他完全没有想到迎接他的会是这么一幅几乎让他吓翻过去的画面。

明明电话里只是说发生了紧急情况，请他做好准备帮忙救治个人。好吧，就算Scott在电话里听起来有点抓狂，Charlie也只是至多脑补了Scott可能是弄伤了某个逃犯的胳膊腿什么的情形。

所以当Scott抱着个满身是血昏迷不醒看起来简直就像是具尸体的人冲进他家客厅的时候，Charlie的下巴都快落地了。

“Charlie！快帮我救救他！！”Scott喘着粗气将Michael放置在客厅的长沙发上，回头望着呆若木鸡般的Charlie以一种不容置疑的口吻要求着，而后者正端着咖啡杯目瞪口呆地盯着从Michael身上流下的鲜血将他洁白精致手工钩花的沙发垫染出一块一块的猩红。

“你搞毛啊？ Scott！！”愣了半天终于反应过来的Charlie像被火烫了屁股一样地跳了起来。“你不能把这么一个快死的人搞到我家里来啊！你应该带他去医院！”

“要是能去医院我还用得着你提醒吗？？”Scott一点都不客气地吼回去。“你他妈的不要跟我装傻，我知道你在这里的地下室开了个私人诊所，专门接黑活的不是吗？他中枪了，快帮我救救他，不然别怪我把你的副业广告贴到迈阿密警局大门上去！！”

Charlie 立马蔫了半截，放下杯子蹲在Michael身边仔细检查了一下他的生命体征，眉头越拧越紧。

“Scott，他伤的太重了，你必须带他去医院，真的，我这里设备有限，没有把握能救活他。”Charlie换了一种职业化的口吻对Scott说，语气严肃起来。“他失血过多，必须立刻输血，而我这里并没有血液储备。”

“用我的血！”Scott想都没想就脱口而出。“我给他输血，我看过他的档案，他和我的血型一致。”

“你自己现在都还在朝我家的地毯上滴血，还说什么胡话！”Charlie没好气地指着Scott右臂上的伤说，“拜托你有点常识好不好？这个状态下你给他输血搞不好会把你自己搭进去的！我可不要一晚上在家里搞出两具尸体来！！”

“我想怎么做是我的事！我只要你救他！！”Scott瞪着Charlie恶狠狠地吼着，”我以前帮过你，你欠我的！现在我只要你救他，他……”Scott回头望着Michael惨白如死的脸，深吸了口气，“他对我很重要！拜托了！！”

Charlie诧异地眯起了眼打量了一下Scott，又看了看沙发上昏迷不醒的Michael，最后叹了口气，卷起了衣袖。

“帮我把他抬到地下室的手术台上去，我要做术前准备。平常都是我男朋友Rymen做我助手的，不巧今天他出城了，所以你得帮手！”Charlie从壁柜里把手术器械包取出来，“事先申明，我只能尽力，不能保证能救活他。”他看了一眼Scott，“你最好有这个心理准备。”

Scott没有说话，只是狠狠地咬住了牙。

“现在我能做的都做完了，剩下来的就看他自己的了。”手术完成后Charlie一边帮Scott包扎手臂上的伤口一边对Scott说。“老实说你的急救措施做的还不错，蛮有效的，但是有够粗暴，真走运这家伙当时居然没被你弄死。”

Scott哼了一声，凝神注视着床上躺着的Michael苍白的脸。伤口缝合以后Michael的呼吸已经平缓了许多，手臂上的输液管里Scott尚温热的血液正一滴滴地流入他的体内，慢慢地恢复着他所剩无几的生命力。

“这家伙命很硬的，没那么容易死。”

“是嘛？”Charlie意味深长地看了一眼Scott，“说起来这个……他是叫Michael是吧？你说他对你很重要，他到底是你什么人？”

“他是我重要的……赏金目标。”Scott犹豫了一下，总算找了个他觉得还不算离谱的回答。

Charlie从鼻子里发出了一声完全没有被说服的哼声，刚想继续追问下去，床上的Michael这时忽然呻吟了一声，接着全身一阵颤抖，开始无意识地挣扎起来。

“妈的！”Scott猛地跳了起来，在Michael把自己刚刚缝合好的伤口再次挣裂前一把按住了他的肩膀将他摁在床上，手指触到Michael胸口赤裸的肌肤的时候他激灵了一下，Michael的全身都在发抖，身体冰凉。

“他的体温过低，应该是术后引发了低温症。”Charlie紧张了起来，“马上为他进行物理保温，我再拿一床毯子过来。”

然而第二床毯子并没能起多大的作用，Michael的脸色开始发青，嘴唇上刚刚勉强恢复的一点血色眨眼间就褪得一干二净。

“我去再烧些开水拿几个热水袋来……”Charlie手忙脚乱地正准备转身朝厨房跑，一回头只看到Scott三下五除二迅猛无比地扒掉了自己身上的衣物，只穿了条内裤直接一头钻到了Michael的毯子下边，一把将Michael抱在自己的怀里。

Charlie的眼珠子差点飞出眼眶。

“还愣着干嘛？去烧开水啊！”Scott一面小心地调整着姿势以免压到Michael的伤口和输液管，一面抬起头用一种理所当然的语气对还在发呆状态的Charlie叫道。

“啊？？噢，我这就去……”Charlie回过神来转身跑出房间，出门的时候还不忘回手帮Scott把房间的门带上。

“赏金目标……,赏金目标个鬼！”Charlie一面点炉子一面咕哝着。“是追求目标还差不多吧？”

Scott感觉自己怀里的Michael逐渐停止了颤抖，紧绷的肌肉慢慢放松，呼吸渐渐平稳下来。

他身体的肌肤开始汲取他身上的体温，变得温热起来，但依然没有恢复意识。

Scott低头看着怀里Michael昏睡的脸，这也是他第一次在近距离状态下如此仔细地观察Michael。在那张脸上Scott惯常见到的那种坚忍强悍小心警觉的神色现在已经完全消失，在完全的放松和虚弱状态下沉睡的Michael呈现出了一种苍白平和的神态，这是一种Scott从未见过的脆弱无保护的神态，不知为何，这种神态让Scott心里升起了一点奇异的感觉，一时间他觉得只想用力抱紧怀里的这个人，让他再也无法从自己手中逃开。

感觉Michael的体温在一点点恢复正常，Scott有点高兴起来，又把Michael朝怀里用力揽了揽。Michael的脸颊就贴在Scott的鼻尖旁，呼出的气息拂在Scott的脸上有点温暖的感觉。Scott不自觉地伸出手抚上Michael的面颊，手指从颧骨处拂过，滑至Michael的唇边。

有点苍白但依然温暖柔软的唇。

在Scott还没意识到自己在做什么的时候他已经探过头去含住了那两片嘴唇，轻轻地吮吸着，舌尖舔舐过唇瓣撬开齿缝探入Michael的口中，碰触到Michael温暖的舌尖。

Michael迷迷糊糊地哼了一声，舌尖却无意识地回应着Scott的触碰。

这个吻感觉真是……太棒了！

Scott有点晕头转向的感觉，那两片唇的触感是如此美好，让他几乎不愿停下来。

但随即一点罪恶感慢慢地爬上了他的心头，Scott有点不情不愿地放开了Michael的唇。这是在偷吻，Scott在心里暗暗唾弃自己的行为，已经是第二次了，他在Michael无意识的状态下偷吻，好吧第一次算是没成功，但是这次自己的行为似乎更恶劣，这次可是在Michael重伤昏迷的时候干的！

真是见鬼，自己什么时候变得如此色迷心窍了？

Scott一面咒骂自己一面向后缩了缩。

而就在这时Michael动了一下，嘴唇微微翕动，Scott将耳朵贴到他的唇边。

“Damien……”Michael在昏迷中呓语着。

Scott只觉得心里一点喜悦慢慢地从心底升上来，然后渐渐扩大如涟漪一般一圈圈地将他包围起来，让他整个人都陷进了一种晕乎乎的兴奋状态，哦，当然还有一些小小的得意洋洋。

满足地叹了口气，Scott再度揽紧了Michael，陷入沉沉的睡梦中。

门外Charlie拎着两个热水袋，扶着推了一半的房门向里望了一眼，踌躇了一下，又关上了门，笑眯眯地转身离开。

2015年伦敦白厅

一名西装男子迈着稳定的步伐穿过门廊，在走廊尽头的房间前推门而入，一直走到了正对门口的办公桌前，脚步在暗红色的地毯上几乎没有发出任何声音，而坐在办公桌后面的棕发中年男子也根本没有抬头，眼睛依然紧盯在手中的那份文件上。

“长官。”

“情况汇报。”

“根据前方发来的消息，目前我们派出去解决Stonebridge和那个赏金猎人Scott的所有小组已经全部失去行动能力，包括Jake Hanson的小组。”西装男子犹豫了一下，简短地叙述。

“全部？？”中年男子终于抬起了头，语带惊诧，眉心紧锁。“那目标现在在哪里？”

“我们现在已失去目标踪迹。”

中年男子面色渐沉，目光中隐含怒意，眼神阴骛。

“一群废物！！”中年男子站起身来，在办公室里来回转了两圈，最后在窗口站定。“把C组从委内瑞拉召回来。”

“您确定吗？长官？”西装男子皱起了眉头，“那可是个疯狂的家伙，我们很容易对他失控的。”

“现在只能兵行险着了，这件事已经拖了太长时间，自从Locke死后白厅里有一小部分人一直在暗中调查我，虽然目前他们还没有我什么把柄，但这件事仍然是个潜藏的定时炸弹，我需要把这件事尽快解决，越干净越好！”

“是的，长官。”西装男子转身欲离开。

“对了，召回C组的时候记得特别提醒一下Craig Hanson，”中年男子冷冷地说，“告诉他Michael Stonebridge杀了他的亲弟弟。”


	16. 兄弟

Chapter Sixteen 兄弟

2013年 哥伦比亚 佩雷拉

Jake Hanson穿过市区街道上在霓虹映照下熙攘喧嚣的人群，走进路边一条僻静的暗巷里，昏黄微弱的路灯光线在他的头顶上映射下来，在小巷肮脏的路面上拉出长长的阴影。

Jake在墙边一个巨大的垃圾箱边的一扇铁质小门旁停住了脚步，门里隐约透出一点暗红的灯光，有微弱的音乐声从门缝里传来。

Jake举手敲了敲门。

门上的一个窥口应声打开，露出一双警惕的眼睛，Jake面无表情地塞了几张钞票进去，门口那人上下打量了他一番，打开了铁门，微微歪了歪头指向下方楼梯尽头的那扇红色小门。

Jake拾级而下一手推开了那扇红门，一股疯狂的声浪突然像潮水一般猛扑上来，夹杂着一股酒精，烟草，大麻和鲜血的气味，一种极度狂躁，迷幻和颓废的感觉充斥在空气里，在人们的尖叫嘶喊声中随着音乐的爆炸节奏将他整个人团团包围住。

而人们疯狂的中心显然是在这个酒吧左侧拳台上那两个正扭打在一起的男人。

其中一名高大的哥伦比亚人显然占据了上风，一手揪着另一个稍矮的黑发男子的头发，一手抡着拳头正对着他的腹部痛殴。

几下猛击之后，随着最后一记凶猛的勾拳，黑发男子应声倒地。

人群爆出了一阵疯狂的呐喊，那名哥伦比亚人举手向观众庆贺胜利，却没有人注意到趴在台上的黑发男子染满鲜血的唇边勾起的一抹奇异的笑容和瞬间冷酷阴狠的眼神。

几乎是在眨眼间黑发男子从地上倏然窜起，像安了弹簧一般猛扑至哥伦比亚人身后，一手扣住了他的咽喉，一手握拳猛击而出，指骨不偏不倚，正中太阳穴。

哥伦比亚人惨叫了一声，摇晃了一下，左手护住头，右手一记直拳拼力击出。

人影晃动，拳头落空，手肘关节却被扭住了。

黑发男子以一种迅捷得可怕的速度扭着他的右臂急转了个身，接着猛地向下一压，哥伦比亚人发出一声尖厉的惨叫一头栽倒在地上，伴随着他倒地的沉闷响动的还有一声清脆的骨头断裂的咔嚓声，他的整个右臂以一种极不自然的角度被生生扭曲了。

人群蓦然静寂了下来，所有人都目瞪口呆地盯视着黑发男子走到在地上挣扎呻吟的哥伦比亚人面前，弯下腰揪着他的衣领开始像疯了一般猛击他的脸。

鲜血四溅，洒满了拳台，拳头上飞落的血迹溅在黑发男子的脸上，在他黑色的眼眸里映出一片鲜红的色泽。

人群发出一阵惊动，有人开始失声尖叫。几名粗壮的保安扑上拳台，一拥而上合力将黑发男子从已经失去意识的哥伦比亚人身旁拉开。

而黑发男子唇边兀自带着那抹令人发寒的奇异的笑。

伸手抹了把脸，黑发男子推开身边的保安，摇摇晃晃地拎起一瓶酒灌了两口，跳下了拳台，走到靠墙边的一张沙发旁，一屁股坐下，伸手一把抓住了沙发旁边坐着的一名青年，拖过来一口吻了上去。

那青年有点僵硬地回应着，绿眸里透了一点惊恐的神色，这让黑发男子的眼神变得幽暗起来，那个吻开始渐渐变得凶狠，青年吃痛地轻呼了一声，鲜血顺着被咬破的唇舌流了出来，滴在衣领上。

黑发男子低声咆哮了一声，眼中黑色渐浓，翻身将青年压在了沙发上，一手拉开了他的裤腰，探进了那青年的下身，那青年开始控制不住地发起抖来，绿眸里映出闪烁的水光。

而就在这时一只手按在了黑发男子的肩上。

“Craig。”Jake的声音有点干涩，就像是从喉咙里硬挤出来的一样。

黑发男子的身体剧烈地抖了一下，然后渐渐变得僵硬，他缓慢地从那名青年身上直起身来，回头望向Jake。

“Jake……”Craig Hanson 的声音有点飘忽，带着几分不真实的感觉。“你怎么……你怎么会在这里？”

“你先告诉我你是怎么回事！”Jake的声音开始带上了一种无法控制的怒火，手指微微颤抖着揪住了Craig的衣领。“你怎么会变成这个样子，居然心甘情愿地烂在这种地方！”

Craig神色蓦地暗淡了下来，随即扬手一把将手中的青年扔到地上。

“给我滚。”Craig平平淡淡地说。“我和我弟弟有事要谈。”

那青年如蒙大赦般连滚带爬地起身奔出门外。

Jake望了一眼那青年的背影，若有所思地回头看着Craig的脸。

“Jake，你不是应该在英国接受训练的吗？怎么会到这里？”Craig 看起来已经平静了不少，抬手倒了一杯酒递给Jake，接着皱起了眉头，“你是怎么找到我的？”

“他们告诉我你早就已经退出了驻军，转调至MI6了。”Jake没有回答，也没有去接那杯酒，而是直直地盯着Craig的眼。“你没有告诉我。”

“你有你的训练，我不想让你分心。”Craig伸手搓了搓Jake的脑袋，眼里带了点温和的神色。“我想等你训练结束以后再告诉你的。我的任务大多涉及机密，我也不能和你细说。”

“你的……任务……”Jake干笑了一声，“你是指，MI6的暗杀任务吗？”

Craig陡然僵住了，带着一种不置信的眼神直勾勾地望住了Jake。

“Jake，告诉我你没有……”

“我也加入了，Craig。”Jake语声平淡得仿佛是在说一件完全与自己无关的事一般，“我们已经在一条船上了，所以你也不用瞒我什么，他们告诉了我所有的事，所有的。”他深深地望进Craig的眼里去。“包括Michael的事。”

Craig的身体倏地抖了一下。

“他们说那次墨西哥的任务，你失手了。”Jake冷漠地叙述着，“其实并不奇怪，毕竟目标是Michael，你终于还是下不了手是吧？我只是想知道，你放过他的真正原因，是看在孤儿院的儿时情分上，还是有其他更深的缘由？”

Craig从喉咙里发出了一声压抑的咆哮，一手捏紧了手中的酒杯。

“Jake，别说了！”

“你一直都想要得到他不是吗？”Jake终于无情地说出了这句话，眼神冷酷却带了一种痛彻心扉的悲哀，“我一直都知道，一直都知道，可笑你还只会把我当成毫不知情的小孩！！”

“Jake，停下！！”

“可是他却不会爱你的，Craig！”Jake忽然有点歇斯底里地笑了起来，“我知道，你为了这种可悲的无望的感情放走了他，然后把自己扔到这种垃圾堆里来麻醉自己，酗酒打架然后嫖个跟他有一样绿色眼睛的男妓来填补空虚，让自己在这里腐烂来作践自己。然而又怎么样呢？你终究是得不到他的回应的！！”

“闭嘴！！Jake！！”

Craig手中的酒杯砰然碎裂，碎片刺入了掌心，鲜血溅出，他失控地吼了一声，攥着玻璃碎片回手一拳打在Jake的脸上。

Jake毫不避让地咬牙承受了这一击，鲜血从他的嘴角流了下来。

“你知道吗，Craig，我嫉妒Michael，从我意识到你对他的感情的时候，我就一直嫉妒他，看着你望向他的眼神，我就一天比一天更恨他。”Jake抬手擦去嘴角的血迹，“从小到大我一直追着你的脚步，就是想一直和你在一起。我们是亲兄弟，我们之间的感情才应该是你生命里最重要的！！你什么时候才能意识到，我才是这个世界上最爱你的人！！”

Craig浑身发抖地站在Jake的面前，他凝视着Jake的眼，在Jake的眼里有什么东西在燃烧，那是一种似曾相识的感觉，然后他蓦然记起，在墨西哥任务结束的那天晚上，他面对镜子的时候，在自己的眼里他看到过相同的东西。

那是一种无望的爱。

“只要Michael还在这世上活着一天，你就不会停止对他的渴望是吗？”Jake有点绝望地笑着说。“总有一天，我会让你对他彻底死心的。”

Craig只觉得面前的Jake恍然间似乎变成了另外一个自己，既熟悉又陌生，他木然坐回沙发，望着Jake决然回身走出了酒吧，却没有力气发出一点声音。

2015年 伦敦 圣玛丽安纪念医院 停尸间

Craig Hanson 静静地站在房间的一角，望着他手下的人从冷室里将Jake的尸体推到他的面前，尸体上盖着的白布平静无波地散发着一种令人窒息的死亡气息。

几乎是毫无表情地，Craig伸手掀开了罩在尸体上的白布，露出Jake僵硬发青的脸庞和赤裸的上半身，心口上的刀痕已经凝结发黑，留下一个恐怖的黑洞。

Craig缓缓地抬起手碰触了一下那块刀痕，他的手有点发抖。

“Jake。”他低声说，语气轻柔像怕吵醒了Jake的沉睡一般，手指从刀痕处上移，顺着Jake的颈线抚上他僵硬的脸颊，然后穿进他的黑发，一如儿时一般轻轻地揉搓了几下。

“你真是个傻瓜。”他喃喃地说。

然后他小心地将白布轻轻地盖了回去，后退了一步，身边一名棕发男子将一柄匕首递给了他。

“这就是Stonebridge杀死Jake的刀。”

Craig手指轻抚过匕首雪亮的锋刃，神色阴沉，转头望向身边的人。

“告诉我事情的经过。”

“根据报告，当时Stonebridge和那个赏金猎人Scott在一起，他们两个人合作利用建筑物掩护干掉了我们不少人。Jake那时候正在和那个赏金猎人交手，快要解决那家伙的时候Stonebridge介入杀了Jake救了那个赏金猎人，但是Stonebridge应该也受了伤。”一名手下小心地看了一眼Craig Hanson，低声叙述着。“Jake的小组几乎全军覆没，只有一个侥幸幸存，就是那边那个叫Alan的组员，这次行动报告就是他提供的。”

Craig抬眼望了一下墙角一名坐在轮椅上的男人，那人身形粗壮，但面色苍白，神情委顿。

“是Stonebridge动的手吗？”

“是的。”那人哑声回答，“我看见了，Stonebridge为了救那个赏金猎人用匕首刺死了Jake。所有的人都被他们俩杀了，我也中了三枪，要不是穿了防弹衣我现在也死了。”

Craig的眼中的黑色变得极深邃，他慢慢地走到Alan的身旁，弯下腰望着Alan的脸。

“防弹衣……吗？”Craig Hanson用一种极其平静的声音在他耳边说，“为什么像你这样的蠢货倒穿了防弹衣活下来了，而Jake却没有呢？”

在Alan感到一阵深至骨髓的恐怖感的同时Hanson手中的匕首干净利落地划过了他的脖颈，切断了他的气管和动脉，鲜血喷出，溅了Hanson满身。

“Hanson！！”棕发男子惊声大吼道，“你疯了吗？你竟然对自己人下杀手！”

“你大可以向上面汇报，Leatherby，我不在乎。”Hanson回头，眼神疯狂，脸上的鲜血顺着脸颊往下滴，恍如地狱里爬出的恶鬼。“但是这次行动上面指令要我主导，你要是有意见现在就可以滚了！”

Leatherby打了个寒颤，眼前的Hanson显然已近失控，如果再冲突下去情况一定会变得很难看，他识趣地闭上了嘴，回头示意手下的人来收拾残局。

“从现在起给我听好，Michael Stonebridge我要抓活的。”Hanson低头慢慢擦拭着匕首上的血迹，语声冷酷，令人不寒而栗。“他是我的，只有我可以杀他！”

2015年 佛罗里达 迈阿密第十二街

Michael觉得自己作了一个很长很长的梦。

他站在一片空旷的荒野上，Porter，Julia，Locke上校，所有的人都在他身边慢慢走过，他伸出手想拉住他们，但握住的却是冰凉的空气，他想叫住他们，但张开嘴却发不出一点声音。所有的人一个接一个地从他面前消失掉，最后只留下一片虚无的黑暗。

“那只是任务，不是个人恩怨。”Craig Hanson冷冷的声音在他身后响起，Michael狂乱地转身，对上一双疯狂的黑眸。“很抱歉，Michael。”

有火箭弹的尖啸声从远处传来，Michael踉跄着向后退去。

“Michael，你说你会保护我的是吗？”一个童稚的声音响起。

Michael身体猛地僵住，回身，面前一个五六岁大的小男孩天真地望向他，黑眸晶亮。

“Jake。”Michael呻吟了一声，伸手想去抱住那个孩子，却蓦然发现两手染满了血迹。小男孩的脸渐渐模糊，抬手拔出插在心口上的利刃，胸口鲜血如泉般涌出。

Michael悲呼了一声，跪倒在地上，布拉沃河彻骨的水流从四周涌来，将他淹没。一种深入骨髓的寒冷浸入了身体，四肢渐渐麻木，Craig Hanson 冷酷的脸庞在水波荡漾中渐渐扭曲开来，他忽然觉得心力交瘁，再也无力挣扎。

然而有一双胳膊忽然伸出将他牢牢抱住，触碰处传来厚重的温暖感觉。他抬起头望向水面上的天空，天空有纯净的通透的蓝色，像极了一双他熟悉的蓝色眼眸。有声音在远处叫着他的名字，带着一如既往的执拗，一声声固执地不肯停歇。

“Damien……”Michael 喃喃呓语，放松地低叹了一声，寒潮渐渐散去，耳边传来有力的心跳的声音，一下一下带着令人安心的节奏。

闭上了眼，他慢慢陷入安静的沉睡中去。


	17. 湖区小屋

Chapter Seventeen 湖区小屋

2015年 佛罗里达迈阿密 第十二街

时近午夜，Damien Scott倏然从沉睡中惊醒。四周浓重的黑暗像潮水一般将他全身裹覆着，房间里只有身边传来的Michael轻浅的呼吸声。但他如猎犬般的探知力却在静谧的空气中嗅出一点异动的感觉来。

Scott小心地爬下床摸出枪，回手轻轻抚了下床上依然昏睡未醒的Michael的额头，触手处传来异常的热度，心中顿时不安起来，又俯声听了听他的呼吸，有点急促。

Scott心里暗暗焦灼，但此时却不能出口叫睡在隔壁房间Charlie来帮忙，因为这时他已经清晰地听到楼下门廊处传出的一点轻微的动静。

该死，杀手怎么会这么快就追到这里来了！

轻轻打开房门，Scott蹑手蹑脚地贴着楼梯边下了楼，在转角处蹲伏下来。一个黑影从门廊处摸进来，走进了客厅，在茶几旁顿了一下，转身小心地向楼梯走去。

Scott猛地一下从楼梯转角处跳了出来，一个鱼跃纵身就扑到了那个黑影的身上。那人惊呼了一声，朝后踉跄着退了两步，双脚拧麻花在地毯上绊了一下，接着仰面砰地一声扎扎实实地跌在沙发上。沙发立马发出痛苦的嘎吱声嗵地向后翻倒过去，连带着扭成一团的两人一起滚到了沙发后方，撞上了靠墙的置物架，顿时乒乒乓乓东西滚了一地。

Scott几乎没费任何力气就骑到了那人的身上，一肘子上去压住了他的脖子，手中的枪直接顶在了那人的额上。

“不要动！！”Scott沉声喝道。

但出乎意料地，身下的人却开始像玩命一样地惨叫起来。

“嗷啊啊啊啊！！！Charlie！！！快跑啊！！！有强盗！！！”

卧槽！啥情况？？

Scott还没反应过来，楼上的灯就亮了，接着是Charlie被这一幕吓得破了嗓子的尖叫。

“Scott，快放下枪！！他是我男朋友Rymen！！”

“Charlie，你之前没跟我说你是跟你男票住一起啊！”Scott挠了挠头，望着面前坐在沙发上吓得呆若木鸡脸色刷白的Rymen，有点尴尬，“很抱歉，Rymen，我事先不知道。”

“Charlie！！这家伙到底是谁？？”Rymen喘了半天总算在Charlie的小心安抚下回了点魂，怒气冲冲地从沙发上弹了起来，一手指着Scott的鼻子气急败坏地对着Charlie叫道，“我才出城一天，回来居然家里半夜里会跑个裸男出来，你给我解释一下这是怎么回事？？”

“他是Damien Scott，是我以前的……朋友……”Charlie看了一眼面前光着身子只穿了条内裤手里还拎着把枪的Scott，感觉真是跳进黄河也洗不清了，“Scott你快去把衣服穿上啊！”

“朋友？到底是什么样的朋友？你会让他趁我不在家的时候只穿条内裤在你房间里待着？？”Rymen显然已经要抓狂了，“好啊，要不是我事情办完想早点回来给你个惊喜，还不知道会被你瞒到什么时候！！”他又回手指向Scott手里的枪，“怎么，被我撞破了你还想杀人灭口不成？？”

“Rymen！Rymen！你听我解释，我跟他真的没那种关系啊！！”Charlie拼了命地拖着怒气冲冲马上就要摔门而出的Rymen的胳膊，几乎就要哭出来了，“他只是来借住一下的，他是有男朋友的啊！他的男朋友就在楼上客房！！不信我带你去看！！”

“呃？？”Scott顿时就开始发呆了，“那个，Michael他……”

下面的话被Charlie的一记几乎要杀人的眼神给噎回去了，想想Michael正在楼上发烧还需要Charlie去诊疗，Scott决定先聪明地闭上嘴巴把后半截话吃进肚子。

而且Charlie这种说法让Scott听起来觉得很是愉快。

“Charlie，正好，你快去看看Michael，他发烧了。”Scott赶紧就坡下驴推着Charlie朝楼上走，一边朝身旁半信半疑盯着自己的Rymen尴尬地笑了一下，“不好意思我们只是来看病的，现在情况紧急，先借你男朋友用一下。”

一个小时之后。

“抱歉我不该怀疑你的。”Rymen拥着Charlie回到了卧室，一边回想着Scott趴在Michael床边拧着湿毛巾帮Michael冷敷时小心翼翼的专注神情，只觉得之前对Charlie的怀疑实在是有够荒谬，很明显的嘛，这家伙眼里除了那个躺在床上的帅哥根本就看不见第二个人。

“没事Rymen，我之前应该打个电话告诉你一下的，可是事出突然，一忙就忘记了。这个Scott，上次就是他帮我洗脱杀人嫌疑的，”Charlie趴在Rymen的怀里，想到往事有点神伤，“他对我有恩，这个忙我必须帮他。”

“没问题，我会帮你的。”Rymen轻笑了一下。“还真看不出来那家伙倒是个情种，看眼神就知道了。”

Charlie张了张嘴没有出声，就算Scott没有亲口承认又怎样，这不是明摆着的嘛，所以他说的这两个是一对的事完全是事实，他可没有对Rymen撒谎。

想到这里Charlie满意地点点头，微笑起来。

Michael恢复意识的时候已是第二天的午后时分，窗外的阳光正好，明亮的光线从纱帘里透进来，照在他的眼睛上有点醇厚的温暖感觉，他费力地睁开眼睛，有点迷茫地望向房顶上乳白色的顶灯，有微风从半开的窗扇处吹过来拂过他的脸颊，带来几分清爽的青草气息。

身体的知觉在一点点回复过来，伤口的疼痛感，身体的无力感，肌肉的麻木感和喉咙的炙热感等各种感觉一股脑地涌了上来，夹着一点一滴恢复的受伤前的记忆填满了他的整个脑袋，太阳穴一跳一跳地钝痛着。

“Scott……”Michael呻吟着试图从床上挣起身来，右手刚一动就觉得被什么东西压住了，转头望去，却是Scott睡得口水横流的大脸趴在他的床边，脸颊就贴在他的手背上，口水随着鼾声一路顺嘴角流下来，淌了他一手。

Michael有点好笑地慢慢将手抽出来，顺手帮Scott擦了擦口水，又摸了一下他的鼻子，胸口有点温暖的感觉在渐渐扩大开来。

感觉到脸上的碰触，Scott含含糊糊地嘟哝了一声，抬手在脸上挠了两把，然后抬起脑袋睁开睡得迷迷登登的眼睛望向Michael，脸上一副半梦半醒状的白痴表情。

在挂着口水作痴呆状愣了几秒钟之后，Scott忽然大叫一声跳了起来。

“Michael！你醒了！！哇哈哈哈哈！！太好了太好了！！！Charlie你真是个神医！！！”

Scott一副欣喜若狂的模样手舞足蹈，那架势几乎就要在Michael的床前跳舞了。

“Michael你觉得怎么样？伤口痛吗？口渴吗？你昏迷了一天一夜都没吃东西了，饿不饿啊？我刚刚在楼下厨房做了锅汤，我去端过来给你喝！”

在Michael还没来得及应上一声的功夫Scott蹦着跳着就窜出去了，不到半分钟的时间又端了口锅跑了回来，小心地扶起Michael的上身靠在自己肩上，舀了勺汤送到他嘴边。

“来来来，快吃点东西，你伤的不轻得好好补补。哈哈哈，就知道你的命大没那么容易死的，不过这次你他妈的差点倒把我吓死了，哈哈哈，Charlie的医术真不是盖的，回头我要好好谢谢他……”

“Scott，闭嘴……”Michael在吞了几口汤之后终于在Scott噼里啪啦倒豆子一般的絮叨中勉强开口插了一句。

“嗯？？什么？？”Scott笑得像花儿一样的脸几乎贴在了Michael的鼻子上，湛蓝的眼里跳跃着不加掩饰的兴奋之情。

Michael苍白的脸上露出一抹微笑，清亮的绿眸直直地望进Scott的双眼里去，Scott立马住了口，只觉得呼吸开始有点困难，感觉自己几乎下一瞬就要溺死在那双深邃的绿眼睛里了。

就在这时Michael伸出了左手一把揽住了他的脖子，将他的脑袋朝下一压，一口吻了上去。

哦！上帝啊！！我亲爱的上帝！！

Scott顿时整个人都晕乎了，Michael的气息在他的唇齿之间流动着，Michael温柔的舌尖在他的口中轻轻拨动，他急切地回应着，伸出舌与Michael的唇舌相互纠缠，感觉Michael的舌尖舔过自己的嘴唇，牙齿轻轻地咬着他的舌尖。Scott全身都在发热，身体有一种几乎要飘起来的感觉。

这简直是他这辈子迄今为止最美好的一个吻了，Scott迷迷糊糊地想。

唇齿交缠了一阵之后，Michael有点气息不稳地放开了Scott，低低地喘着气。

而Scott尚在晕眩的状态下一脸傻笑。

“Scott……”Michae瞧着Scott发晕的样子低笑了一声，Scott蓦然回过神来望着Michael，脸居然开始红了。

靠，怎么回事？他Damein.炮王之王.风流情圣.采花老手.没羞没臊老脸皮厚.Scott,居然跟个青葱毛头小子一样被这个英国佬亲了一口就脸红了？？这不科学！！

Scott有点尴尬地咳了一声，赶忙把自己已经红到耳根的脸转到另一边，伸手去舀锅里的汤，心里倒是高兴得哼着小曲。

“呃……我做的汤味道怎么样啊，Michael？？”

Michael微笑了起来。

“哦，Scott，汤不错。”Michael的声音里带着掩饰不住的笑意。“只是你忘记放盐了。”

“你的伤势已经稳定，没有生命危险了，下面就是需要好好休养一段时间把伤口养好。”Charlie检查了一遍Michael的伤口，一边换药一边对Michael说。“这几天你必须要好好卧床静养，不能随便下地乱跑，不然伤口会裂开的。”

“非常感谢你，Morgan医生。”Michael斜靠在床头，对着Charlie微笑了一下，礼貌地回答。

“呃，不用客气，叫我Charlie就可以了。”Charlie有点不好意思地看了一眼Michael，这个英国人真是彬彬有礼，不光外表俊朗，而且一口英音实在是性感无比，难怪Scott这个花丛老手最后会对这个人动心，这么温和又有礼貌的英国帅哥确实是很难抗拒的。

一边想着，Charlie一边朝身旁的Scott瞄了一眼。只见Scott皱着眉头盯着Michael腹部的伤口，一脸忧心忡忡的样子。

仿佛是安慰Scott让他不要担心似的，Michael伸出了两根手指轻轻地按在了Scott的手背上，Scott抬眼望了望Michael，表情松弛下来，翻手握住了Michael的手指。

而此时Michael反而微微拧起了眉头，扫视了一眼房间，又看了一眼正在收拾药包的Charlie，接着望向Scott的眼睛，表情有点焦虑，似乎想说些什么。

Scott立马抬起了另一只手做了个制止的手势，朝Michael摇了摇头，Michael拧紧了眉头，望向Scott的眼神开始变得固执起来。

Scott无可奈何地叹了口气，举手表示投降，接着拍了拍Charlie的肩膀。”Charlie，我有点事情想跟你和Rymen说一下。”

“呃？？有什么事？？”Charlie盯着这两人之间你来我往的神色眼神交流，完全摸不着头脑。“既然这样那我把Rymen也叫过来吧。”

“原来你们是在躲避追杀啊。”Rymen有点恍然大悟的样子，“难怪昨天半夜我回来的时候你反应这么激烈，是把我当成杀手了吧？”

“是的呢，抱歉啦！”Scott摸了摸鼻子，有点无可奈何地看了一眼Michael，“这个英国佬觉得自己在这里会给你们俩带来危险，所以想要尽快离开。”

“现在离开？不可以！我刚刚才说过，这几天你需要绝对卧床静养，现在下床乱跑会大出血的！！”Charlie的医生本能发作了，脸一拉就开始严厉训斥Michael，“不要把我的话当耳边风，我费了那么大劲才把你一条命救回来，要是你现在给我下床乱跑搞到大出血就是十个Scott再给你输血我也没办法救你了！！”

听到Charlie的最后那句话Michael的身体猛地一僵，抬头望向Scott，神色震惊。

“Scott，你……”

Scott很不自在地转头看向窗外。

一时间房间里的气氛有点沉重起来。Charlie看看这个看看那个，有点觉得自己刚刚说了些不太适宜在此时谈及的话题。

倒是Rymen咳了一声打破了沉默。

“我有个叔叔在湖区附近有一座度假木屋，比较僻静，他每隔一段时间都会到那里去钓鱼。上个礼拜他们夫妻俩到法国他女儿那里去度假游玩了，要两三个月才会回来，临走的时候托我帮他打理木屋房间，所以我有那里的钥匙。”Rymen掏了把钥匙晃了一下，“你们可以在那里休养一段时间，那里比较安全，应该不会被发现的。”

Scott顿时眼睛亮了，脸上露出了一个超大的笑容，扑上去搂着Rymen用力拥抱了一下，“太感谢你了Rymen！你可真是帮了我们大忙了！！”

身后传来Charlie吃味的不满叫声，Rymen笑了起来，将钥匙递给了Scott。“回头我把地址写给你。”

Scott捏住了钥匙，满心欢喜地回头望向Michael，Michael的脸上也露出微微的笑意。

但Scott敏锐地感到Michael的笑容后隐藏着的深深的不安。

2015年 佛罗里达迈阿密 湖区木屋

“啊，简直就像家的感觉啊！！”Scott将车上的最后一个包拎进房间，夸张地站在屋子中间挥着双手大声感慨着。“等我马上去狂购一番把冰箱塞满了以后，今天晚上就能吃顿好的了！他妈的我好几天都没好好吃过一顿像样的晚饭了！！”

“是吗？”Michael靠在床头看着他，有点好笑。“自从品尝过上次你做的没盐的汤后，我觉得对今天这顿像样的晚饭我还是先持保留意见。”

“那是第一次动手，出点岔子稀松平常啦！”Scott面不改色地说，回手从包里掏了本书出来，“看！我把Charlie的菜谱书都给借过来了，今晚就让你见识一下本大厨的精湛手艺！”

“那我真是万分期待。”Michael忍不住笑了起来，牵得伤口一阵发疼。他皱了皱眉头按住伤口，扫视了一圈屋子里的摆设，眼神落在窗台上一盆已经干枯的植物上。

“可惜，Rymen忘记给花浇水了吧？”Scott顺着Michael的眼神望过去，有点惋惜地走到那盆枯死的植物前，伸手拿起花盆。“只能丢掉了呢。”

“是啊，可惜了。”Michael的眼神有点飘忽，眼前的窗户慢慢幻化成了他在伦敦的房间窗台，他曾经的家。

“Michael，我们不能再这样过下去了，我不想要一个有名无实的婚姻，做一名天天在家中盼望丈夫归来的士兵妻子，一名每天都生活在会失去丈夫的恐惧中的担惊受怕的女人。”Kerry 拿起窗台上一盆枯干的植物，眼神绝望，“爱情就像这盆花，Michael，需要你不停地呵护滋养，一缺乏照顾，最终都只能枯亡。”她回手将花盆丢入垃圾箱，“离婚协议书就在桌上，我已经签了字，我们分手吧。”

分手，在现在看来，确实是正确的选择，数年之后，竟会是如此物是人非。Michael看着Scott手中的花盆，心中一片苦涩。

Scott看了一眼Michael，发现他有点走神的样子。但是他也没有多问，而是丢掉花盆回身拿起了桌子上的车钥匙。

“我去采购今天的大餐，受伤跑不动的就留在这里看门吧！”Scott挥了挥手朝门口走了几步，又折回来掏了把枪塞在Michael的枕头下面。

“呃……以防万一啦！”Scott拍了拍Michael的脸颊，“记住别对我开枪哦！”

大约过了一个多小时Scott终于兴高采烈地拖了满满一后车厢食物回来了。Michael靠在床上望着Scott一件一件地朝冰箱里塞食物，深刻觉得Scott一定是想在这里一直躲到地球末日人类灭绝。

“哦，我还给你买了点东西。”Scott放完食物后，转身从驾驶室里捧了个小花盆出来，朝窗台上一放。

却是一盆小小的仙人球，根根尖刺倔强地向四面伸展着，在阳光下泛着点淡黄色的光泽，映着绿色的球体甚是美观。

“果然窗台还是要放盆绿色植物才顺眼，不然光秃秃的实在难看。”Scott退后了一步，歪着头评价道。

Michael有点发怔。

“为什么买仙人球，Scott？”

“哦，好养啊，不容易死。”Scott挠了挠头皮，解释说。“我不会养花，仙人球是我养过的最省心的植物了，生命力极强，即使少照看几天自己也能长得很好。”他笑了一下，“适合我们这种人。”

Michael凝视着窗台上那盆小小的植物，嘴角慢慢泛起一丝微笑来。

“谢谢你，Damien。”他轻声说。


	18. 意外事件

Chapter Eighteen 意外事件

2015年 佛罗里达迈阿密 湖区木屋

哦，这下真TMD糗大了！

经过一个多小时混乱的厨房奋战后，Damien Scott 皱着张苦瓜脸瞪着自己面前煎锅里尚在滋滋冒烟的东西发了一阵呆，怎么也想不明白这几片刚刚看起来还很不错的Bacon怎么会在这么短的时间里迅速蜕变成这么一堆奇怪的黑色状不明物体的。

实在难以理解，明明菜谱上写的步骤就是这样的啊？难道眼花看错了？

Scott伸出粘满黑灰和油腻的手指头重新翻了一下书页，嗯基本步骤应该都没错，只除了比较明显的一点，这个……好像是做煎牛排的菜谱，不是做Bacon的。

好吧,Scott沮丧地得出了结论，虽然都是肉，但Bacon片和牛排块显然在烹调火候上还是很有区别的，而这种区别大概就像是左轮枪和AK47之间的火力差异级别。现在看来这顿晚饭已然决计达不到大餐级别的水准了。

Scott咕哝着从冰箱里拖出了两盒速冻简易意式焗饭，拆开包装丢进了烤炉，一面垂头丧气地朝房间走，一面想着待会儿怎么跟Michael解释他之前信心满满承诺的大餐会降级成两盒方便食品的。

房间里没有一点动静，Scott推开了房间的门，看到Michael斜躺在床上已经睡着了，身上的毯子歪在一边，只盖住了他的半边身子，露出半截赤裸的胸膛，随呼吸上下起伏着。一只手臂从毯子边缘处滑落出来，垂在床沿外侧，因为失血过多尚未恢复血色的脸庞在傍晚黯淡的光线下映出如同大理石雕像一般的苍白剪影。

Scott顿时感觉心跳有点加速，他下意识地屏住了呼吸，轻轻走到床边，低头凝视着Michael的脸。

此时的Michael看起来跟昨天在他怀中昏睡的时候表现出来的放松状态完全不同，Scott有点担心地想，现在Michael似乎睡得很不安稳，眉头紧拧，神情紧张，身体也在微微绷紧着，显然随着他体力的逐渐恢复，那个时时警觉处处防范的士兵又在他的体内复苏过来了。

他孤身逃亡的这几年来一直都是在这种状态下度过的吗？

一念至此Scott心中五味杂陈，一种复杂的心情从心底慢慢升了上来，在胸口郁积成闷闷的沉重感觉。

他伸出手扶住Michael垂在床侧的手臂，想把它重新放回毯子下边去。

在手指刚刚接触到Michael的手腕的时候Michael倏然双目大睁，从床上猛地弹了起来，在眼睛都还没有对清焦距的状态下他已经本能地反手拧住了Scott的胳膊，另一手斜刺穿出一把掐住了Scott的脖子，猛地将毫无防备的Scott砰的一下狠狠按倒在地上。

“Mi……Michael……”

Scott在地上挣扎着，试图在Michael越扣越紧的手指下从喉咙里挤出点声音来唤回Michael的神智。他能看到此时Michael盯着他的眼神是涣散的，但眼底却透出一股凛冽的杀气来，让他从心底里发寒的一种杀气。

妈的，Michael用这么大的力气伤口会不会裂开？

Scott在几乎被Michael掐到翻白眼的状态下脑子里却异常清晰地闪出了这么一个念头。

下一秒扣在他喉咙上的手指猛然松开，Michael几乎是连滚带爬地从他身上翻了下去，一直退到了离他数步开外的房间的另一头，背靠墙发着抖看着他，瞳孔收缩，眼中的杀意倏然消退无踪。

“Scott……对不起……我很……我很抱歉……”

Michael的声音抖得几乎连不成句，满眼惊惶无措。

Scott伸出一根手指止住了Michael下面的话，在抱着脖子咳喘了一阵终于缓过一口气来以后，他从地上爬了起来，摇摇晃晃地走到了Michael的身前。

“Scott，对……”

“你他妈的睡品也太差了吧！！”Scott恶狠狠地打断了Michael的道歉，伸了根中指点着Michael的鼻子，口气很是不善，“先是睡品不好乱踢被子，然后不遵医嘱带伤乱动！！我警告你噢，下次要是你睡着再梦游我他妈的就把你丢到浴缸里去！让你好好清醒清醒！”他低头看了看Michael腹部的绷带，上面渗出来的血迹在白色的纱布上显得异常刺目，心里顿时抽紧，“快给我躺到床上去，我要检查你的伤！”

Michael有点发怔，Scott的反应实在是出乎他的意料，但是Scott的这一顿劈头盖脸的痛斥倒是把房间里紧绷的气氛给冲淡了不少。他深吸了几口气，身体慢慢放松下来，停止了颤抖，任由Scott架着他的胳膊将他丢回到床上去。

“幸好伤口没裂开，不然我发誓我非亲手毙了你不可！”Scott检查完Michael的伤口之后松了口气，一边低着头帮Michael重新换纱布，一边叽叽咕咕地嘟哝着。

Michael望着Scott低垂的颈侧，那上面已经隐隐显出一片青紫色的淤痕，他的心沉了下去，伸手覆上那片淤青。

Scott的身体在Michael的碰触下僵了僵，接着忽然抬起头，眼珠骨碌碌转了下，然后笑嘻嘻地望向Michael，脸上露出一副非常欠抽的贱兮兮的表情来。

“我说Michael啊，你刚刚无缘无故揍了我一顿是吧，是你的错吧？有没有想过该怎么补偿我啊？？”

“呃？？”Michael抚着他脖颈的手指停了停，望着他的绿眸里有了一点愣神，“补偿……你想要什么补偿？？”

“这个……”Scott倏然俯身，在Michael未及反应之时以迅雷不及掩耳之势一口吻上了他的嘴唇，接着舌尖一鼓作气地攻城掠池撬开了Michael的齿缝，，一路长驱直入，将Michael的舌卷入自己的口中。

Michael有点吃惊地唔了一声，覆在Scott脖颈上的手松了一下，但随即又伸了回去改成揽住了Scott的脖子，在Scott颇具侵略意味的咬啮吮吸下轻声喘息着闭上了眼睛，舌尖顺从地回应着Scott的掠夺。

Scott的这个“补偿”持续了相当的一段时间，等他喘着气放开Michael已经有些红肿的唇的时候他满脸都是晕乎乎的傻笑，看得出来他对自己得到的补偿很是享受。

“咳……补偿完毕……我很，嗯，我很满意……”Scott挠着脑袋舔着嘴唇笑得像只偷了腥的贼猫，“以后……这种补偿……必须常有……”

回应他的是Michael的劈头一记爆栗。

“嗷!!!别敲这么狠嘛！”Scott抱着脑袋跳着逃出了房间，“好了晚饭时间到，我去拿吃的！！”

望着Scott落荒而逃的背影，Michael长出了一口气，靠在床边，神色渐渐松弛下来。

“这就是今天的大餐？”

Michael拨拉了一下面前的方便餐盒，带着点笑意望向对面有点垂头丧气的Scott。

“只是出了点小意外，我炉火开大了点而已……下次一定不会发生了嘛！”Scott小声为自己辩护，“方便食品其实也是挺好吃的……”他用勺子搅了搅盒子里的焗饭，看到Michael脸上笑笑的神情赶忙朝嘴里塞了一大口以示证明。

“真的，很好吃的……”Scott鼓着双颊像只花栗鼠一样含含糊糊地保证着，一面用力咀嚼，一面用他这辈子能装出来的最无辜最诚恳的狗狗眼可怜兮兮地望向Michael。

要不是肚子上的伤口还在发痛的话Michael立马就想把脸埋到毯子里去好好爆笑一场。

“呃，确实也还不错。”Michael忍着笑打开餐盒吃了一口，很赏脸地给了句正面评价。

Scott有点尴尬地嘿嘿了两声，立马又神气起来。

“明天的早餐一定水准超高，我保证！”

“那我继续期待吧！”

“你睡左边还是右边？”Scott抱了床毯子站在床边用一种非常轻快自然的语气问Michael，一脸的理所当然模样。

“呃？？”Michael这时才反应过来这个小屋里就只有这一张床铺，虽然以前在军旅生活里和同伴共挤一张床并不是什么奇怪的事，而且这张床尺寸也足够宽裕，但刚刚他差点把Scott掐死的意外事件让Michael心中笼上了一层厚厚的阴影。

“Scott，鉴于我刚刚差点失手掐死你，我觉得睡觉时你还是离我尽量远点儿会比较安全些。我不想再搞出什么意外了。”

“我可不要去睡地板沙发什么的，这对我的腰不好！我需要好好保养！”Scott翻着白眼露出一副无赖的嘴脸来，“就是因为你睡品太差，所以我才要看着你，免得你大半夜的又梦游不知跑到那条沟里去了。”

“我那不是梦游……”

“睡品不好就是睡品不好，少狡辩！”Scott不由分说地把毯子丢到床上，踢掉了鞋子爬上床钻到Michael的身侧，舒舒服服地伸了个腰躺平了。“睡觉！”

Michael张了张口，但终于还是没说什么，而是伸手关了灯沉默着躺下。

一时间静谧的黑暗中只有两人的彼此呼吸声。

Scott敏锐地感觉到身旁Michael的身体一直紧绷着，身上每一块肌肉都似乎处在紧张的控制状态下，连带着他的呼吸都在散发出一种焦虑的味道。

他睁开眼睛看了一眼Michael的脸，这个英国人大睁的双眼在黑暗中闪闪发亮。

Scott在心里叹了口气，尽管他已尽可能地将刚刚Michael失手攻击他的意外有意识地淡化处理，但这次事件带给Michael的打击显然相当巨大，在失手伤害他的内疚和对于潜在危险的担忧双重压力下，现在的Michael几乎已经进入惊弓之鸟一般的焦虑状态了。

Scott在黑暗之中翻了个身，转向Michael的方向。

“Michael，我想我们需要谈谈了，关于这个黑赏背后的真相。”Scott凝神听着从黑暗中传过来的Michael明显加重的呼吸声，一字一句慢慢地说。“那天那群杀手明显是冲着我来的，我看的出来，所以不要再跟我说什么不想把我卷进来怕我有危险这种废话，我已经脱不了身了，我需要知道所有的事情。Michael，告诉我所有的事情。”

Michael沉默了很长一段时间，在Scott觉得不可能得到回应而正要继续逼问下去的时候，他忽然开了口，声音平缓，带着点悲伤的味道。

“所有的事，都源于五年前MI6的一次代号”黎明计划”的秘密行动，以及那次行动的参与者，一个你也认识的朋友，我的搭档，John Porter.”

Scott的瞳孔蓦然收缩，在黑暗中睁大了眼睛。

“现在所有知道这个行动真相的人都已经被灭口了，只剩我一人。”叙述到最后的时候Michael的声音有点颤抖，接着又苦笑了一下。“不，现在又加上你一个，我俩都是他们的追杀目标了。”

Scott感觉心底发寒，他沉默了一阵，又想到了另一件事。

“那天在建筑工地上，那名叫Jake的杀手……你认识他，是吗？”

Michael的呼吸陡然变得急促起来，身体几乎僵硬了。

“他是……他是跟我在孤儿院里一起长大的……朋友，我的……弟弟……”

Scott全身战栗了一下，探手过去握住了Michael的手，Michael的手指在微微发抖，手心冰冷。

“我是在孤儿院里遇到他们两兄弟的，Craig Hanson和Jake Hanson，我认识他们的时候Jake才5岁。孤儿院里的生活很艰难，Craig，Jake和我，我们三人一直相互照应彼此就像兄弟一样，直至我参军之后，Craig和Jake也先后加入了军队。”Michael惨笑了一下，“当时觉得这是不错的选择，但是战争和杀戮却是可以把人性消磨殆尽的魔鬼，它们改变了Craig，他加入了MI6地下清扫小组变成了冷血的杀手，而Jake，直到那天我在建筑工地上见到他，我才知道他也走上了和Craig相同的路。”Michael声音暗哑了下来，攥紧了Scott的手，似乎想藉此寻找到一点支撑他说下去的力量。“讽刺的是，我成了他们兄弟俩的追杀目标，Craig杀了Porter，杀了我所有的朋友和我的导师，而我，又亲手刺死了Jake……”

Michael的声音破碎了，全身都颤抖起来，Scott撑起身伸手抱住了他的身体，用力地紧紧地揽着。

“Michael，别说了，冷静点。”

“我身边所有的人都死了，我的搭档，我的朋友，我的导师，我亲眼看着他们一个个死在我面前，我曾经最好的兄弟和朋友变成了魔鬼，现在还在四处追杀我，我……我杀了Jake，我在孤儿院里发誓要保护的弟弟，被我亲手刺死了，天啊……我真希望这一切都是噩梦……”

Michael的声音彻底崩溃了，黑暗中Scott看不见他脸上的表情，但是有温热的液体从Michael的脸颊上流下来，一滴滴地落在Scott紧揽着他的手臂上。

Scott感到气血上涌，心里像有什么东西炸裂了开来。

“Michael，听着，这不是你的错，你他妈的什么都没有做错！Jake是来杀你的，那天你如果没杀他我他妈的就要被他爆头了！看在上帝的份上这家伙还给了你一枪几乎要了你的命！你不要总想着你杀了你兄弟什么的，我发誓这家伙跑来杀你的时候就已经不再是你的兄弟了，无论是Craig还是Jake，这两个家伙都不是什么好货色，你当他们是兄弟他们可没当你是兄弟啊！Michael！够了！已经够了！你现在给我闭上嘴，只要记住一点就好了，你他妈的在那个建筑工地上救了我的命，而我非常非常感激你那么做了！就这一点就好，其他什么都不要想都不要说了！！”

Scott用力抱着Michael的身体，手臂环过Michael的胸膛按在他的心口上，感觉着Michael急速的心跳带给手心的震动。

“放松点，Michael，一切都会没事的。”

Scott俯在Michael的耳边低声说，语声平缓带着几分安抚的味道。

Michael深深地喘了口气，闭上了眼睛。

然后他们就不再说话，在黑暗中两人相拥着慢慢平静下来，直至睡意笼罩彼此。


	19. 交融

Chapter Nineteen 交融

2015年 佛罗里达迈阿密 湖区木屋

Michael是在晨曦中的鸟鸣声中醒来的，初升的日光从窗帘缝隙里照射进来，映在地板上洒落一地的斑驳光影，屋外后园里传来微风拂动树叶发出的沙沙轻响，在早晨静谧的空气中清晰而温柔地传入他的耳中。

一时间恍如仍在昨夜平静安心如湛蓝色的海一般的梦中。

Michael伸手抚向身侧，床是空的，毯子下尚有余温。撑起身子望向门口，房间门半开着，厨房方向隐约传来一些声响，伴着煎蛋的香味从门缝里传来。

翻身下床，赤脚踩在木制地板上有些微的凉意，长时间深度的睡眠让他的头有点晕，但意识却迅速清晰起来，腹部伤口隐隐的痛感拉回了他的记忆，提醒着他身处的真实境况。

Michael走进了浴室，拧开水龙头捧了一捧水浇在脸上，洗脸池上方的镜子映出了他有点苍白的脸庞。他抬起头凝视着镜子里自己的脸，惊异地发现了自己的眼底的那一抹淡淡的笑意，这使他的整个脸庞都变得柔和起来，散出些许久违的鲜活生气来。

Michael不自觉地伸手按在镜子上，有点发怔。

“早啊！Mikey！”

尚在怔仲间Scott笑嘻嘻的大脸忽然贴着他的肩膀从镜子里冒了出来，吓了Michael一跳，一回头差点撞到Scott的鼻子上。

“一大早的对着镜子发什么呆呢？又梦游了吗？”Scott伸手在Michael的鼻子面前挥了挥，又探头朝镜子瞄了两眼。“好了别照了，睡美人，早饭好了，我做了煎蛋和薄烤饼（Pancake）哦，厉害吧？这次保证没出岔子！”

“你确定这次做早饭真没出岔子？Scott？”走进厨房Michael望着洒了一锅台的白色面粉和黄色蛋液笑笑地问。

“绝对没有！”Scott脸不红气不喘地回答，一边偷偷摸摸伸出脚尖把掉在地上的半个碎鸡蛋拨到垃圾桶后面去,“就是材料用多了点儿，早饭嘛……应该……还是很成功的……”

Michael瞄着Scott脚下的小动作几乎要爆笑出声，但还是很给面子地咳了一下，假装没看见一样坐到桌子旁边，一边看着Scott高高兴兴地去拿早饭，一边想着待会该用什么赞誉之词来好好称颂一番Scott的大厨手艺。

“哈！我找到好东西了！”

Scott闷声闷气的欢呼声从书架底部传出来，Michael放下手中的书，从沙发上起身走到书架旁边，俯身看着撅着屁股把整个脑袋都钻在书架下方的柜子里，还在拱来拱去的Scott，有点好笑。

“你找到什么了，Scott？”

“整个‘星际迷航’系列的典藏版碟片！！整个系列的！！哈哈哈！！想不到Rymen的叔叔还真是个有品味的老爷子。这绝对是珍品啊！哈哈哈！！”

Scott兴奋得眼都放光了，手脚并用地从柜子里退出来，抱着一大包碟片如获至宝地向Michael展示，笑得像举着棒棒糖的三岁小孩。

“哦？倒没想过你居然是一只星际迷航迷（Trekkie）啊？”

“当然！这么经典的剧集！！从小我就是这部剧的死忠了！”Scott一张张地翻看着包里的碟片，手指在星舰的图案上摩挲着。“我12岁的那年这部剧的制作公司发行了一枚限量的初版星际徽章，为了买那个徽章我偷了我老头子的酒去换钱，结果他妈的被那个老酒鬼揍得几天都起不来床，等我能爬起来到店里的时候那徽章早就卖光了。最后还是没能弄到手，真是太可惜了！”Scott遗憾地叹了口气，转头又热烈地望着Michael，“哎，Mikey！来陪我一起看好不好，真的很好看的！”

Michael微笑了一下，合起手中的书走到Scott的身侧，两人挤在一起窝进了那张小小的沙发，看着那台破旧小电视屏幕里浩瀚的宇宙星空慢慢显现出来。

夜半时分Scott被窗外的一阵闷雷声惊醒了，一睁眼就看见Michael已经起身正坐在床边凝神听着外面的动静。

“只是暴风雨而已，Mikey。” Scott侧耳听了听外面的风声，拍拍Michael的肩膀安慰地说。“没事儿，赶紧睡吧！”

Michael回头刚想说些什么，忽然一声炸雷伴着闪电砰然响起，接着一阵狂风夹着豆大的雨点从空中猛泻下来，砸在小屋的房顶上发出瀑布一般的轰鸣声。窗外的树枝在暴风中剧烈摇晃着，窗户玻璃开始吱嘎作响。

“乖乖！没想到这暴风雨这么厉害！”这下连Scott也没了睡意，跳下床跑到窗边朝外望，窗外密集的雨点联成了铺天盖地的一条大水瀑，白茫茫的什么都看不清。“这几天白天太阳一直都很好啊，没想到这天气还真是说变就变。”他回头冲Michael得意洋洋地笑，“幸好我昨天下午听到了天气预报，事先把门窗都加固了一下……”

话还没说完就听得后院传来一记玻璃的碎裂声，接着是噼里啪啦碎片落地的响动，Scott立刻闭上了嘴巴，而Michael则带了点笑意挑了眉看着他。

“听起来像是后院工具房的窗户碎了呢，Scott。”

“妈的失策，我把那地儿给忘了！！”Scott转身就往后院跑，Michael紧跟其后，两人一前一后地奔进了已经被风吹得七零八落被雨浇得乱七八糟的工具房。

一通忙乱之后被淋成落汤鸡一样的两只终于成功地将窗户的破洞用板条封堵了起来，又将已经淹成水塘的工具房简单清理了一番，最后满身淌着水象从河里刚爬出来的两只水鬼一般逃回了小屋。

“啊啊啊啊，真他妈的活见鬼！！！”Scott从浴室里扯了两条干毛巾，扔了一条给Michael，一边擦着湿淋淋的脑袋咒骂着，一边伸出手掀开Michael的衬衣下摆检查他已经被雨水浸透的伤口纱布。“你的绷带湿透了，得赶紧换掉。”

“没事的，这几天伤口已经好很多了。”Michael脱掉了身上湿透了的衬衣，伸手解开了绷带，Scott拿了药箱蹲在他身前帮他换药。

缠好绷带，贴上胶布，Scott的手指在Michael结实光洁的腹部肌肤上摩挲而过，带出一种异常温润的触感，接着眼神开始不自觉地下移，掠过绷带下方结实的腹肌，在裤腰处漏出的人鱼线那里定住了。

Scott开始觉得有点口干。

舔了舔唇，Scott咽了口唾沫，努力移开了视线，抬头向上望去。眼神一路上移，扫过Michael赤裸的胸膛直至线形优美的锁骨处，迎头对上Michael俯视着他的一双漂亮的深邃绿眸。

Scott的心脏开始不争气地狂跳，小腹处一股热流渐渐暗潮汹涌起来。

“咳……呃……这个……药换好了……”

Scott慌乱地咳了一声，站起身朝后退了两步，急忙转身背对着Michael，一边脱自己的湿衣服，一边在心里暗暗祈祷自己的小Scott别在这个时候挺出来在Michael的眼皮下面堂而皇之的挥大旗。

Michael的伤还没痊愈，要是现在就对Michael做点什么岂不是变成对伤号下手的禽兽了嘛？何况Michael也还没有明确表示过愿意和自己有更进一步的关系啊！可是,话又说回来，Michael这段时间和自己的关系真的很好，应该心里还是愿意的吧？再说Michael刚刚也说了自己的伤已经好很多了嘛，现在对Michael提出来的话应该不会挨揍吧？

Scott一时间陷入了天人交战，越想越心神不定，结果在心不在焉的状态下身上那件湿透了的T恤拉来拉去在背上卷成一团，越拽越紧最后居然箍在身上脱不下来了。

Scott气得简直要跳脚。

就在这时一双温厚的手掌按在了他的后背上，一手扶住了他的肩膀，一手帮他将身后紧紧卷着的衣服拉平，接着手臂环过了他的上身帮他轻柔而迅速地把身上的湿T恤扯了下来。

Scott感觉自己光裸的脊背贴上了Michael赤裸而温热的胸膛。

脑中轰然一声，所有理智的线弦都在这一瞬间绷断。

Scott倏然回身，一手将Michael直拖进自己的怀中，猛地吻了上去，力道之大使得Michael整个人都被顶的向后直仰过去。在唇齿激烈的交缠中两人向后踉跄了几步，砰地一下一起栽到了身后的床上。

“……Michael……我……我能不能……”

Scott 在快要失控的边缘处勉强拉回了自己的一点理智，满脸通红喘着粗气地抬头征求着Michael的同意。

Michael微笑了一下，没有说话，而是伸手重又揽住了Scott的脖子，另一手探向了他的下身，拉开裤腰扯掉了Scott的长裤，将Scott早已耸然而立的分身握进手中。

Scott因为Michael的碰触发出了一声压抑的低吼，俯身吻住Michael的颈侧，一路向下轻舔吮咬，贴上Michael结实饱满的胸肌，含住了胸前挺立着的两点，舌尖轻撩舔拨。右手顺着Michael的腹侧滑下，拉掉了他的内裤，手指沿着人鱼线划过，伸进Michael的下身抚摸着他的分身。

Michael的双目倏然睁大，战栗了一下，接着发出了一声轻喘，胸膛不自觉地挺了起来迎向Scott的双唇，身体微微颤抖着。握着Scott分身的那只手开始上下滑动，轻轻揉捏着Scott最敏感的龟头。

“啊……Michael……”

Scott呻吟着，快感一阵阵的袭来，他觉得自己几乎要爆炸了。他艰难地抬起头，从床头柜上的药箱里摸了几下，掏出一管润滑液来。

“你居然还准备了这个？”Michael挑眉望着脑袋上方Scott的大脸，声音里带了点调侃的笑意，“你还真是有备而来啊！”

“不是我啦，是Charlie偷偷塞在药箱里的……”Scott喘着粗气笑嘻嘻地说，“Charlie确实想的很周到……”

下面的话被Michael的嘴唇给堵回去了，Scott一边急切地纠缠着Michael的舌，一边伸出沾满了润滑液的手指，沿着Michael的臀缝滑至那个紧致的小穴入口处，慢慢探入一根手指。

Michael的身体因为Scott手指的入侵而有一瞬的僵硬，全身的肌肉都绷紧起来，下意识地握住了双拳。

“放松，Michael。”Scott在Michael的耳边低语，手指在Michael的体内轻轻磨擦着甬道的内壁，感受着Michael炽热而紧致的包裹。在感觉Michael的身体逐渐适应了的时候，他加入了另一根手指，缓慢而温柔地帮Michael扩张着后穴。

Michael的身体慢慢放松下来，低低地喘着气。

在Scott探入第三根手指并按压到他体内某一点的时候Michael的身体剧烈地抽动了一下，发出了一声低呼，忽然涌出的快感像一柄巨锤一般凶猛而又突兀地击中了他的感觉，将他本已散乱的意识打得四分五裂。

Scott敏锐地察觉到了Michael的反应，手指在他体内的敏感点处连续摩擦按压起来。

Michael的眼神逐渐开始迷离，额头上渗出了一层细密的汗珠，身体的肌肤慢慢地泛起一阵情欲的潮红来，唇边无意识的呻吟渐渐变得难以抑制。

Scott喘息着，只觉得下身几乎快要涨裂了，他抽出手指，分开了Michael的双腿，挺身顶住了Michael的小穴。

“Michael……我要……进来了……”

Scott两手撑在Michael的身侧，尽量小心地避开他腹部的伤口，咬着牙一寸寸地缓慢地进入Michael的体内。

Michael发出了一声压抑的呜咽，闭上了双眼，手指痉挛地紧紧绞住了床单，尽管有润滑剂的帮助而且之前Scott也已经尽量为他做了扩张，但Scott巨大的尺寸对于他未经开发的后穴依然是极其艰难的容纳，剧痛从下身袭来，他觉得自己几乎要被撕成两半了。

“你还好吗？Michael？”Scott停止了推进，望着Michael有点苍白的脸担心地问，他很清楚Michael的伤势未愈，体力尚未恢复，很有可能无法承受他的进入，他可不想为此弄伤Michael。

“……我没事……”Michael闭目深深地喘了几口气，睁开眼睛望着Scott湛蓝的双眸，手指抚过Scott的眉际，穿入Scott的鬓发捧住了他的脸，绿眸里透出一层雾一般的水色。

当Scott完全没入他的身体的时候Michael感到了一种从未有过的充盈感，就像他的全部身心都被填满了一般，下身的痛感仍在继续，但随着Scott缓慢而有力的抽动他的身体渐渐产生了一种酥麻的快感，抽插开始变得逐渐激烈起来，一次又一次地擦过他的敏感点，快感慢慢地开始积聚，一波波地向他袭上来，Michael的身体彻底放松了下来，渐渐跟着Scott抽插的节奏迎合起来。Scott握住了他挺立的分身，随着自己的节奏撸动着。

Scott喘息着，每一次深入的推进他都能彻底地感受到Michael完完全全的紧致包裹，甬道内壁炽热的温度覆盖着他分身上的每一寸肌肤，而随着一次次的摩擦这种炽热几乎要顺着他的分身流至他的全身五脏百骸，让他整个人都因此而燃烧起来。

窗外狂风骤雨仍在呼啸着敲打着玻璃，而室内炽烈情欲所燃烧出的温度却将整个窗户都包裹上了一层朦胧的水汽。汗水从身体上流淌下来，随肌肤的贴合而交融，伴着激烈的抽插迎合飞洒在空气中，在温暖的淡黄色灯光下，自无法抑制的呻吟低吼声里，散出了一室情欲的味道。

“啊……Damien…Damien…”

Michael的意识已经渐渐模糊，一波接一波的快感将他整个人都几乎推进了一种虚浮的状态，他已经无法再控制自己的呻吟，在Scott近乎凶猛的抽插中他感觉自己几乎要被刺穿，而他唯一能做的只有紧紧环住Scott的身体，一遍遍呼唤着他的名字，感受他在自己体内的每一寸存在。

“上帝啊，Michael！”Scott狂乱地低呼着，Michael穿过他鬓发的修长手指，流淌着汗水的泛红肌肤，因情欲而意识迷蒙的绿色眼眸，无法抑制呻吟的温柔双唇，以及如此炽热紧致的包容，让他几乎想将这个英国人揉碎融进自己的身体里去。

“Michael……我要到了……”Scott俯在已经迷迷糊糊的Michael耳边喘着气说，在Michael尚没反应过来他在说什么的时候Scott猛地挺身，一连数下凶猛无比的冲撞，直捣进Michael体内的最深处，全数撞击在甬道内的那个敏感点上。

Michael发出了一声无法抑制的大叫，身体反射般地挺了起来，猛一抽搐，直接射在了Scott的小腹处，而与此同时，伴着一声低吼，Scott的温热也灌满了Michael的身体。

两人同时瘫软在床上。

Scott趴在Michael的身旁喘息了一阵，撑起身子伏到Michael的颈侧，抚了下已经完全意识不清的Michael的脸颊，又擦了擦他脸上的汗水，然后跳下床打来一盆温水帮Michael清理干净身体。

“Damien……”

Michael勉强睁开眼看了一下Scott，眼神有点迷茫，脸上却露出一丝笑容来。

Scott俯身在他的嘴唇上快速的轻吻了一下。

“晚安，Mikey。”


	20. 渔

Chapter Twenty渔

2015年 佛罗里达迈阿密 湖区木屋

“今晚我们的大餐该搞点什么新菜式呢？”Scott托着腮帮子翻着面前那本沾满油灰已经快要被他揉烂了的的菜谱书，兴致勃勃地问Michael。

Michael顿时觉得胃有点抽抽。

一个多月的厨艺尝试下来Scott不知怎么的对烧菜迸发出了空前的热情度，每天变着花样尝试菜谱上的各式菜色，兴致上来的时候还不忘创新一番加点儿奇奇怪怪的材料进去。而结果自然不成功便成仁地出现了不少形形色色的黑暗料理，让这两只的胃口很是锻炼了一番。但是Scott的自信心对此倒是完全爆棚而且看起来完全一副要改行去当厨师的架势。

“Scott，这次你能不能就烧个正常点的晚饭？昨天晚上你那顿创新式黄油奶昔炸意面搞得我到现在还消化不良。”Michael下意识地摸摸自己可怜的胃。

“那你来点菜好了。”Scott很慷慨地将选择权拱手让出，伸手将菜谱递给Michael。

“呃……”Michael探头看了看Scott手中的菜谱，然后翻了页算是最短最简单的看起来变不出啥奇怪花样的菜色出来。“就这个好了。”

“烤鱼？你们英国佬真是没创意。”Scott对Michael的选择表示了相当的鄙视。“这个简单，你就看我的吧！”

10分钟以后Scott有点尴尬地挠着头从厨房跑出来。

“呃…Mikey，这个…有点小问题…”

“什么问题？”

“我们…没有鱼了。”

2015年 佛罗里达迈阿密 湖区水域

“你这样是钓不上鱼来的，Scott。”

Michael坐在船头，一面娴熟地调着自己鱼线上的浮子，一面斜着眼瞟着仰躺在船尾抖着个二郎腿，脸上盖着顶草帽肚子上还放着罐啤酒的Scott，完全确定这家伙只是个吃鱼的货而绝不是个钓鱼的料。

“谁说的？”Scott闷声闷气的声音从草帽下面传出来，一手懒洋洋地伸出来挠了挠头毛，然后扭扭身子伸了个懒腰，换了个更舒适的姿势躺好，压在屁股下面的鱼竿随着他的移动绕着圈子抖了好几下，摇摇晃晃地几乎要掉到水里去。“我用的可是上好的鱼饵，这些鱼应该不会这么不识货啊！”

“这鱼是很识货，所以在你心不在焉打瞌睡的时候已经把饵吃完了，抛了个光杆钩子给你。”Michael不紧不慢地探身过去把Scott的草帽掀开，顺手把已经被鱼吃得一干二净锃光瓦亮的钩子拎上来在Scott的鼻子下边晃了几下。“我们的鱼饵已经很快就要被你用光了，看来接下来我就只能把你挂在钩子上放下去钓了。”

“靠！这些狡猾的家伙！”Scott懊丧地望着光秃秃的鱼钩，坐起身来将鱼竿卡在船沿上，再次在钩子上放上饵食丢回到水里去，然后挪到Michael的身边，搭着他的肩膀探头瞄了一眼Michael的身边空空如也的鱼篓，顿时有点幸灾乐祸起来。“嘿，别只顾着教训我，你的运气也不比我好到哪去嘛，Mikey！”

“如果你能把屁股坐稳不要四处乱晃你的鱼竿把我这边的鱼都吓跑了的话，我们的运气应该比现在要好得多。”Michael很不客气地抬脚踹了Scott的屁股一记，把他又踢回了船尾。

Scott摸着屁股嘟嘟囔囔地爬回自己的位置，朝水里望了一下，忽然大叫了一声。

“鱼咬钩了！！Michael！！快快快来帮忙！！”

耗了一下午终于有了成果，Scott顿时兴奋得手忙脚乱，张牙舞爪地一手抓起鱼竿拼命往上提，完全忘了鱼竿上还有鱼线滚轴这回事，结果线越拉越长。那鱼倒是块头不小，拼着蛮力死也不上来，带着钩子和鱼线在水下玩命挣扎，搅成一团。Scott在船上摇来晃去前仰后合，口中一迭声地破口大骂，气急败坏恨不得挽袖子下水去捞。

Michael丢了手中的鱼竿上来帮忙，还没等靠近就见Scott摇晃着一脚踩在了个啤酒罐子上，罐子咕噜一滚，接着Scott嗷的一声向后一个倒栽葱，噗通一下直接摔进了湖里，手里的鱼竿扔了半天高。

Michael奔上来的时候正好不偏不倚将落下来的鱼竿接了个正着。

“咳！！Michael……快拉我上来……”Scott从水里冒出个头来，一面抹着脸一面噗噗地朝外吐水。

“等我先把这条鱼拉上来再说。”Michael稳稳当当地坐在船上，不紧不慢地收着手中的鱼线，看也没看Scott一眼。

“Mikey…”Scott游过来扒在船沿上，湖水顺着脑袋往下淌，配上一双可怜兮兮的狗狗眼，看起来完全就是落水狗一只。“别这样嘛……和鱼相比我应该更重要一点嘛！”

“这条鱼可是我们今晚大餐的主食，没了它我们就只有土豆吃了。所以这条鱼对我也很重要。”Michael挑了挑眉毛望了眼Scott落水狗般的模样，把几乎就要冒出口的爆笑生生压回肚子里，慢条斯理地回答。“凡事讲究个先来后到，麻烦你就先委屈一下排好队吧。”

“呃……Mikey，别那么狠心嘛……”Scott把脑袋搁在船沿上悲惨地哼哼着，望着Michael把鱼拖上船装进篓子里，然后有条不紊地把船上乱七八糟散着的东西一件件归整好，最后才好整以暇地蹲下身向他伸出手来。

两手相触的刹那Michael就看见Scott的脸瞬间从可怜Puppy变成了奸笑的老狐狸一只，接着手腕处传来一股极大的力道，把他猛地向下一拖。

于是猝不及防的Michael顺理成章地噗通一声也下水去和Scott做了伴。

“哇哈哈哈哈哈！！！上当了吧？？”偷袭得手的Scott幸灾乐祸地伸手指着从水里冒出头来的Michael，笑得前仰后合一脸得意，完全忘了自己现在也是泡在水里的一只。

结果还没得意完就发现面前的Michael轻笑了一下，倏地一个猛子潜入水中，灵活得宛如条大鱼一般，几个翻身就在水底消失的无影无踪了。

“咦？？完蛋！！”Scott这才反应过来自己是作了什么大死，他刚刚把个前SBS给拖下水，居然还不知死活的笑那么开心。Michael的水性他是见识过的，以他的身手要想在水里占到Michael的便宜基本上是白日做梦，Scott深刻觉得这次他一定要吃不了兜着走了。

Scott心惊肉跳地望着平静无痕的湖面，四下张望，湖面上空空的，不要说是Michael的身影了，就是个泡泡都没从水底冒出来。

Scott只觉得头皮有点发麻。

三十六计走为上，赶紧开溜。Scott立马决定撤退，转身就朝船边游。

还没游两步就觉得脚下一沉，接着咕噜一声Scott就被拖到了水下，Michael从水底像游鱼一般地贴附上来，从身后缠住了他的手脚，Scott顿时觉得自己变成了今晚砧板上的那条鱼，哦对了还是条死鱼。

“嗷嗷嗷！Mikey！Mikey！我错了！！我再也不敢了！！”闷得晕头转向的Scott好不容易憋着气挣扎着从水里冒出头来，一边噗噗地喷水，一边告饶。“别下手太狠啊！你想谋杀啊？？哎妈呀救命啊！！”

“我要是下手狠的话你现在就应该挺尸湖底了。”性感的英伦腔带着点笑意传进Scott的耳朵，Michael贴在Scott的耳后语声温柔地威胁着他。Scott感觉Michael温暖的气息拂在他的耳根处，麻麻酥酥的，忽然开始觉得有点心神荡漾起来，忍不住回头吻住了Michael的耳垂，接着色心大发地反手顺着Michael的腰线摸了下去。

下一秒脑门上的一记爆栗把他的色心啪的一下打成了泡泡，Michael低笑了一声，一手将他推开，倏地没入水中，接着从船边冒出头来，撑着船沿翻上了船。

“Mikey，别啊，别走啊……”Scott可怜兮兮地游到船边，扒着船沿望着Michael，“再游会儿泳好不好嘛？”

“你还没被淹够吗？”Michael一边笑笑地看着他，一边脱下T恤朝船外拧水，水滴挂在他赤裸的肌肤上，随着身体的动作在夕阳映照下带着晶莹的反光顺着肌肉线条蜿蜒而下，将他整个人都包裹进一片金橙色的流光中。

Scott不觉间已看得怔住了。

Michael感觉到了Scott的注视，低下头望向他的湛蓝双眸，金色的霞光在Scott的眼中映出火一般的反影，配着他如天空一般的通透蓝色瞳孔，泛出一种奇异的金兰色闪光，让Michael恍然觉得自己仿佛在Scott的眼中看到了整个燃烧的太阳。

Michael伸出手抱住Scott的肩膀将他拉上船，但之后却没有松手。

在夕阳的余晖下两人吻住了彼此，小船在碎金的湖面波纹上轻轻浮动。

“我喜欢这里，Damien。”Michael在Scott的耳边轻声叹息着说。“如果我们还能有未来的话，我真希望这里能是我们的未来。”

Scott沉默着抚了一下Michael的脸颊，眼神游离着望向那一片粼粼的水光。

“我们回去吧，Mikey。”


	21. 弗吉尼亚

Chapter Twenty-One 弗吉尼亚

2015年 佛罗里达迈阿密 湖区木屋

当嗡嗡的震动声响起的时候，Michael有一瞬间的茫然，几乎没能立刻反应过来那是Scott手机的动静。他放下手里的书望向床头柜上丢着的手机，屏幕的亮光在昏暗的光线中刺目地闪烁着。

Michael起身走到床头柜边，伸手拿起手机，屏幕上的号码显示为未知，这让他心里有些不安。回头望了一眼浴室，在哗哗的水声中Scott跑调的小曲正伴着氤氲的水汽从虚掩的门缝里飘出来。

Scott的手机自从他们搬进木屋以后就一直是关闭状态，以至于这段日子里Charlie都是通过座机和他们联系询问他的伤势恢复情况，而Scott究竟是什么时候把手机打开的Michael并不清楚。

在Michael的手指尚未触及接听键的时候震动倏然静止，接着随着一声蜂鸣屏幕再次亮起跳出了一条短信。

内容只有一个词--“Move”，下方落款“Virginia”

Michael的心头猛地一惊。

“Michael，怎么了？”Scott擦着湿淋淋的脑袋从浴室里走出来，望着Michael有点僵硬的背影疑惑地问。

Michael沉默着回身将手机递给他，Scott低头瞄了一眼，神色立马变了。

“Virginia是谁？Scott？”Michael盯着Scott紧绷的面容缓缓地问。

“她是我以前的……一个老朋友……”Scott抬起头冲Michael扯了记极其勉强的难看的笑，眼神却不自觉地躲闪着Michael询问的目光，很显然他对此并不想多谈，“她的关系网很深，所以我之前请她……帮忙来着。”

Michael深深凝视了一眼Scott，没有再追问下去，而是收回目光扫视了一圈这个他们一起度过了两个月平静生活的小窝，轻轻叹了口气。

这声叹息落在Scott的耳中感觉就像是一把利刃生生在他心口划了一刀，他张了张口，却什么都说不出来。

“我知道，是时候要离开了，Scott。”Michael平静地帮他说完了他没能说出口的话。

“我们明天就走。”

清晨天刚蒙蒙亮的时候他们便收拾了东西开车离开，Scott从后视镜里向后望了一眼，透过被晨露打湿的枝叶缝隙，那座木屋静静地笼着层薄雾伫立在湖畔，东方微露的第一道曙光落在屋顶上，在雾气中泛出一点淡金色的光晕。

Scott转头看了一眼身旁坐着的Michael，这个英国人正凝视着前方遥无边际不断延伸的道路，腰背挺直，眼神带着点失落，但唇边紧抿出的线条却锋利如刀。Scott恍然觉得，那个谦和温柔时常带着宠溺般微笑望向他的那个Michael，那个会带着英国式一本正经的神情却可以用慵懒调笑的口吻跟他插科打诨的Michael，那个在这两个月来放任自身与他水乳交融般契合的Michael，他的Mikey，已经同这两个月来他们两人所拥有的平静而安宁的生活一起，便如昨日一梦般，留锁于那座静谧的小屋房间之中了。

现在坐在他身边的，是Michael Stonebridge，一个背负无数沉重而竭力求生的战士。

2015年 佛罗里达 汽车旅馆

“我需要去和我的联络人见个面,她说有些新的情报得和我面谈,我刚刚跟她约了一小时后在10号公路路口的小饭馆见面.”Scott坐在床沿看着摊在床上的地图，对正坐在桌边检查武器的Michael说，“地点离这里不远，开车很快就能到。”

“是那个Virginia吗？”Michael低头检查着手中的弹夹，“我们什么时候出发？”

“Michael……”Scott慢慢地说，带着点犹疑不定的神色转头望向Michael，“不是我们……我一个人去。”

Michael正在安装枪管的手指顿住了，他抬起头盯住Scott的眼睛，“你说什么？”

“我一个人去。”Scott重复了一遍，这次带着不容置疑的坚决口吻。

“你知道你现在也是他们的追杀目标了吧，Scott？”Michael皱起了眉头，声音隐隐透出点压抑的怒气来。“在这种情况下你单独行动，是想拿自己的性命开玩笑吗？”

“我认识Virginia很久了，我相信她，她很有能力，这次的会面不会有问题的。”Scott站起身来，望住Michael的眼，“与我相比，你才是他们的主要目标，你面对的危险更大，所以我一个人去，行动反而更加隐蔽些。”他回身走到桌前，拿起自己的佩枪，检查了一下子弹，声音放缓了一点，但口气的坚决却是毫不动摇。“没事的，Michael，不用担心。”

“这个Virginia，你确定可以相信她到什么地步？”沉默了一阵后，Michael低声问了一句。

“她不会害我，她曾经是我的……搭档。”

房间的门在Michael的面前轻轻关上，Michael走到窗前，透过窗帘的缝隙注视着Scott匆匆离开的背影，紧抿着双唇，若有所思。

而在此同时，另一侧停着的一辆轿车的车窗缓缓降下，里面的人望了望Scott汽车离开时后方飞扬的尘土，微笑了一下，下车向Michael的旅馆房间走去。

Michael在尚未回身走到桌旁之际就敏锐地发现了异常，他一手抄起枪，闪身避到了门边，门口地上的缝隙处晃动的人影明确地告诉他不速之客只有一人，而且似乎并没有掩饰自己的来访意图。

Michael探手拉开门，一把揪住了站在门口的来人的衣襟猛地拖了进来，顺势一个横肘将对方顶在了墙上，手中枪口贴上了那人的太阳穴。

却是一名金发墨镜的漂亮女子。

“你是谁？”Michael皱了皱眉头，沉声问道。

“Michael Stonebridge，Scott倒是没有夸大其词，果然身手不错。”金发女子抬手摘下墨镜，露出一双漂亮的灰绿色眼睛。

“我是Christy Bryant，Scott的前搭档，代号 Virginia。”她伸出根手指轻描淡写地在Michael的枪上点了点，仿佛顶在她脑袋上的不是把格洛克的枪管而是支唇膏一般，向着Michael露出一抹甜笑来。“放轻松，亲爱的，我没有恶意，没必要这么大动干戈。”

Michael怔了一下，随即伸手在她身上摸了摸，将她插在腰后的佩枪收到手中，又把她藏在脚踝处的备枪卸了下来，然后将她按到椅子上坐下。

“你不是应该现在去和Scott会面的吗？为什么会来这里？”Michael皱着眉头望着面前一副毫不在意正在检查指甲的女人问。不知为何这个看起来完全无害的女子让他有一种危险的感觉，而他在长年的军旅和逃亡生涯中形成的如野兽本能般的感知力正向他发出警告。

在这个女人身上他能嗅到杀戮的味道。

“事实上我本来是要求你们俩一起来跟我会面的，但是Scott拒绝了，他不想让我见到你。”Christy歪了歪头叹了口气，眼中闪过一丝无奈。“我想你也知道这个家伙有多固执，简直犟得像头驴，所以我得想个招先把他支开，这样我们才能敞开了谈谈现在的情况。”

2015年 佛罗里达 10号公路 佩珀快餐店

Scott坐在靠角落的座位上，看了一下腕上的手表，约定的时间已到，Christy却仍未出现。他烦躁地挪动了一下身子，拿起面前的咖啡喝了一口，心头隐隐有点不安。

Michael一个人在旅馆里不知道会不会有危险。如果之前Christy跟他透露的情况属实的话，MI6的杀手小组目前已经再次逼到了他们的身后，而这一次，疯狂的充满复仇之心的Craig Hanson对Michael绝对是追到至死方休。

而能让Michael从这场杀局中幸存的希望就只能寄予在Christy手中的深厚复杂的地下关系网络了，希望自己和Christy之前的交情能让他给Michael一个脱身的机会，即使这样会迫使他面对自己最不堪的一段过去，触碰他最不愿提及的记忆。

可是直到现在Christy还是连影子都没有。

Scott抓起面前的手机，按下了Christy的电话号码，然而线路那端却只是传来无法接通的嘟嘟的空音声。

蓦然一丝灵光闪过Scott的脑际，该不会……

Fuck！！！这该死的女人！！

Scott猛地跳了起来，抓起车钥匙冲出快餐店，扭转车头向汽车旅馆狂驶回去。

2015年 佛罗里达 汽车旅馆

“Scott之前托他的接头人Galan联系上了我，让我看在我和他之前搭档的交情上通过我手中的资源帮你脱身。”Christy直视着Michael的双眼缓缓地说。“我不知道他接的这票单中途发生了什么事，以至于让你们俩绑到了一起，但看起来显然你对他很重要，因为他打破了绝不再同我联系的诺言，来求我帮忙，为了你，一个赏金逃犯，这让我非常好奇，所以我对你做了点调查，结果还真是……出乎我的意料啊，Michael Stonebridge中士！”

Christy Bryant向后仰靠在椅背上，带了点似笑非笑的神色紧盯着Michael。

“你知道你现在是白厅内斗的头号争夺对象吗？作为MI6的第一追杀目标，Charles Ridley看起来可是花了很大力气想置你于死地呢！难怪Scott会想到求助于我，毕竟，我们搭档了那么多年，他知道我的能力，作为中情局的人，我手中的地下资源或许真的能够帮你脱身。”

“你是CIA？”Michael不自觉地捏紧了手中的枪。

“哦，你还不知道，Scott没有告诉你是吗？当然了，Scott很不喜欢提及他以前这段往事呢。我确实是CIA，亲爱的。而作为我的前搭档，Scott当然也曾经是CIA。”

“Scott……为CIA工作过？？”

“Scott是个很优秀的军人，他拥有杰出的捕猎能力，正是我们极其需要的。CIA在数年前特别从军队里招募他进入地下组织，为我们执行一些……比较特殊的任务。”Christy托着下巴看着Michael，眸中闪着一丝难测的光。“至于是什么类型的任务，我想你应该能够了解，毕竟，各国的政府，都是一样的，都有点见不得人的手尾需要收拾，比如……你。”

Michael只觉得心口如同被巨石猛击了一记，脸上蓦然失了血色，摇晃着向后退了一步，撑在身后的桌子边上。

“你看起来很意外呢，Michael Stonebridge中士，不过确实也是，看他现在这个样子很难想到，Scott也曾经和现在正在你身后追杀你的那些人一样，都是政府地下杀手成员之一吧？”Christy观察着Michael的神色变化，嘴角勾起一抹玩味的笑来。“重新认识了Damien Scott以后感受如何啊？”

“重新认识？我不需要，我只认识一个Damien Scott，就是现在的这个。”Michael沉默了一阵，抬眼望向Christy，面容又恢复了平静。“你把Scott支开单独来见我，一定是有些事情是你不想和他当面谈的，你到底有什么打算？”

Christy有点意外地挑了挑眉，随即轻笑了一声站起身来。

“很好。”她说。”现在我们有话直说，我现在手头有两个选择，第一个选择是，Scott要求我给你一个假身份然后安排你逃到其他国家去继续生活，这件事以我手上的资源的确可以做到，你的生活也会相对安全很长时间。但不要忘了Scott现在也在他们的追杀目标之列了，可是他却是有家人的，他的母亲和两个兄弟现在就生活在底特律。你已经一无所有，可以放下一切一走了之，而他却不能，换句话说，如果你跑了MI6绝不会放过他，他基本上就是死定了。”

Christy沉下了脸，语声冰冷。

“Scott是我有过的最好的搭档，无论从任何方面和意义上来说，我们在一起的时候一切都很完美。尽管最后他离开了组织，他依然是我最相信和在乎的人。所以这个选择，我绝不赞成，但是Scott似乎铁了心想让我这么做。”

Michael握着枪的手在微微发抖，他抬起头直视着Christy冰冷的灰绿色眼睛，咬紧了牙关。

“告诉我你的第二个选择。”

“第二个选择是我把你交给白厅，让英国人自己内部处理这件事。”Christy Bryant面无表情地说，声音冷若寒冰。

“据说你手中掌握着能扳倒Charles Ridley的关键证据。现在白厅内部正在发生权力争斗，与Charles Ridley派系对立争夺MI6控制权的另一部分人正在试图扳倒他争取上位，听说他们对以前20分部里发生的事也有所察觉，正在积极找寻证据，而你正是他们最想要得到的人。这或许是唯一能够最终了结此事的方法了。”

她走到Michael的面前，仰起脸望向Michael

“你是个聪明人，Michael，我也不想瞒你什么，这么做虽然给了你彻底扳倒Charles Ridley的派系的机会，但根据我这么多年的经验来看，我不能保证这之后你的性命，因为你知道的秘密太多了，无论结局如何，这件事之后白厅上位的任何一方都有可能不愿让你继续活下去。”她低声冷笑了一声，“所有的政府都是一样，所有的政治手段都是肮脏的，我们每个都不过是权力博弈的棋子而已。”

“这么做Scott最后会怎么样？”

“毕竟你才是白厅要的人，Scott只是半路卷入的相关方，他不是英国人，和20分部也毫无关系，在这场权力之争中没有任何利用价值，得到了你之后Scott对白厅就基本没有威胁了，以我的关系完全可以保他全身而退。”Christy转身坐回椅子上，交叉着双手逼视着Michael的眼，眼底带着几分狡意，“Scott之前拒绝了我的这个提议，但你既然是这场争斗的主要目标，我觉得很有必要听听你自己的意见。告诉我你的选择吧，Michael Stonebridge。”

“你他妈的想都不要想！！！Christy！！！”

在Michael尚不及开口之际房间的门被砰的一下狠狠踹开，Scott狂怒的身影一阵风般地冲了进来，横身挡在Michael的前面，双目圆睁，面色阴沉。站在他背后的Michael可以清楚地看到Scott颈脖处一根根爆绽的青筋，他因紧握手枪而紧绷着的臂膊，以及他因为过于激动而微微颤抖着的身体。

然后他无比清晰地感觉到了Scott身上传出的杀戮气息，一种和Christy Bryant一样的属于杀手的那种阴冷血腥的气息。


	22. 杀局

Chapter Twenty-Two 杀局

2015年 佛罗里达 汽车旅馆

“Christy Bryant！你他妈的竟敢算计我！！” Scott的声音因盛怒而有种异常的沙哑，满身肌肉紧绷如弦。“我想我们之前已经有过约定了，你他妈的现在这又算是什么意思？？”

房间里的气氛蓦然紧张起来，空气中充满了一种剑拔弩张的临战味道。

“你知道我的行事方式，Scott，我一向都会有后备的计划B，凡事必须有后着，两手准备方可万全。”Christy毫无惧意地起身迎上Scott怒不可遏的眼神，灰绿色的眼中全无退缩之意，“关于我的计划，你的意见我已经知道了，所以我现在是在问Michael的决定，不是你的，Michael有权作出他自己的选择。”

瞬间Scott满积的怒火就如同被这句平淡的回答彻底引爆了一般，咆哮了一声便扑了上去，一手揪住了Christy 的衣襟，“这里没有什么计划B！我再重申一遍！这是我和你之间做的约定，你的交易对象只会是我！！我！！不是Michael！！所以你给我听好了，只要履行你对我的承诺就好，不需要你再做什么多余的蠢事！！！”

这时一直沉默着的Michael上前一步，一手迅疾地搭上了Scott的肩膀。

“Scott，放手。”

Michael的声音不大，语气中却带了点不容置疑的命令味道。

Scott的身体微僵，转头望向Michael注视着他的一双沉静绿眸，四目交接了几秒后，他长出了一口气，身体松弛下来，放开手向后退了一步。

Christy怔了怔，带着点微微惊异的眼神看了Michael一眼，复又望向Scott，伸手抚了抚胸前的衣襟，叹了口气。

“好吧，既然你已经说到这个地步了。”她将脸颊边的散发拂到耳后，微笑了一下。“这么多年没见，你还真是变了不少，不过，还是很高兴再能见到你的，Damien。”

她走到Scott面前，抬手抚摸了一下他的脸颊，看到Scott不自在地扭过头避开，她低声轻笑了一下，随即转到Michael身旁，伸出手来。“我的枪，可以还给我了吧？”

Michael取出之前从她身上缴下的枪支递给她，她重新将枪佩戴好，然后伸手同Michael握了一下，笑意盈盈，“很高兴能认识你，和你谈话很愉快，Michael Stonebridge中士。”

房间的门轻轻关上，Christy Bryant钻进驾驶室，从车窗里向正在窗边注视着她的两人飞了个吻，随即发动汽车绝尘而去。

“你有什么需要告诉我的事吗？Scott？”Michael望着Christy Bryant远去的汽车烟尘慢慢地问。

Scott僵硬地转过身，只觉得Michael注视着他的眼眸深邃得让他有点窒息。他张了张口,最终叹了口气，回身走到床边，颓然坐在床沿上。

“Michael，很抱歉，我不想让你知道我的在CIA的那段过去，是因为我害怕……”Scott垂下头低声说，捏紧了双拳。“你被追杀了这么久，杀手已经夺走了你身边所有的人，夺走了你全部的生活，我害怕一旦有一天，当你知道我以前也曾经是政府杀手的一员，你会用什么样的眼神看我，你会如何的厌恶我，想远离我，一想到这样我就无法忍受。”他的手指指节由于用力而逐渐泛白，指甲刺进了掌心。“我曾经做过很多可怕的事，而这一切都是不能改变的，我想过告诉你我所有的经历，但我就是开不了口。”

房间里一片静寂，Scott深深地呼吸着，觉得自己的心跳在一下下重击着胸膛，心口处像堵了块大石般地心慌气闷。他有点不敢抬眼去看Michael，直至感觉到Michael慢慢地走到了他的面前站定。

“我现在既然已经都知道了，Scott，那么你觉得我正在用什么样的眼神在看你呢？”

Michael的声音一如往日般的温和，Scott有点慌张然而又无限期待地抬头望向Michael那平静而无一丝波动的双眸。

“之前我对Christy Bryant已经说过一次，而我也不介意现在再对你重复一遍，”Michael的声音沉稳而清晰，带着一种无法言述的坚决口吻。“我只认识一个Damien Scott，就是现在的这个。所以那个过去的Damien Scott曾经是什么样的人对我来说并不重要，我在意的不是你的过往，而是你现在和Christy Bryant做出的约定，以及你因此会付出的代价！”

Scott只觉得心口发热，胸口那里有种奇异的感觉正慢慢升上来，一直向上顶住了他的喉咙，压得他鼻子酸酸的，几乎要逼出眼泪来。

“我知道我在做什么，Michael，你不用担心。Christy之前有一点说的确实对，MI6真正想要的是你，我并不是他们的主要目标，因此他们并不会像追杀你一样投入那么多的精力来追杀我，我逃起来比你要容易的多。至于我的家人我会做好安排，Galan会找业内的关系将他们转移至安全所在。相信我，有这么多年来做赏金猎人的经验，我最了解的就是各种藏身的手段。我知道这并不是长久之计，但是白厅现在争斗正激烈，MI6的上位随时可能易主，只要避过这一段时间的风头，情势就有可能改观，到时候我们再做打算。”

“如果情势没有改观呢？那又该如何，你就这么一辈子亡命吗？”Michael的唇边泛起了一丝苦笑，眼神有点游离起来。

“无论如何我们终究会找到出路的，Michael，听我说，无论之前Christy对你说了些什么，她的话你都不可以全信。她很擅长欺骗对手，这是她的职业。和她搭档了这么多年，以我和她之间的交情我可以相信她不会设局害我，但是你不一样，她要是想陷害你的话下手绝不会有一点犹豫，所以，Michael，答应我，求你了，绝不要同意和她的交易。”

Scott站起身一手抓住了Michael的肩膀，Michael能感觉到Scott手指传来的力度，带着明显的焦灼几乎要深深嵌进他的肩胛骨中将他扣住不放。他望向Scott的双眼，在那里他看到了满满的迫切的忧虑。

“好吧，Scott。”沉默了一阵之后Michael轻轻地说，低下头抵在Scott的额上，Scott伸出另一只手抱住了Michael的后颈，两人就这样紧紧相贴着，感受着彼此的温度和呼吸。

但Michael垂在身侧的右手却攥成了拳，掌心紧握住一张小小的纸条。

一晚上两人睡得都很不安稳，Scott几乎一夜都未合眼，Michael的每个移动每个翻身甚至于呼吸稍重一点都会让他条件反射般地弹起来抓住Michael的手腕不放，就好像一个不留神Michael就会变成空气消失在床上一样。

几番折腾下来两人都有点吃不消，最后还是Michael受不了干脆起身掏了副手铐出来，咔的一记把两人的手腕铐到了一起，这才稍稍缓和了些Scott这种近乎强迫症的举动。

然而两人铐在一块的结果就是Scott八爪章鱼般地抱附在Michael的身上过了后半夜,清早两只各自带着一对黑眼圈和一身酸痛的肌肉相对苦笑。

“Christy有线报说MI6的杀手小组已经逼近这里，这附近已经不安全了，我们必须尽快离开。”Scott一边收拾背包一边对Michael说，“在下城区有一处CIA的安全屋，我们可以先到那里暂避一阵，等她的文件准备好以后会在那里和我们碰头。”

Michael有点心不在焉地应了一声，眼光落在Scott正弯腰系着鞋带的背影上，薄薄的T恤布料裹在他的肩背上，勾勒出衣物下紧绷的身体线条，可以看出他全身的每一块肌肉，每一条神经都处在一种蓄势待发的警觉状态，整个人就如一根绷紧的弓弦般随时一触即发。而这种状态正是Michael极其熟悉的，因为在这3年多的逃亡时间里，他的每一天都是在这种状态下度过的。

他清楚记得与他初次相遇时的Scott，一个执拗，闹吵，总是脏话不断，但却是充满了火焰一样的活力和激情的赏金猎人，在他们数次交手接触中正是这种火焰般的热烈特质让他不自觉地深陷其中。但现在这个时时警觉如猎豹，杀气隐露的Scott，让他看到了这个赏金猎人平日隐藏着的身为一名战士的杀戮的另一面，但同时也在提醒他一个无法逃避的事实。

他的Damien Scott正在蜕变成一个完全的逃亡者。

而这种认知让他感到彻心透骨的心痛。

2015年 佛罗里达公路加油站

“我去趟洗手间，顺便去小卖部买点吃的回来，你要我帮你带点什么吗？”Scott跳下车伸了伸腰，对正在给车加油的Michael说。

“买几瓶水来就可以了。”Michael拿起油枪插进油箱口，一边四下观察了一圈周遭的动静。加油站里很空旷，只有前方靠近加油站的外侧的地方停了辆货车，里面空无一人。除此之外看起来并无异常。“小心点，快去快回。”

Scott应了一声，转身走进了加油站后面的洗手间，里面的光线有点昏暗，弥漫着一股潮湿的霉味，墙上一架老旧的排气扇有气无力地转着，发出难听的吱吱嘎嘎的声音。

Scott弯腰在洗手池上洗手的时候他身后的隔间门被推开了，一个高瘦的男子从里面走了出来。Scott抬眼透过墙上的镜子向后看了一眼，那名男子向他点点头打了个招呼，随即走到他身旁的池子边开始洗手。

Scott感觉有点异常，迅速关上水龙头移动到门口的烘手器处，这时洗手间的门忽然打开，另一名壮汉推门而入，直接向Scott大步走了过来，一手移向腰后，目露凶光。

Scott急侧身对上新进来的那人，抬手拔出枪。

这时忽然眼前一晃，一根细若琴弦的钢丝线兜头从后面向他的脖子勒上来。

Scott猛抬起手中的枪，于千钧一发之际伸手挡格，枪身穿过线圈堪堪卡在钢线和他的脖子之间，顶在他的喉结处，阻断了他的声音和呼吸。

钢线越收越紧，线绳勒在金属枪身上发出刺耳的喀喀声，Scott拼力挣扎着将钢线向外扯，贴在他颈喉外侧的钢丝勒进了他的皮肉，鲜血顺着线圈慢慢溢出。

这时他面前的壮汉抬手拔出一把匕首向他扑了上来，刀光一闪疾刺向他的小腹。

Scott于电光火石之际奋力拧身，抬腿猛地一记侧踢，正击在对方持刀的手腕处，刀子脱手飞了出去，当的一声撞在墙上。

紧接着第二脚飞出，狠踹在那壮汉的腹部，那人发出一声痛呼弯腰抱着肚子向后退了两步。

而借着这一踹之力Scott整个人向后猛撞了过去，身后勒着钢丝绳的那名高瘦男子被这一撞推得立足不稳，向后急退了好几步，砰的一声后腰狠磕在后方洗手池沿上，发出一声闷哼，手下不觉一松。

这一松之机让Scott勉强回了一口气，立时空出左手抓住了墙上挂着的烘手器，一个发力就把那东西从墙壁上给扯了下来，扬手向后一记狠砸，正中那名高瘦男子的脸颊。

砰的一下烘手器在那人的脸上散开了花，鲜血随着碎片四下飞溅。

那人痛叫了一声，接着头皮一紧，Scott一把揪住了他的头发，躬身猛地一扯，将他整个人都用肩膀顶了起来，扭身就是一记过肩摔，直砸向前方刚缓过气直起腰来的壮汉。

扑通一声两人在地上滚成了一团，而Scott的脖子也终于从钢丝圈里脱了出来。

“妈的你们这群狗娘养的……”Scott喘着气护着勒出血痕的脖子嘶哑地咒骂着，举枪对准了正在地上挣扎着站起来的两名杀手，连开数枪。

不料那高瘦男子竟是毫不犹豫地把同伴猛拖至身前，在壮汉的惨叫声中借着肉盾的掩护一个翻滚急窜出门。

此时忽然门外枪声大作，接着一声巨大的爆炸轰然响起。

“Fuck！Michael！！”Scott大吼着猛冲出去。

Michael将油枪放回加油桩上，扣好油箱盖口。眼角余光看见一个男人从小卖部里出来，转身径直走进了屋侧的洗手间。

Michael心下顿时警铃大作，那人身形健壮腰背挺直，从他行动的姿态判断十有八九是军队出身，在这种情形下出现要说是巧合实在是难以令人相信。

而现在Scott还在洗手间里没有出来。

Michael回手握住腰后的手枪，向洗手间门口走去。在靠近门边的时候虚掩的门内忽然传出了一阵嘈杂的打斗声，间或夹杂着几声沉闷的痛呼。

Michael心中猛地一惊，立时抽枪去推门。

手刚伸出斜刺里忽然寒光一闪，一柄廓尔喀弯刀伴着一记玻璃的碎裂声从小卖部的窗户里穿击而出，直劈向Michael持枪的手腕。

Michael猛地缩手，一步急退，弯刀厚重的前刃劈中了他手中枪的枪管，当的一声火星四溅，手枪脱手落地。

接着一声叱喝，一个黑瘦矮小的尼泊尔人如灵猿般从窗户的破口处猱身窜出，手中的廓尔喀弯刀在指间疾转了一个弧圈，自下而上闪电般直划Michael的胸腹。

Michael再次急退，仰身后避，刀尖自他的下腹前带着一股风声掠过，仅以毫厘之差擦过他的胸腹，划破了他的T恤带出一道浅浅的血痕。

下一秒那小个子尼泊尔人就像颗出膛的炮弹一样，嘶叫着跃身而上，整个人砰地一记猛撞在他的腹部，力道奇猛。

Michael只觉得眼前一黑，脚下连向后退了好几步，最后还是立足不稳，踉跄着一跤摔在小卖部靠墙放置着的一堆杂物上，接着随着那一堆东西翻倒下来，扑通一下重重跌在地上。

紧接着眼前刀光一闪，弯刀兜头向他直劈下来。

Michael咬牙就地一个侧滚，刀刃当的一声劈在他肩膀旁的水泥地上，火星四溅。

尚不及回气之际，第二刀紧跟而上。

Michael连续急滚避让，在翻滚之际随手摸到了一根落在他手边的拖把，抬手用力一挡，将几乎已经劈至他胸膛的刀刃格开，接着顺势回手一抡，拖把的金属头叭的一下重重敲在那个尼泊尔人的额角上，那个小个子发出一声尖叫抱着头向后退了两步，鲜血从额头涌了出来，淌了一脸。

Michael喘息着刚从地上挣扎着半跪起身，就见那尼泊尔人狂叫了一声，满脸鲜血势若疯虎一般再次举刀扑了上来，刀光急闪向他当头狠劈而下。

Michael横转拖把柄奋力一格，同时向后尽力将身体猛缩，锋刃砍在木制手柄上发出沉闷的一记钝响，接着咔嚓一声，手柄断成了两截，刀刃从断裂的把手中间劈砍而下，在Michael的肩胸位置划出长长一道血口，鲜血立马染红了衣衫。

但这一刀经这一挡来势已尽，厚重的刀头落空后向下急坠，当的一声劈在了Michael身前不到两寸远的位置，那名小个子的身体也因此收势不住，随之向前一栽。

就在这电光火石之间Michael右手那半截被砍断成斜切面的木柄斜刺而上，木柄的尖端带着一股疾风自下而上直穿进他的下颚，插进了他的脑干，几乎将他的整个脑袋扎了个透。

那小个子喉咙里发出一阵奇异的咯咯声，双目圆瞪着Michael的脸，僵硬地倒了下去。

Michael一口气尚不及喘，只觉得身侧人影一晃，接着腰胁处中了一记枪托猛击，将他整个人都打得侧翻了出去，随即腹部紧跟而上挨了狠狠一脚，砰的一下踹在他的上腹，力道之大几乎把他内脏都要踢碎了，眼前金星迸飞，身体随着这一击翻滚了好几圈，最后嗵的一声撞在身旁的一个加油桩上。

一口血从胸腔里呛咳了出来，Michael勉力撑起身子，抬头望向站在他面前数步远的黑发男人。

一双熟悉而又疯狂的黑眸，森森然浸满了寒冷如冰的死亡之色。

“好久不见啊，Michael。”

“Craig Hanson……”Michael 喘息着低声说，咬紧牙关摇晃着站起身来靠在加油桩上。

“你杀了Jake，我唯一的亲弟弟。”Hanson望向他的黑眸中仿佛有奇异的火在燃烧，在他的眼底映出了一种仇恨的赤红，带出几分难以言述的狰狞神色，“你应该杀的人是我，Michael，我才是你最恨的敌人，而不是Jake！Jake从一开始就不应该卷进这件事，而最后他却死在你的手里！你准备好要怎么偿还这笔债了吗，Michael？”

Hanson手中的MP5缓缓举起，黑沉的枪口对准了Michael的脑袋。

“我们地狱见吧，Michael。”

就在这个关头洗手间里突然传出了几声枪响，接着一名棕发男子从门里连滚带爬地翻出来，一眼看见了Hanson手中指向Michael的MP5，顿时大惊失色，扑了上来一把就按住了Hanson的枪身保险。

“住手！Hanson！不能在这里开枪！那小子身后就是油桩，爆炸起来会把我们都炸死的！！”

“放手！！！Leatherby！！！”

Hanson眼中狂暴之色勃然而发，咆哮了一声回手就是一拳，狠击在Leatherby的脸上，Leatherby发出一声哀嚎撒了手仰面栽倒。

就在这一瞬之间Michael拧身窜出，一个翻滚急扑至身后不远处停靠在加油站边上的那辆货车后，几乎与此同时枪声大作，Hanson手中MP5的子弹如雨点般激射而来，将货车车体打的千疮百孔，车窗玻璃碎片四处飞溅，洒了Michael满身，一颗子弹打穿了货车的油箱，汽油顺着弹孔倾泻而出，淌了一地，浓烈的汽油味弥漫在充满硝烟的空气中。

Hanson眼中狠戾之色渐浓，抬手一记点射，子弹击中了地面上的汽油，烈火瞬间顺着油迹熊熊蔓延开来。

Michael心知不妙，急转身迅速奔离货车车体。

尚未及跑出数米远，身后的货车轰然一声巨响，在震耳欲聋的的爆炸中燃成了一团烈火，货物在烟尘中飞散开来，Michael只觉得有一股巨大的气浪从身后猛然袭来，将他整个人都掀飞了起来，接着身体砰的一声重重摔在坚硬的地面上，眼前一阵昏黑，几乎晕死过去。

昏沉中只看见Hanson模糊的身影穿过烟尘和烈火向他一步步逼近，手中指向他的枪口如同死神的召唤。

忽然一声轮胎摩擦的尖利啸叫响起，一辆汽车朝着他俩的方向疾冲而来，直直地插进了Hanson和Michael之间，接着一个急转，车尾猛甩，车身划出一道弧线，向着Hanson拦腰直撞上去。

Hanson躲闪不及，只得急跃而起，身体在车后厢上一个翻滚砰的一下撞在车后窗上，接着随着车尾的猛甩带着一堆碎玻璃从后车盖上滚了下去，摔在地上。

“Michael！振作点！快上车！！”

Scott在驾驶室里透过车窗对着趴在地上尚在半昏迷状态的Michael大叫。

这声大喊让Michael勉强恢复了一点神智，他挣扎着从地上撑起来，跌跌撞撞地扑到Scott的车旁，拉开车门几乎是一头栽了进去。

此时的Hanson已经从地上爬了起来，咆哮着向他们的汽车举起了枪。

Scott狠转方向盘，车身回旋，一个横向漂移直接冲上了公路路基。

Hanson手中的MP5向他们的方向喷吐出火舌，子弹在车身侧面打出一连串弹孔。

这时斜刺里又从加油站的后方冲出一辆吉普，马达轰鸣着向他们一头撞上来。

Scott猛打车头避开吉普，车子发出一声尖厉的啸叫，轮胎在地面上磨出一阵刺鼻的白烟，随即在枪声中疾驶而出，窜上了公路飞驰而去。

身后Hanson钻进了吉普的驾驶室，油门一踩到底，紧咬不放。

“Scott，把枪给我！！”终于清醒过来的Michael喘息着趴在车后座上叫道。

“Michael，得搞掉那辆车，不然我们跑不掉的！！他们火力太猛了！！”Scott抬手将枪丢给Michael，咬着牙大吼。

身后子弹如暴风般袭来，所有的车窗都碎成了渣，Scott瞄了一眼后视镜，镜中的黑色吉普如一头猛兽般正迅速逼近上来，下一秒后视镜就被一颗子弹打成了碎片。

Michael躺在后车座的地板上，闭了闭眼睛平复了一下呼吸，随即抬腿一脚踹开了后车门，猛地举枪仰身而出，一时间几乎半边身子都探出了车子，手中的枪紧贴在飞转的车轮旁。

准星后的眼神瞬间变得锋利如刀，三枪连发，激射而出。

吉普的右前轮砰然爆裂，车身在高速的行进中呈蛇形扭晃了几圈，终于在一阵刺耳的急刹声中打横侧翻了过来，在路面上滚了两圈，又向前滑行了一段距离后，停了下来。

Craig Hanson踹开车门探出身体，望着前方绝尘而去的汽车，咆哮着射空了手中的弹夹。

“我们甩掉他们了吗？”Scott喘着气闷声问道。

“是的。”Michael缩回身子抬眼向后方张望了一下，从后排爬进了副驾驶室。“我们甩掉他们了。”

“很好……”Scott的声音有点颤抖，“因为，Michael，你得来开车了……”

话音未落，Scott就一头栽在了方向盘上。

“Scott！！” Michael大吼，一手扶住了Scott的肩膀，一手稳住了Scott已经脱手的方向盘，一脚急刹停住了车子。

这时他看见了Scott左手按住的腰胁处染满的血迹，以及驾驶座上的一片血红正在慢慢的一滴滴落下。

脑中轰然一声，Michael只觉得整个心都沉了下去。

“没事的，Michael，只是……擦伤……”Scott的脸色惨白，声音已经开始逐渐含糊不清起来，“不用……”

“别说话，Scott。”Michael撕开了Scott左腰处的衣物，露出腰部一道触目惊心的伤口。子弹擦过他的腰胁撕裂了他的肌肉，留下了极深极长的一处割裂伤，血如泉涌，流得满车座都是。

Michael取出背包，将包中的衣物撕成布条裹住Scott血肉模糊的伤口，又伸手抚了一下Scott已经失去意识的苍白的脸，咬了咬牙，掏出Scott的手机，拨通了一个号码。

铃声响起，Christy Bryant看了一眼来电号码，随即拿起了电话。

“Scott？？”

“Christy Bryant，我是Michael Stonebridge，我答应你的第二个交易。”Michael的声音从电话那端传来，听起来有种异乎寻常的平静和坚决。“条件只有一个，你把Scott拉出这个杀局，保证他的安全。现在……”他的声音顿了一下，“我需要你给Scott找一个安全屋，和一个医生，马上。”


	23. 交易

Chapter Twenty-Three 交易

2015年 佛罗里达 迈阿密 CIA安全屋

“他伤的不轻，但万幸的是子弹没有损害到他的内脏器官。”头发有点花白的医生一边将染血的纱布丢进身旁的垃圾袋，一边对Christy说。“他失血过多，可能要昏迷一段时间，不过我已经把伤口缝合好，帮他输了血，等他醒过来再休养几天应该就没事了。”

“多谢了，医生。”Christy朝医生点点头，又阴沉着脸转头看了看正坐在床边凝视着Scott昏睡的脸的Michael，上下扫了一眼他满身的泥灰和血迹，皱起了眉头，语声有点尖刻，“Stonebridge中士，你最好也让医生检查一下你的伤，我可不希望我的交易对象在事情还没开始前就伤重而死，做赔本生意可不是我的风格。”

Michael没有应声，只是沉默着站起了身，走到医生旁边，脱掉了身上沾满了灰土和鲜血的上衣，露出一身纵横交错的新旧伤痕和淤青。刀伤，枪伤，烧伤，各种大小不一的伤疤印痕烙在肌肤上，深深浅浅层层叠叠，仿佛在无声地述说着他每一次与死神擦肩的经历。

医生怔了一怔，有点惊讶地看了一眼Michael，随即取出了药箱，低头帮Michael处理起身上的伤口。

Christy的眼神在接触到Michael身上的伤痕的时候有了一瞬间的动容，随后转身走到衣柜前取出一套衣物丢给Michael。

“尽快收拾一下，换好衣服，Stonebridge中士，”Christy向已经包扎完毕的医生点头示意其离开，“很快会有车来接你，带你离开这座城市，我已经让我手下人安排了另一处隐蔽所在，你就在那里待上一段时间，等我和英国白厅的线人联系上后，白厅方面的人会秘密安排你回英国。”

“你需要向我保证，无论之前Scott之前同你约定过什么，现在都已经取消。”Michael走到Christy面前，深深地望进她那双灰绿色的眼眸。“我同中情局定下交易的唯一条件，就是你必须保护Scott和他家人的安全。”

“Scott和他家人的安全我可以保证，这件事你不用担心。”Christy望着躺在床上的Scott，眼神有点柔和起来，“就算没有我和你约定交易，以我之前和他的交情，我也会尽我所有的能力来保护他的安全。”她抬头凝视着Michael，微微露出点笑意。“我知道，让你作出这个决定对你来说并不公平，但老实说，我很高兴你能答应同我的交易。”

“你那天临走时偷偷塞给我你电话号码的时候，就很清楚我一定会联系你的，不是吗？”Michael注视着Christy，平静地回答。

“我只是有这种预感而已，不过知道还有人能像我一样重视Scott的安危我还是很欣慰的。”Christy伸了伸腰，走到床边的椅子上坐下，托着面颊望着Scott沉睡的脸容。“我和Scott合作了四年，一起出生入死无数次，他是我最信任的人，那时候我们的关系是如此完美，我几乎以为我们可以一直这样继续下去，作为搭档，作为伙伴，作为情人……”

Michael的眼神游离着落在窗外的天际，没有说话。一群鸽子从半空中掠过，在蔚蓝的天上划出白色的飞影。

“但是Scott终于还是决意退出，事情变得很糟糕，局里几乎对他下了清除令，我动用了所有的关系才保下他的一条命，让他提前从军队退役离开。”Christy的声音变得有点干涩起来，“他临走的时候请求我和他一起走，但是我拒绝了。我后来时常会想，如果当时我同意了他的请求，我们现在的生活又会是怎样呢？”

“如果让你重新选择一次，你又会作出什么样的决定，Christy？”

“大概还是同样的决定吧，我和他不是同一类人。”Christy苦涩地微笑了一下，窗外的日光落在她的脸上，Michael似乎看到她的眼中隐约有水光闪动。“我很清楚我的价值所在，以及我的心之所向。我所选择的路，Damien Scott是永远不会与我同行的。”

门外传来几声有规律的敲击声，她站起身来，向Michael点了点头。

“是时候离开了，Stonebridge中士。”

Michael走到床边，手指轻轻拂过Scott略显苍白的嘴唇。

“再见，Damien。”他低声说。

Scott醒来的时候天已经全黑，房间里窗帘紧闭，只有一盏壁灯在墙上亮着微弱的光，屋子里充斥着一股胶布和消毒水的药味。

“Michael？”Scott低声唤了一声，伸手习惯地向身旁摸了摸。

没有人应声，身畔床边空无一人，房间里静悄悄的，只有床头的闹钟发出单调的嗒嗒声。

Scott挣扎着坐起身来，只觉得头有点晕，身体也有点僵硬的麻木感。他靠在床头闭了闭眼，等到眼睛适应了房间里昏暗的光线后，赫然发现靠墙的椅子上坐着一个人影。

Scott立马条件反射地去枕头下掏枪，却摸了个空。

灯光骤然亮起，却是Christy Bryant坐在靠椅上望着他。

“Christy ？”Scott松了口气，复又皱起了眉头，“Michael在哪儿？他怎么样了？”

Christy起身走到Scott的床前，望着他的脸，神色有点奇异。

“Michael Stonebridge答应了同我们的交易，现在他已经在中情局的秘密监管之下了。” Christy 慢慢地一字字地说，凝视着Scott因不能置信而瞬间凝固的神情。“对不起，Damien，这是Michael Stonebridge自己做出的决定，木已成舟，已经无法再回头了。”

眨眼间Christy感到 Scott的呼吸几乎都停止了，她能听见他牙齿紧咬发出的格格的响声，看到他手背上因为紧握双拳而绽出的一根根血管，感到他身上由于狂怒和震惊而散发出的一股阴冷煞气。 

一时之间Christy竟觉得心底有点发寒，面前的Scott似乎变成了一个她从未见过的陌生之人。

“Fuck！！！”

经过几乎令人窒息的数秒沉默之后，Scott狂怒的声音如暴雷般蓦然炸响，翻身就从床上跳了下来，完全没管腰上的伤口是否会绽裂开来，扑上来一把就揪住了Christy的衣领。

“Michael在哪儿？你们把他带到哪里去了？快说！！！！”

房门砰地一下被踹开了，两名腰大膀圆的CIA探员冲了进来，一边一个抱住了Scott的胳膊，发力把他向外扯，试图把他拉离Christy的身边。

“放手！Scott！快放手！！”

Scott狂吼着撒开手，然而下一秒其中一个探员的下巴上就吃了Scott的一记狠击，晕头转向地朝后退去，另一人腰上挨了一脚，痛叫了一声跪倒在地上。

忽然后颈一阵刺痛，紧接着Scott只觉得眼前的景物全部扭曲了起来，意识如潮水退去般迅速消失，两腿一软，砰然栽倒。

Christy望着躺在地上已经失去知觉的Scott，轻轻叹了口气，将手中已经打空的镇静剂注射器丢进了垃圾桶，蹲下身抚了抚他的额头。

“把他扶到床上去，小心照看，等他醒过来就通知我。”

2015年 佛罗里达 迈尔斯堡 CIA安全屋

夜深之际，房门外忽然传来异动。

嘈杂的打斗，压抑的痛呼，子弹穿过消音器发出的轻响，以及沉闷的重物落地的声音。

Michael翻身跳下床，回手摸枪，床头处却空空如也。

他蓦然记起在进入这个安全屋之前，为防他毁约逃走，中情局已经收缴了他所有的武器。

现在他已是手无寸铁。

房门被缓缓打开，面前的男人对他露出森然一笑，黑眸幽暗。

“Craig Hanson.”Michael沙哑地低语，眼看着黑洞洞的枪口缓缓抬起，指向他的额头。

“Michael，差点忘了，我有礼物要送给你呢！”

身后两名手下拖来满身血污的一人，Hanson回手揪住那人的头发，露出一张染满鲜血的脸庞和一双湛蓝眼睛。

Michael的呼吸顿止，如坠冰窟。

Scott。

“你杀了Jake，我的亲弟弟，这就是你要付出的代价。”Hanson的脸色如厉鬼般狰狞，手中刀光一闪，利刃没入Scott的咽喉，鲜血激喷而出，染得天地一片血红。

“不！！！！！”

Michael悚然从床上惊醒，只觉得心脏如擂鼓一般在急跳，满身都是冷汗，四周浓重的黑暗几乎如有形的物质一般，压迫得他难以呼吸。他喘息着翻身坐起，伸手打开了床头的台灯。

昏黄的灯光铺满了空空的房间，没有血迹，没有尸体，没有Hanson,也没有Scott。

什么都没有，只有他独自一人。

但心底的寒意却在慢慢扩大开来，噩梦中的情景在脑中一遍遍萦绕重演，挥之不去，让他几乎无法停止颤抖。

他将脸埋进手掌，慢慢等待自己的呼吸平复。

在一片空落的静寂中，他感到了此生从未有过的深刻的孤独和恐惧。

2015年 佛罗里达 迈阿密CIA安全屋

“他不肯吃东西，所有送到他旁边的食物啊盘子啊都被他砸了，医生也让他吓跑了，说什么也不敢靠近他。”一个年轻的CIA探员苦着张脸对Christy Bryant沮丧地说，“那家伙看起来就跟个疯子一样，这样下去根本用不着杀手来干掉他，估计用不了多久他自己就能把自己弄死了。”

Christy 叹了口气，接过探员手上的食物推门走进了房间。

Scott阴沉着脸斜靠在床头上，床边的地面上乱七八糟散了一地的碎盘子和玻璃渣，Christy 小心地绕开地上的碎片走到Scott的床边。

Scott瞪着她的脸，移动了一下身体，双腕上的手铐在铁质床架上发出清脆的金属撞击声。

“放开我，Christy。”Scott几乎是咬牙切齿地从牙缝里迸出了这句话。

但Christy显然不为所动，她将手中的盘子放在床头柜上，在Scott的床边坐了下来。

“Scott，你得吃点东西，否则你身体会顶不住的。”

“我叫你他妈的放开我！！”Scott大吼，用力猛挣了一下锁在床架上的手铐，整张床都被他拉的摇晃了起来，铁环勒紧了他的手腕，卡出一圈暗红色的伤痕，有隐隐的血丝渗出皮肤来。

“放开你又怎么样？让你去找Michael Stonebridge，要他改变主意停止交易吗？”Christy冷冷地问。“你觉得你能做到吗？”

“你很清楚Michael要是回到英国，根本就不可能活着回来，白厅的人最后是不会放过他的！”Scott咬着牙说，“这次交易他基本上就是去送死，你明知道这一点，还是对他提出了这个交易，你设下了这个局，事成之后中情局得到的好处自然少不了你的功劳，这一次是你把他推到死路上去的！！！”

Christy的眼神暗了一暗，随即眉目间笼上了一层怒气。

“这次交易是Michael Stonebridge自己的选择，是他主动来找我们的，你不要搞错了，Scott，我并没有逼迫他做任何事。我承认这次如果事成之后白厅和中情局日后的合作关系可以给我带来很大好处，但万一事情有变，这其中的危险和责任也会是我一人承担，所以你不要想当然地一味指责我！我设下的这个交易虽然不能保证Michael的性命，但是起码我能够保住你和你的家人！你把我看成什么样的人都好，我也不在乎你是不是能理解我的所作所为，只有这个结果对我来说才是最重要的！！”

Christy的声音在微微发抖，望向Scott的眼中闪出一层淡淡的水光，随即站起身转过脸去。

“Scott,这次交易是Michael主动提出的，可以料想他心意已决。就算我让你见到了Michael，你也无法让他改变主意，他对这次交易提出的唯一条件就是保证你和你的家人的安全，但他也同时向我特别要求了让我取消我与你之间所有的约定，你觉得他会猜不到你当初真正的打算吗？”

Scott的身体因为这句话变得完全僵硬了，张了张口却说不出一个字来。

“Scott，事已至此，已经无法挽回，目前中情局上层已经介入，两方面的情势都已是我们不能掌控的了，只能顺其发展。你还是接受现实，下定决心放手吧，这样所有的事都能有个了断，你和你的家人也能回到正常安全的生活轨道里去。”

Christy带着点期待的神色注视着靠在床头沉默不语的Scott，等待着他的回应。

“不……”在沉默良久之后Scott缓慢地开了口，声音平静但无比坚决，“让我对Michael放手，这件事我他妈的绝对做不到！！！”

“Scott,不要再固执了，你要想清楚……”

“我已经想得很清楚了，我明白我以后将会面对什么。”Scott打断了Christy的话，抬起头来。“你说保护我和我家人的安全对你是最重要的事，这一点我非常感激，但是，对不起，Christy,对我来说，和Michael在一起，就是我命里最重要的事。”

他望着Christy满含惊讶和失望的脸，双目闪亮，神情决然。

“带我去见Michael，否则你就得把我铐死在这张床上。”


	24. 印记（上）

Chapter Twenty-Four 印记（上）

2015年 佛罗里达 迈尔斯堡 CIA安全屋

窗外的车道处隐隐传来汽车的马达声，Michael放下手中的茶杯起身走到窗侧，伸手将窗帘掀起了一条细缝，凝神朝外注视着。一辆黑色宝马驶进了车道，向他们屋后的车库开去。

Michael认得那是这个安全屋CIA联络人的车。

大约是和英国方面联系的情况有新进展了，Michael想。

而随着他起身的动作，房间里的两名CIA探员立时警惕地伸手入怀握住了武器，满脸戒备地望着Michael的背影，一副如临大敌的模样。

“Stonebridge中士，请你马上离开窗户！”

其中一个高大的CIA探员以命令的口吻对Michael说，语气中隐隐露着点警告的味道。

Michael心中微微一叹，自从几天前他进了这个安全屋之后，基本就是在囚禁的状态下度过的，屋子里几个CIA探员与其说是贴身保护他的安保，倒不如说是时刻监视他的看守，每天将他的一举一动盯得死死的，唯恐他哪天会忽然寻机逃走。

“别紧张，我不会逃走的。”Michael平静地说，眼光落在窗台上摆放着的白色的小花盆上，盆中那株小小的仙人球正在微风中挺着满身的尖刺，一副生气勃勃而又倔头犟脑的小模样。

Michael唇边泛起了一丝微笑，伸手将那个小花盆移到窗台上阳光更充足的那一边去。小仙人球的黄色尖刺在日光中泛出些淡金的色泽，Michael凝视着那点光芒，眼神渐渐柔和起来。

“Stonebridge中士，我再次警告你，马上离开窗户！”见Michael迟迟没有离开窗边的意思，那名探员显然开始有点焦躁了。他拔出怀中的佩枪，大步走到Michael的身边，一手抓住了Michael的肩膀，把他粗暴地向后用力一扯，拽得Michael猛一个踉跄。

而就在这一扯之下那名探员的另一个胳膊肘撞上了小花盆，那盆小仙人球摇晃了一下，发出当的一声轻响翻倒在窗台上。

Michael的眼神瞬间变了。

在那个探员还没有反应过来的时候，他抓着Michael的肩膀的那只手就被一股大力猛地反扭了过来，接着右膝弯中了狠狠一脚，砰的一下脱力跪倒在地上。还没等痛呼出声，紧接着右手手腕传来一阵剧痛，佩枪脱手而落。

下一秒他发现自己的脖子被Michael从身后勒住了，自己佩枪的枪口就顶在他的太阳穴上。

房子里顿时炸开了锅，所有的探员全部举枪扑进了房间，呈半月形将Michael和那名探员紧紧围在中间。

“Michael Stonebridge！快放下枪！”一名为首的资深黑人女探员厉声喝道。

Michael没有理会四面八方指向他的枪口和CIA探员们大呼小叫的警告，而是微微侧过了头，贴近了那名被他用枪顶住脑袋正在大喘气的探员的耳朵。

“你下次再敢碰这个花盆，我就拧断你的手。”

Michael用一种极其平静而又令人发寒的声音在那名探员的耳后慢慢地说。

那名探员只觉得一阵恐惧的恶寒直入心底，冷汗出了一身。接着感到颈脖一松，身子不由自主地向前踉跄了好几步，方才站稳。

Michael抬手将枪抛还给他，看都没看他一眼，转身又走到窗台边，小心地把花盆扶正，又把翻倒在窗台上的泥土一点点地填回花盆里去。

房间里的气氛有点凝固了，探员们开始面面相觑，那名为首的女探员倒是最先反应过来，低咳了一声，示意其他人带着那名气急败坏的高大探员退出房间。

“Stonebridge中士，我知道你并不能算是我们的犯人，而应该是我们的保护对象。之前可能有些探员对待你的方式过于粗暴，多有不妥，我代表他们向你道歉，但我们也只是在尽自己的本份，也希望你能够配合我们，直到这次任务完毕。”

Michael回头向她微笑了一下，目光温和，与一分钟前完全一副要杀人的模样相比，几乎判若两人。

“谢谢你，不过你们不用担心，”他说，“我不会逃的。”

“Martinez,你还对他道什么歉？让我进去,我他妈的非好好教训他一下不可！！”

刚一出房间门，就听那名探员在怒气冲冲地咆哮。

“教训？别丢人了，你打得过他吗？”Martinez斜眼瞟了一下那个一副灰头土脸而又气急败坏模样的探员，感觉有点好笑。“别忘了他可是个前英国SBS特种兵，而且曾经还是MI6特别行动小组的成员，不要以为他看起来脾气很好你就觉得他好欺负，这家伙杀过的人恐怕比你吃过的饭还多。依我看来，刚刚他没打断你的腿就已经算是对你很客气的了，毕竟还是你对他先动的手。”

“可是他……”

“总而言之，我们只要做好安保工作就可以，不要没事去招惹他。”Martinez打断了那名探员的争辩，对其他的探员说,“另外，给他点空间，不要逼得太紧了，他又不是我们的犯人。刚刚联络人来过了，说英国方面这几天很快就会来人进行交接，所以在此期间，你们几个对他客气点，别搞事。”

她转头看了看房间里正坐在窗户旁边，枕着胳膊趴在桌子上凝视着窗台上小花盆的Michael，日光从窗边倾泻下来照在他的侧脸上，将他挺直的鼻梁，方正的下颌和微带笑意的薄唇浸入一片温暖的光芒中，绿色的眼眸盖在淡金色的睫毛下，在日光的照射中呈现出一种通透纯净的琥珀色光泽来，平和而安静。

她忽然觉得自己的心跳漏了一拍。

Scott将头伸出车窗，透过前方林荫道旁的枝叶缝隙，能隐约看到在一片草地的边缘处矗立的一所灰色房子的一角。

“Michael是在那里吗？Christy？”

“是的。”Christy Bryant转头看了看身畔副驾座位上几乎要把半个身子都探出车窗去的Scott，伸手将他揪了回来按在座位上。“那是我们在佛罗里达最秘密的一处安全屋，就算是局内也只有少数几个人知道这处所在，我另外还安排了一个安保小组对他进行贴身保护，相信我，他在那里很安全。”

“安全?”Scott脸上掠过一丝苦笑。“在这个交易里，没有什么地方对Michael会是安全的。”

Christy看了他一眼，没有说话，扭转车头开进了房前的车道，一名黑人女探员从屋子里走出来，站在门口眼神警惕地打量着他们。

“那是Kim Martinez,虽然年轻但已经是资深探员了，她很有经验，所以我安排她主管这里的安保。”Christy对Scott说，摇下车窗向她点点头，那名探员的神色放松了下来，转身向房里招呼了一声。

Scott钻出车门，扫了一眼四周，眼神蓦然定在了屋子右侧第二个房间的窗台上。

白色的小花盆，绿色的小仙人球，蓬勃的尖刺，金色的阳光。

Martinez顺着他的眼神望过去，对他摇了摇头笑了一下。“我建议你千万别碰那个仙人球，那可是他的宝贝，前两天有个探员撞翻了他的花盆，差点被他把胳膊拧断。”

Scott没有应声，而是转身大步向屋里走去，开始的步子还算稳定，接着越走越快，到最后简直就像是一阵风般卷进了屋子，毫不迟疑地直奔Michael的房间而去。

“你给我站住……”Martinez猛吃了一惊，连忙抽枪追了上去，一边厉声警告。话还没落音，Scott已经奔到了门边，抬腿就是一脚把虚掩的房门踹开，径直冲进了房间。

Michael惊异地从桌旁站起，带着满满的不置信双目大睁盯着他的脸，接着低喃了一声，不自觉地向后退了一步。

“Scott……”

追上来的Martinez手中的枪被Christy按住了，她诧异地望向Christy波澜不惊的面容。

“没事的，不用紧张。”Christy看了一眼房间里正四目相对的两人，回手关上了房间的门，“给他们一些时间，他们之间的事需要他们自己来解决，外人不用插手，你们可以暂时退下了。”

Martinez的神色微变，随即低下头去，在她看到Michael望向那个有湛蓝眼睛的男人的神情的时候，数日来在她心中朦胧环绕的一丝感觉慢慢地变得清晰起来，接着变成了一点淡淡的失落埋进心底。

望了一眼紧闭的房门，她黯然微笑了一下，转身离开。


	25. 印记（下）

Chapter Twenty-Five印记（下）

2015年 佛罗里达 迈尔斯堡 CIA安全屋

Scott身侧的手掌紧紧地握成了拳，望着站在他面前的Michael。在进入这间房间之前他曾设想过无数次再次见到Michael时的场景，他想对着Michael怒吼，揪着他的衣襟对面痛斥他牺牲自我同CIA自行交易的愚蠢行动，又想将这个英国人牢牢地圈入怀中，狠狠地吻他的嘴唇，感受他肌肤的热度和低沉的心跳。然而在这一刻他却几乎无法动弹，无法言语，只能紧紧凝视着Michael的脸庞，在那张脸上一瞬间他看到了各种复杂的情绪，吃惊，焦虑，担心，隐隐的愤怒和喜悦的交织，直至在最后一刻全部汇集在一声低沉的叹息中。

“你不应该来这里的，Scott。”

“为什么，Michael，为什么你要答应同CIA的交易？”Scott终于艰难地开了口，声音干涩。“你明知道这会是一条不归路。”

“我已经不想再逃了，Scott，我累了。”Michael的声音里有掩饰不住的疲惫，“现在我只想把这件事彻底了断，无论结局是什么，我都愿意接受。”

“可是我不能接受！！”Scott控制不住地低吼出声，上前一步抓住了Michael的肩膀，“Michael，你可以不用这么做的，我们还有其他的选择……”

“什么选择？Scott？”Michael紧盯着Scott狂乱焦躁的眼神，目光凌厉起来，“你觉得你还能瞒住我多久？你以为我会猜不到你的计划是什么吗？”

Scott蓦然僵住了。

“我曾是MI6的人，Scott，我很清楚他们的手段。你凭借业内的关系和你一己之力，是不可能保得住你家人的安全的。你我都曾经为政府工作，我们应该都很明白这一点，唯一能够保住你家人安全的方法，是由CIA官方出面。”Michael冷然伸手推开了Scott的胳膊，“你已经在多年前退出了CIA，即便有Christy的帮助，CIA上层也绝不会为了一个普通赏金猎人的家人动用局内资源和外交手段的，因此留给你的只有一条路可选……”

他上前一步逼视着Scott带了点慌乱和悲哀的眼睛，Scott可以看到他的眼中饱含的怒意。

“告诉我，Scott，你同Christy交易的条件，是不是你会再次加入CIA杀手小组，以换取CIA对你家人和我的保护？告诉我，你当初的选择是不是这样？”

Scott咬紧了牙关，指甲在紧攥的拳头下深深地嵌进掌心中去。

“Michael，我只需要几年的时间……”

下面的话被Michael在他脸上挥出的狠狠一拳打断了，Scott踉跄着朝后退了几步，一时间头晕目眩，感觉嘴里泛出一股浓厚的血腥味来。接着衣领被猛地揪住，一股大力将他整个人向后都顶在了墙上，抬眼只看见Michael暴怒的脸容和几近赤红的双眼。

“你这个混蛋！！！”Michael用一种Scott从未听过的狂怒的声音咆哮着。“为什么？为什么总是这样？？先是Hanson，然后是你！！！你们他妈的一个个的都选择了杀手之路，然后回头来告诉我都是为了我！！都是因为我！！！你知道吗，我受够了！我他妈的受够了！！！我告诉你Damien Scott，与其让我眼看着你走回到那条路上去，你他妈的还不如现在就杀了我！！！”

Scott只觉得脑中嗡嗡作响，眼前的几近失控的Michael所爆发出的怒火是他从未见到过的，他本能地伸出手臂环住面前因狂怒和激动而颤抖不已的英国人，只觉得怀中的身体散发出的悲哀，痛楚，恐惧和愤怒几乎像潮水一般将他整个淹没，在心底一点隐约的猜想蓦然变得清明起来，关于Hanson，关于Michael，信任和友情，爱与背叛，罪与罚，以及所有一切的带给Michael又被他深藏于心底的刻骨伤痛。

而他在不经意之间触碰到了Michael心底最深的恐惧。

“对不起……”Scott哑声低语着，觉得他这辈子还没有任何一个时刻能像现在这样词穷过。“对不起，Michael……”他徒劳地重复了一遍，有点不知所措地环紧了臂弯中的人。

怀中的身体逐渐停止了颤抖，变得有点僵硬起来，Michael松开了揪住他衣领的手，用力挣动了一下，退出了他的怀抱。

“都结束了，Scott，一切都该结束了。”Michael望着他的绿眼睛写满了绝望的冷漠，“现在是你该离开的时候了，离开这里，回到你原本应有的生活里去。”

“回到没有你的生活里去吗？你怎么知道那是我应有的生活？？”Scott沙哑地问，“经过了所有的这一切，我们一起面对了那么多，你觉得我还能够忍受没有你和我在一起的日子吗？”

“你会找到应对的方式的，”Michael轻声叹息着说，“你有家人，有朋友，会有爱你的人来到你身旁，你会有新的开始，一切都会过去的。”

“一切都会过去？？”Scott咬牙切齿地一个字一个字重复着，感觉心底有一股怒火慢慢地升了上来，“Michael，我们一起面对的生死搏杀，一起度过的小屋时光，那些相互扶持生死与共的日子，我和你之间的感情，你他妈的觉得所有的这一切，就只是一场梦，我会在转个脑袋睡醒了以后，统统忘到脑后去吗？”

“这件事因我一人而起，也应该由我一人结束，你至始至终都应该是个局外人。”Michael转身走到桌边，凝视着透过窗纱映射在桌面上的日光，神色黯然。“我们本不应该在一起的，是我做出了错误的决定，放任了自己的感情，关于这一点我很抱歉，Scott，现在我们之间必须结束了。”

“你很抱歉？？你他妈的说的倒容易！！”Scott怒不可遏地大吼，“你给我说清楚！Michael！我在你的心里，到底算是什么？？？”

Michael回头望向Scott燃烧着怒火的蓝眸，眼神漠然，但在那一瞬间，Scott清晰地捕捉到了他眼底掠过的一抹深刻的痛楚。

“你只是我犯下的一个错误，Scott。”

Scott的脸色瞬间变得铁青。

“只是一个……错误……吗？”Scott慢慢一字字地低声说，直直地盯着Michael写满漠然的脸，“真他妈的该死，这可是一个无法挽回的错误呢！Michael Stonebridge！”

话音未落，Scott整个人就如怒豹一般纵身向Michael扑了上去，一手抓住了他的手腕另一手揪住了他的衣领，砰地一下将猝不及防的Michael猛地按在桌子上。

“既然我不能左右你的选择，Michael，你他妈的也不能决定我的！”Scott在Michael的耳边咆哮着，神色便如暴风雨来临前天边闪着电光的云层,“我现在告诉你Michael Stonebridge，我今天的决定是我绝不会离开这间屋子，你要是想让我走，你他妈的就动手把我扔出去！！”

Michael的神色从最初的漠然到惊诧，最后在眉目间凝聚成一片无法抑制的愤怒。

凶猛的一记头槌回击，Scott松了手踉跄着向后退了两步，随后吼了一声，握紧拳头再次扑了过去。

屋里顿时砰砰嘭嘭打成一团，桌翻椅倒，一片狼藉。

Michael用力挣开了Scott的一个锁颈钳制，回手一记肘击撞在Scott的胸口，接着转身跟上一拳直捣在Scott的腹部。

Scott痛哼了一声，抱着腹部退后了一步，弯着身子半天没直起腰来。

“Scott？？”Michael吃了一惊，蓦然记起Scott腰上的伤，“你没事吧？”

“伤口好像裂了……”Scott抱着腰闷声呻吟着。

“给我看看你的伤口……”Michael顿时惊出了一身汗，满脸焦灼地急扑上来，一手扶住Scott，一手去掀Scott的衣襟。

手刚伸出忽然右手手腕一凉，Scott变魔术般地从腰间拉出了一副手铐，咔的一记就套住了他的手腕，接着身子一转，钳住了他的左胳膊，拧身给了他一记实实在在的大背摔。

Michael只觉得一阵天旋地转，身体砰地一声结结实实地落在了身后的床上。紧接着眼前一黑，Scott已经一个饿虎扑食压到了他的身上，抬手咔嚓一下把手铐铐上了床头栏杆。

“你这个混蛋……”Michael咬牙切齿地挣扎着举起左手对着Scott大脸挥了一拳，接下来的第二拳让Scott给扭住了，向下狠狠一摁，接着一挥手抽掉了腰上的皮带，三下五除二把他的左手腕也牢牢地捆在了床栏杆上。

“放开我！！Scott！！你这个混……唔……”Michael还没来得及骂完，Scott的嘴唇就结结实实地吻住了他，把他还没骂出来的后半句话尽数封在了口中。

Michael几乎气昏了，偏偏两手都给绑在了床头动弹不得，完全没一点反抗之力。他能感到Scott的唇齿摩擦着他的嘴唇，舌尖撬开了他的齿缝探入他的口中缠绕拨弄着他的舌。他挣扎着，带着怒气报复地咬着Scott的唇舌，有腥咸的液体流了出来，然而覆在他唇上的吻却毫无退缩之意，反而因此而更加凶狠起来。Scott狂暴地吮吸着他的唇瓣，舌尖在他的口中肆意掠夺，唇齿激烈地相互碰撞,血腥味在他的口腔中弥散开来,带着Scott特有的味道。

这是一个粗暴的完全带着侵略意味的吻,与Scott惯常的亲吻方式截然不同，然而感觉却又该死的无比熟悉。

Michael慢慢放弃了挣扎，喘息着闭上了双眼，他清晰地感到Scott 的脸颊紧贴在他的脸上，呼出的气息在他的颈脖处穿过。Scott肌肤的温度，汗水的气味，呼吸的节奏，心跳的声音，所有的感觉，一如这数日来在梦里他所心系的一切，真真切切地在他的面前再次出现，让他只觉得昏眩而又迷乱。

感到Michael的挣扎渐渐放松了下来，Scott放开了Michael的唇，撑起身子向下俯视着他的脸。英国人的脸上愤怒的表情已经消失，取而代之的是有点茫然的神色，然而又带着些许悲哀和倔强的味道紧紧闭着双眼。

Scott只觉得胸中泛出一股深刻的心痛感觉。

“Michael，看着我。”Scott附在Michael的耳边低声说，手指轻轻拂过Michael紧闭的双眼，沿着颧骨划下抚住了他的脸颊，声音里带着满满的恳求。“求求你，看着我。”

Michael带着几分迷茫的神情张开了眼睛，望着面前近在咫尺的Scott的蓝色眼眸，那种蓝色极其纯粹极其深邃，让他觉得几乎有点晕眩。

而这双蓝眸现在正因为他的回应而慢慢变得温暖起来。

第二个吻落在他的唇上，轻缓而温柔，全然不似之前暴风骤雨般的激烈交缠，这个吻便如往日平静而美好的小屋时光。唇瓣轻轻相互摩擦着，舌尖舔舐过他的齿缝，Scott的眼眸，Scott的气息，Scott的味道，满满地占据了他的所有感官。

Michael唇边逸出无法抑制的低声轻吟。

Scott抬起头，手指轻轻摩挲着他的唇瓣，嘴角慢慢扯起了一点弧度，“Michael……”他深深地注视着Michael的眼，带了点胜利的味道歪了歪脑袋，“你打输了，所以这下你可休想赶我走了。”

“你……”Michael还没从刚刚的亲吻中回过神来，张了张口却感觉不知该说些什么，心里明明想破口大骂，但在这一双蓝眸的紧紧逼视下，口中说出的话却莫名的变了个调。“你……你使诈……”

话一出口Michael几乎想扇自己一巴掌。

Scott眼中的笑意渐浓，面上也微微地露出点狡黠之色来。

“使诈也好不使诈也罢，输了就是输了。”Scott俯下身子在Michael的耳边吹了口气，满意地看到Michael的身体微微战栗了一下。“一个错误？嗯？你把我当成一个错误是吗？Michael？不知道你还记不记得，当初在小屋里我就说过，你犯了错误之后我是有权要求补偿的，是什么补偿你应该还没忘记吧？”

Michael咬牙挣扎了一下，扭过头去没有应声。

“不记得也没关系，我会提醒你的。”Scott俯身吻住了Michael的颈侧，在那里轻轻反复舔舐着，感觉身下Michael的身体在微微颤抖，接着忽然张口，在Michael的颈肩处不轻不重地咬了一口。

Michael吃痛低呼了一声，身体忍不住挣动了一下，紧接着胸口一凉，Scott一把扯开了他的衬衣，扣子辟里啪拉弹了一地，赤裸的胸膛暴露在空气中，肌肤微微颤抖着，胸前的两点在忽然的凉意中慢慢挺立。

Scott眼神变得幽深起来，俯下头狠狠含住了Michael胸前挺立的两点。

“Scott！你……”Michael倒抽了一口气，狠命扭着被绑在床头的双手，“你个混蛋！这算是什么补偿？？”

“什么样的补偿我说了算，现在我的补偿升级了。”Scott抬头对Michael露了个欠抽的诡笑，伸手按住了Michael的手腕，“别挣扎了，你会把手腕扭伤的。”

“那你就放开我！”Michael瞪着跨坐着压在他身上笑眯眯的Scott，咬牙切齿地说。

“那怎么行，我的补偿还没结束呢！”Scott的手指从他的面颊上拂落，划过他的喉结，向下停留在他肩胸那条新愈的刀伤处，神色黯了一黯，低头轻吻了上去。

Michael的喉间发出了一声低微的呻吟，下意识地绷紧了身体。

“Michael……”Scott低声叹息着，嘴唇游离在Michael身上各处纵横交错的大小伤疤上。舌尖舔舐过伤疤愈合后凹凸的肌肤，亲吻着每一道新旧伤痕，自肩至胸，下滑至腰腹位置，最后落在右腹那处几乎要了Michael性命的枪伤上，轻轻吮吸摩挲着，留下一片片晶亮的水渍。

Michael全身都开始颤抖起来，Scott对他的身体实在是太过熟悉，所有的敏感部位他全部了如指掌，每一次爱抚，每一处触摸，每一个亲吻，都该死地挑动着他的所有的神经，身体酥麻的快感和渐渐涌出的情欲一波波地侵入到他的大脑中去，让他几乎不能完整的思考。

蓦然感觉腰身处一松，Scott一手抽掉了他的皮带，扯开了他的裤扣。

“Scott,不要……”Michael挣扎了一下，勉强抬起头望向正伏在他腰间的Scott，发出低哑的声音徒劳地抗拒着，他的面色潮红，呼吸急促，语声暗哑，听起来几乎像是欲拒还迎的诱惑。

Scott的手指顿了顿，抬头看了他一眼，眸色变深了些许，接着俯下头用牙齿咬住了他的裤链，慢慢拉下。

Michael喘息着发出一声难耐的呻吟，闭上眼咬住了嘴唇。Scott的脑袋俯在他的腿间，呼出的温热气息在他的分身上流动，就算隔着一层薄薄的布料他也能清晰地感觉到那一阵阵的热度，温暖而湿润，而按在他腰胯上的双手紧紧地扣着他的盆骨，掌心炽热，温度顺着他的肌肤流淌至下腹，在那里流连翻转，撩拨起一股燃烧的情欲之火，将他整个人都熊熊包裹。

恍惚之际感觉他的长裤和底裤都被拉掉了，然后Scott赤裸的身躯覆上了他的身体，肌肤紧紧相贴，他能感觉到Scott炙热的坚挺顶着他的下腹，耳边有温暖的气息拂过，熟悉的心跳的节奏一下一下地敲进他的心底里去。

“Mikey……”Scott在他的耳边低喃，轻吻着他的耳根，一手拂过他的小腹，握住了他已经坚挺的分身缓缓地抚弄起来。

Michael发现自己已经控制不住身体的战栗，Scott的手指上粗糙的枪茧摩擦着他的分身，极富技巧的抚弄带出一波波无法遏制的快感直冲他的大脑。分身逐渐变得炙热，坚挺的前端慢慢渗出透明的前液。

“Scott……停……停下……”Michael的神智已经有点昏乱了，只能一遍遍地喘息着重复无力的抗拒。

手指松开了他的分身，划过顶端沾上前液，然后顺着他的人鱼线滑下，探进了他的腿间，指腹摩擦着他的臀缝，抚摸着他的入口。

“Scott……不……啊！！！”

忽然的入侵将他下面所有的话语都打成了碎片，Scott的手指仅凭着一点前液的润滑径直探进了他尚未被打开的身体，Michael只觉得下身一股灼热的剧痛直袭而来，让他全身都反射地挺了起来，冷汗从额角涔涔而下。

Scott迅速停止了探进，抬起另一只手抚摸了一下Michael被冷汗浸湿的额头，“对不起，Mikey。”他亲吻了一下Michael的嘴唇，改用指腹轻柔地按压起Michael的身体内壁。痛楚渐渐平缓，甬道内开始变得湿热柔软起来，Michael紧绷的身体颤抖着松弛下来，剧烈地喘息着。

“放松点，Mikey。”Scott在Michael的耳边低语，慢慢加入了第二根手指，更深地探入了一些，轻车熟路地直接摸到了Michael体内的那处敏感点，用力按压了下去。

Michael的整个身躯因为这一记突如其来的强刺激而猛地弹跳了起来，拉的床栏杆都剧烈地摇晃了一下，他被束缚的双手在头顶上方紧紧握成了拳，手铐和皮带在手腕上发出紧绷的格格响声，身体肌肉的线条在这种发力拉伸的状态下一条条分毫毕现，配上因情欲而泛红流淌着汗水的肌肤，在Scott面前展现出一副鲜活无比而又情色无限的性感画面。

Scott的眼底的欲望顿时腾然而起，小腹的热流一路猛窜上来，感觉自己立刻燃成了一团火。

再也按耐不住，Scott低吼了一声，抽出手指，猛一挺身，长驱直入。

Michael发出了一声短促的叫喊，接下来的声音被下身的一阵撕裂般的剧痛和一种近乎窒息的满满的充盈感封在了喉咙里，他挣扎着张大了口，却发不出一声喘息或呻吟，只感觉自己几乎被Scott整个贯穿了，而胸腔里的空气都似乎都被Scott这一下凶猛的入侵压榨得干干净净。

等他终于缓过一口气的时候，下身的痛楚和快感便如暴风雨般地席卷了他的所有感官，击溃了他所有的神智。

Scott粗声喘息着，感觉Michael的身体灼热的包覆完美地贴合着他坚挺的欲望，甬道内湿润柔软的内壁在他的分身上摩擦覆裹，带出一波波的快感如电击般刺激着他的全身的每一条神经。身下的Michael发出了无法抑制的呻吟喊叫，疯狂地扭动着身体挣扎着试图逃开。Scott低吼着扣住他的腰胯将他更深地钉紧，狠狠地退出又重重的撞入，感觉自己的欲望侵入到Michael体内的最深处，那里柔软而炽热，一如这个英国人在坚硬的外表下包裹的温柔内心。

“Mikey，”Scott将脸颊贴上Michael汗湿的额头，手指穿过他的鬓发抚着他的脸，身下的冲击却一毫也不放松。“叫我的名字，Mikey。”Scott喘息着，沙哑地要求，“叫我的名字。”

Michael的神智已经陷入了一团混乱，Scott的每一次冲击都像要将他整个贯穿一般，他能感到Scott的坚挺一次又一次粗暴而激烈地冲撞着他的敏感点，痛楚和快感交织着几乎要让他整个人爆炸开来。他喘息着张开口，但除了呻吟叫喊他已经发不出其他声音。

“叫我的名字，Mikey。”Scott重复，眼中仿佛有奇异的火在燃烧，他俯下身子吻上Michael的嘴唇，接着又挺身抓住Michael的腰胯狠狠地顶入，Michael在他凶猛的撞击下狂乱地挣扎着挺起身体，痉挛的手指如溺水者抓住最后一根浮木般紧紧扣住他双腕的束缚。

“Da……Damien……啊，Damien……”

Michael在情欲快感带来的昏眩中终于嘶哑地叫了出来。

“你是我的，Michael！你是我的！！”Scott低吼着叫道，俯身一口咬住了Michael的肩膀，身下猛然使力，几次狂野的撞击几乎将Michael整个人都顶坐了起来，剧痛和猛然爆发的快感同时袭来，Michael的全身都开始抽搐。在两人几乎同时临界爆发的瞬间，Scott的手臂压上了Michael的口唇，将他的狂乱的叫喊尽数封堵在口中，而Michael于昏眩中挣扎着咬住了Scott的小臂，在他的前臂上留下一圈流血的印记。

Scott喘息着从Michael的身上翻了下来，跪在已经完全虚脱的Michael身旁，抚了抚他的脸，伸手将束缚住他双手的皮带和手铐解开，小心地按摩着他已经被勒得红肿的手腕。

“Michael。”他俯在Michael的耳边轻声唤着他的名字，看到精疲力竭的英国人慢慢睁开清澈的绿眸注视着他，“我向你发誓，Michael，不管发生了什么，这辈子我绝不会再走回那条路去。但是，我也绝不可能离开你。所以不管这之后将会发生什么，这件事会有怎样的结局，我们都要一起面对，我会一直和你在一起，直到最后一刻。”

他俯身吻上了Michael的嘴唇，温柔而坚定。

“我爱你，Mikey。”


	26. 弦音

Chapter Twenty-Six 弦音

2015年 佛罗里达 迈尔斯堡 CIA安全屋

Damien Scott小心地掀开身上的毯子，轻轻地翻身下了床，赤脚走到半开的窗前朝外张望。凌晨的第一道曙光刚刚从东方的云层中映出，金色的晨曦穿过车道旁高大的棕榈树的枝叶缝隙，温柔地落在房前的草地上。露水浸染后的青草气味淡淡地随着微凉的晨风拂进房间，在窗台上小仙人球的尖刺上留下细小晶润的水滴。

Scott深深吸了一口气，回身走到床边，俯下身凝视着床上的人依然沉睡未醒的脸庞。Michael的呼吸平稳而安静，紧闭的眼下带着淡淡的黑圈，露在毯子外的手腕处，红肿已经消退，但是仍有青紫色的淤痕从皮肤下隐隐散出来，肩头一圈暗红色的牙印清晰地印在肌肤上。

Scott伸手想碰触一下那圈牙印，但又不愿惊扰到Michael的睡眠，犹豫了一下，最后还是收回了手，转身悄悄地走出房间。

时间还早，厨房里空空的没一个人，Scott将咖啡机的电源拧开，打开橱柜的门从里面拿出两个杯子，又伸了脑袋在里面翻找起来。

“咖啡豆在你左手边的第二个抽屉里。”

Scott转过身，Kim Martinez抱着胳膊靠在厨房的门边，眼神带着点防备地看着他。

“多谢。”Scott对着她抱歉地笑了一下，“不好意思，我刚刚吵醒你了吗？”

“没有，我昨晚轮值夜岗。”Martinez的眼光在他身上上下扫了一遍，最后有意无意地在落他前臂上的那圈牙印处，意味深长地挑了下眉。“你起得很早啊，Michael还在休息吗？”

“呃，是的。”Scott注意到了她的眼神，有点尴尬地将衬衫的衣袖朝下捋了捋，抓抓脑袋干咳了一声，低下头往咖啡机里加咖啡豆。“他睡得很熟，我想让他多休息一会儿。”

Martinez惊讶地回头向Michael房间的方向张望了一下，再看向Scott时，眼中带了点欣慰，让她的整个脸庞都柔和了不少。

“很高兴能看到他可以放松下来好好睡上一觉。”她说，“根据我们夜岗的报告来看，在这里的每晚只要一入睡他就会做噩梦，而且还是相当痛苦的那种，所以大多数时间里他都宁愿不睡而在房间里发呆，老实说这些日子下来我就没见过他睡过一个安稳觉。”

Scott手中的杯子发出清脆的碰撞声，他没有抬头，但Martinez清楚地看见他脸颊的肌肉抽动了一下。

“他经历了很多事，很多痛苦的事。”他几乎是咬着牙慢慢地说。“但我却帮不了他，我无法让他从这一切里脱身，只能眼看着他一步步地被逼上绝路。”他的脸上浮出了一丝苦笑，“这么多年来，我从来没有感到自己是这么没用。”

“你可能并不知道，你其实一直在帮他，以你并没有意识到的方式。”Martinez眼神复杂地望着面前的人，“那个小仙人球……”她顿了顿，低眉轻声说，“是你送给他的，是吧？”

Scott心里一动，若有所思地抬眼看着她。

“是的。”他说，深深地注视进她的眼睛，女探员姣好脸庞上的微笑中带着一丝难以察觉的惆怅，目光有点游离，他几乎能听出在她平淡的语声下隐藏着的那一声微微的叹息。

“这段时间里看起来那个小花盆几乎是他的全部精神寄托，他的精神状况只有在对着花盆发呆的时候才能够完全平和下来，这一度让我们都很困惑，”她淡淡地笑，直视着Scott深邃的眼神。“但是我现在能够理解了。”

Scott没再说话，直至咖啡机沸腾的蜂鸣提示音划破了厨房里两人之间的静寂，浓郁咖啡的香气弥散在早晨微凉的空气中。

“谢谢你。”走过厨房门边的时候Scott伸出手在Martinez的肩上按了按，语气中带着不容置疑的真诚的感激。“多谢你这段时间对Michael的守护。”

“这是我的工作。”她微笑着对上Scott的蓝眸，目光清澈。“只是工作而已，除此之外不会再有其他。”

Scott端着早餐走进房间的时候，Michael已经醒来。在天边初升的朝阳映照下，正站在窗边怔怔注视着窗外的英国人全身都沐浴在一片温柔的日光中，赤裸的上身泛着美好的金麦色的光泽。

Scott放下手中的餐盘走到Michael身边，伸出双臂从身后将英国人牢牢地圈进自己的领地。感觉到怀中的身体紧贴在他胸口传来真实而温厚的暖意时，他长长地出了一口气，低下头靠上Michael的后颈。

Michael没有说话，只是抬手握住了Scott的手腕，手指顺手臂的线条向上探去，指尖在Scott小臂上的齿痕处轻轻划了个圈。

Scott只觉得心中有一根弦被缓缓拨了一记，在胸腔的最深处战栗着发出一阵颤抖的鸣音。

“对不起……”他将整张脸埋进Michael的颈侧，发出含混的咕哝声。

“为了什么？Scott？”Michael叹了口气，侧头靠上Scott的额角，安静地问。

“为了所有的事，为了我之前对你隐瞒了我的真实计划，为了我做的那个蠢透了的决定，为了我没办法让你从这一切中脱身……”Scott的声音闷闷地从Michael的颈肩处传出来，“哦对了还有，为了我跟你打架的时候使诈了，还为了这个……”

他的手指摩挲上Michael手腕处的那两圈淤痕。

“你那时候的眼神，让我觉得我马上就会失去你，我完全懵了。”他带着浓厚的鼻音咕哝着说，又把脑袋朝Michael的颈侧更深处拱了拱，“我当时气昏了，已经想不出别的招来说服你让我留下来了。”

“所以你能想到的最后的招数，就是把我绑在床上狠操一顿来表明你的决心吗？”Michael的声音带了点微微的笑意，偏过头望着像鸵鸟一样埋在自己颈脖处的Scott，看到他的耳根开始慢慢变红。

“我这不是黔驴技穷了嘛，那是情急之下的反应，”Scott闷声闷气地辩解着，感觉自己的耳根已经开始有点发烫了，“或许那不是最好的招数，但是……”他抓着Michael的手腕的手指紧了紧，声音变得迫切起来，“Michael，你必须知道，那时候我说的每一句话都是认真的，而且绝不可能改变。”

Michael静默了一阵，回身抓住了Scott的肩膀将他轻轻推开少许，双目直视着那对略带焦急和期待的湛蓝眼眸。

然后在Scott稍显紧张的低喘中他吻上了Scott的双唇。

“是的，Damien，我知道。”他在唇齿吞吐的气息间轻语道。


	27. 血罂粟

Chapter Twenty-Seven 血罂粟

2015年 伦敦 白厅

“情况有新的变化，长官，从目前掌握的资料来看，CIA方面也参与进来了。”西装男子皱着眉头将手中的文件报告递给Charles Ridley，“我们有理由相信，Michael Stonebridge已经在CIA的暗中控制之下了，而且很有可能已经将手中的资料转交给了CIA以换取人身庇护。看起来我们需要尽快同CIA高层联系，安排一次内部交易。”

“没有必要了，这些情况我早就已经得到了线报。”Charles Ridley面色阴鹜地将手中的资料丢到一边，声音中透出一股掩饰不住的烦乱之意。“我之前已经同CIA高层谈过，但对方完全矢口否认此事，一句话就推得干干净净，妈的，都是一帮老狐狸，我完全能猜到这群老家伙肚里在打什么算盘。”

“也许可以利用我们同CIA之间的同盟协议......”

“国与国之间根本不存在什么同盟协议，有的只是各自的利益关系，所谓同盟协议在利益之前完全就是一张废纸。”Charles Ridley打断了西装男子的话，烦躁地起身转了两圈，“最近白厅里跟我对立的派系已经开始蠢蠢欲动，加上之前CIA表明的态度，很显然他们之间已经达成了某种交易，形势对我们很不利，如果Stonebridge落在他们的手里，我们所有人都要被拖下水，谁也跑不掉。”

西装男子神色微变，目光扫过桌上的文件，复又抬头盯住正在来回走动的Charles Ridley，眼色发寒，一言不发。

“加紧同我们在CIA的内线联系，找出这件事的相关人等，想办法加以利用。同时加大我们和CIA之间的交易筹码,毕竟利益当先，价高者得的法则永远不会过时。”Charles Ridley走回到办公桌边，手指神经质般地叩击着光滑厚重的桌面，阴沉着脸吩咐道。“关键在于Michael Stonebridge，这小子不光掌握着所有关于黎明计划的资料，而且自身还是John Porter以前的搭档，20分部唯一幸存的人证，无论如何，决不能让他活着落到白厅的那帮人手里。”

他抬头望向西装男子紧绷的脸，“Hanson小组那边有什么进展吗？”

“Hanson已经有好几天没有向我们报告情况了，我之前就说过，我们很容易对这家伙失控的。”西装男子悻悻然地说，“Leatherby前几天跟我汇报说这家伙完全疯了，行动起来完全不计后果，还下令要活捉 Michael Stonebridge，看起来他的复仇之心太甚，以至于无法做出清晰的决策，我觉得他已经不适合再执行这项任务了。”

“倒也不尽然，我觉得对于Stonebridge的复仇之心让他倒是成了这次任务的完美人选。”Charles Ridley若有所思地说，“他既然想活捉Stonebridge，就让他放手去做好了，这样我们在干掉Stonebridge之前也许可以从他口中逼问出黎明计划证据的下落，清理干净一切手尾。”

“要是问不出来呢？”

“不管最后能不能问出黎明计划证据的下落，到时候都必须杀了他。如果Hanson失控不能听令行事的话，就让Leatherby动手。”Charles Ridley坐回桌旁，向后仰靠在椅背上，手指交握，冷冷地盯着面前的西装男子。

“无论如何Michael Stonebridge都必须死。”

2015年 佛罗里达 克莱维斯顿旅馆

桌面上的通讯器已经是第三次发出蜂鸣，嗡嗡的震动声在房间里刺耳地回荡着。

然而坐在桌旁的黑发男子却丝毫不为所动，只顾低头专心地打磨着手中匕首的锋刃，亮银色的刀面上反射出一对如同冰一般寒冷无波的黑色眸子。

蜂鸣音持续了一段时间之后，终于戛然而止，紧接着房间门口传来脚步声，Leatherby阴沉着一张脸，气冲冲地跨进门来。。

“上头在追问你为什么这些天一直没有汇报情况。”Leatherby将手机丢在Craig Hanson面前的桌子上，从鼻子里哼了一声。

“在没有抓到Stonebridge之前，没有什么情况是值得汇报的。”Craig头也不抬地淡淡回答。“叫他们不要来烦我。”

Leatherby给这话噎得一窒，面上不由得浮出一层怒色来。

“不要以为上头给了你这次行动主导的权力，你就可以任意妄为。”Leatherby冷笑着说，“你还记得自己是什么身份吧？上次我们在加油站的行动失败，不光让Stonebridge给跑了，还死了两个组员，上头已经对我们很不满意了。现在你又一再地无视上层的指令，自行其是，万一惹怒了上层，我们全组的成员迟早都会被你连累的！”

“上次到底是谁让Stonebridge给跑了的，你自己心里清楚。”Craig抬起头盯着Leatherby，冷冷地回答。“如果不是你贪着你自己的那条烂命，坏了我的事，那次的行动根本不可能失败。”

Leatherby的脸色一阵青一阵白，气急败坏地咆哮了一声，上前一把揪住了Craig的衣领，将他从椅子上拖了起来。

“我要是不挡着你，你他妈的就把我们全组都炸飞了！”他恼羞成怒地吼着。“你想怎么疯是你的事，别他妈的想拉我们全组来给你陪葬！我警告你……”

话还没吼完忽然腰部挨了一记狠击，让他后面半句话变成了一声痛叫，接着头发被猛地攥住，脑袋砰的一下砸在了坚硬的木制桌面上，下颌撞上了桌缘，差点让他把自己的舌头咬下来。

然后Craig Hanson手中打磨得锋锐无比的匕首刀刃冷冰冰地贴上了他的颈动脉。

“不，应该是我警告你，Leatherby。”Craig俯身在他的耳边说，声音传进他的耳中让他全身的汗毛都阴森森地竖立起来。“你给我记住，Michael Stonebridge是我的，是我一个人的，只有我可以杀他，而我会不惜一切代价取他的性命。下次你再敢挡我的道，我会让你死的比谁都惨。”

接着他移开刀刃将面色惨白的Leatherby拖到门口，扔到走廊上。

“现在你可以滚了。”他说。

看了一眼捂着脑袋跌跌撞撞地仓皇离去的Leatherby的背影，Craig Hanson缓缓合上了房间的门，低头注视着手中泛着寒光的匕首。

曾经刺入Jake Hanson心脏的匕首，Michael的匕首。

几乎是无意识地，他伸出左手握住了匕首的锋刃，用力地，紧紧地攥住。

鲜红的液体从指缝中溢出，一滴滴落在地板上，如同绽放开来的血色罂粟。


	28. 罪与罚

Chapter Twenty-Eight 罪与罚

1990年 苏格兰 斯特灵 埃斯廷孤儿院

Craig Hanson阴郁地站在草地边缘石板铺成的狭窄小道上，苏格兰深秋的天气阴冷而潮湿，带着细雨的寒风卷过半枯的草叶，带出一股植物和泥土腐烂的霉味在空气中漂浮着。草地中间离小道不远处有一棵老橡树孤零零地立在那里，满枝黄色的叶片在萧瑟的风中沥沥作响，挂在枝桠下的一部破旧的秋千摇晃着发出难听的吱吱嘎嘎的声音。

而在小路尽头高大的铁门背后那幢灰色的三层砖楼静静地矗立在那里，紧闭的大门如同黑色的眼瞳般森森地对着他们。

“Craig……”细弱的低低的呼唤，握在手心的细细的手指不安地动了一下，有瘦小的身体紧张地靠紧了他的侧身，他低下头望着一张写满惊惶无措的小小脸庞。

“不用怕，Jake。我会一直和你在一起。”Craig轻声说，童稚的声音里有着与年纪全然不相称的早熟和冷静

“这里就是你们俩以后生活的地方了。”身后来自社会福利机构的女人说,推了一下Craig的肩膀示意他继续向前走。“里面有很多跟你们差不多年纪的孩子，院长和社监们全部来自教会，都是些名望很高的慈善好人。”她摇着肥硕的身子喘着气拉开沉重的铁门，“你们会在里面过的很愉快的。”

办完手续后院监领着Craig和Jake走过狭长的走廊，当下正值晚餐时间，几乎所有的孩子都聚集在一个宽敞的大厅中进行餐前祈祷，因此当大门被推开的瞬间全部目光都落在了这两个陌生的新进者身上。

惊讶，猜疑，警惕，厌恶，排斥，挑衅，怜悯，轻视……每道目光中的神情传递着各人对于外来者抱持的迥然各异的态度。

并不算是一个友好的欢迎仪式，Craig想，握紧了Jake的手，将他保护性地向自己拉近了些，压住心底隐约的恐惧，冷漠地回视向四面投来的心思复杂的眼神。

“快点带着你弟弟找个座位坐好，马上就要开饭了。”高瘦的院监闷声闷气地说，粗鲁地推了他一把。

目光扫过全场，蓦然触及一双湖绿色的眸子，心底一动，复又回视，四目相接。

眼神清澈，无一丝敌意。

Craig唇边露出一点笑意，拉住Jake的手，毫不犹豫地迎着那双清澈的绿眸大步走去。

“Michael，听口音你是伦敦人吧？他们怎么会把你送到苏格兰的孤儿院来的？”

Craig和Michael肩并肩地躺在孤儿院屋后小树林边的湖岸上，望着Jake在湖边的一个浅水坑里航行他的小木船。这是一个难得的晴朗秋日午后，阳光投在宽敞的湖面上，清碧的水纹泛着金色的鳞光，远处传来其他孩子们叫闹的喧嚣声。

“我妈妈是苏格兰人，爸爸是伦敦人，他们出车祸死了之后我就来苏格兰跟我外婆一起住，去年她心脏病发作去世了，所以我就到了这里。”Michael低下眼注视着湖面低声说，“但这里的人并不喜欢英格兰人。”

Craig扭头望着身边绿眸的男孩有点悲伤的侧脸，悄悄伸出手拉住了Michael的胳膊。

“别难过，Michael， 我……”

忽然响起的不远处Jake尖锐的哭叫声打断了Craig的话，两人同时跳起身来奔了过去。

“还给我！那是我的！那是Craig送我的！”Jake小小的身子努力向上蹦跳着，试图将对面那个高大的金发男孩手中举得高高的小木船夺回来。旁边另外两个男孩子带着轻蔑的笑容看着，其中一人随手推了一把，Jake惊叫了一声噗通一下坐进了浅水坑，滚了满身的泥水。

三个男孩发出响亮的嘲笑声。

“Andy！”Michael怒气冲冲地大叫着，“你又在欺负Jake！快把船还给他！”

“你有本事就抢回来啊！”Andy带着挑衅语气朝他们晃了晃手中的小木船。

话音还未落忽然鼻子上挨了重重一拳，登时鼻血长流。Andy尖叫着朝后退了一步，透过酸痛的鼻子而引发的模糊泪眼他隐约看到Craig因怒火而有点扭曲的脸向他直逼过来。

“揍他！”Andy捂着鼻子愤怒地尖叫着，另外两个男孩子一起扑向了Craig。

Michael直冲了上去。

几个孩子在地上翻滚着扭打在一起，互相揪扯着衣服和头发，在Jake声嘶力竭的哭喊声中咒骂着尖叫着滚成一团，直至几名社监循声从屋后赶来，一边破口大骂一边将他们强行拉开。

“想造反吗小崽子们？”高瘦的院监怒冲冲地望着面前几名衣衫破烂脏污不堪的孩子，目光一一扫过那几张带着伤痕和血迹的面孔，在Andy流血的鼻子上多停留了一阵。

“谁先动的手？老实交代！”他掂着手中的藤条阴测测地开口。

Craig的目光一冷，望了旁边哭肿了眼正牢牢揪住他衣角抽噎的Jake一眼，准备开口承认。

“是……”

“是我，我先动手的，Stanley院监。”站在身旁的Michael忽然出声插了进来，朝前跨了一步，右手不动声色地将Craig向后一推。

“不是他，是Craig……！”Andy气愤地尖叫起来。

“是我动的手，你被打了鼻子眼花看错了。”Michael打断了Andy的话飞快地说，“而且我还可以告诉院监我为什么打你。”

Andy和另外两名男孩立马闭上了嘴。

“不是Michael，是我……”Craig又惊又怒地大声叫道。

“好了，统统给我闭嘴！”Stanley大吼了一声，突然扬起手来，猛地一巴掌甩在Michael的脸上，接着伸手一把将Michael拖了过来，砰的一下按在身边的石墙上。

藤条破空落在脊背上的声音极度刺耳，在撕破的衣衫的裂缝处可以看见暗红色的伤痕一条条地凸了出来，印在白皙的肌肤上显得异常触目惊心。

而Michael只是闭着眼咬着牙趴在冰冷的石墙上一声不吭。

Craig的指甲刺进了掌心，全身发抖，而Jake已经吓得连哭都哭不出声了。

“都给我长点记性，下次再打架挑事，我就打断你们的腿。”Stanley停下了手，望着Michael脊背上的伤痕吞了下口水，接着满意地舔了舔嘴唇，转向了Andy。

“Andy，好孩子，过来，我带你去医务室检查一下你的鼻子。”

Andy的脸色立马变得煞白，张了张口，但什么都没有说出来，低下头跟着Stanley走出门去。

“Michael，你为什么要承认？明明是我对Andy先动的手。”Craig抖着手抱住Michael的肩膀，咬着牙问。

“院监从来都不会责罚Andy，他只会责罚我们。”Michael低声说，声音因为痛楚有些许颤抖。“你和Jake刚到这里，如果一来就惹事的话，他们会把你俩分开，把Jake送到另外的孤儿院去。”他顿了顿，“我见过他们这么做，很多次。”

然后他脸色惨白地笑了笑，伸手从腰间的口袋里摸出了那艘小木船。

“起码我把小木船抢回来了。”他说。

Craig望着那双清澈的湖绿色眸子，感觉自己的心忽然落在了一个柔软的地方。

这年深秋, Michael八岁，Craig十岁。

1995年 苏格兰 斯特灵 埃斯廷孤儿院

“Craig！”Jake站在岸边高处一块突出的大石上，对着刚从湖里冒了个头出来的Craig不满地叫着，“你又撇下我和Michael偷偷跑出来游泳，要是让院监发现又要挨揍了！”

“呃，抱歉，Jake，本来我们也想叫你一起出来游的，可是不巧你今天当值打扫。”Craig朝空中喷了口水，懒洋洋地笑着回答。“天气实在是太热了。”

“你怎么这么快就打扫完了？”Michael从Craig的旁边冒了头出来，一手搭着Craig的肩膀，一手抹着脸上的湖水。“我记得今天你要清洗整个三楼走廊栏杆的吧？”

“本来是的，但是三楼栏杆靠外沿的部分有一大截都朽坏松动了，木工房的Barry说起码要过一个多月他才能做出新的来替换，所以暂时不用清洗了。”

“那正好嘛，一起来游泳吧！”Michael笑着说。

“没那么走运，我还有活要干。”Jake悻悻地说，“他们把Andy要干的活扔到我头上来了，我待会得去打扫厨房。”

“那Andy呢？”Craig有点奇怪地问。

“Stanley院监早些时候把他叫走了。”Jake有点高兴地说，“前两天他在后厨的壁柜里偷圣餐的酒被我发现以后告诉了院长，院长大发脾气，看来就算平时院监再怎么护着他这次他也得受点教训了。”

Michael皱起了眉头，“Jake，你不该这么做的。”他说。

“谁叫他平时总是欺凌我们，我已经受够他了。”Jake尖锐地回答，“这些年来他一天比一天凶霸，也该是时候让他吃点苦头了。”

Craig瞪了Jake一眼，还没来得及开口，身边的Michael忽然低声惊呼了一声，目光直直地落在Jake的身后。

Jake一惊回头，Andy衣衫不整地赤着脚就站在他身后不远处，漂亮的脸庞扭曲着，金发蓬乱，双目赤红，两臂上全是青一道紫一道的印子，嘴角被撕裂了，鲜血顺着下颌一直流到衣领上。

“原来是你！！”Andy两眼发直地瞪着Jake吼叫着，“都是你害我的！！！”

Craig咒骂了一声，急回身游上岸，而此时Jake已被Andy几乎发狂的模样惊得呆住了。

“我要杀了你！我他妈的要杀了你这个狗娘养的小混蛋！！”Andy完全失掉了理智，疯了一般地嘶吼着，纵身猛扑上来一把掐住了Jake的脖子，两人在湖岸边撕扯了几下，一脚踩空，像一块大石般从高处急坠而下，扑通一声落进了水里，直直地向湖底沉去。

Craig疯狂地叫喊了一声，回身扑进水中，而此时仍在湖中的Michael已经一个猛子扎进水下，向两人沉没的方向急潜而去。

湖水深处阴黑寒冷，目力所及之处全是一片昏暗，Craig一遍又一遍地潜入水底，疯狂地在水下摸索着，然而什么都无法触到。

当第三次浮上水面时，他发出了一声几乎绝望的悲号。

这时不远处忽然传来一声水花翻滚的声响，Michael从水里冒出头来，吃力地抱着Jake瘫软的身体拼命朝岸边游。

Craig狂喜，急游过去，两人合力将Jake拖上岸放在草地上。Jake吐了几口水出来，有气无力地呛咳着。

而此时几乎已精疲力竭的Michael又转身跳进水中。

“Michael！你干什么？”Craig大吼。“快回来！”

“不行！Andy还在水里！”Michael喘着气叫道，再次钻入水底。

Craig咒骂着跟着跳了下去。

然而直至最后他们也没能找到Andy。

Andy被人从水里拉上来的时候已经是第二天的下午，殡葬馆的黑色厢车用一口单薄的棺材将苍白无生命的金发少年从孤儿院里带走。

一件意外发生的悲剧，太不幸了，围观的人们叹息着摇头。

而金发男孩Andy就这样在纷杂的议论声中静静地消逝了，无声无息地如门前老橡树上飘落的一片枯叶。

Andy死后近一个月的时间里，整个孤儿院都笼罩在一种无法言述的压抑气氛中，除了孩子们对于身边又一个生命的忽然逝去而生出的震惊和悲伤之外，更多的恐惧则来自于Stanley院监对待他们日益狂躁和暴虐的态度。

院监酗酒喝醉的时间变得越来越长，无论白天黑夜他的身上总是带着一股令人作呕的酒气，而与之相对应的，鞭挞和殴打的次数也变得越来越频繁，几乎每天都会有哭喊的声音从惩戒室里传出来。

而更让Michael不安的是，他发现院监的目光开始在他们，尤其是自己的身上长时间地逡巡，眼神奇异，仿佛在打量着一件他房间里的玩物一般，让他全身都有一种毛骨悚然的寒意。

Craig显然也感觉到了院监的异常，他将Jake几乎是寸步不离地带在身边，神色一天比一天阴鹜。

几天之后的一个下午轮到Michael当值打扫，Michael独自拎着水桶和抹布如往常一样走进了底层房子尽头的那个小礼拜堂，开始擦洗里面的桌椅。

刚擦到第三排座椅的时候忽然房间一暗，回身望去，Stanley院监一动不动地站在礼拜堂的门口，屋外的光线从他身后照射进来，把他的脸包裹进一片阴影中，脸上的表情模糊不清。

“Stanley院监？”Michael有点紧张地叫了一声。“有什么事吗？”

Stanley没有说话，只是无声无息地走进了礼拜堂，回身将门关上，并从里面插上了门销。

Michael只觉得一股寒意从心底升起，禁不住朝后退了两步。

“Michael……”他慢慢靠近Michael，面露笑容，语气里带着异于往常的和蔼可亲，“好孩子，你累了吗？别害怕，过来休息一下吧。”

“不，我不累，Stanley院监。”Michael再次后退，却发现自己几乎已经退到了墙角。他扫视了一圈昏暗空荡的礼拜堂，唯一的出口就是院监身后的那扇紧闭的小门，讲坛后方那扇封闭的彩色玻璃大窗描绘着繁复鲜艳的图案，将屋内的情景严严实实地与外界完全分离开来。

再回头Stanley院监已经走到了他的面前，低下头俯视着他惊惶的眼，粗重的呼吸喷在他的脸上，带着浓厚的酒精的气味。

“Michael，好孩子，你知道吗？”他抬起一只手托住了Michael的下颌，眼神充满欲望地扫过他的身体，“弄坏了别人的玩具，是要赔偿的。”

他遗憾地叹了口气。“Andy曾是我最喜欢的玩具，漂亮精致，温顺听话，失去他真是太可惜了，我非常心痛，Michael，我需要你代替他好好安抚我。”他的手指收紧捏住了Michael的下颌骨，“你是一个漂亮的孩子，只要你乖乖听话，我会像关照Andy一样好好爱护你的。”

“不……”Michael拼命挣扎着想摆脱那只牢牢钳住他下颌的大手,“放开我……”

手掌紧紧捂住他的嘴阻断了他的声音，Stanley带着酒味的呼吸贴近了他的脸颊。

“嘘，不要吵，我刚刚是怎么跟你说的？要听话。”他低声说，另一只手摸索着探进了Michael的上衣。

恐惧牢牢地攫住了Michael的心脏，他的胃里泛出了一股极度的恶心感觉，只觉得院监粗糙的手指在他的肌肤上如蛇一般四处游走，肆意抚摸揉弄着，让他全身都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，几乎想要呕吐出来。

接着院监的手伸向了他的下身，Michael的眼泪疯狂地涌了出来。

几乎是本能的反应，他举起手对着院监的脸颊使出全身的力气狠命抓了一记。

Stanley只觉得脸上一阵剧痛，猝不及防地后退了一步，还没反应过来的时候，捂着Michael嘴巴的那只手手指就被狠狠咬了一口，传来一阵彻骨的剧痛，让他忍不住惨叫了一声。

好不容易脱身而出的Michael奋力推开他的手臂，向礼拜堂的门口逃去。手指刚刚摸到门销之际，头发被一把抓住，一股大力将他整个身子都扯得向后直仰过去。

“你这个该死的小兔崽子！！”Stanley咆哮着将Michael拖至身前，扬手就是一记沉重的耳光，正正猛击在Michael的左侧脸上，巨大的力道将他整个人都打得跌飞了出去，额角砰的一下狠狠撞在讲坛木制的尖角上，鲜血顿时狂涌而出。

Michael的身子瘫软了下来，如同死了一般一头栽倒在冰冷的石阶上，连哼都没能哼出一声就昏了过去。

Stanley喘着粗气抚了抚脸上被抓出的数条血痕，望着倒在地上已经失去知觉的Michael，舔舔嘴唇，走过去俯身伸手探向他的裤腰。

这时那扇彩色大窗忽然传来一声刺耳的碎裂声，一块硕大的石头击碎了玻璃，掉落在窗户下方，接着黑发少年像疯了一样狂吼着从窗户的破洞处爬了进来。

“别碰他！！”Craig Hanson咬着牙吼道，扑过去护在Michael的身边，手中紧握住的一块尖锐锋利的玻璃碎片如刀般指向面前有些惊慌的院监，脸庞扭曲着，眼中的狂怒将他的黑眸都烧成了赤红的颜色，喉头发出如野兽般沉闷的咆哮声。

Stanley禁不住向后连退了两步。

这时紧闭的门外传来嘈杂的人声，夹杂着Jake急促的叫喊，有人开始用力拍门，Stanley勉强稳了稳心神，抬手整理了一下衣服，转身打开屋门。

“去叫医生。”他强自镇定地对外面的社监们吩咐道，“Michael不小心摔倒撞伤了头，快送他去医务室。”

Michael昏迷了整整一夜，第二天凌晨他开始神智不清地发高烧，连续数天热度持续不退，以至于社监们不得不将他送到市区的医院里接受治疗。

而Craig几天来一直阴沉着脸一言不发地守在Michael的床边，直到市区医院的救护车赶来将Michael接走。他站在孤儿院门前的草地上，望着闪烁的救护车灯光消失在远方车道的尽头，眸色冷寒如冰。

Michael被送到医院的那天晚上，一场巨大的暴风雨袭击了斯特灵郊区的这所孤儿院，雷电击中了电箱，烧掉了变压器，整个孤儿院都陷入了一片漆黑，院长因此临时取消了所有的晚祷课，由社监指挥孩子们将门窗都关好以后，便各自早早回了房间闭门休息。

只有Stanley独自端着蜡烛如往常一般下楼去厨房拿他的私藏酒。

从橱柜深处摸索着掏出一瓶苏格兰威士忌，仰头灌了几大口，他满意地笑着咂了咂嘴，又打了个酒嗝，眼光扫过厨房门口，忽然发现在昏暗的光线下有一个模糊的黑影正静静地站在那里。

白色的上衣，深色的长裤，衣襟上还沾着暗红色的血迹，正是那天Michael在礼拜堂里穿的那一身衣服。

Stanley吓了一跳，连忙举起手里的蜡烛睁大了朦胧的醉眼仔细去看。

这时那个黑影忽然转身就跑。

“给我站住！”Stanley举着酒瓶子叫着追了上去。

那个黑影一路左拐右弯地跑上了楼梯，一直跑到了顶楼快要到走廊尽头的地方才停了下来，看起来已是无路可去了。

“Michael？？你不是应该在医院吗？”Stanley气喘吁吁地从后面赶了过来，盯着面前因为昏暗的光线而看不清面容的黑影，慢慢走了上去。“那天礼拜堂的事……我们可以谈谈……”

一道闪电划破了漆黑的夜空，在惨白的电光中映出了一双冷冷的黑眸。

“Craig? 你……”

话还没落音黑发男孩已经像一枚出膛的炮弹一般急冲上来，砰地一下狠狠地撞在了他胸腹处,Stanley只觉得身体被一股大力猛地向后推去，本已因为半醉而虚浮的脚下更是立足不稳，连续向后退了好几步，仰身撞上了走廊外沿的栏杆。

朽坏的栏杆发出了一声毛骨悚然的刺耳断裂声，在Stanley的身后碎成了数片。

Stanley惨叫着仰面从三楼直直地栽了下去，暴风雨将他绝望的叫喊湮没在雷电的轰鸣声中。

Craig走到断裂的栏杆处朝下望去，在电光的映照下，躺在底楼石板地上的Stanley的尸体周围慢慢地洇开了一圈圈暗红的血迹，然后随着雨水四处流淌开来。

伸脚将滚在地上的威士忌酒瓶踢下去落在尸体的旁边，黑发男孩的唇边露出了一抹冷酷的笑容。

Stanley僵硬的尸体直到第二天早上才被社监发现，旁边破碎的威士忌酒瓶和散落一地的腐朽栏杆顺理成章地向赶来调查的警察说明了一切。

一起醉酒失足的意外，如此而已。

调查很快就结束了，之后再没有人提起这件事。

半个月后Michael出院回到孤儿院，Craig和Jake站在门口迎接他的归来。

“已经没事了，Michael。”Craig伸出手轻轻碰触了一下Michael额角的伤痕，揽着他瘦削的肩膀在他耳边轻声说。

Michael低下头，沉默着紧紧握住Craig的手指。

半年后Michael被伦敦的一对夫妇收养，离开了孤儿院。

几天后院长的办公室被窃，除财物遗失之外，还有包括Michael在内的数份孤儿院孩子的收养文件不翼而飞。

一个月后Craig Hanson带着他的弟弟Jake Hanson逃离了孤儿院，不知所踪。

那一年，Michael十三岁，Craig十五岁。


	29. A 'Chuibhle Fàil

Chapter Twenty-Nine A 'Chuibhle Fàil

2005年 伦敦 埃克斯搏击中心

“注意你的左翼，Michael。”

Craig Hanson抬手挡下Michael挥过来的一记直拳，对着Michael挑挑眉露出一个有点狡诈的微笑来，“提前通知你一声，我会从你的左翼击倒你。”

“是吗？”Michael哼了一声，瞟了他一眼，跟上连续几个组合拳将Craig逼得向后退了好几步，“是什么让你这么有自信你能做到？”

Craig咧开嘴笑了起来。

“……那是……”抬手，挡格。

“……因为……”回身，肘击。

“……你的左臂……”跨步，侧踢。

“……挡格不到位……”右拳挥出。

Michael闷哼了一声，左侧下巴吃的这一拳让他一时间只觉得头晕眼花，接着脚下被猛地一勾，身体顿时失了重心，砰地一下跌在地上。

下一秒Craig的膝盖压住了他的胸口，手指扣住了他的咽喉。

“早说了我会从你的左翼击倒你。”Craig带着笑意的声音伴着湿润的气息拂进他的耳朵，“现在相信了吧。”

Michael笑着推开Craig压在他喉咙上的手指，叹了口气坐起身来，又皱起眉头活动了一下左肩的关节。

“你上次在突击行动中左肩脱臼的伤还没好全，Michael。”Craig伸手将Michael从地上拉了起来，“所以你的左臂的挡格动作会有点慢，别以为我会看不出来。”

“你一向很擅长看出对手的弱点，Craig。”Michael弯腰在训练包里摸了摸，掏了瓶水顺手丢过去，然后拉了一条毛巾擦着自己满脸的汗水， “这次算我大意了，好吧我认输，愿赌服输，晚上的酒我请。”

2005年 伦敦 老派恩酒吧

“……所以我就跟他说，只要你批准我这次的休假，我就不去举报你睡了指挥官的情人，然后这批准令下来的速度真是堪比火箭炮。”Craig啜了一口酒，转头扫了一眼坐在身边正在盯着酒杯走神的Michael，“Michael？你有在听吗？”

“嗯？？”Michael方才回过神来，有点茫然地望向Craig，“啊，抱歉，我走神了，你刚刚说什么？”

“有什么心事吗？Michael？”Craig挑了挑眉，“你在想什么？”

Michael的手指在酒杯的边缘处轻轻地划着圈，犹豫了一下，然后下定了决心一样抬起头望向Craig。

“我今天去见了Kerry。”

“嗯哼，” Craig哼了一声，晃着杯中淡棕色的酒液，“她是你的女朋友，难得休假一趟，跟女友约会这种事，就不用告诉我了吧？”

“我向她求婚了，Craig。”

Craig蓦然怔了一下，有点不置信地望向Michael的双眼，“你在开玩笑吧？Michael？”

“我没开玩笑，我向她求婚了。”Michael认真地重复了一遍，“她说她愿意。”

Craig干笑了一声，“你确定你爱她吗?结婚可不是儿戏，你真的考虑清楚了吗？”

“我想了很久才决定的，我是认真的。我喜欢她，她能给我有一个家的感觉。”Michael若有所思地说，“你知道的，这是我这么多年来，一直想要得到的东西，一个家。”

“我一直以为，我们是……我和Jake就是你的家人。”Craig低声说，声音干涩，手指的指节在酒杯的边缘处泛出发白的颜色。“难道你并不……”

“不要误会，Craig，你们确实是我的家人，我的兄弟，一直都是。”Michael飞快地打断了Craig,语气真挚不容置疑。“所以，作为我最好的朋友，我的兄弟，我的家人，Craig，我想请你帮我一个忙。”

他伸出手按住Craig的肩头，绿眸晶亮。

“我想请你在婚礼上当我的伴郎，可以吗？Craig？”

Craig手中的酒杯剧烈地摇晃了一下，酒液洒了出来，落在吧台上，慢慢地汇成细流一滴一滴无声地坠到地上。他有点怔忡地望着Michael充满认真期待的湖绿色的眼眸，感觉自己胸口的痛楚正慢慢地将他的心脏蚀出一个空洞来。

“我很……我很乐意，Michael。”

沉默了一阵之后Craig终于艰难地开了口，感觉喉咙发苦，他望向Michael的脸上露出一点淡淡的笑容，声音平静。

“恭喜你了，兄弟。”

2005年 苏格兰 金泰尔角

“老实说，当你提出让我陪你去一个地方的时候，我可没想到你说的会是苏格兰。”Michael坐在副驾座位上望着前方高低起伏的山地对Craig说。山中的车道有些崎岖，车轮碾在土石路上发出嘈杂的摩擦声，“你不是说过你再也不想回这里的吗?”

“我改变主意了，毕竟这里是我和Jake出生的地方。”Craig握着方向盘有点心神不宁地回答，“这些年我也想过，如果有机会就和Jake再回来看看，但总是下不了决心，这次正好你能陪我们过来，我很高兴。”

Michael转头看了看Craig异于平常的神色，心里有点隐隐的不安。

“Craig，你……”

“你就不用对Michael客气了，Craig。”坐在车后座上的Jake这时忽然出声插了一句，他探过身将脑袋伸到驾驶室的两个座椅之间，斜睨了一眼Michael，笑嘻嘻地说，“Micheal说过的嘛，我们都是兄弟，有什么好客气的？依我看，这次旅行干脆就当是提前给Michael过个结婚前的单身派对好了，这样想是不是很不错啊？Craig?”

Craig从后视镜里淡淡地看了一眼Jake。

“把你的屁股挪回座位上去闭嘴坐好，这山路颠得厉害，当心一不小心咬掉你自己的舌头。”

Jake干笑了一声坐回座位上去，眼神却一直若有所思地定在Craig目视前方的侧脸上。

“我们这是去哪里？”Michael望着车窗外飞掠而过的灌木山石问道。

Craig微微地笑了一下。

“到了你就知道了。”

他们在山间的一个路口处停了车，又接着向上徒步了一段距离，到达了崖顶，在穿过两块嶙峋的巨石之后，眼前豁然开朗。

一大片开阔的青葱绿地，绵延直至前方悬崖的尽头,在断口处高高耸立着一块形如巨轮的扁圆形山石,尽管有部分已经几乎探出了山崖边缘,这方巨石却带着令人惊异的顽固稳稳立于山崖的顶部，巍然不动。清爽带着咸味的海风从崖下翻卷上来，夹杂着白色的飞沫飘在空气中。远方金蓝色的天际线与海平面完美地融合在一起，天空的云，海上的浪，在铺天盖地的那一片海天之色中相互追逐，上下沉浮。有数只白色的鸥鸟在天海交接的缝隙中掠过，翅影划过天边金色的日光，在洁白的羽片上映出出彩虹的光晕。

尽管之前已经做了点心理准备，Michael还是被眼前的景色给震慑了一下，发出了一声低低的惊叹。

“好美的风景。”Michael叹息着说，走到悬崖边缘伸手扶住那方巨石，凝视着远方天际交界之处，缓慢而又深长地呼吸了一口清爽湿润带着淡淡咸腥味的空气，感觉海的味道几乎浸润进了他体内的每一个细胞，一时间恍然觉得连灵魂都变得通透起来。

“这里确实很美，这是什么地方？”他侧头注视着站在他身边的Craig的眼，微笑着问道。海天交接处金红色的霞光落在他湖绿色的眸子里，淡金棕色的短发映着柔和的日光在吹过的海风中微微拂动，闪着琥珀色的光泽。

Craig有一瞬的失神，只觉得心底有一种极深沉的欲望慢慢升了上来，让他不自觉地紧紧攥住了拳头，似乎想把这一刻的时间烙进自己的掌心，此生永不放开。

“镇里的老人们称这块石头叫A 'Chuibhle Fàil，意为‘命运之轮’，是凯尔特神话中Epona所驾马车的巨轮。传说所有人的命运都在巨轮的轮轴上转动，车轮前进的方向引领每个灵魂驰往各自的消亡和新生。”Craig深吸了一口气，移开目光淡淡地说，手指划过巨石上嶙峋斑驳的裂纹，眼神飘忽。“我小的时候，祖母会跟我说这里的故事，说她死后的魂灵也会随着巨轮的引导进入这一片海下面的世界。”

Michael低头望向有如斧斫般陡峭的断崖下方，透过壁上生长的稀疏的残木枯枝的缝隙，可以清晰地看到崖底翻卷的汹涌波浪一下下拍打着褐色的石壁，发出雷鸣般沉闷的巨响。带着白色飞沫的海浪在崖下汇成一种青黑的颜色，仿佛传说中那不为人知的世界在海面上映出的浮影。

“不管怎样，我小时候和Jake经常会来这里，这个地方很少会有人过来，不会有人打扰，在我看来，倒算得上是一片乐土。”Craig伸了伸腰，伸手从背包里摸出几瓶苏格兰酒，扬手丢了一瓶给Michael，“这是属于我们的地方，我希望你也喜欢这里。”

夜幕降临的时候三人都已经醺然而醉，清冷的月光从他们头顶上洒落下来，在耸立的圆石下方投映出巨大的阴影。Jake侧躺在那片阴影里，似乎已经沉入梦乡。而Michael则仰躺在草地上望着闪烁的星空。从这片山崖顶端望去，那一片璀璨的星海看上去几乎是触手可及，如同缀满宝石的黑丝绒般深邃的夜空沉沉地覆盖在他的头顶上，微凉的带着泥土和腥咸气味的海风轻轻拂着他因为酒意而有点发烧的双颊，耳边传来轻柔的海浪拍打崖壁的声音，朦胧的睡意伴着酒意升了上来，慢慢地攫住了他的意识。

“我祖母给我讲过很多传说，但实际上我并不喜欢它们，因为里面每个人的命运都几乎是被诅咒或是注定的。”Craig的声音低低地从他身畔传来，因为酒意而含混的声音在风中显得有点飘忽。“但是这个地方就是我的灵魂归宿的话，倒也不算坏，毕竟，我喜欢这里。”

Michael在混沌中迷迷糊糊地哼了一声作为回答。

Craig静默了好一阵，然后长长的，长长的叹了口气。

“你不会知道我有多想把你就这样留在这里，永远留在这里，这样你就不能跑去办那场该死的婚礼。”Craig慢慢地撑起自己的身体靠到Michael的身旁，凝视着他在月色中已经沉沉睡去的脸庞。“你说你爱我如兄弟，但我，却永远不能如你所想。”

他俯身贴近Michael的脸庞，在他的嘴唇上方定了一会，最终缓慢地移到Michael的额角，在那道已经淡去的伤痕上落下一吻。

“是命该如此吗，我终究无法留住你。”

他沉重地倒回草地上，伸手盖住了自己的眼睛。

静寂笼罩了这片黑色的山崖，只有风和浪的声音在轻轻拂过。

巨石下方，侧躺着的Jake的双眸在黑暗中闪闪发亮。

一个月后，就在Michael的婚礼前夕，Craig Hanson接到了紧急调令，派驻国外。

“他要我告诉你，他很抱歉，”Jake身着伴郎的礼服在小教堂门口对Michael说，“但是事出突然，你也知道的，军令如山嘛。”

Michael失望地低声叹了口气，并没有说什么。

但他却不会知道，在苏格兰那座山崖上的那场夜醉之后，他们三人之间的关系，已永远再不能回到以前。


	30. 家事

Chapter Thirty 家事

2015年 佛罗里达 迈尔斯堡 CIA安全屋

“我知道了，他们就拜托你了，Christy。”

皱着眉头挂掉了电话，Scott的眼神有点飘忽地盯着已经变黑的手机屏幕，有些心神不宁地坐在床沿怔忡了一阵。

“怎么了，Scott？你的家人还好吗？”Michael察觉到了Scott有些异样的神情，起身走到Scott的身旁，伸手按住了他的肩膀。

“啊，没事，他们都还好。”Scott回过神来，抬头对上Michael略显焦虑的眼神，安慰地举手拍拍Michael的手背，轻松地笑了一下。“你不用担心，Christy已经把一切都安排妥当了，他们很安全。”

然而这句轻描淡写的安慰之辞完全没有打消Michael的疑虑，他拧起了眉头，直盯着Scott若无其事的神情，眼中的担忧之色不减反增。

“这些日子来你每天都会向Christy询问你家人的情况，我知道你很关心他们，但是我却从来没有见你和他们通过话，哪怕是只言片语都没有。”他按在Scott肩上的手紧了紧，“是他们出了什么事了吗？是不是因为这件事?是不是因为我……”

“不，不是，你不要想太多。”Scott飞快地打断了Michael的话，又犹豫了一下，叹了口气。

“是我自己的问题，Michael。”他苦笑了一下，“我家可谈不上是什么模范家庭，我跟我母亲和两个兄弟之间的关系并不融洽，我们已经有很长时间没有相互联系过了。”

他回手将Michael拉到自己的身边坐下，凝视着他满含忧虑的绿眸，沉吟了一会。

“Michael，我以前一直没有跟你说过我的家里的事，原因并不在于你，而是我不习惯提起我的家人，毕竟我跟他们已经疏远很多年了。”

“没关系的，Scott，如果你不想谈的话，你可以不用……”

“不，关于我所有的事，无论是我的过往还是我的现况，你都可以知道，我想让你知道。”Scott以一种不容置疑的口吻说，带着异乎寻常的坚决。

“我之前曾经跟你提及过，我的父亲是一个酒鬼。其实他原本并不是这样的人，在有工作的日子里他还算是一名合格的丈夫和父亲。一切的改变发生在他失业之后，那段时间我们家中的经济情况变得很糟糕，而与此相应的，他的酗酒情况也变得越来越严重。几乎每天他都会出去喝得烂醉以后回来，然后对我和我的弟弟们，尤其是对我母亲大打出手，我们就这样每天生活在对他的恐惧之中。直到我十七岁那年，有一次当他揪着我母亲的头发把她往墙上撞的时候，我还手了，我把他揍翻在地上，在那一刻我看到了他惊恐的眼神，我才发现，其实他也不过是个渺小可悲的可怜虫而已。从那天以后他再也没敢对我动过手，但是他也很少在家中待着，大多数时间都是在外面买醉。一直到那年冬天……”Scott顿了一下，眼光落在窗口被夜风拂动的窗纱处，声音带了点苦涩的味道，“一天晚上他喝得醉醺醺的回来，继而发起酒疯又开始殴打我母亲，我打工回来进门的时候正看见他把我母亲按在桌子上狂抽耳光，而我的两个弟弟吓得在桌子下面缩成一团。我气疯了，把他暴揍了一顿然后将他踢出了家门，那晚天气很冷，外面还下着雪，他一夜都没有回来，第二天傍晚的时候警察来找我母亲，他们在三条街外的一条河沟里发现了他的尸体。”

Michael伸手握住了Scott的手掌，感觉他的手心冰冷。

“我母亲并没有责怪我，但是自那以后她就很少和我说话，我的两个弟弟也是。”Scott苦笑着说，“我不怪他们，毕竟父亲的死是我的责任。十八岁时我加入军队离开了家，因为我觉得我已经无法继续面对他们。这么多年来我们各自过各自的生活，几乎没有联系，我已经习惯不去打扰他们了，我对他们来说只是个痛苦的回忆，他们没有我会过得更好。”

Michael若有所思地深深望进Scott的眼中去。

“但你仍然关心着他们，我能看出来，毕竟他们是你的家人，在这个世上无可替代的血亲，不是吗？”

“Michael，我并不认为他们会乐于再听到我的声音……”

“鉴于我的生活经历，在如何维持家庭关系上我无法给你提供什么有用的建议，Scott。”Michael慢慢地说，“但是这么多年来，你确定你了解他们对你的真正想法吗？因为在我看来，你只是在用你自己的猜测来判断他们对你的感觉，借此逃避和他们的联系而已。”

他站起身，面对着Scott有点茫然的脸庞，双手握住他的肩膀，紧紧地扣着。

“但是无论如何，你现在已经没有逃避的借口了，这件事已经把你的家人都卷进来了，于情于理，你都欠他们一个解释。所以，Scott，打电话给你的家人，和他们谈谈。他们是你的亲人，你需要给他们，也给你自己一个解释的机会。”

Scott怔在那里，张了张口，却找不到任何言辞来表示拒绝。

而就在这时一阵急促的手机铃声划破了两人之间暂时静寂的空气，Scott按下接听键，Christy急促焦灼的声音从手机中清晰地传来。

“Scott，有紧急情况，你母亲刚刚突发中风，被送进医院抢救了！”

Scott只觉得脑袋嗡地一下，一时间大脑一片空白。

惊怔中感觉肩膀被一只有力的手猛地抓住，耳边传来Michael决然而无比冷静的声音。

“马上过去，Scott！！”

Scott咬着牙望向Michael神情凝重的脸庞，握着手机的手臂青筋暴绽，指节发白几乎要将屏幕捏碎。

“等我回来，Michael，在我回来之前，你哪里都不许去！！”

2015年 底特律 安德斯市立医院

“因为抢救及时，你母亲目前暂时情况还算稳定。”医生翻着手中的病理报告对站在监护室外面的Scott说。“但是这次中风以后她的左侧身体的行动会有一定的障碍，而且鉴于她的年纪，后续的手术治疗会有相当的危险性，作为她的家人，我们需要你们在手术风险书上签字。”他看了看Scott阴沉的神情，顿了一顿，朝右侧休息区的的方向指了指。“或许你可以和你的兄弟在这里商量一下，统一一下意见。”

“我的兄弟？”Scott回过神来，愣了一愣，顺着医生手指的方向望过去，眼光落在休息区的长凳上坐着的两个男人的背影上。

Scott有点僵硬地走了过去。

“嘿……”他硬着头皮干巴巴地打着招呼，感觉呼吸和心跳都有点紊乱起来，“Drew，John，好久不见了。”

长凳上的两个男人同时抬起头望向他的脸，三双眸子相互对视。

Scott心中一时间泛起似曾相识但却全然陌生的感觉。

“Damien。”Drew最先开了口，站起身向他点点头算是打招呼，神情有点不太自在，但却不是厌恶，愤怒和冷漠，或者任何一种Scott预备着会在他脸上看到的表情。“真是很长时间了，没想到会在这里遇到你，我还以为你不会来的。”

倒是John只是坐在那里，盯着他的脸一动不动，一言不发，神色复杂。

Scott有点尴尬地咳了一声，扭头转移了视线，心里盘算着该说些什么，但是却又感觉在这个时刻说什么都不是很合适。

“我很抱歉……”踌躇了一阵之后，他叹了口气，呐呐地说。

Drew回头扫了一眼站在附近几个角落的CIA探员们，摇了摇头。

“暂时别提这些烦事了，Damien，去看看妈妈吧。”他说，目光温和，神色也恢复了平静，“她知道你出了事，这段时间很担心你，医生那里的事我会处理的。”

这时一直没有说话的John也站起身来，跟着Drew一起向医生办公室的方向走去。

“Damien，”在走过Scott身边的时候他飞快地低声说，“很高兴能再见到你，哥哥。”

Scott怔怔地站在那里，感觉自己的心跳慢慢地舒缓成一种平静而柔和的节奏。

Damien Scott坐在病床前，凝视着他母亲沉睡的面容，那张遍布皱纹的脸比他记忆中的容颜要苍老许多，让他不自觉地有点隐隐的心痛。

这时病床上的Scott老夫人慢慢张开了双眼，望着床边的Scott，神情有点迷惘。在花了一点时间认出Scott的面容的时候，她的脸上吃力地露了一点笑意。

“Damien……”她说，声音因为病痛的关系变得含含糊糊的，“你能来真是太好了。”

“对不起，妈妈。”Scott附在她的耳边轻声说。“都是我的错，害你们……”

“不是你的错，一直都不是你的错……”Scott老夫人含混的声音带着悲伤的语调打断了Scott的话，因为急迫的发声，有一点口水从她僵硬的嘴角边流了下来，Scott伸手小心地帮她拭去。

“我要是当年有勇气这么告诉你，你就不会走到今天这一步了……是我把你逼出了这个家，是我的错，我的错……”她咕哝着说，放在被子上的手神经质地颤抖着，几乎语不成句，“……这些中情局的人不肯告诉我发生了什么，但是我知道你一定遇到麻烦了……”

Scott伸出手握住母亲干瘦嶙峋的颤抖双手，一时心中五味杂陈，一股酸楚的感觉涌了出来，溢满了胸腔。

“没事的，不用担心我，事情很快就会结束了。”他俯身凑近了母亲的耳边，轻柔而又清楚地说，“有一件很重要的事我想让你知道，我遇到了一个人，一个可以让我用全部身心去爱去相守去保护的人，而我会竭尽全力和他在一起。我不知道最后我们会有怎样的结果，但无论如何，我希望……”他的眼中透出一抹带着暖意的笑容。“我们能得到你的祝福。”

Scott老夫人的眼神变得清明了些许，脸上露出了一点惊异的神情。

“是‘他’吗？”她有些吃力地问。

“是的，他的名字叫Michael。”

Scott老夫人复又闭上了眼睛，在经过了一段难捱的沉默之后，她缓缓地开了口。

“……你已经不是个孩子了，Damien，跟随你的心意去做吧……”

她睁开眼睛注视着Scott带着几分期待然而又充满着执着决意的蓝眸，脸上微微泛出了一丝微笑。

“我祝福你们。”握着Scott的手，她用能发出的最清晰的声音对她的儿子说。


	31. 遽变

Chapter Thirty-one 遽变

2015年 佛罗里达 迈尔斯堡 CIA安全屋

“你妈妈现在怎样了？Scott？”

“手术刚刚结束，医生说过程还算顺利，虽然后续的康复治疗还需要一段时间，但是基本上她已经脱离危险了。”Scott的声音从手机中传出来，听起来有点疲惫，但显然语调已轻松了不少。“我今晚回迈尔斯堡以后，Drew和John会留在这里照顾她。”

“手术顺利就好。”Michael松了口气，接着迟疑了一下，低声问道，“说起来，你和你家人的见面……情况怎样？”

“……还不错……”Scott顿了顿，声音里带了点兴奋的语调，“实际上，应该是非常好，比我预期的实在是好太多了，我晚上回来以后再跟你细说。”

“好的，路上小心。”Michael微笑着说，接着挂断了电话，回手将手机递还给站在他身边的Martinez，“多谢你了，Kim。”

“不用客气，Michael。” Martinez接过电话，但并没有立刻离开，而是看了一眼Michael，又犹豫了一下，“有件事情，我觉得应该让你知道……”

“什么事？”

“就在刚刚我们收到了上层传下的情报，英国方面进行交接的人已经开始行动了……”Martinez轻声说，神情有些黯然。

“什么时候交接？”Michael平静地问，脸上看不出一丝波动。

“……明天，我们很快会接到进一步指令……”。

Michael扭头望向窗外，没有说话。窗沿上方被微风掠动的窗纱在日光中飘拂着，在他的棱角分明的侧脸上投射出忽明忽暗的光影，让她有点目眩。她不安地望着Michael，然而闪烁的光影中却无法看清Michael脸上的表情。 

“Michael……”

“没关系的，Kim。”沉默了一阵后Michael回头望向她温和地回答，神色平和。

“该来的终究会来的。”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这之后的整个下午安全屋里的气氛都有点紧张，安保小组开始着手准备交接前的一些准备工作，而在同时，他们也着意加强了对Michael的监护措施，两个CIA探员几乎是寸步不离地跟在Michael的身边，留意着他的一举一动。

时近傍晚，引擎声打破了屋外安静的空气，一辆黑色宝马驶入车道，在屋前停住，安全屋联络人从车上跳了下来，径直走进了屋子。

“Donoghue？你来这里干什么？” Martinez在门厅处迎上他，讶异地问。“我们没有接到通知说你今天会过来。”

“事情有变，Martinez，交接提前了。”Donoghue的神色有点异常，他匆匆从包里掏出几份文件交给Martinez，继而又转头向身后的探员招呼，“立刻把Stonebridge从房间里带出来，我们马上就走。”

“马上就走？” Martinez吃了一惊，“等一下，Donoghue,我们还没有接到指令……”

“我现在就是在向你传达指令，Martinez探员，文件上写得很清楚，所有手续都已经齐全，你只需要在这里签个字，你的安保任务就结束了，剩下来的交给他们来处理就可以了。”

“他们？”Martinez的眼神顺着Donoghue的肩膀扫过去，视线中两辆黑色厢车一前一后地驶进了车道，停在门口，几名穿着西装的男子持枪从车上跳了下来，向屋里走来。“他们是谁？”

“他们是英国方面派来交接的人，现在Stonebridge就由他们负责了。”Donoghue有点急躁地说，“快签字交接吧，时间紧迫，不能耽搁了，飞机还等着呢。”

“等一下。”Martinez皱起了眉头，回头看了看已经被探员带出房间的Michael，又扫了一眼正在进屋的那几个人，心里隐约觉得有点不对劲。她一面举手示意手下的探员暂停交接行动，一面掏出了手机。

“抱歉，Donoghue，虽然交接文件没有问题，但是毕竟事出突然，我还是需要向我的上层核实一下。”

Donoghue的脸色瞬间变得难看之极，正要说些什么，这时已经走到他身后的一名男子忽然猛地抬手，一声枪响，子弹从Donoghue的身侧射出，正正击在Martinez的胸口。

Martinez猝不及防地尖叫了一声，向后一跤摔了下去。

“Kim！！”Michael大吼了一声，在身边探员的惊怔中箭一般地矮身窜出，扑向倒地的Martinez的方向。

那名杀手一手揪住他身前的Donoghue，像扔垃圾一般将他扑嗵一下丢到墙根，另一手再次举枪对准了倒在地上的Martinez。

倏然眼前一花，Michael已经冲到他的面前，一手握住了他持枪的手腕，猛地一抬。

砰地一声，子弹射中了天花板，碎片纷飞。

在屋顶纷纷飘散的碎片粉末中Michael几乎是没有任何停顿地欺身而上，抬手就是一记肘击，正中那名杀手的面门。接着右手一把攥住了Martinez之前放在桌子上用来签字的那支圆珠笔，猛一挥手，直捅进了那名杀手的左眼眶，力道急猛，笔尖直穿入脑。

那名杀手惨叫了一声，仰面栽倒。

几乎与此同时，刚刚进屋的那几名男子拔枪向Michael直扑上来，屋子里的安保探员从最初的惊愕中反应过来，在忙乱中纷纷散开，拔枪还击，一时间屋子里枪声大作，混乱不堪。

Michael扑到了Martinez的身旁，一把将她抱住，一个翻滚避到一张翻倒的矮几后面，急伸手撕开了她中枪部位的外衣。

没有血迹，子弹嵌在了她穿在外衣下的防弹背心上。

Michael心里一松，还没来得及喘一口气，两名杀手忽然从身后窜了上来，其中一人从背后一把勒住了他的脖子，将他猛地向后一拖，另一人冲到他身前，掏出了一个电击器向他的腰腹处直戳上来。

Michael一手掰住勒住他颈脖处的手臂，咬牙猛一拧身，带着压在他背后的那名杀手一个急转，电击器从他的身侧堪堪掠过，顶上了他身后勒着他脖颈的那名杀手的腰眼。

电火花暴绽开来，那杀手发出了一声惨叫，撒手栽倒，在地上抽搐成一团。

而Michael也在电流的传递作用下一跤跌了开来，摔在Martinez身旁不远处，一时间浑身发麻，他身前的那名杀手退了一步，怒吼着举着电击器又扑了上来。

此时忽然一声枪响，那名杀手闷哼了一声，颓然栽倒在Michael身边。

Martinez握着枪挣扎着从地上坐起身来，她的脸色惨白，一手捂着胸口，满头都是冷汗。

“Bob，带Michael从后门走……” Martinez喘息着对着门厅转角处的一个高大的黑人探员哑声叫道，鲜血从她的嘴角处溢了出来，让她的后半句话淹没在一阵呛咳中。

Michael心沉了一沉，咬牙撑起身子扑到Martinez身旁，不顾一切地将她抱了起来。

Bob带着另一名探员冲了上来，护着Michael和Martinez向厨房的后门方向撤退，尚未走出几步，那名探员腿上就中了一枪，惨叫着倒在了走廊上，接着从楼梯方向射过来的第二枪击中了他的头部，惨叫声倏然而止。

Bob背靠着墙壁蹲在走廊的转角处，咬牙咒骂了一句，冷汗从他的额头滚落下来，他握着枪的手在微微发抖。

Michael低头看了一眼怀里的Martinez，女探员已经失去了意识，有更多的血从她的嘴角处溢出来，一滴一滴落在Michael的外衣上，洇开一片鲜红的色泽。

Michael只觉得手心冰凉，脑中蓦然闪出三年前伦敦的那个沾满了血色的上午。

就如那天咖啡馆门前，Julia口中溢出的血浸在他的衣襟上，那么残酷的鲜红的血色，而他也就这像样抱住她，眼看着生命的光从她的眼中渐渐消失，在散落一地的阳光里，在他的怀中，慢慢变成一具冰冷的尸体。

Michael紧紧地咬着牙，抬手一把将Bob拖到自己的面前，将手中昏迷不醒的女探员交到他怀里。

“Bob，带Kim离开这里，我断后。”Michael拿起Martinez的佩枪，检查了一下弹夹，“快送她去医院。”

“你他妈说什么呢？你才是我们的保护对象……”Bob的抗议还没落音，衣领就被Michael一把揪住了。

“你想看着她死在这里吗？”Michael的声音冷静得几乎有几分残酷的味道，“他们人太多了，马上带她走，我才是他们的目标，你们留在这里只能给我陪葬。”

将Bob和Martinez推出厨房后门，Michael回手将门闩锁死，门厅和走廊方向的枪声和叫喊已经渐渐平息下来，有细碎嘈杂的脚步声朝他的方向奔过来。

在一个杀手刚刚从转角处探出半个脑袋的时候Michael的一颗子弹打穿了他的头盖骨，一阵惊怒交集的叫骂声之后铺天盖地的子弹像雨点一般射了过来，Michael抱住头连滚带爬地趴到到冰箱的后面，一阵弹雨扫荡之后厨房里已经几乎没有一件完整的器物，玻璃碎片散了一地，空气里弥漫着呛人的火药味。

接着一件物事被丢了进来，骨碌碌地滚到屋子中央。

妈的，是闪光弹！

Michael猛地抱头闭上双眼。

一声巨大的爆炸，亮出了一道炫目的光。

Michael感觉自己的耳膜几乎都被震破了，脑袋里一片嗡嗡的耳鸣声，头痛欲裂，他抱着头蜷缩在地板上，眼前金星迸飞，什么都看不清，什么都听不见。

接着有人扑到了他的身上，扼住了他的咽喉，Michael咬牙挣扎着，拼力试图将压在身上的人甩开，有拳头落在他的脸上，但他却不觉得疼痛，只有越来越重的昏眩和恶心感一阵阵地侵袭而来。

指尖触到了手边一块冰凉的玻璃碎片，Michael攥紧手指将其紧紧握住，锋锐的边缘刺进手掌的皮肉，尖锐的痛感从掌心传来。

几乎是本能地挥手，玻璃碎片的尖端撕裂了压在他身上那人的喉咙，血喷出来，落在他的脸上，带着浓烈粘稠的腥气。

有更多的重量压了上来，手脚被牢牢地钳制住，脖颈处传来刺痛，针尖刺入血管引发的麻木感迅速扩大开来，如蛇一般一圈圈地缠住了他的身体。

挣扎着睁开眼，在逐渐失焦的视线中一双黑眸冷寒如冰,唇边一抹残酷的微笑。

“你好啊，Michael。”

黑暗如潮水般涌来，将他的意识彻底淹没。


	32. 黑冰（上）

Chapter Thirty-Two 黑冰（上）

2015年 佛罗里达 迈尔斯堡 CIA安全屋

Damien Scott铁青着脸站在屋子中央，瞪视着被子弹射成千疮百孔的墙壁和满地的鲜血碎片。赶来增援的CIA探员们在他身旁紧张地穿行着，小心地检查着房间的每个角落。

空气中的硝烟尚未散去，地上的尸体尤有余温。

但是Michael已经从这里消失了。

Scott咬紧了牙关，脸上的肌肉在牙齿咯咯的摩擦声中剧烈地抽搐着，一股极其浓烈的狂怒从他的心底慢慢地烧了上来，带着他此生从未有过的极度深刻的杀戮欲望贯穿了他的全身每根血管。

他想杀人，非常想。

“Scott，过来这里。”Christy神色阴沉地向他招手示意，一手将放在桌上的手提电脑屏幕向他的方向转过来。

“我们已经调取了安全屋内外所有的监控录像，基本还原了当时的事发情况，看这里……” 她点开其中的一段画面，“这是车道旁边的监控拍下的情景。”

画面中数名持枪男子扛着显然已失去意识的Michael从房子里奔出来，迅速钻进了两辆黑色厢车，一名黑发男子粗暴地将他扔进了其中一辆车的后车厢，随即钻进驾驶室发动汽车绝尘而去。

Scott一拳砸在桌子上。

“Craig Hanson……”他咬牙切齿地从牙缝里迸出了这个名字，伸手定格住了那名黑发男子的图像。“该死的，他抓走了Michael！”

“但起码我们知道Michael现在可能还活着。”Christy冷静地分析道，“他们没有立刻杀他，而是将他活着带走，估计是想从他口中问出相关证据的下落。如此看来，我们也许还有机会挽回局面，不过……”她摊开手，一枚带着血迹的微型追踪器躺在她的掌心，“我们在Michael手臂里植入了追踪器，这件事除了我只有上层内部很少几个人才知道，而这些家伙显然对这个情况了如指掌，直接就把它挖了出来。”她脸色变得非常难看，“上层有人泄密的话，这件事就棘手了。”

Scott没有回答，只是一遍又一遍地回放着监控录像，接着定住了其中一格图像，画面中的一名男子正在枪战的混乱中抱头朝门外奔逃。

Scott抓着液晶屏的手背青筋暴绽，几乎要把屏幕捏碎，“这个家伙，必须找到他！”

“Donoghue，这个安全屋的联络人，我已经派人去搜捕这个家伙了。”Christy神色阴森地说。“收到警报的第一时间我就发布了全境通告，监控了所有的机场，道路和码头，他们出不了这个城市的。”她哼了一声，毫不掩饰自己语声中的愤怒，“这群家伙在我的眼底下杀了我四个CIA探员，现在Martinez还在重症监护室里抢救, 这笔帐我会让他们好好偿还的！”

“必须动用一切手段，尽快找到他们！”Scott盯着屏幕上Craig Hanson的身影咬着牙低声说，顶在桌面上的拳头在微微发抖，“时间不多了，Michael他……不知道他们会怎么对他……”

视线扫过窗台下方，那盆小仙人球溅染着斑斑点点的血迹滚落在地面上，Scott走过去小心地捡起花盆，手指轻轻抹去挂在小仙人球挺拔尖刺上的血滴，转头望向窗外暮色沉沉的夜，只觉得一颗心在慢慢地往下沉，沉到让他几乎难以呼吸。

彻骨的冰水泼在身体上带来的寒冷刺激让Michael本能地颤抖了一下，麻醉后的剧烈昏眩感充斥着他的脑袋，意识一时间混沌不清。他勉强睁开双眼，一大片模糊的黑影在眼前影影绰绰地晃动着。

“喂，醒醒！！”有声音仿佛从很远处传过来。

有人粗暴地给了他一记耳光，接着又是一桶冰水泼了上来，刺骨的冷水灌进了他的口鼻，流入气管，他剧烈地呛咳起来，脑袋嗡嗡作响，像针扎般刺痛。

模糊的视线渐渐有了焦距，映入眼帘的是一大块铅灰色斑驳不堪的天花板，上面孤零零地吊着一盏白炽灯泡，散着昏黄的亮光。他喘息着勉强转头看了一下四周，这是一个看起来像个废旧仓库模样的空房间，没有窗户,空气中弥散着浓重的潮湿霉味。自己躺在房间中央一张没有垫子的折叠床上，上身赤裸着，铁质的弹簧冷冰冰地硌着他的脊背。几个杀手站在他旁边，其中一人将手中的水桶扔在地上，发出一声沉闷的钝响。

本能地挣扎了一下，手脚都被塑料绳铐紧紧绑在床架上，一动也不能动。

“醒了？”一个高瘦的棕发男子弯下腰饶有兴味地俯视着他，Michael认得他就是加油站里那个叫Leatherby的杀手。“Michael Stonebridge，你还真是个难缠的家伙呢，这几年来为了抓你害我们折损了那么多人手，真是令人印象深刻。”

他笑嘻嘻地伸手拍了拍Michael的脸颊，Michael看着他没有说话。

“我们时间不多，所以我也懒得跟你废话，上头想要你手中保留的证据，你老实告诉我你把资料都藏在哪里，我就让你死的痛快点，否则……”他脸上的笑容更深了些，隐隐带着点嗜血的残忍味道。“到时候你想求死恐怕都不成了。”

Michael没有理会他，眼神从他的脸上扫过，越过他的身侧投向房间的一个角落，坐在一张破旧木桌旁正在打磨匕首的人脸庞隐在阴影中，黑眸在黑暗里闪着冷冷的光，一瞬不瞬地紧紧盯着他的脸。

“我他妈的在跟你说话呢！你哑巴了吗，嗯？？”没有得到任何回应的Leatherby脸上的笑容消失了，劈手狠狠抽了Michael一巴掌，“资料在哪儿，快说！”

Michael的视线落回到他的脸上，缓缓地开了口。

“Sergeant, Michael Stonebridge,编号4575555462，我不能回答你的问题。”

“妈的，敬酒不吃吃罚酒，你是想跟我玩这审讯对抗这一套吗？”Leatherby怒极反笑，“很好，听说你以前是个SBS，应该挺会屏气的吧？”他弯腰捡起地上的水桶丢给身后的人，“我们就来看看到底谁抗得过谁。”

Michael深吸了口气，咬牙闭上了眼睛。

2015年 佛罗里达 迈尔斯堡 CIA临时行动指挥中心

“刚刚得到的通报，当地警方在菲林街三号路口以东的内河旁发现了那两辆被丢弃的黑色厢车，已经被烧成了空壳。”Christy放下电话对Scott说，神色严峻，“我们的人已经赶到那里了，正在进行现场勘查。”

Scott 猛地从桌边站起，心脏倏然紧抽。

“Michael他……有没有……”

“车里没有发现尸体。”Christy飞快地打断了Scott的话，盯着电脑屏幕上陆续传来的现场照片皱紧了眉头，“但是看起来所有的东西都已经被彻底焚毁了，几乎没有留下一点可供追查的线索。”她阴沉着脸哼了一声。“这帮家伙手尾倒是收拾得利落！”

“公路，港口和车站目前都已经在CIA的严密监控之下，他们应该不会在这个时候冒险带着Michael立刻出城。如果他们想尽快审讯Michael……”Scott的呼吸窒了一窒，凝视着屏幕上焦黑残破尚在冒着黑烟的车辆画面，强自按捺下心中的焦灼，“……他们在这附近一定会有一个临时据点。”他移开眼神，深吸了一口气，沉声问道，“安全屋里那几个杀手的尸体上有什么发现吗？”

“这几人都曾经是英国特种部队的成员，然而官方记录显示，他们早在两年前就已经死亡了。”Christy招手示意手下的人取来一个文件袋，将里面的东西倒在桌子上，“这些是从他们身上找到的所有物品，除了武器之外只有几个一次性手机，但是所有的记录都已经被清空了，另外还有一些零钱硬币和一张几乎被揉烂的加油收据单。”

“能查到是哪个加油站吗？”Scott拿起那张破烂不堪的收据仔细辨认着上面的字迹。

“技术人员已经检查过了，只能勉强判断这是一家Race Track加油站的收据，加油时间是事发前三小时左右。”Christy在桌面上摊开一张地图，在上面勾出了几个点。“根据时间和监控的数据我们锁定了一共6家Race Track加油站，目前正在查找它们的监控，尽量缩小我们的搜索范围。”

Scott的手指在地图上慢慢地滑过，正要说些什么的时候，口袋里的手机蓦然震动了一下，手机屏幕上闪出了一条短信。

“D，弗林特街392号，209室，现在。”

Scott脸上掠过一丝喜色，随即回手抓起桌上的车钥匙，一手扯住尚不明所以的Christy， 疾步就朝门口冲去。

“Scott？？怎么回事？？”Christy一头雾水地被Scottl一路拖出门，莫名其妙地向着自己的汽车直奔过去。

“老子这么多年的赏金猎人也不是白干的！！” Scott一边坐进驾驶室一边恶狠狠地吼着，“刚刚我的线人在下城区看到那个家伙了！！”

“谁？？”

“Donoghue！！我找到这个混蛋了！！这次我他妈的绝不会让他逃掉！！”

Michael已经记不清这是第几桶灌下来的冰水了，他的神志开始昏眩，所有的感官都已经麻木，留下来的只有几乎溺亡般濒死的窒息，以及彻骨的冰水倒灌进他肺部时胸口刺激的剧痛。紧捂在他脸上的湿布牢牢地封住了他的口鼻，而随着他的每一次呛咳又有更多的冷水无休止地倾泻下来，涌进他的胸腔。他本能地剧烈挣扎着，绳铐深深地勒进他的手腕脚腕，被粗粝的束缚磨破的肌肤已经血肉模糊，鲜血混着冰水流淌在铅灰色的水泥地面上。

当他几乎失去了所有挣扎的力气的时候，蒙在他脸上的湿布终于被拿开了，冰冷的空气疯狂地涌进他的肺部，在胸口一阵刀割般的痛楚中他无法抑制地剧烈呛咳起来，一股浓厚的血腥气味伴着大量的积水从胸腔里反涌出他的喉咙，他挣扎着，一边喘息一边向外咳着水，长时间的极度缺氧让他的唇色变得紫黑，耳中嗡嗡作响，大脑一片空白。

“我再最后问你一遍，资料在哪里？”Leatherby的声音已经明显失掉了耐性，他粗暴地抓着Michael湿淋淋的头发强迫将他的脸扳向自己的方向，Michael绿色的眼睛没有焦距地看着他，在昏黄的灯照下，他沾满水迹的脸庞泛出一种近乎透明的惨白颜色。

桌边的人停下了擦拭匕首的动作，凝视着Michael的黑眸颜色变得极其浓重。

“快他妈的说话！！”Leatherby手上又用了一点力，Michael的整个脸庞都被他扳得仰了起来。

“……Sergeant, Michael Stonebridge,编号……”

“他妈的！！”Leatherby整个人都暴跳起来，反手就是一拳挥在Michael的脸上。“老子听你这句话听了十几遍，已经烦透了，你是当真想这样熬到死是不是？”

Michael被这一拳打得头晕目眩，眼前的景物全部扭曲成了一团，他喘息着闭上眼睛，只觉得自己仿佛被丢进了一个巨大的漩涡之中，身边所有的东西都在剧烈地旋转着，昏眩与恶心的感觉一阵阵的涌上来。

脸颊上刀刃冰冷的触感让他的神志清醒了些许，他睁开眼睛，Craig Hanson冷酷的眼眸就在他的眼前。

“你认得这把匕首吗？Michael？”Craig Hanson的声音带着一点漫不经心的冷漠，就像他并不在意Michael是否会回答他的问题。匕首锋锐的刃尖从Michael的脸颊上慢慢下滑，轻轻地划过他的喉结，带出一道浅浅的红痕，最后定在了他的心口上。

“这是你用来刺进Jake心脏的那把匕首，你的匕首，你还记得吗？Michael？”Craig在Michael的耳边低低地轻语着，“你把匕首插进了他的心口，就像这样……”

刃尖刺破了胸口的肌肤，刀刃一毫一毫地没入他的胸膛。

Michael咬紧了牙，手指痉挛着紧紧扣进床架上裸露的弹簧，额上的冷汗一层层地冒出来，又变成细小的水流顺着额角蜿蜒而下。他睁大了眼睛注视着眼前Hanson平静而毫无波澜的脸，看着他的黑眸渐渐变成两道无底的深渊。

“你杀了Jake，Michael，你杀了我唯一的亲弟弟，我现在什么都没有了。”

刃尖停止了深入，接着刀锋横转，慢慢拖曳而下，在Michael的胸口拉出一条鲜红的切口。刀刃移动得如此缓慢，Michael几乎能清晰地听到锋刃一点点划开自己肌肤，撕裂自己血肉的声音。鲜血从刀口处迅速地涌出来，顺着他的身体流淌成数条触目的红色细流。

Michael紧咬的牙关下泄出难以抑制的痛呼，身体控制不住地抽搐着发抖。

刀刃离开了他的胸口，向下移动到他右腹部的那处枪伤的疤痕处。

“这是Jake留给你的是吗？就在你杀他的时候？”Craig Hanson的目光落在Michael的身上，眼神却飘忽不定，仿佛在看着什么不知名的地方。“告诉我，Michael，你杀Jake的时候，有什么感觉？还是你和我一样，都已经麻木了？”

匕首一点点刺进了右腹伤疤，刀锋在他的血肉里无情地转动着，几乎要将他整个撕裂开来的剧痛让Michael发出了无法抑制的惨叫，血从他的伤口里大量地涌出来，一滴滴落在地面上，混着地上的积水在床下聚成一大片红色的水迹，剧痛和失血带来的强烈晕眩感一阵阵侵袭着他的意识，他的眼神开始渐渐失焦。

“别急着晕过去，Michael，我还没结束呢。” Hanson面无表情地拔出匕首，一手按住了Michael腹部的伤口，顺手拍了拍Michael惨白的脸颊，看到Michael失神的眼光又再次落回到他脸上的时候，他牵动嘴角露出了一个残酷的微笑。

“我可不想让你这么快就失血而死。”他俯身在Michael的耳畔低语道，“真走运这个破仓库里有些东西还是很有用处的。”

他从脚边的包里掏出了一个手持式火焰喷枪，在Michael的眼前按下了开关，青白色的火焰从喷口处喷薄而出，嘶嘶作响如同毒蛇口中吐出的信子。

Micheal低低地呻吟了一声，绝望地闭上了眼。

高温火焰触及伤口肌肤的瞬间Michael并没有立刻感到烧灼的痛楚，相反却有一种几乎寒至骨髓的恶心感，接着在一阵无法控制的本能的颤抖中，灼热的剧痛伴着血肉焦糊的气味从伤口处蓦然爆发开来，从四面八方灼烧进他身体的每一条神经。

Michael发出了一声近乎疯狂的惨厉无比的叫喊，身体猛地挣扎着挺了起来，紧接着又在一次剧烈的抽搐下完全脱力颓然倒了回去。他的目光涣散，眼前所有的景象都变成了黑白的颜色，在昏乱而模糊的视线中只有Hanson紧紧逼视着他的那双黑眸在晃动，那双曾是他从小到大极其熟悉的眼眸，现在却冷酷不见一丝温度，带着一种深不见底的茫然的绝望如同两块死寂的黑冰。

“Craig……”他在几乎无意识的状态下微弱地低喃着，“……你为什么会变成这样?”

Craig Hanson唇边的笑容凝结在他的嘴角，身体几不可察地微微战栗了一下，随即抬手猛地一击，手中的匕首柄狠狠地砸在了Michael的额角上。

Michael几乎是瞬间就昏了过去。

Hanson紧紧握着匕首摇晃着朝后退了一步，仿佛刚才那一记狠击是落在他自己头上一般，他瞪视着Michael惨白如死的脸庞，脸上的神色难看到了极点。

“他对你说了什么？”Leatherby从Hanson的后面走上来，看着Hanson青白的脸色有点奇怪。“他招了吗？”

Hanson闭了闭眼长出了口气，再次睁开眼的时候神色又恢复了往常的漠然。

“没有，他是不会说的。”他冷冰冰地回答。

“那我们还费事审什么，不如现在就把他解决了算了。”Leatherby不耐烦地看了一眼昏迷中的Michael，“反正上头有令，最后都是要把他干掉的。”

“什么时候杀他由我说了算。”Craig Hanson将手中的喷枪随手丢到一边，转身走回到桌旁，将手中带血的匕首用力插在桌面上。“我还没有玩够呢。”

“弄醒他，继续审问。”他冷酷地说，口气一如既往地冰冷无情。

然而他清楚地知道，他紧握着匕首柄的手指正在微微发抖。


	33. 黑冰（中）

Chapter Thirty-Three 黑冰（中）

2010年 阿富汗 坎大哈

Craig Hanson一手推开了酒吧锈迹斑斑的后门，跨进门外亮着昏黄暗晦灯光的小巷。白天塔利班的一次爆炸袭击带来的硝烟还没有散尽，夏季沉闷干燥的热浪卷着细小的尘灰，带着淡淡火药气味从他的脸上拂过。苍白的月光从密密集集的土灰色建筑群的缝隙间落下来，将大块大块的斑驳的斑影投射在肮脏的街道上。在暗黑的天空下，这座被战争蹂躏至千疮百孔的城市诡异地凝聚成了一道绝望而颓废的风景线。

“这城市真他妈的热，又热又干跟个烤箱一样。” Henry在他的身后含含糊糊地抱怨，擦着额头上冒出的细小汗珠。“真他妈想赶紧休个长假，比起这个烂地方我宁愿回伦敦去淋雨。”他伸手拍了拍Craig的肩膀，“你前段时间刚刚回过英国是吧？怎么样？玩的开心吗？”

“还好。”Craig回头看了他的同僚一眼，简短而又冷漠地回了一句，顺着狭长的巷子向前走去。

“听说你弟弟也申请加入SAS了？”带了几分酒意的Henry跟在他后面兴致勃勃地继续，“入队仪式的场面很热闹吧？”他晃了晃脑袋，嘿嘿笑了起来，“希望他的运气能比你好一点，以后不用被外派到这个狗屎一样的地方来。”

Craig没有答话，事实上他同僚的絮叨在他的耳里已经变成了一片空茫的回响，他望着前方建筑里的昏黄灯光，眼神空洞，只有Michael那天带着失落微笑的脸庞在脑中清晰无比地不断闪回。

2010年 伦敦 老派恩酒吧

“我已经和Kerry离婚了，Craig。”Michael拿着酒杯淡淡地说，“就在去年年底，我们去律师那里办完了最后的手续。”他慢慢地啜饮着杯子里辛辣的酒液，脸上的微笑里带着掩饰不住的失落和苦涩。“抱歉我没能早点跟你说，我以为你已经知道了，Jake没有告诉过你吗？”

Craig怔了一怔，心里蓦然动了一下。

“没有……”他低下眼凝视着自己的酒杯，无意识地晃动着杯中的冰块，“我很遗憾，Michael。”

“是我的责任，Craig，是我辜负了她。”或许是因为烈酒的缘故，Michael的声音有点凝涩，“她给了我一个家，但我却不能给她想要的生活，她只是想要一个普通妻子可以拥有的安全感，而我却不能给她。”他苦笑了一下，“像我这样随时会在战场上丧命的士兵，或许根本就不该奢望拥有一个家庭，因为到最后终究会全部失去。”

“你还有我……Michael，”Craig窒了一窒，“……和Jake……”他转头望着Michael在酒吧射灯下闪着琥珀色光泽的绿眸，感觉自己心跳一下下沉闷地撞击着胸腔，心底有一点微弱的希望慢慢地复苏起来，如枯竭死寂已久的火堆下颤抖着的一点黯淡的火星。

“是啊，Craig，”Michael伸手揽了一下Craig的肩膀，微微地笑了起来，“你和Jake，你们都是我最好的兄弟。”他仰头将杯中残余的烈酒一饮而尽，“别担心，Craig，我已经想通了，无论如何，结束这段婚姻，于我于她，都是最好的选择。虽然深爱但终究无法得到的东西，尽早放手还其自由，也是一种解脱。”

“解脱……吗？”Craig有点茫然地重复了一句，感觉自己身边的空气都似乎被抽空了，身体因为Michael这句不经意的话而微微颤抖起来。他凝视着Michael的侧脸，伸出手似乎想抚摸他的脸颊，但最后指尖终于只是轻轻拂过Michael的颈侧，落在他的肩膀上。

“Michael，你知道吗……”他用如梦呓般低微的声音喃喃道。

但他最终没能说完这句话，Michael的眼神掠过他的肩膀，落在酒吧门口正快步走来的Jake身上，起身迎了上去。

“……我最想得到的就是你……”他坐在吧台边，看着前方正微笑着和Jake寒暄的Michael，语声凝结在唇边，化成一抹惨笑。

终究只是兄弟……而已。

2010年 阿富汗 坎大哈

“妈的，这次有点晚了。”Henry抬手看了下腕上的手表，皱起眉头咒骂着，“希望回到基地的时候别太晦气撞到军士长，那家伙成天盯在我们屁股后头不放，跟头该死的秃鹫似的。”

“怎么？你怕他吗？”一路上都没怎么搭话的Craig漫不经心地冷笑了一声，回头盯着Henry有点涨红的脸，“你怕他会找你麻烦？”

“放屁！老子怎么会怕……小心！”Henry的话刚刚咆哮了一半，忽然从侧面小巷的暗影处斜刺里闪出一个黑影来，在Craig身后飞快地一撞而过，接着身子一转就朝旁边的巷口溜去。

但显然这个看似迅速的逃窜并没能成功，Craig回手一捞就揪住了那个黑影的后衣领，猛地一拖，那黑影发出一声惊叫跌了回来，还没等他站稳脚跟，脖子就被Craig掐住了，身体砰地一下被摁在了小巷的墙壁上。

“把钱包还给我。”Craig冷冰冰地看着正在他手下挣扎的黑影，巷口路灯映出他的身形，看起来是一名穿着长袍带着头巾的阿富汗青年

“咳……”那青年拼着吃奶的力气掰着Craig的手，Craig皱了皱眉，手指又用了点力，这下那青年几乎要被掐得翻白眼了，对死亡的恐惧让他嘶哑地哀叫起来，开始胡乱地踢蹬着脚，藏在腰间的钱包在他的剧烈挣扎中啪地一下落在了地上。

“……不……放手……求求你……”那青年从喉咙里勉强挤出了一声哀求，竟然是标准的英语。

Craig怔了一下，手指放松了些许，那青年背靠着墙剧烈地发着抖，遮着面容的头巾散了开来，露出头上金色的短发和一双湖绿色带着水汽的眸子。

Craig倏然收手，像是触电了一般朝后退了一步。

那青年回喘了一口气，抬头看了Craig一眼，接着如梦初醒般伸手猛地推开尚在惊怔中的Craig，沿着小巷跌跌撞撞地仓皇奔逃而去。

“怎么？你就这么放这小子走了？不教训他一顿吗？这不太像你往常的作风嘛。”Henry望着那青年的背影，嘿嘿的笑着说，“不过这小子居然会说英语，看起来也不像阿富汗人，倒是少见。”

“只是个小贼而已。”Craig回过神来，从地上捡起自己的钱包塞回口袋，“不用管他。”

但他的心思却再不能平静。

那双绿眸，像极了他心里的那个人。

Craig再次见到那个青年是在一个星期之后。

当他听到右边的偏巷里传出的动静的时候，他刚执行完一次例行的警戒巡察,正在从当地的补给站回基地的路上。

嘈杂的叫骂，沉闷的踢打以及被压制的呻吟和哭喊的声音。

Craig皱起眉头走到巷口向里面张望了一下，几个穿着长袍的阿富汗人正围着中间蜷缩在地上的另一个人拳脚相加，地上的人在雨点般落下的拳头和棍棒之下抱着头缩成一团，含含糊糊地嚷着阿富汗语哀叫着求饶。

看起来不是塔利班的人，只是场寻常的街头冲突。

Craig毫无兴趣地扫了那群人一眼，转身准备离开。

转身的瞬间视线掠过地上那人，从那几个阿富汗人腿间的缝隙里隐约晃过一抹金色。

心下一动，复又止步。

这时站在人群外沿的一名阿富汗人抬头望向他的方向，显然刚刚发现了他这个不速之客，撇下地上的人恶狠狠地向他走过来。

“看什么看？？滚开！！！死猪猡！！”那人挥舞着手中的短棍怒气冲冲地对着Craig用阿富汗语大声咆哮着。

很好，你自找的。

Craig的嘴角边挑起一抹残酷的笑意。

几分钟以后Craig伸脚踢开地上呻吟挣扎的一堆阿富汗人，走到墙角边仍然抱着头蜷缩成一团的那人身旁，伸手揪住了他的衣领将他从地上拖了起来。

青年的眼神在接触到Craig的脸容的时候蓦然僵硬了，他瞪着那双湖绿色的眸子直勾勾地盯着Craig的脸，满眼的惊惶和恐惧，身体筛糠一样抖成一团。

“不要……杀我……”那青年哆嗦了半天最后总算从牙缝里挤了一句话出来，他颤抖得太过剧烈，以至于Craig觉得下一秒他的呼吸几乎都要停止了。不知是因为疼痛还是恐惧的缘故，他的脸上是一片毫无血色的惨白。

Craig挑了挑眉，刚想说点什么，还没来得及开口，那青年忽然两眼一翻白，随即一头栽在了他的身上，干脆利落地晕了过去。

见鬼。

Craig拎着那青年瘫软的身体，犹豫着是就把他丢在身边的垃圾堆里还是把他拖到街边扔掉，转了好几个念头之后，最终叹了口气，将他扛上肩膀，向最近街角的一个破旅店走去。

Craig坐在椅子上看着在床上躺着的人，这个青年非常年轻，看起来才二十刚刚出头的样子，面容很清秀，发色比Michael要淡一些，是浅浅的金黄，但那一双湖绿色的眸子却几乎看起来和Michael一般无二。

但他并不是Michael。

Craig心中暗自咒骂了一声，站起身准备离开。

这时床上的人呻吟了一声，有点茫然地张开了眼睛，也许是刚刚醒来还有点迷糊，他两眼空白地看向Craig的方向，眼神落在他的脸上，又使劲眨了眨眼睛，似乎在努力搜寻着之前的记忆。

Craig抱着手站在那里面无表情地看着他。

下一秒那青年像只被踩了尾巴的猫一样从床上猛地跳了起来，惊恐地四下张望了一下，在确定房间的唯一出口只有Craig背后的那扇门的时候，他连滚带爬地一直缩到了离Craig最远的墙角，在那里团成一团抱着腿绝望地看着Craig。

“你叫什么名字？”在经过两人之间几分钟的静寂之后Craig开口打破了沉默。

“Marcus……” 那青年颤抖着回答。

“今天那些人为什么要揍你？你偷了他们的东西吗？”

那青年眼里闪过一点黯然的神色，随即低下头去。

“不……”他轻声说，“他们只是不喜欢我，我跟他们不一样。”

Craig的心脏抽了抽，20年前在湖边，身边的那个男孩，也是这样带着一脸的哀伤，用一双清澈的绿眸望着他，对他说“这里的人并不喜欢英格兰人”。

他走近墙角边的瑟缩的青年，伸出手将他拉起，按在椅子上坐下，敏锐地发现他半边身体的僵硬和不自然。

掀起衣襟，肋部一大片青肿的淤伤，带着数道暗红色的血痕在白皙的肌肤上显得异常狰狞。

Craig一言不发地放下手，转身从他的补给包里掏了一块面包和一瓶水出来，放在那青年面前。

“吃掉它，”他简短地命令，“你快要虚脱了。”

那青年惊异地看着他，又看看桌上的食物和水，僵硬着身子一动也不敢动。

“吃掉它。”Craig重复。“吃完以后我送你回去，免得你再碰上那些人被打个半死。”

那青年犹豫了一会，终于向桌上的食物伸过手去。

“你伤了肋骨，明天我给你带些药来。”在那青年的屋子前Craig对他说，顺手拍了拍他的脸颊，之后自己也怔了一下，收回手转身离开。

“呃……那个……你叫什么?”那青年小心地在他后面问着。

“Craig，Craig Hanson。”

“呃，谢谢你，Craig。” 那青年怯生生地对着他的背影说。

Craig没有应声，转身快步离去。

“你会说英语，Marcus，”Craig一边给他上药一边漫不经心地问，“你是从哪里学的？”

“我妈妈说我父亲是个美国人，虽然我从来没见过他。”Marcus因为疼痛而紧蹙着眉头，身体也在微微发抖。“但是她说我长得和那个混蛋几乎一模一样，顶着这张脸在这里所有的人都会恨我，后来Gomez来了这里，他让我学了英语，说我对他会有用处的。”

“Miguel Gomez？”Craig停下了手，“那个贩毒集团的头子吗？”

Marcus低低地哼了一声作为回答，Craig沉默了一会。

“我听说过他，你不应该和他扯上关系，他很危险。”他收着桌上的绷带和药瓶对Marcus说。“为你自己的性命着想，最好尽早离开那里。”

“……我没有选择……”一阵沉默以后Marcus用细若蚊呐的声音低声说。

他的手指在桌面上交叉扭动了一会，然后抬起头望着Craig，最后仿佛下了决心一般站起身走到他的面前，在Craig诧异的注视下扑通一声跪到了Craig的腿前，抖着手开始解他的皮带。

蓦然反应过来的Craig瞬间就烧红了眼，咆哮了一声，一把揪住了Marcus的衣领将他从地上拖了起来，砰地一下按在桌子上。

“你他妈的在干什么？？！！”Craig逼视着Marcus惊惶的眼神，“你为什么要这么做？？”

“因为这是我唯一能够给你的东西了……”Marcus悲哀地叫道，“所有对我好的人都只是想从我这里得到些什么，所有的人都是这样！！一切都是交易而已！！你知道Gomez为什么会选择我？那些人揍我的时候为什么不碰我的脸？Gomez喜欢金发碧眼的青年，所有人都知道！”

“所以……你不过是Gomez的婊子是吗？”Craig在狂怒中脱口而出，在触及到Marcus瞬间绝望的眼神的时候他下意识地窒了一下，但出口的话已经无法再收回了。

Marcus的喉咙里发出了一声像受伤小兽般的呜咽，抬起手捂住了自己的脸，就像是被他刚刚的那句话抽空了所有的生气一样，静静地瘫在了桌子上。

Craig沉默了一阵，轻轻扳开他捂着脸的手掌，金发青年的脸色惨白，眼泪糊满了整张脸庞，湿润的绿眸茫然地望着他如清晨被露水侵染的新叶。

抬手拂去那张惨白绝望的脸上的泪痕，他俯下身覆上金发青年的嘴唇，带着他从未有过的轻柔。

Craig觉得他和Marcus之间似乎形成了某种心照不宣的默契。

他们时常见面，Craig轮休的时候Marcus会在街角Craig经常光顾的酒吧旁边徘徊，Marcus回家的时候会在门口的石阶上看到坐在那里的Craig。他们有时会在屋子里一起喝酒，有时会上床。Craig感觉他们之间的性爱既像是交易又像是感情，有几次当Marcus在他身下呻吟的时候Craig会有瞬间的不真实的恍惚，然后回过神来告诉自己那只是他之前喝的那几杯劣质伏特加在脑中作祟。

他没有对Marcus做出任何形式的承诺，而Marcus也从未要求过什么。

几个月后这座城市进入了恐怖期，塔利班的袭击基本没有间断，所有人都笼罩在一片惶惶不可终日的惊恐中，驻军基地的士兵们日以继夜地保持着高度的警惕，而附近区域的安防和巡察工作更是提升到了最高的警戒级别。

Craig一连数日都没有见到Marcus，而他在街头打听Marcus下落的时候，得到的消息是Miguel Gomez最近又回到了这座城市。

那天晚上Craig在Marcus的家门口坐着抽烟，抽到第三支烟的时候他看见Marcus从街角出现，向他慢慢走过来。

Craig站起身，Marcus低着头走到他面前停住脚步，他捏住Marcus的下颌抬起了他的脸，眼光掠过他破裂的唇角，定在他衣领下隐隐露出的青紫淤痕处。

Marcus什么也没有说，只是沉默着拉起Craig的手，将他带进家门。

那晚Craig没有回营，半夜当他在Marcus床上醒来的时候，金发青年正靠在床头静静看着他，眼神空洞。

“Craig，”他说，“你爱我吗？”

Craig没有回答，他不知道自已该如何回答。

Marcus惨笑了起来，“不，你不爱我，你爱的是另一个叫Michael的人。”

Craig脑中轰然一下，从床上惊得猛地坐起身来，一把抓住了Marcus的胳膊将他直拖过来。

“是谁告诉你Michael的事的？？”Craig勃然大怒地咆哮着，盛怒之下手指直掐进Marcus的肩膀里去，金发青年惨哼了一声，痛得全身都颤抖起来。

“你自己告诉我的，在你操我的时候，在你梦呓的时候,你叫的都是他的名字！”Marcus咬牙惨笑着说，凝视着Craig狂暴面容的绿眸里水光闪动，“这几个月来，你在我的床上，你在我的身体里的时候，你叫的都是另一个人的名字！！” 

Craig像中了雷殛一般地僵住了，他木然地松开手，起身坐在床边，窗外从沙漠里吹来的风穿过低矮的房檐发出像哭泣一般的尖鸣，窗扇上毛糙的玻璃在风中摇晃着吱吱作响，在这种枯寂而单调的回音中，两人间死寂的沉默像潮水一样淹没了整个房间。

“就算我只是他的影子，你有没有哪怕是一点点的爱过我？”沉默良久之后Marcus低哑的声音在他身后响起，带着几乎绝望的颤抖的哭腔。

Craig没有说话，而是慢慢回头望着Marcus悲哀的眼，伸出手去将他揽进怀中。

“下个月我在这个基地的驻留就到期了，上头会把我调到其他地区去。”Craig缓缓地说，手指轻轻拂过Marcus的脸颊。“在转调之前我会回一趟英国……”

他托着怀中金发青年的下颌，抬他起沾满泪水的脸庞。

“跟我一起走吧，Marcus。”

“上头来了指令，今晚任务是去突袭Miguel Gomez的秘密制毒据点，有线报说Miguel Gomez就在那里。”Henry一边检查着手里的装备一边对Craig说。

“要干掉他是吗？”Craig冷漠地说，眼光扫过资料里Gomez的照片，黑眸中漫出浓重的杀机。

“不行，上头严令，要捉活的。”Henry摇头，“上头并不想插手Miguel Gomez的贩毒生意，我们的目标是打击塔利班的恐怖行动。但是听说Miguel Gomez最近跟塔利班在生意上起了冲突，因此他手里可能会有上头想要的情报。”他挥挥手中的枪，“反正我们只要听令行事就可以了。”

攻入据点的过程比英国士兵们预想的要顺利得多，上层提供的线报显然非常准确。Craig端着枪踹开地下室最里间的门的时候，Miguel Gomez惊怒交集地抛下手中已经打空的枪，咆哮着向他冲了上来，然后在Craig干净利落的一记枪托重击之下，带着折断的鼻梁惨叫着倒了下去。

Craig冷冷地望着在地上挣扎呻吟的Miguel Gomez，脑中忽然闪过Marcus写满悲哀的脸庞，眼色一寒，手中枪口不由自主地抬起，指向Gomez的脑袋，手指压住了扳机。

“C1，确认包裹是否完好。”耳机中传来指挥部沙沙的讯号声。

Craig阴沉的脸上神色变幻不定，沉默了一阵，松开了紧扣在扳机上的手指。

“C1已收到包裹，确认包裹完好。”

第二天下午Craig听说了Miguel Gomez被释放的消息，他闯进指挥官办公室的时候，通过他的上司背后的窗户刚好看到几个穿着便装的人将Gomez从营地里带出来，在钻进面前的吉普车后，哥伦比亚毒枭透过窗户朝他的方向投来一记充满了仇恨和怨毒的眼光。

“为什么要放走他？”Craig望着绝尘而去的吉普沉着脸问。

“上头已经跟Miguel Gomez达成了交易，他掌握着很多有用的情报，可以对我们以后打击塔利班恐怖组织的行动提供很大帮助，上头想放长线钓大鱼，获取更高目标。”指挥官靠在椅子上翻着手中的文件说。

“什么更高目标？”

指挥官合上手中的文件夹，冷漠地看着Craig。

“你看到自己冒着生命危险抓回来的人被放走所以不爽，我能理解，但是上头对Gomez另有打算，而以你现在的层级是无权过问的，中士，你要做的就是听令行事就好。”

“你现在可以走了，Craig Hanson中士。”他挥挥手示意Craig离开。

那天傍晚Craig又去了Marcus的家，在门旁台阶的阴影里他一支接一支地抽着烟，直到清冷的月光铺满他面前的小巷，他期待的那个人影却一直都没有从街角出现。

Marcus再也没有回来。

Craig在第二天早上的时候知道了原因。

他在离军营不远的一块布满碎石的建筑废墟里找到了Marcus伤痕累累的尸体。

他跪在Marcus的身边凝视着他毫无生气的脸庞，金发青年赤裸的身体满布着层层叠叠的鞭痕和淤伤，下身一片狼藉，脖子上一道深深的勒痕已经变得紫黑。他僵硬地躺在那里，昏暗的绿眸依然大睁着，已经放大的瞳孔里映着湛蓝的天空中翻卷着的云浪。 

Craig茫然地伸出手去抚摸了一下Marcus灰白的脸颊，然后慢慢地把金发青年冰冷的身体拥入怀里，手指轻柔地拂过他的眼帘，将大张着的绿眸小心地合拢。

在沙漠炽烈的阳光下，他感觉自己的心慢慢地凝结成了一块黑色的寒冰。

他把Marcus葬在了城郊的一块空地里，在将金发青年放进墓坑的时候，他取下了自己的军牌，放在Marcus的手心。

“对不起，Marcus。”他对着空白的墓碑喃喃地说。

“是Miguel Gomez干的，他想杀一儆百……”街角酒吧的伙计抖着声音对Craig说，“Gomez觉得他组织里有内鬼，有人向英国军方泄露了他的行踪。手下的人告诉他Marcus这段时间以来跟一个英国人走得很近，Gomez就逼问他那个英国人的身份，但是到死都没能问出来。”

Craig木然地收回架在伙计脖子上的匕首，看着那人落荒逃走的背影，眼神慢慢地变成死一般的黑暗。

那晚当驻地的指挥官得到消息带着士兵们冲进Miguel Gomez藏身的据点的时候，迎接他们的是一副地狱般的场景。

Craig Hanson坐在房间中间Miguel Gomez的沙发上，右手握着一把匕首，鲜血糊满了他的全身，连他身上原本的衣服颜色都已经无法辨认，面前横七竖八地倒了一地血肉模糊的毒贩死尸，Miguel Gomez的无头尸体就躺在他脚边的地板上，粘稠的鲜血正从Craig左手提着的首级断口处一滴滴地落在灰色的地毯上。

Craig染满鲜血的脸上一片空白，只有一双黑眸在闪着冷冷的光。

一个月后。

“我不明白MI6为什么会想见这个疯子，他马上就要被遣送回去接受军法审判了。”坎大哈英军驻地指挥官一边朝前走，一边皱着眉头对旁边的西装男子说，“你是没见到当时的情景，那简直就是一场屠杀，这家伙一定是恶魔附体了。”

“上头下了直接指示，点名要见他。在坎大哈发生的这件事必须秘密处理，决不能搞出军方丑闻，你知道应该怎么做的吧，指挥官先生。”西装男子冷冰冰地说，“我需要和他单独谈谈，有劳了。”

指挥官沉下了脸，掏出钥匙打开禁闭室的铁门，随即头也不回地转身离开。

回手关上门，西装男子走近了被铐在椅子上毫无表情的黑发男子。

“Craig Hanson中士，我看过了你的档案，这里有一份工作，我想你可以胜任。”

黑发男子慢慢地抬起了头，望着面前的西装男子。

黑眸如冰。


	34. 黑冰（下）

Chapter Thirty-Four 黑冰（下）

2015年 佛罗里达 迈尔斯堡

Michael再次苏醒过来的时候，感觉自己就像是正漂浮在一场噩梦中。

他不知道他到底昏迷了多长时间，因为在很久之前他就已经失去了对时间的概念，他只模糊记得在他失掉意识之前，最后那记电击穿过他的身体几乎要将他撕成碎片的感觉，而现在电流反应遗留下的剧烈头痛和眩晕仍然在他的脑袋里萦绕，让他眼前所有的景物都在空气中旋转变形，扭曲成一幅不真实的幻像。

被反绑在身后的双手已经麻痹得没了知觉，他挣扎着稍稍移动了一下身体，但这个细微的动作只给他带来了胸口的一股剧痛和一阵让他两眼发黑的昏眩。剧烈的恶心感从胃里翻腾上来，他蜷起身体开始干呕，而紧紧勒在他口中的一根布条却死死封住了他的所有声音，将他无声的痉挛和颤抖变成咸涩的生理性泪水从眼角逼出，混着冷汗一滴滴落在铅灰色的水泥地上。

Michael闭上眼将脸颊贴进地面上的一摊水渍中，冰凉潮湿的刺激感给他带来了一点清醒意识，恶心感消退了些许，呼吸渐渐平缓下来。他喘息着张开眼扫视了一下四周，房间里空荡荡的，所有的人都已经离开，只留他独自一人躺在冰冷潮湿的水泥地面上。四下一片寂静，有细小的水滴落地的声音从墙角生锈的水龙头那里传来，带着单调而空旷的回音一下一下回荡在阴冷的空气中。

不知道Scott现在怎样了，一定是快要急疯了吧。Michael昏昏沉沉地想。他还清楚记得Scott在临走的那天那张写满了不安和焦虑的脸庞，和仿佛有不好的预感一样牢牢抓着他肩膀不愿松开的手指。而带着不舍和担忧紧紧注视着他的那双蓝眸，如海一般深邃到几乎让他窒息。

他不知道自己是否还有能再次凝视那双蓝眸的机会。

门口传来轻微的脚步声，然后是细碎的低语，随着钥匙在锁孔里转动的咔咔声，锈迹斑斑的沉重铁门被打开了，一个人影走了进来，不紧不慢地踱到他的身旁，低头俯视着他的脸。

“哦，原来你已经醒了。”Leatherby笑嘻嘻地抬起脚尖推了推Michael的身体，“没想到你这么能挺，倒是真出人意料。”

Michael抬起眼注视着Leatherby的笑脸，在那片令人发寒的笑容背后，有隐隐嗜血杀机从眼中显露出来。

“好了，我也懒得跟你废话，我们已经在你身上耗了太多时间，上头不想再这样拖下去了，”Leatherby收起了脸上的笑容，冷漠地看着Michael，“我刚刚接到了上面的命令，要求将你立刻就地处决，免得夜长梦多，所以……”他伸了伸腰，又回头看了一眼空荡荡的门口，探手从腰后拔出手枪，蹲下身顶住了Michael的额头。

“有什么遗言吗？Stonebridge?”他挑了挑眉问，接着吃吃地笑了起来，“噢，忘了你现在说不出话，不过没关系，反正我也没兴趣帮你传达。”

手指扳开了枪身保险，子弹上膛的咔嗒声清晰地传进耳朵，Michael咬紧牙关闭上了眼睛。

然而那致命的一枪却迟迟没有响起，Michael再次睁开眼睛，Leatherby若有所思的眼神正在他身上打量逡巡着。

“啧，真他妈的浪费……”他有点心神不定地咕哝了一句，伸出另一只手抚上Michael赤裸的胸膛，充满暧昧地捏了一把。

Michael像被蛇咬了一口一样猛地向后缩了一下。

Leatherby愣了愣，接着开始兴奋地邪笑起来，显然Michael的抗拒反应让他生出了一股施虐的快感，他咽了一口唾沫，再次注视着Michael的眼神变成了赤裸裸的欲望。

“临死之前我们来爽一把怎么样?”Leatherby收回手枪，扳过Michael的身子，贴近了Michael的耳朵低低地笑道，右手径直探向Michael的下身。

一股深刻而绝望的寒意顿时渗透了Michael的整个身体，他开始剧烈地挣扎起来，Leatherby咒骂了一声，用力压住他的肩膀，抬手就给了他一记耳光。

“别他妈的乱动！小子！”他舔了舔嘴唇说，“你乖乖让老子爽了，我就让你死得痛快点，否则我就把你丢给Hanson，那家伙可是想把你给一刀刀活剐了呢！”

Michael僵着身体停止了挣扎，Leatherby满意地笑了笑松开手，解开了他脚腕上的绑绳，接着就想去拉他的裤扣。

几乎是在脚上的束缚刚刚松开的瞬间Michael抬腿就给了他一记狠踹，砰地一下正中他的下腹，Leatherby惨叫了一声，抱着肚子一连向后退了好几步，等到他终于缓过气来直起身子望向Michael的时候，脸上的表情变成了一片狰狞。

“你个敬酒不吃吃罚酒的臭小子！！！”他扭曲着脸咆哮着，一手扯出了腰上的皮带，冲上来扬手对着地上的Michael劈头盖脸地就是一顿猛抽。

挥舞的皮带在空中拖出刺耳的尖啸，落在Michael的身上发出毛骨悚然的爆裂的声音，鲜红的鞭印在裸露的肌肤上绽裂开来，一道一道如妖异可怖的血蛇在身体上缠绕。

Michael在地上痛苦地翻滚挣扎着，沉闷的惨叫声从被封住的口唇处模糊地溢出，变成一声声含混的呜咽。他本能地蜷起身体尽可能地躲避着如暴风骤雨般落下的鞭打，但潮水一样汹涌袭来的剧痛迅速吞噬了他的意识，将他所有抵抗的力量一点点抽空殆尽。

在Michael已经无力再挣扎的时候leatherby喘着粗气停住了手，弯下腰抓住已是半昏迷状态的Michael，将他拖到墙边，按在一张破椅子里，顺手将手里的皮带套在Michael的脖颈处，然后从墙角拎起一桶冷水，劈头浇在Michael的脸上。

“别他妈死这么快，老子还没爽到呢！”Leatherby扯掉绑在Michael口中的布条，解开了自己的裤子，一手收紧了绕在Michael脖子上的皮带，一手掐住Michael的脸颊，强迫他张开了口。

“从上到下，我们按顺序来。”他狞笑着说。

浓重的腥膻的气味伴着异物粗暴地顶进喉咙的强烈恶心感直冲向Michael的脑门，他软弱地挣扎了一下，但颈部的勒制立刻绞得更紧，缺氧令他眼前一片黑暗，尖锐的耳鸣嗡嗡地在脑中炸响，他什么也看不见，什么也听不见，只有喉咙深处被不断冲撞带来的让他窒息的恶心和绝望感变得越来越大，渐渐占领了他的所有意识。

下一秒颈部和下颌的禁锢倏然松开，异物猛地从他口中抽离了出去。骤然失掉支撑的Michael如同死了一般连人带椅子砰然翻倒在地上，抽搐着发出一阵沙哑的呛咳。

冰冷的氧气重又冲进他的胸膛，Michael嘶哑地喘息着勉强睁开眼，在混乱模糊的视线中，Leatherby正惊恐地大张着嘴巴，不置信地瞪着深深插在自己腹部的匕首，而Craig Hanson因狂怒而扭曲的脸庞就紧逼在他的面前。

“你竟敢碰他！！！你这下三滥的肮脏东西竟然敢碰他！！！！”Craig近乎疯狂地吼叫着，双目赤红，手中的匕首在Leatherby的腹中无情地转动，将他的内脏翻搅成一团血酱，“我早就告诉过你！！他是我的！！！他是我的！！！你他妈的竟然敢碰他！！！！”

匕首拔出，复又刺入，一刀一刀几乎永无停歇。

“他—是—我—的！！！”在Craig Hanson一字字咬牙切齿的咆哮中，刀刃的最后一击从Leatherby的颈脖撕裂而过，力道之猛几乎生生切断了他的颈椎，鲜血激喷，满天血雨中，Craig Hanson沾满鲜红的脸庞如厉鬼一般扭曲狰狞。

Michael发出了一声低哑的虚弱呻吟，再也支持不住，闭上眼昏死了过去。

Craig hanson丢掉了手中的匕首，茫然地走过来，低头望着躺在地上已经失去知觉的Michael，眼光从他遍布鞭伤的身体扫过，落在他颈部青紫的勒痕上。

他开始剧烈地发抖，眼前的景象与五年前坎大哈的那个早上慢慢重合起来，让他恍惚着失掉了对于时间和空间的所有感觉。地上的Michael和苍白的金发青年在他脑中交错晃动着，分分合合如诡异的幻影在他眼前闪烁不停。

他慢慢跪在了Michael的身边，伸出手将Michael伤痕累累的身体抱进怀中，轻轻抚摸着他毫无意识的惨白脸庞，眼神一片空白。

“Marcus……”他像做梦一般茫然低喃着，“……Michael……”

2015年 佛罗里达 迈尔斯堡 CIA临时行动指挥中心

Scott抱着胳膊站在审讯室的玻璃墙外，阴沉的眼神透过单面玻璃死死地盯着坐在审讯室桌旁鼻青脸肿面色委顿的男子。那人烦躁地扭动着带着手铐的双手，不安地望着坐在桌子的另一边，神色冷漠没有一丝表情的Christy Bryant。

“Donoghue……”Christy冷冰冰地开了口，将手中的文件夹搁在桌子上，“我现在没有心情跟你兜圈子，我只问你一个问题，他们把Michael Stonebridge抓到哪里去了？”

“以你在局里的资历层级，你还无权对我进行这种审讯，Christy,”Donoghue沉下脸瞪着Christy说，“我需要跟我的上层联系，你不用唬我，在局里干了这么多年，我知道我有这个权利。”

“你的权利？” Christy冷笑了一声，打开文件夹把里面的照片丢在Donoghue的面前，照片中几名CIA探员血肉模糊的尸体在安全屋的废墟中僵硬地扭曲着。“在你造成了这样的后果以后，你还想跟我谈什么权利吗？”她的冷冷地盯着Donoghue开始发白的面孔，“我很清楚你背后还有局里上层的人，这也是你敢这样跟我耗着的原因，但是你们跟他们交易的时候，绝对没想到他们会直接动手杀掉我们四个探员吧？现在事情搞到这等地步，不管你的背后指使是谁，都只会忙着跟你撇清关系，你还指望有谁来给你做靠山吗？”

Donoghue凝视着面前的照片，冷汗慢慢渗出额头，手指神经质地在桌面上无意识地敲动。

“快说，那些MI6的杀手到底藏在什么地方？”Christy一掌拍在照片上，声色俱厉地问。

“我要跟我的上层联系！我要见局长！”Donoghue面色发白地叫喊道，“这件事我也是听令行事，我不会对这些探员的死负责……”

话还没落音审讯室的门就被一脚踹开了，Scott神色阴森地大步跨了进来，伸手一把揪住了Donoghue的衣领，将他整个人猛地从椅子上拎了起来，砰地一下狠狠压在审讯室的墙上。

“我已经没有时间再跟你耗下去了。”Scott在Donoghue的耳边一字字地咬着牙说，“所以你给我听好了，我只会问你一遍，他们把Michael抓到哪里去了？”

“你不是局里的人！你无权……”

下面的话被Scott砸在他脸上一记拳头给打断了，Donoghue捂着鼻血长流的脸开始号叫起来。“你他妈的……”

“回答错误！！” 腹部紧接着又挨了一拳，Donoghue顿时没了声音，抱着肚子开始嘶嘶地抽气。

“Michael在哪里？”Scott冷冷的声音在他耳边重复着，语调不高但却带着寒彻心底的恐怖感。

“他不能这样对我私刑逼供！Christy……”Donoghue哀叫着向Christy求助。

而Christy只是站在那里抱着手冷漠地看着他。

下一秒他的身子被一股大力拖了起来，砰地一下扔到了桌子边，紧接着刀光一闪，Scott手中的匕首穿透了他的手掌，将他的整个右手生生钉在桌面上。

Donoghue发出了一声凄厉的惨叫，面色顿时变得煞白。

“你还没有真正尝到我私刑逼供的滋味呢。”Scott咬着牙恶狠狠地说，眼神凶厉，“你让他们抓走了我最重要的人，天知道他们会怎么折磨他，所以不要以为我不敢对你下手！”他手中的匕首钉着Donoghue的手掌慢慢地在桌面上拧转，声音带着从未有过的冷酷和狠辣， “告诉我Michael在哪里，否则我就在这里把你的手指一根根地剁下来！”

“我劝你还是识相一点赶紧招了吧，他发起狠来我可拦不住，他会把你活剐了的。”Christy在Donoghue声嘶力竭的惨呼声中冷冰冰地说。“相信我，他这人可是说到做到的。”

“你们不能杀我！！Christy Bryant！！杀了我你没法向上头交代！！”Donoghue嘶声叫着，剧烈地发着抖，眼泪鼻涕和着冷汗糊了他一脸。

回答他的是Scott的第二刀，这一刀直接钉穿了他的左手掌，刀刃在血肉里狠狠拧了一记，顿时Donoghue的惨叫声都变了调。

“怎么不好交代？弄死你之后我只要把责任推给那群杀手就可以，简单得很。” Christy弹着手指甲漫不经心地说，“事后灭口这种事我见得多了，保证做得滴水不漏。”

“好了，Scott，这里就交给你解决了。”她收拾好桌上的文件，挥挥手准备离开，“再见了Donoghue，祝你死的愉快，还有，你害死了我四个手下，所以别指望我会帮你申请什么烈士勋章。”

“不！！住手！！住手！！！”Donoghue在Scott冷酷的眼神逼视下绝望地号叫起来。“我真的不知道他们的藏身的地点！！求你了！！！”

“你们当时是怎么联系的？？”Scott厉声问道。

“最初是他们来找的我……”Donoghue涕泪交加地号叫着，“后来他们都是跟我电话联系，约好接头的地点,制定计划交接文件，所以我真不知道……”他努力回想了一下，“不过有一次他们跟我打电话的时候，我听到他们那边有轻轨开过去的声音，我真的只知道这么多了！！”

Scott回头与Christy对视了一眼，接着劈手拔出匕首，一把将Donoghue推到墙角，疾步奔了出去。

Michael感觉自己似乎正在一片虚空中慢慢坠落，一直坠落，仿佛永无尽头。

意识在混沌中沉沉浮浮地飘荡着，他想挣扎，他想叫喊，但身体却像不属于自己一样完全动弹不得。喉咙里灼热得仿佛哽着一块烧红的烙铁，他勉强翕动了一下嘴唇，却发不出一点声音来。 

冰凉的清水流进他的唇间，慢慢滋润着他如火烧般干涩的喉咙，Michael低低地呻吟了起来。昏沉中一只手掌贴上了他的额头，掌心湿冷，带着枪茧的指腹轻轻地滑过他的面颊，有唇瓣覆上他破裂渗血的嘴唇，湿润的舌尖舔舐着凝结在他唇边的血迹。

“Damien……”Michael在半昏半醒的状态里下意识地低喃着。

覆在他唇上的那两片唇瓣蓦然僵住了，然后猛地移了开去，紧接着一记沉重的耳光狠狠抽在了他的脸颊上，火辣的痛感带着嗡嗡的耳鸣声像烧红的针一般刺进他昏眩的感官。

勉强张开如铅一般沉重的眼帘，在模糊的视线中晃动的是Craig Hanson那双因暴怒而变得赤红的黑眸。

“Damien？？Damien Scott？？那个赏金猎人是吗？？就是为了他你才杀了Jake的是吗？？” Craig Hanson扭曲着脸咬牙切齿地咆哮着。“他就是你心里的人吗？一个美国佬，一个你认识不过几个月的赏金猎人？？”

他扑上来抓住Michael的头发把他的脸用力向上扳，Michael的绿眸茫然无神地看着他，惨白的脸庞在昏黄的灯照下泛着灰败的冷光。 

“为什么？？你会爱上一个你认识不过数月的赏金猎人，却死都不愿意接受我？？”Craig几乎是歇斯底里地吼叫着，“我们从小一起长大，一起相互扶持，整整20多年，我到底有哪一点比不上他，为什么你就是不能爱我？？”

他俯下身子粗暴地咬舐上Michael已经毫无血色的唇瓣和颈侧，疯狂地掠夺着唇下的每一寸肌肤，鲜红的血印在他的唇齿蹂躏下慢慢渗出苍白的皮肤。

“你把自己给他了是吗？你让他操你了，是不是？？”他附在Michael的耳边咬着牙吼着，声音里已经完全失去了理智，“你让他操你了，就像这样，是不是？？”

他拉开了Michael的裤扣，胡乱地撕扯下他的裤子，手指粗暴地探进了Michael的腿间，用力摩擦着他的分身。

“告诉我，他就是像这样操你的吗？？”

Michael无力地抽搐了一下，失神的双眼望向Craig已经完全疯狂的脸容，脸色灰白得几乎像个死人。

“……Craig……不要……”他微弱地说。

“不许再拒绝我！Michael！！你是我的！Michael！！你只能是我的！！”Craig紧盯着他的浓黑瞳孔中仿佛有一团烈火在燃烧，将他所有的理智与感情都化成了空中飞散的灰烬，留下的只有无法遏制的完全的欲望。

Craig的手指粗暴地探入他的身体的时候Michael发出了一声绝望的呻吟，他失神地望向阴暗的铅灰色天花板，屋顶上斑驳的霉渍就像无数魔鬼的眼在紧紧逼视着他。正在体内肆虐的手指带来的撕裂般的痛楚从下身如潮水般传来，他的胃开始痉挛，冷汗从额头大滴大滴地滚落，剧烈的恶心伴着昏眩涌上他的喉咙，他闭上眼咬住自己的嘴唇直到咸腥的鲜血气味从齿缝间渗入口腔。

“你是我的！Michael！求求你告诉我，你是我的！！”

Craig伏在Michael的身上近乎绝望地低吼着，他狂乱地吻舐着Michael越来越苍白的脸颊，咬啮着他的肩颈和胸膛，手指在Michael的体内疯狂地抽插，在Michael本能的颤抖中如暴风骤雨般发泄着他蓄积已久的欲望。

而Michael已经连呻吟的力气都失去了，他失焦的视线移到房间正中悬挂着的那盏昏黄的白炽灯泡上，那团淡黄色的光晕在他的眼中旋转晃动着，渐渐越变越大，如雾一般笼罩了他的所有视野，幻化成那日在湖面小舟上，水波尽头荡漾着的那一轮金色夕阳。

落霞如火，一双映着落日余晖的金蓝色眸子在闪烁的水波流光中深深凝视着他。

“……Damien……”在逐渐模糊的意识里，他最后低喃出的名字。

在Craig终于混着鲜血咆哮着冲进他身体的时候，他失掉了所有的知觉。


	35. 死战

Chapter Thirty-Five 死战

2015年 佛罗里达 迈尔斯堡 CIA临时行动指挥中心

“这是Donoghue这段时间的通话记录，”Christy指着一张电话单上的一条记录说，“这是他所说的听到轻轨声音的那通电话，时间是事发前两天晚上8点52分，通话时间43秒，是一个一次性手机打来的，技术人员刚刚锁定了那次通讯信号的传输基站，是在第三区。”

Scott在桌面上摊开了一张地图，手指划过第三区的轻轨路线，凝神计算。

“这里。”他的手指定在了沿河的一栋建筑上。

“第三区的轻轨线路紧邻这个建筑，根据那天轻轨发车的时间计算，在8点52分应该刚好有一班列车通过这片区域，而且……”他沿着那栋建筑朝安全屋的方向划过去，最后定在之前他们勾出的一个标记上，“正好有一家Race Track加油站在这条线路上。”

“那是一家机件加工厂的小型仓库，因为太过靠近河岸，河水冲刷导致楼房地基下沉被市政列为危房，要求整修，所以暂时停用中。”Christy从电脑里调出了建筑资料，拿起手机，“通知特种反应部队立刻行动。”

Scott阴鹜的眼神死死盯着手中资料上那栋阴森破旧的两层楼房，脸上的肌肉紧绷如铁，神色森然如冰。

“起风了，看起来很快就会有一场暴雨。”Christy在一个隐蔽处停下战术车，透过车窗望着天边渐渐聚拢而来的乌云说，“真是幸运，暴风雨对我们的行动倒是很好的掩护。”

“我来领队，必须对目标建筑进行出其不意的突袭，”Scott一边朝枪管上拧着消音器，一边看着建筑蓝图沉声说道，“记住千万要小心不能打草惊蛇，这群家伙都是专业的，一旦察觉情况有异，他们一定会在第一时间杀了Michael的。”他迅捷地检查了一下弹夹，又看了一眼Christy，面色冷寒，眼中泛出浓重的杀机来。“我先声明，进了建筑之后，挡我者死，这一战我不会想着还要留什么活口。”

Christy神色一凛，刚想说些什么，Scott已经拎着枪推开车门，头也不回地矮身奔了出去，领着几名队员悄无声息地直扑向前方不远处,在渐浓的黑云下如猛兽一般安静蛰伏着的那栋铅灰色建筑。

很冷。

这是Michael再次睁开眼睛的时候，在他模糊飘渺的意识中，唯一所能感觉到的。

一种刺入骨髓般的寒冷。

所有的感官似乎都被这种寒冷冻得麻木起来，他大睁的绿眸茫然地望着头顶上方斑驳污秽的天花板，脑中却是一片空白。

他已经无法思考，除了彻骨的寒冷之外，他什么都感觉不到。

他甚至不能确定自己是否还活着。

“……你一直在叫他的名字，Michael……”

有声音从墙角的阴影里低沉地传出来，带着绝望的喑哑的叹息。Michael微微侧过头，木然地望着他身旁不远处，背靠着墙壁坐在地上抱着头的黑发男子。

“……你在昏迷的时候，一直叫的都是他的名字……”Craig Hanson茫然的声音在空旷的房间里带出一种几乎是虚幻的回响，他放下抱着脑袋的手臂，起身走到Michael躺着的折叠床边，低下头注视着他已经完全失掉神采的绿眸。“……你到死都只会想着他，那个该死的赏金猎人，是吗，Michael？”

Michael眼神空洞地望着他，视线中却仿佛荒无一物。

“我绝不会放过他的，Michael。”Craig Hanson的声音里带上了一种刻骨的恨毒的味道，他弯下腰附在Michael的耳边咬着牙低声说着，“我会把他也抓来，然后在你的眼前一点一点地慢慢杀死他，在他咽下最后一口气之前，我会当着他的面把你操到死，让你和他都好好看清楚，你到死都只能是我一个人的！！”

他抬起已经失去理智的疯狂的眼紧紧盯着Michael面如死灰的脸庞，右手再次慢慢地探进了Michael的裤腰。

“你到死都只能是我的！！Michael！！”

“妈的，看样子要下大暴雨了。”一名杀手从他藏身的底楼房间里推门出来，提着枪转过走道转角朝后门方向走过来，一面跟他身后的同伴抱怨着，“真不知道Hanson在搞什么鬼，让我们在这破地方耗了这么久。”

“那家伙就是一疯子，他想怎么干就怎么干好了，我可不想去招惹他。”他身后的同伴将手里的烟头在墙上按灭，朝地上吐了一口唾沫，“对了，你知道Leatherby跑哪去了吗？我一直没……”

话还没说完斜刺里墙角的阴影中忽然伸出了一只手，刀刃寒光一闪，从他的颈侧疾刺而入，精准无比地直接穿透了他的颈动脉，撕裂了他的声带和气管。

那杀手的喉头发出一记沉闷的咕噜声，无声无息地瘫了下去。

“你说什么？”前方的那个杀手尚未察觉到异样，一脸不明所以地扭头询问着。

头还没完全转过来Scott就像幽灵一样地从墙边冒了出来，贴上了他的脊背，一手从他脑后伸出捂住了他的嘴，另一手中的匕首在掌心里迅捷无比转了个圈，反手猛地一挑，切断了他持枪右手虎口的肌腱，几乎把他的整个手掌都划成了两半。

那杀手的惨叫声被Scott紧紧按住他嘴巴的手掌封在了口中，变成一声凄厉的闷哼。接着左手被反扭至身后，膝弯中了一记狠踹，扑通一下跪在地上。

“告诉我Michael在哪里，不然我下一刀就把你的眼珠子挑出来！”Scott冷酷的声音在他耳后响起，捂着他的嘴巴的手略略松了一点。

“在二楼，走道尽头那间……”那杀手含混地在Scott的指缝间呻吟着说道。

Scott松开了对他的钳制，一脚将他踢趴在地上，在他还没来得及惨呼出口的时候，毫不犹豫地抬手给了他后脑一枪。

飞溅的鲜血中，Scott跨过地上的尸体，旋风一般地朝楼梯方向奔去。

“你为什么这么恨我？Craig？”

Michael低哑虚弱得几乎像要断线一般的声音忽然响起，他望着Craig Hanson的空洞绿眸中慢慢露出了一点Craig从未见过的奇异的光，但惨白的脸庞上却毫无表情。

Craig怔了怔，下意识地停住了手，一瞬不瞬地紧紧望着Michael的眼睛。

“是因为我拒绝了你的感情？是因为我杀了Jake？还是因为……”Michael惨白的脸上慢慢露出了一丝冰冷的笑意。“你说你恨我，但你真正最恨的，其实是你自己吧？”

Craig猛地抽回手，哆嗦了一下，不自觉地向后退了一步。

“你觉得你当年在墨西哥放了我一次，而这之后我却亲手杀了Jake，所以你恨死了我，但是你自己心里明白，Jake到底是因为谁才会走上这条不归路的？” Michael喘息着说，惨白的面色上泛出一股几乎如濒死之人回光返照般的妖异酡红。他紧紧逼视着Craig慢慢变白的脸和颤抖的嘴唇，声音嘶哑，但一字一字却如刀般锋利，“你口口声声说你爱我，而事实上是，你并不真正爱我，你只是想要满足你占有我的欲望。是你自己作出的选择，是你自己毁掉了你的生活，是你自己亲手毁掉了你所爱的一切，你自己比谁都清楚这一点，只是你懦弱到拒绝承认这个事实而已!所以不要再自欺欺人地把你对你自己的恨都怪罪到我头上，我已经厌倦了你把我当成你扭曲生活的借口，你这个可笑的，可悲的，可怜的变态疯子！！”

Craig发出了一声绝望的嘶吼，眼底蓦然漫上了一层疯狂的血红，他失控地咆哮着扑了上来，一把掐住Michael的脖子将他猛地从折叠床上拖起来摔在地上，接着发疯一般地一脚一脚狠命踹着Michael已经遍布伤痕的身体。

Michael本能地蜷缩在冰冷的水泥地面上，他能感到脚尖踢在他身体上的沉闷震动，他能听到自己肋骨发出的断裂的声音，钝痛在他的身体里弥散开来，有咸腥的液体涌上他的喉咙，但他的意识却飘得很远很远，渐渐消逝在一片空茫之中。

终于结束了，他想，慢慢闭上眼睛。

在飘散的意识中最后闪过的，是一双湛蓝的眼眸。

黑暗笼罩下来，他再也感觉不到寒冷和疼痛。

Craig Hanson喘息着停止了踢打，瞪着蜷缩在墙角的阴影里已经不再动弹的Michael，扭曲着脸摇晃着后退了几步，接着又咬了咬牙，仿佛下定决心般伸手从后腰上拔出匕首，向Michael一步步逼了过去。

这时房间外忽然传来一声闷响，接着虚掩的门被一脚踹开了，一个人影像风一样猛扑进来。

Craig一惊转身，条件反射地就地一个滚翻，窜到了门口的那张破椅子后面，抬腿就是一脚，将椅子向来人的方向猛踹过去。

那人急速闪身，避开飞来的椅子。Craig趁着这个空档翻身站了起来，探手拔出腰上的手枪。

却不料那人竟像是不要命一样全不避让地向他直扑上来，在Craig刚刚抬起枪口对准他的时候，那人毫无预兆地猛地向下一挫，跟打美式橄榄球一样来了个贴地飞铲，直冲进Craig的脚下，两脚像绞麻花一样紧紧缠住了Craig的小腿，狠命一甩。

Craig猝不及防之下一跤摔倒，跟那人扭成了一团，那人拼着蛮力扑上来死死扣着Craig持枪的手腕，Craig也咬牙扳着那人拿枪的胳膊，一通混乱的撕扯之后两把枪先后都脱了手。两人翻滚着一直扭到了房间门外，一头撞上了外间靠墙堆放着的一叠破板条箱，随着一阵碎裂的巨大响动，一大堆破木条在尘灰飞扬中劈头盖脸地全部砸到了他们的身上。

两人从木板堆中各自挣扎着爬了出来，喘息着在房间两头站定，咬牙切齿地互相怒瞪着对方的脸。

“Damien Scott。”Craig Hanson的脸上露出了一丝狰狞的笑容，“你来的正好！”

“Michael在哪里？Hanson？？”Scott咬着牙愤怒地吼着。

“Michael？？”Craig侧过头朝里间的方向抬了抬下巴，“他就在这个房间里面，不过……”他的嘴角勾起了一抹残酷的笑容，“恐怕他现在已经被我操死了吧？”

瞬间Scott只觉得所有的血都冲上了脑袋，眼前一片血红，他发出了一声几乎像野兽般的疯狂吼叫，纵身向Craig猛扑了上去。

Craig反手从腰上拔出匕首，一刀挥出。

Scott看起来已经被狂怒烧红了眼，几乎完全失控，全然不知避让，径直握拳猛冲上来。在匕首的刃尖已经触碰到他的身体的时候，他才本能地侧身闪避。刀锋掠过他的下颌，仅以毫厘之差堪堪避开了他的颈动脉，在他的喉间带出一道鲜红的血痕。

但不顾命地受了这一刀的结果是Scott冲破了Craig身体的防护范围，一记几乎是凝聚了Scott所有的狂怒的重拳挥在了Craig Hanson的脸颊上，将他打出去好几步远，匕首脱手落地。

“干得不错啊，赏金猎人。”Craig扶着墙壁站稳了脚跟，活动了一下下颌，又朝地上吐了口混着带血牙齿的唾沫，嘿嘿地冷笑起来。“看不出你还挺能打的。”

“我他妈的今天一定要杀了你，你这个狗娘养的疯子！！！”Scott发狂一般地红着眼吼着，握紧拳头又冲了上去。

Craig抬手格开Scott挥过来的另一记重拳，顺手一把扣住了Scott的手腕，手臂迅捷无比地穿过Scott的肘关节压住了他的肩颈，接着猛地一个拧身，将Scott的右臂反扭到了身后，趁势向上一抬。

Scott痛吼了一声，感觉自己的右肩关节在咯咯作响，几乎立刻就要被拧得脱臼了，他徒劳地挣扎了几下，又咬紧了牙关硬拖着Craig向前踉跄了两步，接着纵身一跃，脚在他面前的墙壁上自下而上连蹬了几个大步，整个人硬是从Craig的头顶上翻了过去，落在Craig的身后，回手一勒反而箍住了Craig的脖颈。

Craig咬牙猛一个矮身，一记背摔将Scott扔到了对面的墙上，Scott的身体像沙包一样砰地一声撞上了坚硬的墙壁，接着落下来掉在靠墙摆着的一张工具桌上，咔嚓一下将桌子砸得四分五裂。Scott仰躺在一堆断板条和从桌上散落的各式工具杂物堆成的破烂中，摔得眼冒金星七荤八素。

还没来得及挣扎起身，眼前一黑，Craig Hanson已经捡起落在地上的匕首扑到了他的身上，寒光一闪，刀尖向着他的面门狠扎下来。

Scott于电光火石之间拽起手边的一根木板条抬手用力一挡，锋锐的刀尖直直穿透了板身，手柄咔的一声卡在了木板上，板下的刃尖离Scott的左眼珠几乎不到两寸的距离。

Craig绷紧了肩背，两手握住匕首的手柄发力下压，Scott的颈上青筋暴绽，奋力举着木板死命地向上顶，两人在这不到两寸的致命距离里咬牙切齿地相互搏命角力着，汗珠从额角滚落，四目对视之下，眼底均是一片赤红的疯狂。

不甚结实的板条发出危险的吱嘎声，被匕首穿透的板身隐约绽出发丝般的细小裂纹。

Scott的眼神蓦然变得森冷，嘴角的肌肉抽搐了一下，倏地撒开了顶着木板的右手，紧扣着木板边缘的左手向左下方顺势猛地一扯。

Craig骤然失掉了施力的重心，身子一斜，手中匕首的刀锋向一边直偏过去，滑过Scott的面门，噗地一下斜插进了他的左肩胛。

一阵撕心裂肺般的剧痛从左肩处传来，Scott疯狂地吼了一声，左手一把扣住了Craig紧握着匕首柄的右手腕。

Craig拧起眉头，发力试图将匕首拔出Scott的肩膀，但Scott却跟疯子一样死压着他的手腕不放，刀尖在Scott的肩膀里翻搅着，伴着Scott不知是惨叫还是咆哮的厉声狂吼，鲜血如泉一般地从伤口里涌出。

就在这时Scott的右手从身侧猛然抬起，伴着一声清脆的按动开关的咔哒声，一股青白色的火焰从Scott的手中喷薄而出，如伸缩的毒信一般舔上了Craig Hanson的左半边脸颊。

Craig发出了一声凄厉无比的惨叫，疯狂地从Scott身上滚了开去，他两手捂着被烈焰焚炙得面目全非的左脸，跌跌撞撞地接连后退了好几步，最后还是在焚心蚀骨般的剧痛中狂乱地向后一跤跌倒，撞开了身后通往天台的门，摔在大雨倾盆的天台上。

Scott撑着身子站起来，将手中的火焰喷枪扔回先前的那一堆工具杂物中，抬手拔出仍插在左肩上的匕首，冰冷的蓝眸直直地盯着在暴雨中痛苦挣扎着的Craig Hanson。

Craig放下了捂着脸的手掌，他的整个左脸被火焰炙烧得血肉模糊，焦黑的皮肤和泛白的血肉纵横交错，在滂沱的大雨中带着淋漓的水光仿佛是一副不真实的鬼面具。他摇摇晃晃地半跪起身，透过密集的雨帘望向Scott的方向，但左眼眶处露出的，只是一整片诡异的黑色。

喷枪的高温火焰彻底焚毁了他的左眼。

“这一下是我代Michael送给你的，你这个变态混蛋！”Scott咬着牙盯着前面几乎面目全非的Craig Hanson，冷冷地说。

Craig发出了一阵歇斯底里的惨笑，尖厉的笑声在风雨中诡异地回荡着，听起来就像鬼魂在地狱中绝望的号叫一般。

“好样的！Damien Scott，好样的！！”他惨笑着叫道，又摇晃了一下，倏然猛地从地上弹起身，朝Scott疾冲上来，拦腰一把抱住了Scott，巨大的冲击惯性将两人一起向后弹了出去，砰地一下摔进了里间房门前散落的那一堆破木条中。两人像野兽一样地咆哮着，毫无章法地像疯子一样扭成一团相互厮打。

“你想见Michael是吗？我带你去见他！我带你去地狱见他！！”Craig惨厉的狂笑声在Scott的耳边回响，他一手紧抓着Scott的胳膊，猛一发力将他直顶在房间的墙壁上，一手拉开了自己的衣襟，从外套的内袋里掏出一个手雷来。

Scott脑袋轰的一下，一时间浑身冰凉。

Craig的手指勾住了拉环，指尖一拨，银色的拉环倏然弹出，飞落在门旁的水泥地面上，发出叮的一声轻响。

这一声落在Scott的耳中不喾于一声夺命的爆炸。

几乎是拉环刚刚飞出的同时Scott左手在瞬间疾探而出，一把将Craig手里的手雷顶部紧捏在了掌中，手指死死地压住了尚未来得及弹开的手雷握扳。

“你他妈的自己下地狱去吧！！”Scott右手抡起的一块木板直接挥到了Craig被灼伤的左侧脸上，砰地一下木屑横飞，Craig惨叫了一声，松开手向后踉跄了一步，接着胸口一阵闷痛，Scott紧跟而上积聚了全身之力的一记飞踹狠狠地落在了他的胸腹处，将他从房间的这头直接踹跌到了天台上，一直滚到了天台的边缘处。

接着在一件圆圆的物事从Scott的手中飞了出来，在空中划了一个抛物线滴溜溜地滚到了天台上，暴雨中手雷的握扳当啷一声飞散开来，如同死神在风雨中的一声低吟。

Craig Hanson伏在天台潮湿的的地面上，空洞的眼神扫过滚在他前方不远处的手雷，面若死灰。

一声巨响。

浓烟四起，整个建筑的外侧天台在一阵雷鸣般的轰隆声中全部坍塌了下去，碎石和水泥块像山崩一般坠入楼房下面奔流的浑浊河水中，混着狂风暴雨发出魔鬼咆哮一般的回响。

烟尘散尽之处，只余风雨尖锐的呼啸和流水奔涌而过的叹息。

Scott挣扎着从一堆碎木片下手脚并用地爬了出来，剧烈爆炸的余波震得他头晕目眩，两耳全是嗡嗡的耳鸣声，肩上的伤口像撕裂一般的疼痛。他望向Craig Hanson消失的方向，模糊的视线里是已然完全损毁的天台残骸。走道处有急速的脚步声传来，有人扶住他摇摇欲坠的身体，耳鸣声减轻了一些，他听到一个声音在叫他的名字，Christy的脸在他眼前晃动着。

“Michael……”Scott呻吟了一声，勉强定了定神，转头望向里屋房间那扇虚掩着的铁门，“Michael！”他叫，推开Christy搀扶他的手臂跌跌撞撞地冲了进去。

“Michael！！！”他站在昏暗的房间正中嘶哑地叫着，狂乱地四下张望，几乎是在立刻，他就看见了那具背对着他蜷缩在房间角落里的，无声无息的，遍布伤痕的，一动不动的身体。

Scott像中了雷击一样猛地僵了一下，然后开始剧烈地发抖。

随后跟进来的Christy顺着Scott的视线望过去，面色立刻变得极其难看。

“快把急救人员招上来！”她拖过身旁的一名队员急声吩咐，“马上！！”

“Michael？？”Scott扑过去拔出刀子割断已将Michael手腕磨得血肉模糊的塑料绳铐，小心地把那具遍体鳞伤的身体翻了过来，昏黄的灯光映照下，Michael惨白毫无人色的脸和胸腹肌肤上更加触目惊心的各种伤痕像箭一般刺进他的心脏。

“Michael？？”Scott抖着声音叫着，将Michael瘫软的身体小心地抱在怀里，手指颤抖地抚摸着那张双目紧闭的惨白脸庞，“Michael！！！醒醒！！！”

没有回应，只有鲜红的血从Michael的口鼻处慢慢溢出来，顺着他苍白的面颊一滴滴地落在Scott的衣袖上。

Scott的心如铅一般地坠了下去，一直坠到了最深最绝望的黑暗深处。他伸出两根手指按在Michael苍白冰凉的颈侧，但颤抖的指腹处却感觉不到什么动静。

“不！Michael！！！”Scott发抖的声音已经带上了沙哑的哭腔，“求求你，上帝啊，求求你，睁开眼睛，Michael！！”

他狂乱地擦拭着Michael口鼻处溢出的鲜血，但是有更多的血流出来沾满了他的手指，他的衣襟，那么多那么多的血，他怎么都擦不尽。血流过Michael苍白的肌肤，一滴一滴落下来，映得他眼中一片猩红，落在他的掌心上像火烧一样灼热。

他从未感觉过世上会有这么灼热的血。

他不知道急救人员是在什么时候跑上来的，他们把他拉到一边，围在Michael的身边给他做紧急救治，然后将他放上担架抬进急救车。而他茫然而机械地跟上车，坐在Michael的旁边，看着他们给他戴上各种仪器，向他的体内注射各种针剂，心里只重复着一句话。

他在祈祷，祈祷Michael能够睁开那双清澈的绿眸，看他一眼，哪怕只是一眼，就如往常一样，带着温和而安静的神色。

然而直到Michael被推进那扇手术室的大门，直到那两面白色的门扇在他眼前慢慢合拢，直到Michael苍白的脸容最后消失在他视线的范围之外。

Michael一直都没能睁开眼睛。

窗外的风雨渐止，接着暮色慢慢降临下来，夜色渐深，然后月钩西沉，东方又再次亮起隐约的曙光。

Scott的视线一直没有离开过那扇手术室的白色大门。

没有人能令他离去，以至于急救医生不得不在手术室外的长椅上为他缝合肩上的刀伤。缝合针扎进他的肌肤的时候他甚至没有一点反应，就好像他所有的精神和念想都聚积在手术室外亮着的那盏红灯上了。

红灯熄灭，手术室的大门被推开了，几个医生走了出来，其中的一个摘下了口罩，露出一脸疲惫的神情走向Christy，跟她低语了几句之后，转头朝Scott的方向看了过来。

Scott茫然地站起身，看着那名医生慢慢走到自己的面前站定。

“Damien Scott先生？？”他问，望着Scott有点苍白的脸容。

Scott颤抖着点了点头。

“我很抱歉，Scott先生，我们已经尽力了。”

Scott脑中一片空白，眼神木然地盯着面前医生一张一合的嘴唇，感觉所有的话都像是从很远很远的地方传进他耳中的一般，像做梦一样不真实。

“Michael Stonebridge先生于凌晨5时32分经抢救无效死亡。”


	36. 甦

Chapter Thirty-Six 甦

2015年 佛罗里达 迈尔斯堡 岸湾中心医院

Damien Scott在一阵剧烈的晕眩中张开眼睛的时候，他有一段时间什么都看不见，仿佛四周浓重的黑暗像水银一样裹覆了他的所有视觉。他睁大眼睛气喘吁吁地望进那一大片空落落的黑幕，直到房间里的物品在暗影中慢慢显出模糊的轮廓来----床架旁的矮柜，墙角里的扶手椅，拉着帘子的窗户，天花板上的日光灯管，床头的吊瓶架……所有的一切，一点一点地慢慢回复到他的视线中。而他失去意识前所看到的最后的画面，也如破裂锈蚀的水管里滴落的冰冷的水珠一般，一滴滴地重又渗进他混乱的记忆中来。

“……我很抱歉……Scott先生……”

“……Michael Stonebridge先生……抢救无效……”

“……他死了，Scott，Michael已经死了……”

“……Scott，别这样……”

记忆的画面破碎了，混乱不堪的思绪碎片交织着飞散开来，被他推开的医生慌乱的神情，身边护士发出的惊恐尖叫，Christy焦灼的面孔，从四面八方伸过来将他禁锢住的手，以及针头刺进他的肌肤时传来的冰冷的麻木感，所有的画面和感觉都离他远去，而脑中越来越清晰的，是当他疯狂地冲进手术室的大门后，在镇静剂侵入他的意识前映入他眼中的，躺在冰冷的手术台上，如同他身上的那床白色被单一样毫无血色，苍白死寂的Michael的脸庞。

“Michael……”他低哑地喃语着，举起手蒙上自己的眼睛，祈祷自己仍只是在一场噩梦中，然而腕上的手铐在床架上发出的清冷的撞击声在空落的房间中回荡，肩上的伤口僵硬麻木的钝痛像冰锥一样刺进他的意识，残酷地提醒着他所有的一切都并非恍然一梦。

咸涩的液体从眼角滑入指缝，又慢慢渗出来落在枕上，胸中有深刻的痛楚一点一点地蚀咬着他的心脏，直到他感觉心口正在塌陷出一个黑色的空洞。

有什么东西从那里永远的失去了。

在一室空落的黑暗中，他绝望地发出了一声嘶哑的悲吼。

日子一天天无声无息地悄然而过，窗外的光线亮了又暗，太阳升起又再次落下，但对于Scott一切都仿佛不再有任何意义，他似乎已经失掉了对时间的所有感觉。医生和护士在他的病房里进出穿梭，为他检查伤口，换药注射，而他漠然地看着他们在面前出现又消失，一日日只是沉默得可怕。Christy每天都会来看他，坐在他床对面的扶手椅上久久凝视着他木然的面孔，神色复杂但欲言又止，最后终究只是默然叹息着离开。

而Scott自那天醒来后就没有再开口说过一个字。

数日之后死寂的气氛被Christy的一次突然的夜间探访打破，与前几次不同的是，这次她没有独自前来。

“Damien Scott先生。”跟在Christy身后走进病房的一名中等身材身着便服的黑人大步走上前来，站在Scott的床边对他说，声音沉稳。“我是来自英国白厅的Oliver Sinclair少校，之前负责与Christy Bryant小姐联系合作Michael Stonebridge中士的交接事宜。这件事中途出现了这样的差错，搞成现在这个局面，我很遗憾，但是现在，我们迫切需要你的帮助。”

Scott木然的面容因为听到了Michael的名字而有了些许变化，他抬起头望着面前黑人军官平静无波的脸，眼中慢慢凝出一片愤怒的神色来。

“你很遗憾？？”Scott咬着牙一字字地说，眼底仿佛有火在烧，“就是你们这群混蛋的交易害死了Michael！你居然还有脸说？？现在Michael已经死了，你他妈的就只是很遗憾？？！！”他的双手在床架上紧紧扣着，指节发白咔咔作响，“我才不管你是个什么狗屁白厅少校，在我打烂你的脸之前，你他妈的最好给我赶紧滚出这个房间！！！”

Sinclair回头看了看Christy，后者抱着手臂似笑非笑地靠在门口盯着他，“我早告诉过你会这样的。”

英国军官挑了挑眉毛又低头瞟了一眼Scott阴沉着的脸，伸手从口袋里掏出钥匙打开了将Scott铐在床架上的手铐。“Scott先生，我需要你跟我走一趟，有个人你必须得见一见，而我相信，你是会非常愿意帮我们这个忙的。”

“请跟我来，Scott先生。”他礼貌地向Scott点点头，示意门口的两名持枪的特工将Scott带出房间。

Scott抿紧了嘴唇，一言不发地翻身下床，毫不客气地一把推开Sinclair，大步走到Christy的面前，双手握拳一瞬不瞬地盯着她的眼睛。

Christy伸出手按住Scott紧绷着的肩膊，微微摇了摇头。

“先别动手，Scott。”她在他的耳边低语道，手指意味深长地捏了Scott的手臂一下，“相信我，你必须去这一趟。”

Scott跟着Sinclair和Christy穿过了医院的两个走廊，走进了院部的附楼，时已入夜，医院走道里空无一人，所有的人都沉默着，只有脚步声在空旷的通道里发出单调的回音，回荡在充满消毒水气味的静谧空气中。

他们在附楼三楼的走廊尽头停下了脚步，Sinclair推开其中一间病房的门走了进去。里面有几名医生站起身来，Sinclair朝他们点了点头，Scott认出其中的一人就是那天向他宣布Michael死讯的那名医生。

“Scott先生，我是James Middleton医生，很高兴你能过来。”他走上前来伸出手和Scott握了握，但之后却没有松手，而是将他直接拉进了里面的一个房间。

“我们这里有个病人很需要你的帮助。”他把Scott领到里间的一张病床前，伸手扯开了床前的隔帘。

一张苍白如纸而又熟悉无比的脸庞蓦然出现在Scott的眼前。

Scott瞬间所有的呼吸都停止了，紧接着一阵几乎让他晕眩的狂喜从心底急冲而上，满满地充盈了他所有的意识，让他不自觉地脱口喜极而呼。

“Michael！！！！”

Michael闭着眼静静地躺在一堆线路和输液管的中间，满身都是厚厚的绷带，鼻下带着呼吸用的输氧管，唇色依然苍白，从白色的被单下露出的五颜六色的联接线纵横交错，一直通到他床边的各式仪器上去。而在那些仪器的屏幕上闪动着的各种数据和波浪线，带着哔哔声不停跳跃着，单调却确凿无疑地向他传递着生命的讯号。

“上帝啊，Michael！！你还活着，感谢上帝你还活着……”Scott做梦一般地扑过去伏在Michael的床边，一面几乎是语无伦次地反复低喃，一面伸出发抖的手指轻抚着Michael苍白的面颊。

温热的肌肤触感从指尖处传来，带着千真万确的真实的生命温度。

屏幕上不停变化的数据闪动得更加急促了些，站在Scott身后的Middleton医生观察了一阵旁边的仪器，又回头看了一眼站在门口的Sinclair少校，微微地向他点了点头。

“Scott先生，很抱歉我之前对你谎报了Stonebridge先生的死讯。”Middleton医生望着Scott小心翼翼地开口说道。“作为一名医生，其实我并不愿意这么做，但是……”

“这是我的主意。”Sinclair少校打断了Middleton医生的话，“这次交接失败是因为CIA上层有人泄密而导致的，为了避免行动再出差错，我们需要将错就错，制造出一个Stonebridge中士已死的假象，好让Ridley方面收手。这件事必须做得越真越好，而你在不知情之下的反应，就是做给他们的最好证明。所有的这些安排都是为了保证Stonebridge中士的安全，对你隐瞒真相也是情非得已，Scott先生，希望你能够理解。”

Scott没有应声，而是慢慢站起身来走到Middleton医生的面前。

“谢谢你救了Michael一命，Middleton医生。”Scott的声音已经逐渐恢复了稳定，他若有所思的眼神在医生的脸上扫过，然后深深地看进对方有点不安的眼中去，“但是之前你说Michael需要我的帮助，所以现在，请你如实告诉我Michael目前的情况。”

Middleton医生怔了一怔，随即镇定下来，回手拉上了床边的帘子，向Scott点点头。

“Scott先生，请跟我到办公室来，我们需要好好谈谈。”

“你刚刚说我救了Michael Stonebridge先生一命，但事实上我现在还不能这么认为。” Middleton医生从抽屉里取出一叠厚厚的病历记录，对Scott开门见山地说。“Stonebridge先生目前还尚未脱离生命危险。”

Scott的呼吸窒了一下，脸上的肌肉猛地绷紧了。

“他伤的很重，非常重，老实说我觉得他能活到现在基本上就是个奇迹。”Middleton医生翻着手中的记录说，“他的肝脾破裂，三根肋骨骨折，有极其严重的内出血和大量外伤，导致他被送来的时候已经进入了重度失血性休克状态。另外那些人应该对他使用了很长时间的水刑和电击，弄伤了他的肺，造成了严重的肺部感染……”他抬起眼望着Scott越来越白的脸色，小心地顿了一下。“我之前对你说他死亡的事，其实也不能算完全欺骗，他在手术台上呼吸衰竭导致心脏停跳，临床死亡了将近一分半钟，我们用尽了所有的方法才又让他再次恢复呼吸。”

Scott的喉咙里发出了一声压抑的狂怒咆哮，一拳砸在身前的桌面上，发出一声巨响。

“Scott先生，请冷静一点。”Middleton医生吓了一跳，紧张地注视着面前Scott阴鹜暴怒的面孔。

“抱歉，医生……”Scott咬着牙平复了一下情绪，“请继续。”

“总之，这些天来我们总算设法稳定住了他的生命体征，肺部感染目前也暂时得到了控制，但是……”Middleton医生叹了一口气，“问题在于，无论我们怎么努力，都无法让他苏醒过来。”

他抬起头望向Scott，犹豫了一下，将手中的病历记录交到他手中。

“他遭受了极其残酷的折磨，Scott先生，无论是肉体上，还是精神上，他经受的打击都是极具摧毁性的，”他神色凝重地低声对Scott说，“我治疗过很多危重的病人，经验告诉我，在一线之间决定生死的最关键的因素，往往是他们本身的求生意志。而Michael Stonebridge先生一直都无法醒来的一个很重要的原因，在我看来，是他已经失掉了生存的信念，换句话说，Scott先生，我认为他是在求死。”

Scott猛地抬起头，震惊地望着Middleton医生面色严峻的脸。

“Christy Bryant小姐告诉我你是Stonebridge先生最重要的人，你们之间是真正的灵魂伴侣。也许，我只能说也许，他会对你的呼唤作出反应。我知道发生在他身上的事不管是对于你还是对于他，都是极难承受的重负。但是现在你可能是唯一能够让他重新恢复求生意志的人了，无论如何，我们需要你的帮助来尝试唤醒他。”

Scott捏着报告的手在控制不住地发抖。

“如果……他一直醒不过来的话……”沉默良久之后，他艰难地开口问道。

“没有医生能够救回一个求死的病人，Scott先生。”Middleton医生叹息着说，“如果他一直不能醒过来，那么最乐观的估计是他会变成一个完全的植物人。但就目前的情况看来，他连这个结果或许都很难达到，因为他的身体各器官都正在昏迷中逐步衰竭下去……”

他抬起手按上Scott的肩膀。

“他会死去，而这一次，是真正的死亡。”

“他们说你能够听到我说话，Michael。”Scott坐在Michael的床边，伏在他的耳畔低缓地说。“我希望他们这次没有再骗我，因为我想让你听到我的声音，我的每一句话，每一个字，我想让你知道我就在这里，就在你身边，而且我绝不会离开。”

他将Michael的手握进掌心，慢慢地摩挲着Michael的指尖。

“我知道他们都对你做了什么，我也知道你都经历了怎样噩梦般的可怕折磨……”Scott的声音颤抖起来，凝涩哽咽得几乎语不成句，“……对不起Michael，要是我能早点找到你……”

他低下头将Michael的手掌贴在自己的面颊上,深呼吸了一阵平复了一下心绪。

“一切都已经过去了，Michael，Hanson已经死了，他再也不能伤害你了。所有的噩梦，所有的折磨，都结束了，你现在和我在一起，只有你和我，在这里，只有你和我在一起。”他伸手抚上Michael苍白的脸庞，轻柔小心得仿佛在触摸一件无价的易碎珍宝一般，“你知道吗，Michael，他们之前骗我说你已经死了，那一刻我感觉我的整个世界都毁掉了，我不知道那几天我是怎么度过的，我只知道所有的事对我都失掉了存在的意义。所以当我发现你还活着的时候，你能想象我那种所有的一切又忽然失而复得的狂喜吗？”

他深深地注视着床上那张双目紧闭苍白如纸的面容，手指轻轻拂过Michael没什么血色的唇瓣。

“所以Michael，你一定不能放弃自己，为了我，也为了你自己，这一关你必须挺过去，我们在一起经历了那么多，一起度过了那么多难关，你是一个战士，你是我见过的最顽强最难以击倒的战士，我知道这次你一定能挺过去的。所以求求你，为了我们，不要放弃，不要让我再次失去你，因为这样的打击，我已经无法再承受第二次了。”

他俯身轻柔地吻了一下Michael苍白的面颊。

“这不是你一个人的战斗，我会在这里一直陪着你，Michael,我说过的，无论发生了什么，无论我们要面对什么，我一定会陪你到最后。”

Scott自那晚起就再没有离开过Michael的病房。

除了每日必须的换药诊治之外，他几乎包揽了跟Michael相关的所有事情，一天中的大多时间里他都坐在Michael的床边，拉着Michael的手伏在他的枕边跟他说话，用棉签湿润他干裂的唇瓣，为他擦洗身体，按摩腿部和手臂的肌肉。有时他会趴在Michael的床头，抚摸着Micheal的脸颊，读一些书报给他听。他并不刻意去选择什么阅读的内容，便如每天平静的日常一般，从体育新闻到娱乐八卦，悬疑小说诗歌散文甚至网络荤段子，内容五花八门什么都有。天气好的时候他会拉开窗帘，让和煦的金色阳光从窗纱处透进来落在Michael的枕边，直到刺鼻的药水气味被和风吹散在空气中，白色的被单散发出温暖的淡淡日光香味来。

时间就这样在他的语声中不动声色地一日日流走，安静从容得仿佛一缕自指缝间掠过的清风。窗台上的小仙人球倔强地在日光和雨露中挺立着小小的身躯，伸展着日益坚硬的黄色尖刺在风中慢慢生长。

Michael依然没有从昏迷中苏醒过来。

但Scott确信，在Michael的意识深处，确实能够聆听到他的每一个音节，感受到他的每一次抚触。

因为床头仪器上跳跃的各种曲线和数据以另一种方式给了他回应。

Michael的各项生命体征正在缓慢地逐步回复稳定。

“这上面说明年又有一部星际迷航新电影要上映了呢，Mikey，”Scott托着腮帮子趴在Michael的床沿上，握着Michael的手，眼睛盯着在床边摊开的一本影视杂志对Michael说。“上一部电影我去看过，拍的很不错，这一部虽然换了个导演，但毕竟原班人马出演，应该也不会差吧？”

他抬头看了看Michael紧闭的双眼，伸手轻轻拨了一下散在Michael额角的一绺短发。

“你要赶紧醒过来，然后快点好起来，到时候我跟你一起去影院看。这么精彩的电影，我们怎么都要去抢个首映场的，是吧？”

他低下头轻轻笑了一声，手指在Michael的掌心缓缓地划着圈。

“到时候首映场一定会爆满的，不过没关系，抢票的事儿由我搞定，你只要陪我去看就可以了。我可不想一个人去影院看电影，哪怕是我最想看的电影也不行。你会陪我去看的是吧，Mikey？你一定会陪我去的，是吧？”

“……是的……”

“真的？你答应了哦，到时候可不能反……”

语声蓦然而止，Scott猛地抬起头瞪着床上Michael的脸。

“Michael？？？”

然后他几乎不敢相信自己眼睛地看到床上的人微微翕动了一下嘴唇，那双湖绿色的眼睛慢慢地张开了一点缝隙，有沙哑微弱的声音从唇间缓缓地再次溢出。

“……Damien……”

“Michael！！！！！”

欣喜若狂的Scott从床边大喊着跳了起来，下意识地就想扑上去抱着Michael，但手伸出之后猛然醒悟到Michael还禁不起他这一下大力熊抱，半道上硬生生地刹了个车。结果两手在空中挥了半天，最后忽然回手一巴掌甩在自己脸上，然后又揉了两下眼睛，在确定了不是在做梦的时候，他开始疯了一般地一迭声大叫起来。

“医生！医生！！Middleton医生！！！！”

外面所有的人都冲进了房间，门口的守卫，Sinclair少校，护士，Middleton医生……护士们紧张地记录床头仪器上的各种读数，Middleton医生拿着手电筒检查Michael的瞳孔反射状态，而Scott则跪在Michael的床前拉着他的手，眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着那双直直地望着屋顶，有点迷茫的湖绿色眸子。

“Michael，Michael……你能听到我说话吗？”

Scott小心地伸手抚了抚Michael的额头，放缓了声音有点紧张地在Michael耳边低唤着。

床上的人艰难地眨了一下眼睛，视线缓缓下移，落在他的脸上。

“Damien……”他微弱地说，涣散的眼神慢慢地有了点焦距，苍白的脸上露出一丝淡淡的笑意来。

Scott狂喜得几乎要迸出眼泪，他将耳朵附到Michael微微翕动的嘴唇旁。

“……Damien, 我饿了……”

Scott忍了半天的眼泪顿时夺眶而出，一滴滴落在Michael的脸颊上，他掩饰地揉了揉眼睛，然后在脸上绽出一大朵兴奋的笑容来。

“好的，我去做汤给你喝！”他抽了下鼻子，望着Michael的眼睛笑着说。

“欢迎回来，Mikey！”


	37. 梦魇

Chapter Thirty-Seven 梦魇

2015年 佛罗里达 迈尔斯堡 岸湾中心医院

与伦敦阴湿的气候相比，佛罗里达即使在秋冬时分，阳光依然是温暖而湿润的。金色的光线穿过楼前一棵高大的木兰树的枝叶，投射在病房窗前的地面上，细小的尘埃在亮光里旋转流淌，在静寂的午后时分里舞动得如一串无声的音符。

Scott放下手中的报纸，望向窗外远方阳光照射过来的方向，那一方被小雨洗濯后的天空清澄得几乎令人窒息，几片金红色的薄云在湛蓝的天际缓缓浮动，一只灰羽的小嘲鸫从楼旁的木槿花丛中扑棱棱飞出，落在Scott手边的窗台上，抖着翅膀发出一阵水流般清脆的鸣叫声。

Scott回头看了看身后正在病床上沉睡的Michael，随手从手边的果盘里摘了一颗葡萄丢了过去，那只小嘲鸫停止了鸣叫，叼起葡萄振翅飞开，瞬间便消失在木兰树的叶丛里了。

身后病床上的Michael动了动，模糊地低哼了几声，好像是在梦呓。Scott走到他的身旁，弯下腰注视着他的脸庞。

Michael没有醒，但显然睡得极不安稳。他的呼吸短而急促，满头都是冷汗。手指紧紧地绞着床单，因为极度用力，连手臂上的青筋都一条条地绽了出来。Scott伸手抚了一下他的肩膀，不安地发现他全身都僵硬紧绷着，还在微微地发抖。

Scott取出毛巾拭掉Michael额上的冷汗，Michael呻吟了一声，皱紧了眉头无意识地挣扎了几下，似乎想摆脱噩梦的纠缠，Scott握住他冰冷汗湿的右手，在他的耳边低唤他的名字。

在Scott温热的掌心刚刚触碰到他手指的时候Michael反射般地抽搐了一下，蓦地睁开了眼睛，反手一把就抓住了Scott的手腕，力道奇大无比，连指甲都直掐进了Scott的肌肤。他的双目圆睁，全身发抖，但眼神空洞，似乎神志还在另一处不知名的黑暗所在。

Scott心里猛沉了一下，顾不得手腕的剧痛，伸出另一只手将Michael绷紧的身体揽进怀里。Michael仰着头，混乱无神的视线直直地瞪着Scott的眼睛，脸色发白，张着口却发不出一个音来，就好像连呼吸都停止了。

“Michael，是我，放松点，没事的，是我。”Scott附在Michael的耳边，尽量用最平静温和的声音唤着他。

Michael颤栗了一下，长出了一口气，瞪着Scott的眼神慢慢恢复了一些焦距。

“Scott……”他低哑地说，喘息着放松了紧握的手指。

“深呼吸，Michael，深呼吸。”Scott轻抚着Michael剧烈起伏着的胸膛，担心地注视着那双慌乱失神的绿眸。“你还好吗？感觉怎么样？”

“我没事……”Michael闭上眼喘息了一阵，接着伸手推开Scott，撑起身子向后靠在床头上，苍白的脸上勉强露出点笑容来。“只是做了个噩梦，别担心，Scott。”

“Michael……”

“我说了，不用担心。”Michael打断了Scott的话，扭头望向窗外澄蓝色的天空，仿佛在刻意躲避Scott担忧的注视。他的眼神飘忽着落在远方天际的云端处，但是身侧下意识紧抓着白色被单的双手依然在微微颤抖着。

Scott伸手覆上他颤抖的手指，用掌心包覆住他冰冷的指尖。

“只是个噩梦而已，都过去了。”他像是在对Scott说，又像是在喃喃自语一般，但语声中却带着无法掩饰的慌乱与不确定。“我没事。”他低声重复了一遍，但却没有回头。

去他妈的没事！Scott心底的酸楚从胸口一直绵延上他的眼眶，他望着Michael有点茫然的侧脸，咬紧牙将一股彻骨的心痛努力压在胸中。

或许是伤势太过严重，又或许是昏迷了太长的时间，Michael在苏醒后的最初几天里所有的记忆都是混乱而模糊的，而对于那间仓库里发生的一切几乎就是一片空白。Scott向他简单叙述了突击仓库的经过，在说到Craig Hanson的结局的时候Michael只是闭上了眼，沉默着没有说一个字。每天大多数的时间里他都在镇痛剂的作用下昏睡，慢慢地恢复伤势。随着时间的推移，他的身体状况开始好转，然而记忆的碎片也逐渐汇聚而来，恐惧和痛苦的感觉伴着模糊的景象开始在他的脑中一点一滴地重现。

而梦魇就是在那个时候开始的。

他会不时的发呆，会在跟Scott说话的时候不自觉地失神，继而陷入无意识的恐慌发作状态，他会一夜接一夜地做可怕的噩梦，直至在痛苦的挣扎叫喊中满身冷汗地醒来。

“梦魇，幻觉，失神，恐慌症，以及对记忆和现实的认知混乱，这都是典型的PTSD症状。而随着他记忆的逐渐恢复，这些症状表现还会日益严重。记忆里残酷画面的不断重现，会一次又一次地引发他的潜意识精神创伤，这种压力是极其巨大的，如果无法缓解克服，最终将导致他精神完全崩溃。” Middleton医生面色凝重地对焦灼无比的Scott说，“鉴于他所遭受的折磨和心理创伤，这都是可以预见的。所以我们在此之前就已经为他安排了心理咨询和药物辅助治疗，希望能够帮助减轻他的心理压力，但他作为一名士兵在长期逃亡中养成的警戒本能却在潜意识里抗拒我们的治疗。而作为他最亲近和最信任的人，他对你并不设防，因此你对他的开导是至关重要的。”

“去和他谈谈，Scott先生。”Middleton医生拍了拍Scott的肩膀。“鼓励他开口，这样对他有好处。”

但是Michael拒绝开口。

“只是些模糊的印象和闪回，我不清楚到底发生了什么。”他说，手指轻轻刮了刮Scott下巴上新冒出来的有点扎手的短胡茬。“别担心，Scott，我会没事的。”

然而Scott知道，在Michael故作平静的眼神背后，那些模糊却残酷的零碎印象正在他的脑中一天天放大清晰，一点点地地蚕食着他的精神。

“英国那边传来的消息，Ridley方面应该已经相信了我们放出的Stonebridge中士已经死亡的风声，暂时没有进一步的动静了。”Sinclair少校坐在Middleton医生办公室的沙发上对Scott说。“而且这段时间Stonebridge中士伤势恢复状况也不错，所以近期我们准备再安排一次秘密转运，把他带回英国去进行我们的下一步计划。”

“你他妈是在做梦吧？”Scott毫不客气地跳起来指着Sinclair少校的鼻子吼道，“什么叫Michael的恢复状况不错？你哪只眼看到他恢复得不错的？这段时间他的精神都几乎要崩溃了，整夜都在做噩梦，根本就没睡过一个安稳觉，这也叫恢复得不错？？在这种状况下你就想带他回英国，是想逼死他吗？！”

“关于Stonebridge中士的情况我很清楚，我也知道Stonebridge中士目前尚处于PTSD应激反应期，但他的伤势现在已经恢复到可以经受长途飞行的水平了。”Sinclair少校面不改色地抬手挥开Scott指着他鼻子的手指，语声异常冷静。“假死这个办法只能瞒得了Ridley方面一时，时间拖得越长越容易走漏风声，我们必须把这件事尽快解决掉。Stonebridge中士此行只需要向我们提供关于黎明计划的证据，并出面指证Charles Ridley。我们确实考虑过Stonebridge中士现在的精神状况是否适合进行指证，而且也对他目前的状态进行了评估，我们认为他是可以承受的。”

“放屁！！你们是基于什么情况对Michael做的评估？你们凭什么认为他现在能够承受？”Scott咬牙切齿地吼着，“你们这群白厅的官老爷们根本就没有把Michael的生死放在心上，他对于你们只是一件可以利用的工具，一块权力路上的踏脚石罢了!你们根本就不会去在意他究竟经历了什么，他都在经受怎么样的折磨！ Charles Ridley想杀他，而你们只想把他所有的利用价值盘剥殆尽，说起来你们都不是什么好东西，一路货色而已！！”

Sinclair少校面色一沉，一掌拍在身侧的沙发扶手上，语声中透出隐隐的怒气来。

“Damien Scott！你最好说话给我小心点……”

“呃……两位先不要吵了，”Middleton医生的手指在桌上敲了敲，稍许缓和了一下两人之间剑拔弩张的气氛。“Sinclair少校，精神科和心理医学老实说并不是我的专长，但从我这段时间对病人的检查来看，我建议是再对病人进行一段时间的观察。创伤后应激反应让他的精神和记忆状态都很不稳定，在这种情况下进行指证的话，证词的可信性也许会被质疑的吧？”

“Middleton医生，你还不知道目前情况的险恶……”

忽然门外传来一阵骚动，打断了Sinclair少校的话，一名护士煞白着面孔惊慌失措地冲了进来。

“Middleton医生！Stonebridge先生他……”

话还没落音Scott已经如箭一般夺门而出，直冲向走廊尽头Michael的病房。

Michael斜靠在床头上望着窗外木兰树在风中摇曳的枝条，透过晃动的枝叶缝隙，可以看到有灰色的雨云正自远方天际处慢慢翻卷而来。但佛罗里达固执的金色的阳光依然像一把锋锐的利剑般从厚厚的云团里劈射而出，自密密匝匝的云层缝隙里奋力映出一片金白的亮光来。

那光刺得他几乎有些目眩。

回头看了一眼虚掩着的病房门，Scott已经被Middleton医生叫出去有一段时间了，暂时还没有回来。门下的空隙里有一些身影在影影绰绰地晃动，外间警卫们轻声交谈的细碎语声隐约从门缝里传来。

外面风刮得更紧了些，隐隐带起点尖利的哨音，半掩的窗扇开始发出摇晃的吱嘎声。

Michael起身下床，走到窗边将放在窗台上的小仙人球移到床头柜上，伸手关上窗户。

窗扇回旋，明亮的玻璃在灰色的云层下反射出金白的阳光，直晃进Michael的眼中去。

本能地闭了闭眼，再次睁开之时，窗扇玻璃反光如镜，竟赫然显出一双疯狂的黑眸来。

瞳孔紧缩，呼吸顿止。

下意识地向后踉跄了几步，蓦然一阵窒息伴着天旋地转的昏眩猛地袭来，眼前一片混乱，各种零碎的画面在脑中乱七八糟地闪成一片，有尖锐的叫骂和狂笑声在耳畔模糊地回响，五脏六腑痉挛着绞成一团，剧烈的恶心感从胃部翻滚着直涌上来。

冷汗渗透了他的全身，他无法呼吸，他无法呼吸。

手指触到了床头柜上的水杯，他用力攥住玻璃杯身狠命朝眼前晃动的那双黑眸砸了过去，玻璃清脆的碎裂声仿佛是从很远的地方传过来的，虚幻得几乎不真实。

身后的门被猛地推开了，许多人影飞快地冲了进来，嘈杂的叫喊，椅子翻倒的响动，有人扑到了他的身上，无数的手伸过来抓住他，将他按在地上压制住他的身体。

“按住他，快拿镇静剂来！！”混乱中有人尖声大叫着。

Michael在警卫的压制下疯狂地叫喊挣扎着，他的神智已经完全昏乱，眼前那双疯狂的黑眸晃动着越逼越近，而他却在禁锢中丝毫无法动弹。

一股寒彻骨髓的感觉从心底渗满了他的全身。

在那座仓库里所有记忆的碎片都旋转着拼凑起来了，闪光弹的巨响，阴冷潮湿的霉味，匕首刃尖颤动的寒光，冰水涌进肺部窒息的痛楚，毒信般青白色的火焰，皮鞭挥舞的尖啸，异物粗暴地冲撞喉咙的恶心感，漫天飞洒的鲜红的血雨，斑驳布满霉渍的天花板，在他肌肤上蛇一般游走的手指……

……在他肌肤上蛇一般游走的手指……

“不！！！！！！滚开！！！！！别碰我！！！！别碰我！！！！”

Michael失控地惨叫了起来。

刚冲进门就看到这副情形的Scott立马就烧红了眼，而在听到Michael的这声惨叫之后美国人已经几乎暴怒到要杀人了。

“放开他！！！！你们这帮狗娘养的！！！！别他妈碰他！！！！！！”

Scott狂吼着扑了上去，狠命地把压在Michael身上的一个警卫拖了起来，劈头就是一拳抡在他的脸上，将他砰地一记差点打到窗户外面去。

另外两个正压着Michael胳膊的警卫连忙撒了手，跳起身向Scott扑过来。

Scott咒骂咆哮着跟他们扭成一团。

接着冲进房间的Sinclair少校看到屋里的混乱情形不由得怔了一怔，转头又看到正在警卫的压制下在地上拼命挣扎叫喊的Michael，顿时大吃一惊。

“这他妈的是怎么回事？？！！”一向稳重冷静的白厅少校这下也不淡定了。

“Stonebridge中士刚刚精神失常了，长官！！”那名挨了Scott一拳的警卫挂着两条鼻血坐在地上，捂着断掉的鼻梁骨喘着粗气叫道。

Sinclair少校咒骂了一声，冲上去按住Michael的肩膀。

“Stonebridge中士！！冷静一点！！”

“快放开他！你们这样强行控制他反而会刺激到他的！！”随后气喘吁吁跑进门的Middleton医生焦急地叫道，“都给我住手！你们这么打下去只会把事情越搞越糟……”

话还没落音Michael抬腿一个膝撞就顶上了Sinclair少校的腰眼，将他从身上直掀了下去，扑通一下就滚在了地上。接着回手跟上一拳，砰地一下狠狠击在按住他左臂的那个警卫的咽喉上，那人喉咙里咯了一声，立马眼睛一翻白就闷过去了。

另一名压着Michael小腿的警卫惊呼了一声，本能地拔出枪指向Michael。

“住手！！！！不要开枪！！！！”Scott和Sinclair少校几乎是同声大吼。

惊叫声中Michael右手飞探而出，想都没想地一把握住了近在咫尺指着他面门的枪管，手指咔地一下压住了枪身的保险，左手跟上一抄，猛地一个反腕，连手带枪回手给了他一记狠拧，那警卫尖叫了一声，手腕咔嚓脱了臼，佩枪下一秒就落进了Michael的手中。

还没反应过来，太阳穴上挨了一记Michael的枪托猛击。

面色苍白的Michael抬腿踢开瘫软在他身上的那个警卫，一个滚翻从地上站了起来。他站在房间中央，目光涣散，浑身发抖，双手紧紧地握着那把手枪。

所有人都停住了手，一时间房间里静寂如死，所有的警卫，包括Sinclair少校都拔出了枪，屏住呼吸一瞬不瞬地紧盯着Michael空洞失焦的眼神。

Michael摇晃了一下，慢慢向后退了一步，接着又是一步，眼睛直勾勾地瞪着前方紧张注视着他的人群，但又似乎什么都没有看到。

“你是我的，Michael，你到死都只能是我的。” Craig Hanson惨白的脸庞在他的眼前晃动着，残酷的笑意泛在唇角，黑眸中燃烧着完全的疯狂。

“不……不要碰我，Hanson，不要碰我……”

他嘶哑地喃喃低语道，举枪对准了眼前那双疯狂的的黑眸，手指慢慢压住了扳机。

“不！！！！Michael！！！！”

熟悉而焦灼的呼唤从很远的地方传来，Michael的身体僵了僵，手指定在了扳机上。

“放下枪，Michael，是我，放下枪。”

呼唤声变得益加清晰起来，眼前Hanson的面孔慢慢模糊，扭曲涣散，四周的景物从雾中渐渐显出轮廓，一双他熟悉的蓝眸靠近过来，温热的掌心抚上他持枪的手指。

“放下枪，Michael，是我。Hanson已经死了，他不在这里，是我在这里。”

像是脑中刚刚开过了一列火车，巨大的轰鸣声渐行渐远，所有残酷的记忆画面都消散开来。他开始重新感到自己的呼吸和心跳，以及耳畔清晰的带着热度的呼吸和熟悉抚触。

“Damien？”他干涩而迟疑地低喃，犹豫着放低了枪口。

“是我，Mikey，我在这里。”

真实的感觉又回来了，他所熟悉的一切，Scott瞳孔的颜色，呼唤的音调，心跳的节奏，呼吸的温度，抚触的感受，汗水的气味，再次在他的世界中一点点鲜活，清晰和完整起来。

“……对不起，Damien……”他颤抖地说，松开了紧握着枪的手指。

“嘘，没事了，已经没事了，Mikey。”

Michael低下头没有再应声，他脱力的身体倒在了Scott的肩上，然后慢慢地靠着Scott的身子瘫软下来。

Scott跪在地上抱着已经彻底失去意识的Michael，抬头望向站在Michael身旁的Middleton医生，后者手中握着一支打空的针管。

“这只是镇静剂，他需要休息暂时平缓他的精神压力，否则他会崩溃的。”Middleton医生看着Scott冷静地说。

Scott深吸了一口气，向Middleton医生点点头，起身将Michael小心地抱到床上安置好。

“再有人敢对他拔枪，我就毙了他。”他望着床上的人惨白的脸孔，头也不回地对身后的Sinclair少校说，语声冰冷。“我警告你，我说到做到。”

Sinclair少校张了张口想说什么，但回头看了看身旁被打得脸青唇肿一片凄惨的警卫，又揉了揉自己的腰胁，最终只是叹了口气，挥手示意手下退出房间。

“转移的事我会向上头汇报，看情况再另行安排，我承认这事我们是有点操之过急了。”在最后离开房间之前他对Scott说。“很抱歉，但请你相信，Michael Stonebridge于我来说，并非只是一枚可利用的棋子而已。他的导师Locker上校曾与我共事，交情匪浅。Locker曾对我多次提起过他，我知道他视Michael如子，甚至不惜牺牲自己来保全他，作为故友，我自然也会尽力保证Michael的安全。”

Scott没有说话，在身后的房门关闭，静寂的房间里面仅余他和Michael之后，他在床边坐了下来，埋下头，将Michael的掌心印在自己的唇上。


	38. 掌控

Chapter Thirty-Eight 掌控

2015年 佛罗里达 迈尔斯堡 岸湾中心医院

Michael苏醒过来的时候已近半夜，房间里一片寂静，窗帘紧紧地闭着，外面隐隐传来雨点敲打玻璃的哔剥声。床头柜上亮着一盏小小的夜灯，暗黄的光柔和地散在床边，带着点淡淡的温暖味道。

温热的气息吹拂过他的右手掌心，有点麻麻酥酥的感觉。转头望向床侧，Scott闭着眼枕着胳膊伏在他的手畔，眼下映着重重的黑圈，脸颊上还带着一块青紫色的淤痕。头发有段时间没有理过了，半长的短发乱七八糟地支棱在头顶上，新冒出来的青色胡茬密密麻麻地盖了一下巴。 

Michael愣愣地看了他一阵，最后缓缓地抬起手覆上Scott的脸颊，指尖摩擦过他脸上粗糙的胡茬，抚上他脸上那块青紫的淤伤。

Scott几乎是立刻就睁开了眼，本能地一伸手握住了Michael的手掌，在抬起头对上Michael的视线的时候，他紧皱的眉头迅速舒展开来，咧开嘴露出一个大大的开心的笑容来。

“Michael！你醒了，感觉怎么样？”

Michael怔怔地看着他没有说话。

Scott的笑容消失了，拧起了眉头,神色变得有点焦灼起来。

“怎么了？Michael？有没有哪里不舒服？是不是白天他们压到了你的伤口，现在又在痛了？”他急急地站起身，伸手掀开盖在Michael身上的毯子，弯下腰检查了一下他胸腹上的伤处，接着又抚了抚他的额头。

“伤口看起来还好，也没有发烧，不过还是叫Middleton医生过来看看比较放心。”他自言自语地嘀咕了一句，轻轻抚了一下Michael的脸颊，直起身子想去按床头铃叫医生过来。

这时候Michael伸手拉住了他的胳膊。

“不用了，Scott。”他低声说，声音干涩嘶哑，“我没事，只是有点渴。”

“那我去给你倒点水喝。”Scott转身去床头柜上拿水杯，却摸了个空，才想起来水杯已经在白天Michael失控的时候被砸碎了。

“你躺好别乱动，我再去拿个水杯来。”Scott挠了挠头皮干笑了一下，跑到外间又找了个杯子，倒了杯温水跑回来。

进门就看到Michael正无声无息地坐在床沿上，他的头低垂着，双手放在膝上，垮着双肩一动也不动。在昏暗的光照下，在一室空落的静寂中，他沉默的身影仿佛凝结成了一尊静止的雕塑。

Scott在门口顿了一下，放慢了脚步走到Michael的身前，将手中的水杯放在床头柜上，蹲下身子握住他的双手，抬起头望向Michael的脸庞。

Michael茫然地抬起失神的绿眸注视着他，Scott没有说话，只是安静地看着他的眼睛，手指轻轻地摩挲着他冰凉的指尖。

“你知道Hanson都对我做了什么，是吧，Scott？”沉默了良久之后Michael低哑地说，“在那间仓库里，他对我做的事，所有的事。”

“我知道，Michael，我都知道。”Scott伸手覆上他的脸颊，一手紧紧地握住他发抖的手指。“已经没事了，Michael，一切都过去了。”

“我不知道……也许有些事是永远都无法过去的，他还在这里，他一直在这里……”Michael举起手按着自己的额头，无法控制地惨笑了起来，“每天晚上我一闭上眼就会回到那间仓库，看到那片布满霉渍的天花板，看到他疯狂的脸……现在所有的一切，我全都记起来了，我清清楚楚地看到了他对我做的所有事，他掌控着我的一切，而我却动弹不得，我阻止不了他，我阻止不了他……”

Scott脸上的肌肉抽搐了一下，站起身将Michael拉进自己的怀里，紧紧地揽住。

“……我最后记得的是，我对他说了一些话，一些对他很残酷的话，我想激怒他，想让他杀了我，因为我已经没法再撑下去了，只想快点结束这一切……”Michael沉闷的声音从Scott的肩窝处传出来，低哑的仿佛像梦呓一样，“……我想死，我宁愿去死……” 

他没能再说下去，Scott抓住他的双肩将他轻轻推开少许，然后用力捧住了他的脸颊，在他抬起眼茫然地望向Scott的脸庞的时候，眼前那双深邃如海一般的蓝眸倏然欺近上来，他感到微暖的唇瓣覆上了他的唇，带着Scott特有的一如既往的执拗和坚定，将他后面的话全数堵在了口中。

Michael缓缓闭上了眼，Scott的呼吸拂过他的脸颊，带着熟悉的湿润的温暖触感。他能感到Scott的手臂环绕着他的后腰，紧紧地抱着他，用力之大几乎能将彼此的身躯揉成一体。他的胸口紧紧贴在Scott温厚的胸膛上，心跳的震动隔着薄薄的衣物，带着厚重的回音一下一下敲进他的胸腔里去，恍惚中只觉得两人的呼吸和心跳慢慢汇成了同一个节奏。

“好好地感觉我，Michael，感觉我的身体，我的声音，我的温度，我的存在，感觉我的一切。”Scott移开嘴唇在Michael的耳边缓慢而清晰地低语着，“Hanson不在这里，是我在这里，我才是真实的。在那间仓库里发生的一切都已经过去，Hanson已经无法再伤害你了。”

他抬起一只手覆上Michael的额头。

“无论他对你做了什么，他都不能掌控你，他从来都不能掌控你，Michael，没有人能真正掌控你，除了你自己。现在的Hason只是你脑中的幻影，而这里是你的思想，你的意识，你的精神，你才是掌控的一方，只要你愿意，你可以抗拒他的一切。”他深深地凝视进Michael的眼中去，“你是一个战士，Michael，这么多年以来你独自经历了无数场战斗，而这一次，我会一直在你身边，这是你我两人的战斗，我会陪你直到最后。”

Michael伸手按上Scott覆在他额上的手掌，闭上眼沉默了一阵。

“别走。”良久，他低声说。

“永远不。”

那天夜里Michael再次躺下蜷缩在他的病床上的时候，Scott悄无声息地爬上了床躺在他的身后，手臂从他的肩上穿过，环着他的身体将他牢牢地圈在自己的怀中。他能感到Scott温热的气息吹在他的耳侧，随呼吸起伏的胸膛紧贴在他的脊背上，肌肤的热度一寸一寸慢慢渗透进他的身体深处。

令人安心的，极其真实的温度。

他闭上眼，手指摸索到Scott覆在他胸口上的那只手掌，紧紧地握住。

那晚的睡眠深沉而漫长，噩梦中的那个幻影终于没有出现。

而第二天早晨前来查房的Middleton医生推开门就毫无悬念地看到了眼前这一幕----两人相拥着一起挤在Michael的那张单人病床上，很显然那张床的尺寸对于他们两人的体型来说有些局促，因此两人从上身到小腿都完全交缠在一起，Scott的手臂环着Michael的身体，鼻尖顶在Michael的耳后，Michael的手指紧紧握着Scott按在他胸口的手掌。

两人的呼吸平稳而安静。

Middleton医生站在门口呆了一会儿，最后挠了挠头，微微笑起来，转身带上门轻手轻脚地离开。

看来得给病人换个大点的病床。他想。

2015年底 佛罗里达 迈尔斯堡 岸湾中心医院

“再过两天就是圣诞节了呢，这还是我第一次在佛罗里达过圣诞节。”Scott坐在床头柜旁的椅子上削着一个苹果，“没有雪的圣诞节我还真有点不习惯，而且这里的人真是古板透顶，一点节日情调都没有。”

他抬起头看了一眼窗外明媚的阳光，叹了口气将手里削好的苹果递给Michael。

“我本来想去搬个圣诞老人来放在里间门口，然后在房间里立一棵圣诞树，好好改善一下这里的节日气氛的。”Scott愤愤不平地嘟囔着，“但是那个白厅呆头少校一听就跳起来了，一口否定得死死的，好像这医院是他开的一样，真他妈扫兴。”

“他会同意才怪，这里是医院病房，可不是酒吧。”Michael看着Scott愤愤不平的脸微笑了一下，“我估计Middleton医生也不会同意的吧？”

“确实……他也没同意……”Scott垂头丧气地咕哝着说，“但是人家拒绝得很客气啊……哪像那个英国少校说话的时候那张死鱼脸!”

Michael刚想说什么，但瞄了一眼Scott身后，低笑了一下，看着Scott挑了下眉毛。

“他就在我身后是吧？”Scott一看Michael的神色立马反应了过来，压低了声音问道。

“我记得我当时可是很有礼貌地拒绝了你的要求的，Scott先生，而且并没有对你翻死鱼眼。”

Scott低声诅咒了一句，有点尴尬地回头看了一眼靠在门框上抱着手臂站着的Sinclair少校。

“偷听别人谈话是很不礼貌的，Sinclair。”

“在背后说人坏话更不礼貌，Scott先生。”Sinclair少校针锋相对毫不客气地回了Scott一句，这次附送了一个货真价实的大白眼。

Christy Bryant浅浅低笑的声音从Sinclair少校身后传来。

Scott挑了下眉毛，从鼻子里哼了一声，起身走到Sinclair少校的面前站定，眼睛越过Sinclair少校的肩膀望向站在门外的Christy Bryant，身体却有意无意地挡在了白厅少校和Michael之间，肩背绷紧，带着点下意识的戒备味道。

“Christy，你怎么过来了？是有什么新情况吗？”

Christy没有回答，而是向Scott点了点头，径直走进房间，朝坐在床边的Michael打量了一番，微笑了起来。

“你看起来气色比之前好多了，Michael，刚刚Middleton医生跟我说这段时间你恢复得不错，PTSD症状也已经减轻了不少，看来确实如此。”

Michael看着她没有说话,眼中隐隐露出点了然的神色来。

“本来上面并不想让你们知道，但我想还是提前通知你们比较好，这样你们也可以有所准备。”Christy Bryant收敛了脸上的笑意，看着Scott的眼正色说道。“CIA和白厅达成了最后协议，目前转移计划已经确定了，你们很快就会被转移到伦敦去。白厅那边已经把后续的事宜都安排好了，而Sinclair少校会亲自负责这次的转运，确保不出任何意外。” 

Scott的脸色倏然阴沉下来，嘴角抽搐了一下，转头望向神色依然波澜不惊的Michael。

“……可是Christy, Michael他还……”

“Damien。”Michael平静地开口打断了Scott的话，站起身走到了他的身旁，“没事的，该来的总会来，事情必须要有个了结，这是逃避不了的。”

Scott感到Michael垂在身侧的右手不动声色地在下面覆上了他紧攥的拳头，掌心干燥而温暖，手指坚定有力，无一丝颤抖。

他知道，他已经准备好了。

“三天后进行转移，你们可以先行做好准备。”Christy神色复杂地看了Scott一眼，垂下眼帘很快地说，“在此之前，你们起码还能一起好好地过个圣诞节。”

她转身朝门口走去，低垂的眼神扫过两人身侧紧握的手，身子顿了一顿。

“对不起，Scott。”在与Scott擦身而过的时候，她用细若蚊呐的声音轻声说。


	39. 礼物

Chapter Thirty-Nine 礼物

2015年圣诞前夕 佛罗里达 迈尔斯堡 岸湾中心医院

“你的伤势恢复得不错，看起来伤口都愈合良好。”Middleton医生在观察室里举着几张X光片仔细看了一阵，接着又检查了Michael身上的手术伤口后说，“最近你还会做噩梦，或者出现幻觉吗？”

“偶尔会有。”Michael低头扣着自己上衣的扣子，平静地说，“已经好很多了，不用担心，我已经能控制自己了。”

“PDST症状的缓解和最终消失是一个长期的过程，需要慢慢来，不可操之过急。保证心理上的放松和正常的生活状态是很重要的……”Middleton医生一边收着手中的检查器械一边对Michael说，说到这里自己顿了一下，有点尴尬地抬起头看了他一眼，“呃……抱歉……虽然我不是很清楚到底是怎么回事，但我知道，就你目前所处的境况来看，这要求可能对于你来说有点困难，总之……那个……怎么说呢……尽可能保证好心态吧……”

“我会尽量调整好状态的，Middleton医生。”Michael看着医生有些发窘的脸和微微冒汗的脑袋，展颜笑了起来。“谢谢你，Middleton医生，多谢你这段时间对我的治疗和照顾。”

“说起来Scott先生才是你治疗过程中起最关键作用的人，倒不是我，他才是你真正应该感谢的人，能有他在你身边，我对你的后续康复也比较放心。”Middleton医生微笑了一下，向Michael伸出手来，“无论怎样，祝你好运吧，Stonebridge先生，还有，圣诞快乐。”

“圣诞快乐，Middleton医生。”Michael同他握了握手，眼光扫过医生身后椅子上挂着的购物袋，几个包装好的礼物盒子的边角从购物袋的开口处挤挤挨挨地冒出头来，还有些蝴蝶结织带的流苏挂在袋沿上。

Middleton医生顺着Michael的眼神回头看了一眼，抓抓头皮笑了起来。

“家里有两个爱闹腾的小魔王，这个圣诞节注定是不能安生了。”他回身走到购物袋旁，轻轻拍了拍礼物盒，眼里满满都是宠溺的神情，“希望他们能喜欢这些礼物，我可是挑了很久的呢。”

“他们一定会喜欢的。”Michael微笑着说，心里若有所思地动了动。

“你以前的圣诞节都是怎么过的？Scott？”

Michael坐在床沿上看着站在桌子旁边的Scott，后者正试图把自己的大脑袋伸到一顶软塌塌的小号圣诞红帽子里面去。

“哦，小时候都是跟家里人一起过的，后来加入了军队，常有任务，也就基本不再管什么圣诞节了。退役以后倒是在Galan的酒吧里开过两次圣诞派对，不过只记得最后都是喝到烂醉，其他的一点都想不起来了。”Scott停下了手中跟那顶帽子的搏斗，凝神想了想，又转头笑着看了一眼Michael，“你呢？Mikey？有没有庆祝过什么有意思的圣诞节？”

Michael怔了怔，眼神飘忽了一下。

十八年前的伦敦，Kerry家的阁楼，四个半大孩子的笑语和偷来的蛋酒的香气，打在天窗上被路灯染成橘色的冰雨，在玻璃上簌簌流泻下来的蜿蜒水迹，Suede的卡带在一架破旧的老式录音机里沙沙地转动，带着潮湿松木气味的音乐声在温暖的空气里飘散开来。

岁月锋利如刀，爱恨情仇千转百回之后，终成往事，一切都不复追忆。

“所有的事都消逝了，就只剩回忆而已了，Scott。”Michael低眉淡淡地叹息道。

再抬眼Scott已经站到了他的身前，低头凝视着他有点怔忡的眼，然后俯身轻轻覆上他的嘴唇。

“无论往事如何，无论未来怎样，这刻是属于我们的，这是属于我们俩的圣诞节，Mikey。”

Michael洗完澡从浴室里面出来的时候，夜幕已经低垂，窗帘紧闭着，房间里有点暗，但桌子上却多了一棵小小的圣诞树夜灯，树顶上的那枚圣诞星亮着柔和的淡黄色的光，把整个房间映出几分温暖的味道来。

“这是Sinclair今天早上送来给我的。”Scott站在桌前满意地看着那棵发亮的小树，“想不到这家伙倒还挺上路子的，冲着这份礼物我可以对这根木头少校增加一点好感度了。”

Michael低笑了一声，没有说话，慢慢走到了Scott的身旁站定。

Scott转身看向Michael， 英国人穿着件浴衣赤着脚站在柔和的灯光中间，腰上系了个松松垮垮的结。浴衣中间的领口半开着，露出一大截新浴后泛着润红的胸肌，还隐隐带着些淋漓的水光,一双绿眸深深地看着他，在淡黄色的暖光中如两泓深不见底的碧色潭水。

Scott的呼吸开始粗重起来，眼神像被胶住了一般完全无法移开目光。

就在这时Michael向他伸出了手，按在他胸口，他能感觉到Michael身上带着热气的温度贴近了他的身体。

“圣诞快乐，Scott。”Michael附在他的耳边低声说，绿眸幽深,呼出的热气暖暖地拂过他的颈侧，“你准备好拆你的礼物了吗？”

“……礼物……”尚在发傻状态的Scott像个白痴一样下意识重复着。

然后他看到Michael按在他胸口的右手处，一条淡紫色的丝绒带缠绕在他的手腕上，在他的手背上扎成了一束完美的圣诞礼物结。

脑中顿时嗡了一记，接着一股几乎让他晕眩的喜悦瞬间覆盖了他的全部身心，但又带着点小小的忐忑不安。

“你确定吗？Michael？我真的可以……”Scott的眸色变深了些许，语声有些暗哑，看得出他正强自按捺着的内心汹涌的欲望，“你还在康复期，我不想让你勉强自己……”

“我不需要勉强自己，Scott。”Michael毫不犹豫地打断了Scott的话，“在你面前，我永远不需要勉强自己。”

他握住Scott的手掌引导着他的手指按在自己浴衣那个松松垮垮的结上。

“在圣诞节拒绝礼物是不礼貌的，Scott。”他在Scott的耳旁轻笑道，伸出舌尖舔舐了一下Scott的耳垂，另一手两根手指从浴衣的口袋里夹出了一小袋医用润滑剂，叼在唇间。

轰然一声，所有的理智和思想都飞出了Scott的大脑。

用力吞咽了一口唾沫，他几乎是粗暴地拉开了Michael腰间的那个结，浴衣滑落下来，英国人面对着他张开双手，结实赤裸，充满力量与美感的身体完全暴露在他的面前，没有一点遮掩。

手指划过身体肌肉的线条和肌肤上的累累伤痕，他低头吻了上去，带着近乎虔诚的爱惜。

Michael半闭着眼微微地昂起头，从喉间逸出颤抖的喘息，接着伸手抓住Scott的肩膀，将他从自己的身前推开少许。

然后在Scott充满情欲和疑问的眼光中他在Scott身前跪了下去，扯掉了他的裤子，将Scott灼热的坚挺缓缓含入自己的口中。

一瞬间Scott脑中砰然炸开了无数的圣诞烟花。

Michael的技巧并不算熟练，甚至还有些生涩，但这并不重要，Scott能清晰地感到Michael口腔中的每一寸温度，感到Michael手指抚过他的囊袋，感到他温暖湿润的舌尖不断滑过他坚挺的分身，感到Michael将他吐出时齿尖轻咬着他的分身前端。快感汹涌而炽热地一波波袭来，Scott只觉得他的大脑已经变成了一团云絮，而自己正在云端上燃烧成一颗耀眼的圣诞星。

最后的高潮已经几乎无法控制，Scott低吼着绷紧了身体，在濒临爆发之前他只来得及勉强将Michael从他的身下推开少许，然后全数射在了Michael的肩膀和脖子上。

他跪下来拥住正在他身前喘息着的英国人，脱下上衣擦拭掉他身上的体液，用力亲吻他因为气息不稳而泛着潮红的脸颊。

“干的漂亮，Mikey，现在该我来了。”他低笑着吻住了Michael的唇，抱着英国人赤裸的身体滚到了床上，一个翻身将他压在身下，用牙齿撕开了润滑剂的包装袋，慢慢伸手探入Michael的腿间。

Michael的呼吸有点紊乱起来，下意识地战栗了一下，睁大眼紧紧望住Scott的眼眸，手指不自觉地扣紧了Scott的肩膀。

“没事的，Mikey。”Scott低声说，亲吻了一下他的唇，将脸颊贴在Michael的额角上，放轻了手下的动作。

“我在这里，是我在这里，Mikey。”他在Michael的耳边低语着。

“Damien。”Michael梦呓般地低喘着回应他，放松了紧扣着Scott肩膀的手指。

与以往相比，Scott这次的进入尤其轻缓而极具耐心，他花了相当长的时间一点点地小心开拓着Michael的身体，紧紧地注视着Michael的每一丝反应，熟练而温柔地挑拨他的敏感点，直到Michael的身体完全被放松打开，在情欲交缠下喘息呻吟到神志迷乱。以至于在他最后进入的那一刻Michael几乎没有感到什么痛楚，只有身体被充盈后的刺激带给他的本能颤抖。

Scott在他的体内缓缓摩擦了一阵，让他适应自己的进入，然后在Michael的耳边轻唤他的名字。

“Mikey，”他说，亲吻着他的耳根。“看着我的眼睛，感受我的存在。”

Michael睁开被情欲侵染得水汽迷蒙的绿眸注视着他，然后半撑起身子，吻上他的唇。

“Damien……”他移开唇在Scott的颈侧轻咬了一下，呼吸的热气湿润地拂过Scott的脸颊，有点沙哑的喘息声清晰地传入Scott的耳中去。

“Fuck me hard,please。”他在他的耳边呻吟地低语道。

Scott体内欲望的堤坝顿时土崩瓦解。

一记伴着咆哮的凶猛冲击毫不留情地撞进Michael的体内，几乎将他整个人都顶上了床头。准确地落在敏感点上的这记粗暴摩擦让Michael全身都剧烈抽搐了一下，然而他只来得及发出半声叫喊，剩下的声音就被Scott如暴风骤雨般的攻城掠池压在了喉咙里，变成了近乎窒息的呻吟喘息。冲撞持续不断地袭来，一次比一次凶狠，几乎要将他整个刺穿，Scott的热度在他的下腹越积越高，快感如潮水般一波波席卷他的全身。欲望在肌肤的摩擦中烫得他几乎燃烧起来，他下意识地挺起了身体，双腿紧紧绞住Scott的腰身，闭上眼放任自己在情欲的洪流中旋转漂浮，直至爆发的顶点。

高潮来得凶猛而激烈，Michael感觉释放的时候他的灵魂都似乎飞出了身体，眼前一片白光。等他从短暂的失神中清醒过来的时候Scott正伏在他耳边粗重地喘息着，亲吻着他的眼角和额头。他伸手抚上Scott被汗水浸湿的短发，拥住Scott的肩膀，两人的身体紧紧交缠在一起，彼此汗水和情欲的气味浸染了他们的每一寸肌肤。

“上帝啊，Mikey，这真是我这辈子收到的最好的圣诞礼物！”Scott将头埋在Michael的颈侧里闷声笑道。“这个圣诞节真是太棒了！”

Michael轻笑着揉了揉Scott的头发，眼光掠过Scott的头顶上方，微微怔了一怔。

“Scott，那是什么？”Michael举起手指着床头吊瓶架上悬挂着的一团黑乎乎的阴影问。

Scott哼了一声，没有回答，却飞快地撑起了身子，捧住Michael的脸颊望着他的眼睛。

“我现在要吻你了，Mikey。”他宣布，然后一秒都没犹豫地用力覆上了Michael的唇瓣。

一个绵长而湿润的亲吻。

等Michael从这记深吻中回过神来的时候，Scott正俯在他脸庞上方对着他笑，而他也终于看清了那团黑影的轮廓，立马反应了过来。

“槲寄生？？”Michael伸手轻轻弹了Scott的脑门一记，笑了起来。“你从哪里搞来的？”

“这是Middleton医生送给我俩的圣诞礼物。”Scott摸着脑袋笑嘻嘻地回答，“他可真是我见过的最好的医生了，我会给他寄感谢信的。”

Michael的目光落在那一小束青翠的枝叶上，眼神游离了一下。

“未来……愿望能成真吗？”他轻声喃喃道。

Scott的身子因为他的这句话僵了一下，注视着Michael的蓝眸颜色变深了些许，随即俯身快速吻了一下他的眉心，翻身下了床。

Michael有点疑惑地撑起身子望着Scott站在床前的背影，从他微微绷紧的肩背肌肉上看的出他有些紧张。

“怎么了？Scott？”他有点不安地问。

Scott缓缓转过身凝视着Michael，他的右手在身侧紧紧地握着，因为手指捏得太紧，整个拳头都有点发抖。

“Michael，”他说，“我不知道这件事最后会有怎样的结果，我不知道我们的愿望是否最后能够成真，我也不知道我们到底会不会有未来，因为在我们的生命里有太多危险和不确定的事了。但是我只知道一件事，而且我这辈子从来都没有这么确定过……”

他朝前跨了一步，如海般深邃的蓝眸里有奇异的光在闪动。

“我要和你在一起，完全意义上的在一起，Michael，无论发生了什么，无论生死。”

他在Michael的床边跪了下来，将一直紧攥的右手伸向Michael，慢慢摊开手掌。

一枚银色的指环静静地躺在他的掌心，在灯照下泛着柔和的光晕。

“Michael Stonebridge，”Scott的声音因为紧张和期待有微微的颤抖，但又带着完全不容置疑的庄重和坚定。“你愿意接受我，Damien Scott做你的伴侣吗？”

Michael的眼神定在他手心那枚银色指环上，怔了很久。

然后他抬起了头注视着Scott的眼睛，温热的掌心覆上了Scott手中的那枚银色指环。

“是的，我愿意。”他微笑着说，俯身吻上Scott的双唇。


	40. 项链

Chapter Forty 项链

三天后一架小型飞机在暮色中悄然起飞，悄无声息地隐入天际那一片暗沉的夜幕之中。

Michael靠在座椅背上凝视着舷窗外漆黑的夜空，他的双手交握，指尖下意识地摩挲着左手上那枚银色的指环，眼神飘忽，但神色却异常平静，唇边甚至还带了一丝若有若无的笑意。

Scott从机舱的过道处走了过来，递给他一杯水，随即一屁股在Michael身旁的座位坐了下来，摊手摊脚地伸了伸腰。

“想什么呢？Mikey？”他凑过脑袋将下巴搁在Michael的肩膀上，一手环过Michael的肩背把他朝自己的方向揽了揽，咧开嘴露出一口明晃晃的大白牙来，“别瞎想太多啦，用脑过度容易秃头的！！”

Michael回过神来转头看着Scott，透过他满脸没心没肺的招牌笑容，他能清楚地感觉到他眼神背后掩藏着的深深的焦虑和担忧。

他唇边的笑意慢慢扩大开来，伸手握住了Scott的左手，十指交缠，两枚银色指环轻轻碰撞在一起，硌着彼此的掌心。

“别担心，Scott。”他微笑地说。

“我只是在想你。”

飞行过程极其漫长而乏味，但终于一路无惊无险。飞机最后在赫特福德郡的一个小型机场中无声无息地降落，一辆黑色轿车早已在跑道边等候着他们的到来。但意外的是，Sinclair少校并没有直接带他们去白厅或是军部，而是一路亲自驾车把他们送进了伦敦郊区的一家私人疗养院的豪华套房。

而推开房间门的时候有个人正坐在沙发上等着他们。

一个女人。

“容我介绍一下，这是Rachel Dalton上校，这次行动的总负责人。”Sinclair少校转头对Michael和Scott说。

Dalton上校向两人点了点头，没有说话，而是站起身来径直走向Michael，在他面前站定。

“幸会，Stonebridge中士。”她说，双目直视Michael的眼睛，声音平静无波，几乎不带一点感情和温度，“如果方便的话，我想和你单独谈谈。”

Scott拧紧了眉头，身子一动正要开口，手掌忽然一紧，被Michael不动声色地攥了一记，转头正对上Michael望向他的眼，看到Michael向他微微点了点头。

Scott咬了咬牙，紧紧握了一下Michael的手指，接着转身随着Sinclair少校走出房间去。

Dalton上校示意Michael随她坐在沙发上，但却没有紧接着开口，而是垂下了眼，仿佛是在思索着什么，而Michael也只是静静地看着她，一时间房间里一片静寂。

Michael注视着面前这个女人，这是一个美丽的女人，五官秀丽，容色干练，眉眼之处自带风情，看起来颇具吸引力，然而当她抬眼的时候，那双棕色的眸子里眼神却深不可测，就好像她把所有真实的情感都牢牢地控锁在心底最深处，不显一丝一毫。

这绝不是一个好相与的人物，Michael对自己说，她是整个计划的组织者和策划者，是一个意图扳倒MI6局长的派系领头人，而她现在最想知道的，不出意外必然是他手中掌握的黎明计划的证据。

这时Dalton上校抬起了眼望向他，Michael等着她开口询问他掌握的资料的下落。

“Stonebridge 中士，告诉我在墨西哥发生的一切。”Dalton上校终于开了口，尽管她的神情依然很平静，但Michael却意外地捕捉到她的声音里一丝几不可察的微弱颤抖。

“告诉我Locke上校是怎么死的。”

Michael怔了一怔，若有所思地深深凝视着她的眼。

“我警告过他的，”在听完Michael的叙述之后Dalton上校半晌没有说话，在沉默了一段时间之后她幽幽地说，“他曾经来白厅找过我，让我帮他查找一些机密资料，我那时候就知道，他再查下去绝不会有好结果，这件事已经超出了他的能力范围，他要是不罢手这事迟早会害死他的！”她的脸阴沉了下来，一掌拍在了沙发扶手上，“我警告过他，让他罢手，我警告过他的！！可他就是不听！！！Philip他……Locke他就是这样的人，一个彻头彻尾的，固执而又不肯变通的笨蛋！！！”

她的胸部剧烈起伏了几下，又似乎察觉到了身旁Michael对她的注视，扭过头去平复了一阵呼吸，再转过头来的时候，她脸上的怒容已经消失，取而代之的是嘴角边一抹嘲讽的笑容。她从衣襟的内袋里掏出一件物事，在Michael的面前摊开了手掌。

Michael的眼神在接触到她手中的东西的时候，瞳孔蓦然收缩了一下，猛地抬起头望向她的眼。

那是一枚小小的U盘，那枚Porter当年拼死保存下来的，Julia付出性命的代价转交给他的，又被Locke上校牺牲前藏在自己办公桌地球仪摆件里的，那枚记录着黎明计划原始资料的U盘。

“你认得这个U盘是吧？”Dalton上校淡淡地说，却没有看Michael的眼，眼神只停留在她自己掌心的那枚小U盘上。“真是难以相信，Locke上校经历了那么多风浪，躲过了那么多危机，最后竟然会为了这么一个小东西送掉了性命。”她用力攥紧了手中的U盘，低声冷笑了一声，“真是不值得，真是愚蠢透顶！！！”

“Locke上校不会去做他认为不值得的事，更不会为不值得的事付出性命。他有他自己的信念，并为此做出了他自己的选择。”Michael注视着她的脸慢慢地说，“而你，你也作出了自己的选择，不是吗？你既然认为这是一件不值得冒险的，愚蠢的事，那现在你又是为了什么参与其中的呢？”

Dalton上校的眼神飘忽了一下，再次抬起头的时候，她的脸上闪过了一丝怒意。

“我自然有我自己的理由，而你并不需要知道，中士，你只是我恰巧需要的一个证人而已。”她冷若冰霜地说,从沙发上站起身来，逼视着Michael的眼。

“Kamali临死前交给你用来指证Charles Ridley的证据，”她冷冰冰地问，“你藏在哪里？”

Michael没有回答，只是静静地凝视着她的眼，仿佛在观察着什么。半晌，他忽然开口莫名其妙地反问了一句。

“Ester在哪里？”

Dalton上校猛地窒了一下，接着惊讶地扬起了眉，有点不置信地紧紧盯住Michael平静的脸。

“他告诉你了？”她不由自主地脱口问道，接着又飞快地否定了自己的疑问，“不，不可能，他承诺过我不会告诉任何人的。”

她有点戒慎地看了看Michael，又摇了摇头，脸上的神情慢慢松懈了下来。

“你果然很聪明，难怪你能在Ridley的追杀下活到现在，看来Philip之前跟我说得没错，你确实是个不可小觑的人，Stonebridge中士。”她叹了口气，从口袋里掏出手机，按了几个号码，接着接通了一个视频对话。

屏幕上出现了一个十二三岁的中东漂亮女孩。

“Rachel阿姨？为什么忽然找我？有什么事吗？”女孩略显紧张地询问，脸上带着些忧虑的神情。

“没什么事，不用紧张，Ester。”Dalton上校温和地安慰她。“我这里有个人，他是你爸爸以前的朋友，想看看你而已，”她将手机交给Michael，“跟他打个招呼吧，Ester。”

“你好……”女孩有点犹豫地看着Michael，“你是谁？你认识我爸爸吗？”

“是的Ester，我认识你爸爸。”Michael对着屏幕上女孩微笑了一下。“你可以叫我Michael。”

Ester的神色黯淡了下来，沉默了一阵。

“我爸爸已经很长时间都没有跟我联系过了,他是不是出事了？Michael？”她低声问，狠狠地咬了咬嘴唇，眼眶红了起来，。“跟我说实话，别想骗我，我已经不是三岁小孩子了。”

Michael一时之间几乎无言以对，这个十二岁的女孩，生命中到底经历了多少磨难，才会让她能够以她年龄决不相衬的成熟和坚忍，去直面她的至亲死亡这个无比残酷的现实?

Ester的眼泪涌了出来，她已经在Michael的沉默中得到了答案。

“我知道我爸爸以前干过很多不好的事……”她抽噎着说，“他跟我说过，这一天迟早会来，所以他才会把我送走，让我远离他。但他毕竟是我爸爸，不管他以前做过什么，其他人怎么骂他，他毕竟是我爸爸……”

“听我说，Ester，我跟你爸爸认识并不久，并不很了解他是个什么样的人。但是有一件事我非常确定，Ester，”Michael的手指抚过屏幕上女孩儿布满泪痕的脸，仿佛想拂去那张稚气未脱的脸庞上深刻的哀伤。“他非常爱你，他爱你和你妈妈胜过这世上所有的一切，胜过他自己的性命，他做了他能做到的一切来保护你。对于他，你只要记住这一点就好。”

Ester用手蒙住了自己的眼睛，恸哭失声。

信号戛然而止。

“其实她很早之前就已经猜到了事情的真相，毕竟她就是在那种环境中长大的。她是个坚强的女孩子，坚强得有时候令我都吃惊。”Dalton上校从Michael的手中接过手机，向他微微点了点头。“别担心，她只是需要发泄一下，她会没事的。”

Michael深吸了一口气，站起身来，面对Dalton上校站定。

“关于Ester，有件事还想请你帮忙，”他说，从衣服的内袋里掏出一根项链来，捏住了项链的吊坠盒，轻按了一下，吊坠盒子发出咔哒一声轻响打了开来，里面镶嵌着一张小小的照片，照片上Ester和她的父母正幸福地微笑着。“这是Ester的妈妈留给她的遗物， Kamali临死前托我交给Ester的，请你务必转交给她。”

Dalton上校伸手去接项链，但Michael却没有递给她，而是弯腰从身边茶几的果盘里拿了一把水果刀，将刀尖插进照片旁边一条细如发丝的裂缝中，轻轻一拨，照片倏然弹开，露出吊坠底层嵌着的一枚指甲盖大小的数据卡来。

“而这个，是给你的，Dalton上校。”他说。

Dalton上校的眼神落在那枚数据卡上，嘴角慢慢地扬起了一抹笑容，眼神却变得无比凌厉。

“干得好，Stonebridge中士。”她说，“现在好戏要开场了。”


	41. 证人

Chapter Forty-one 证人

2016年1月 伦敦市郊 波埃特疗养中心

“我不相信那个女人，Michael。”Scott靠在沙发上皱着眉头敲着沙发扶手说，“她看起来就是那种为达目的不择手段的人，我以前在CIA的时候见过很多这样的家伙，相信我，我看人一向都很准的。”

“那又如何？”Michael放下了手中的报纸，抬头看着Scott焦虑的脸，“她也许确实是你说的那种人，但不管怎样她现在是在我们这一边的，她和我们有共同的目标，而且她有能扳倒Ridley的资源和能力，我们已经没有选择，只能选择相信她。”

“我并不是不相信她的能力，而是不相信她的为人，Michael。”Scott 站起身来走到Michael的面前，低头俯视着他的脸庞。“我担心这件事结束以后，她会转头对你下手。她和Sinclair都是你导师Locke上校以前的朋友，而在我看来，Sinclair这人虽然古板，但对你却有几分义气在，他或许能放过你。但是她，她的心机太深，我是真拿不准她的打算。”

他弯下腰按住Michael的双肩，附在Michael的耳边压低了声音。

“Michael，你已经把手中的黎明计划的原始资料和证据都交给了那个女人，他们已经掌握了最想要的东西，以Dalton的能力，只要有了这些证据，她完全可以一手掌控剩下的局面。Dalton这些日子一直没有露面，我相信她正利用这些证据在秘密策划针对Ridley的最后行动。现在Dalton和Ridley正在忙于相互内斗,暂时无暇集中精力顾及我们。我观察过里的警戒，为掩人耳目他们安排的守卫并不多，如果我们要脱身逃走的话，现在可能是最后的机会了。”

Michael抿紧了嘴唇转头看向窗外，房前的草坪上，冬日难得出现的暖阳正懒洋洋地照在草叶上，在翠绿的常青叶片上泛出金色的闪光。新年刚过，疗养中心里还留着一些前来度假享受时光的人们，有愉快的笑语声从温泉泳池方向隐隐传过来。

“我不能逃走，Scott。”他沉默了一阵后轻声回答，“所有与此事相关的人都死了，Porter，Baxter，Julia，Kamali，还有Locke上校，所有知情的人都被灭口了，现在我是20分部里唯一活着的人证，如果我在这个时候逃走，那么我交给Dalton上校证据的可信度就会遭到军情处的质疑。我必须得去作证，已经走到了这一步，我绝不可能让Ridley有逃脱指控的机会。”

“可是一旦她把你交给军部，那时你的命就不是你自己的了！Michael！”Scott红了眼哑声说道，“你为了这些证据被追杀了三年多，你豁出命保护了这些证据不落入Ridley的手中，你已经付出够多的了！为什么最后连自己的性命都一定要交给他们呢！！”

“我是个士兵，我的命本来就是挂在枪口上的，这是我的职责，Scott。”Michael安静地看着Scott说，“Locke上校牺牲自己保全了我，他没有完成的任务我必须要替他完成。为了这件事已经牺牲了太多性命，我不能在最后一步功亏一篑，让所有的血都白流。”他伸手抚了一下Scott的面颊，“这是我最后的任务，我的使命，我不能走。”

“去他的任务！Michael，你已经不再是他们的人了！”Scott紧紧扣住了Michael的肩膀，面色铁青，牙关咬得格格作响，几乎要把牙齿磨碎，“求求你不要再去想什么使命什么任务，想想我们，想想我们可能拥有的生活好吗？”

Michael的身子抖了抖，眼神飘忽了一下，还没开口说些什么的时候，门外忽然传来一阵急促的脚步声，接着已经消失多日的Dalton上校推开门大步走了进来。

“跟我来，Michael，我需要你去见一个人。”Dalton上校开门见山地对Michael说。

“去哪里？见什么人？”Scott警觉地问道。

Dalton上校漠然地看了Scott一眼，没有理睬他，而是扯了扯嘴角，带着一抹意味深长的微笑向门口朝Michael做了个“请”的手势。

Michael一手拉住了正要发作的Scott的胳膊，朝他微微摇了摇头，随即站起身来朝门口走去。

Scott冷着张脸紧跟在Michael的身后，一步不落。

Dalton上校看着Scott挑了挑眉，倒也没有出言制止，而是转身走到Michael的前面，引着他们顺着走廊一路走下去，拐了几个弯之后，在一间豪华套房的门前停下了。门旁的几个警卫看起来跟Dalton很是熟悉，其中一个朝她点了点头，径直推门走进了房间，片刻以后又出来，示意她带着Michael和Scott进去。

Dalton领着Michael和Scott走进了房间，在房间一角，一名年长的男子正背对着他们站在吧台旁朝杯子里倒酒，听到门口的动静的时候他回过了头，眼神落在站在他身后不远处的三人身上。

Michael的身子猛地僵了一下，下意识地握紧了双拳。

“上校。”年长的男人开口道，举起手中的酒杯抿了一口，眉头紧拧，面色很是不善，“我本以为这次会是我的私人休假时间，这就是你极力推荐我来这个疗养中心的原因吗？”他又打量了一下Dalton身后的Michael和Scott，神色越发阴沉起来。“上校，这次你太逾矩了！”

“我非常抱歉打扰您，阁下。”Dalton毫无惧色地回答道，“但是鉴于目前敏感的的情势，请相信这样做我也是情非得已的。”

“我知道你一直是个不喜欢循规蹈矩的人，上校，看在你的能力和才干上我已经多次纵容你了，但或许是我太纵容了？”男人声色俱厉地斥责道，“这一次你也未免太过放肆了！”

“我胆敢这么做的原因是因为我知道阁下一向思虑深远，心胸广阔以大事为重，因此即使知道我大胆对阁下设了计，阁下还是同意了这次的会面，可见阁下对此事还是很看重的。”Dalton不露声色地朝前走了几步，靠近了那名年长男子，抬眉注视着他的眼睛微笑道，“我非常感激。”

然后她垂下眼，以细若蚊呐般只有他们两人可以听见的声音飞快地说道，“你想要的休假，Rachel会补偿你的。”

男人怔了一怔，容色稍霁，随即转身越过Dalton走向房间中间的沙发，在与Dalton擦身而过的时候，借着身体的掩蔽，他的指尖有意无意地轻轻掠过Dalton的手背。

这个细微的动作却没有逃过Michael的眼睛，他心中蓦然动了一动。

“你真是个善于心计的女人，Dalton上校。”男人在沙发上坐下，面容缓和了下来，眼光落在Michael的身上。“Michael Stonebridge中士？”他问。

“是的，长官。”Michael回答。

他微笑了一下，向Michael抬了抬手中的杯子。“你知道我是谁吗？”

“是的，我知道。”Michael深吸了一口气，镇定地回答道。

“外交大臣Anthony Hammond阁下。”

Scott的心脏猛地抽了一下，无力地闭上了眼。

他知道，这下无论他再怎么恳求，Michael也决不可能同意离开了。

而Michael也再不可能会有脱身的机会。

三天后Dalton和Sinclair带了一队人回到了疗养院。

“是时候了，Stonebridge中士，我们马上出发去白厅。”Dalton上校面无表情地对Michael说，“你做好宣誓并正式指控Charles Ridley的准备了吗？”

“我准备好了。”Michael平静地回答。

Dalton的脸上露出了一丝笑意，回头示意手下的人将Michael带上车，然后跨前一步，伸手拦住了紧跟在Michael身后的Scott。

“对不起，Scott先生，你不能一起过去。”她冷冰冰地说，“白厅只要Michael Stonebridge 中士一个人，无关人等不得介入。”

“放屁！！！”Scott暴怒地叫道，“什么叫无关人等？Michael是我的伴侣，他去哪儿我他妈的就要去哪儿！！！别以为我不知道你个臭婆娘心里在在打什么主意，我告诉你，你他妈的想在我面前就这么把Michael带走，除非跨过我的尸体！！”

“既然如此，那我很乐意先把你变成一具尸体。”Dalton沉下了脸，退后了一步回手拔出手枪，毫不客气地指向Scott的额头。

枪口刚抬起斜刺里忽然探出一只手，已经快要走到车门旁边的Michael不知何时如鬼魅一般从警卫的人缝中闪身而出，直逼到了Dalton的身旁，一把抓住了她手中的枪管，猛地向下一摁，接着两手一抄一拧，干净利落地直接将她的枪夺了下来，反手指向她的面门。

“不许动他。”Michael一字一字地咬着牙说，盯着她的眼神冷得可怕。

Dalton倏地打了个寒战，朝后退了一步。身边所有警卫纷纷拔出枪来，指向Michael和Scott，一时间空气都像是凝结了一般，没有人说话，只有长短不一的枪口在阳光下闪着冷冽的寒光。

“放下枪，Michael。”一阵死寂的沉默之后Sinclair终于开了口，率先将手中的枪举上头顶，并示意身旁其他的警卫也收起武器。

“现在计划已经走到了最后关键的一步，我们都不想再横生什么枝节，是吧？Michael？”Sinclair小心地走近Michael，“我向你保证，Michael，我们不会伤害Scott。但是我们也绝不能带着他进秘密军事法庭，否则……”他压低了声音，“你想让他也成为这个局里的一颗棋子吗？”

Michael脸颊上的肌肉抽动了一下，慢慢放低了枪口，回手将手中的枪丢给了Sinclair，转身走到Scott的面前，凝视着他满布血丝的双眼。

然后在所有人的瞠目注视下，在冬日金色的阳光里他探身吻住了Scott的唇，手指穿过Scott的指缝与他紧紧交握，两枚指环在耀眼的光线中闪出刺目的白金色的光，像电闪洒落开来的白火花，仿佛要将那两枚小小的银环熔烙进他们彼此的肌肤，镌刻在他们的骨髓里。

“Damien……”他移开唇贴着Scott的额头低声道，“等着我。”

Scott喉咙里发出一声低沉的呜咽，用尽全力环紧了怀中Michael的身体。

“我等你,我就在特拉法加广场的喷水池边等着你！”他嘶哑地在Michael的耳边说，“你一定要回来，Michael，你必须要回来！！！”

2016年1月 伦敦 白厅临时秘密军事法庭

Michael在几名警卫的簇拥下穿过静寂的走廊，脚步在光滑的水磨地板上发出空寂的回响声。走廊尽头的那扇暗红色画着复杂古朴花纹的木质大门紧紧地闭着，Dalton就站在门旁望着他。

“准备好了？”她问。

Michael点了点头，伸手推开了那扇暗红色的大门。

房间里的细碎杂谈声因为他的出现而刹那陷入了一片静寂，Michael迈着稳定的军人的步伐穿过人群，在众人的注视下平静地走向他的座位，而在他对面席位上坐着的那名棕发中年男子在看到他的脸的时候，失控地从座位上猛地站了起来。

“这不可能！”他脱口叫道,“他不是……”

“安静！！”一名上了年纪的主审官对着面如土色的Charles Ridley厉声喝道，接着转向Michael的方向，“证人，请你如实报出你的身份！”

Michael双手按住桌面，慢慢站起身来，挺直了自己的胸膛。

“MI6 20分部，Michael Stonebridge， 中士，编号4575555462。”

盯视着对面脸若死灰的Charles Ridley，他的唇边慢慢扯出了一抹凌厉的笑。

2016年1月 伦敦 白厅 Dalton上校办公室

Michael坐在Dalton上校的办公桌前的椅子上，望着他面前正烦躁地咬着指甲发楞的Dalton。他们谁都没有说话，房间里静寂得像是空无一人。

蓦然一阵刺耳的铃声响起，在电话还没来得及响第二声的时候Dalton已经飞快地抄起了话筒，听到里面传来的消息之后，女上校的脸瞬间舒展了开来。

“都结束了。”她放下听筒对Michael简单地说，眉目间带着掩藏不住的喜悦和放松，“我终于赢了！终于！！！”

“Charles Ridley会怎样？”Michael看着她问。

“就像我刚才说的，他已经结束了，这之后的事我们会自行处理的。”Dalton并没有正面回答Michael，而是轻描淡写地随口带了一句，还漫不经心地挥了挥手，仿佛那名跟她争斗数年的前MI6局长只是一只无关紧要的苍蝇。

Michael低下头轻轻叹了口气。

“真相终于大白了，Locker上校要是在天有灵的话，应该会很高兴吧？”他低声自语道。

Dalton上校脸上的笑容凝结了，接着慢慢变成一种Michael从未在她脸上见过的，无比深刻的悲哀神情。

“是的，Philip他一定会很高兴的。”她喃喃地说，伸手下意识地拨弄着桌面上的地球仪摆件，Michael认得那正是之前放在Locke上校办公桌上的那只地球仪，Locke上校的遗物。“真可惜他看不到Ridley的末日。”

她回过神来看了Michael一眼，按响了桌上的呼叫器。 

门外走进几名特工，手中的枪在大理石地面上映出黑色的倒影。

“跟我出去一起兜个风吧，Michael。”她眼神复杂地看着Michael，“今天是个好天气呢。” 

Michael深吸了一口气，站起身来，特工们拥上前来，将一副冰冷的手铐扣在他的手腕上。

“我很早就听说过你了，Michael，Philip曾经跟我提起过你，很多次。”Dalton上校靠在Michael对面的车座位上，看着车窗外飞速掠过的景色，仿佛陷入了很遥远的回忆中。“我那时候就听得出，他很欣赏你，他说你是他最喜欢的学生。”她转头看了Michael一眼，“我相信，在他的心中，他已经把你当成他多年前就已经失去的儿子了吧。”

“他的儿子……”Michael喃喃地重复道，“他说过……在墨西哥的时候，他说的最后一句话,他说他也曾经是个父亲。”他抬起头望着Dalton黯淡下来的神色，“到底发生了什么事？”

“那是爱尔兰共和军的一次炸弹袭击，那枚汽车炸弹本来是针对他的，但是偏偏那天，他的妻子开了他的车送他们的儿子上学。”Dalton幽幽地叹息着，“自那次事件以后，Philp几乎完全变了一个人，我甚至觉得他心里有一部分已经死亡了，而他在对我谈起你的时候，我能看到他眼中重新焕发的神采。”她深深地凝视着Michael，眼中慢慢浮起了一层水光，“我只是没想到，他会是如此看重你，视你如子，而在最终竟为了救你不惜断送自己的性命！”

Michael闭了闭眼，复又睁开，直视着Dalton上校渐渐冷冽的目光。 

“Locke上校于我，是长官，是导师，是父亲，亦是朋友，他是我这辈子最敬仰的一个人，他为我做的一切，我至死不忘。”他一字一字缓慢而清晰地说，容色平静却无比坚定。

Dalton眼神复杂地看着他平静的脸，Michael能在她的目光中读出一种欲望和感情，犹豫和杀意相互交织的，难以表述的情绪。

车轮碾过砂土地上的碎石，发出嘶哑的沙沙摩擦声，车窗外的日光逐渐暗淡下来，渐渐汇集的晚霞开始染红遥远的地平线的边缘。

Dalton上校慢慢伸手入怀，探向腰协处配枪的位置。

Michael移开目光望向窗外遥远的地平线，指尖抚上左手上的银色指环。

特拉法加广场，那个坐在喷水池旁边的蓝眼睛男人，会一直念着他的吧？他想。

Dalton一直没有动，她的手探在怀中，只有胸部剧烈的起伏显示着她脑中翻腾的思绪和内心的交战。

最后她长出了一口气，从座位上起身，俯到Michael的身前。

“中士。”她说，将手从怀中抽出来，但手里握着的却不是枪，而是一枚银色的钥匙。“谢谢你的帮忙，现在你的任务已经结束了。”

她打开Michael腕上的手铐，示意驾驶室里的特工将车子停下。

“你可以解散了，Stonebridge中士。”她推开车门，对Michael说。

2016年1月 伦敦 特拉法加广场

黄昏的日光慢慢地拖曳过特拉法加广场灰色的石砖地面，广场上的人群渐渐稀少起来，一片晚归的鸽群掠过喷泉前方的空地上，带起一片纷杂的拍翅和气流翻卷的声音。空气开始变得清冷起来，三三两两的游客和行人竖起风衣的领子抵挡着寒冷的侵袭，从广场上匆匆穿行而过，偶尔会有人在路过的时候诧异地回首，打量一眼那个在喷泉池边垂首坐着的，仿佛凝成了一尊雕塑的男人。

Scott一直没有移动过。

他望着脚边那片空地上的日光渐渐缩小，阴影覆盖过来，将那片金色的阳光从地面上一点一点地掳走，如同他一点一点黯沉下去的心。

直至最后一点落日的余光从他膝上移开，一双温热的手掌抚上他已冻得冰冷的面颊。他茫然地抬起头，在黄昏的金红色的余晖里，在光与影的斑驳交织中，在他的面前，站着那个有着一双温柔的湖绿色眸子的男人，带着一如既往的，他无比熟悉的温和微笑。

“Hi，There。”


	42. 雨日

Chapter Forty-two 雨日

2016年3月 伦敦 兰贝斯街 

Damien Scott推开屋门，站在门廊下伸了个大大的懒腰，然后弯腰捡起落在门前地垫上卷成一卷裹着塑料布的报纸，随手甩了甩沾在上面的几滴水珠。伦敦三月的晨风夹裹着冰凉的雨丝掠过门檐，带来几分料峭的寒意，屋前草坪上的鹅卵石小径在薄雾中闪着淡淡的淋漓水光。

一只手悄无声息地从他胁下伸出，一把抽走了他手中的报纸，顺势又将一个热腾腾冒着浓郁咖啡香气的杯子塞进他手里。Scott唇边挑出一丝笑意，回手扯住身后的人，将他拉近，欺身靠了上去。 

“早啊，Mikey！怎么？不来个早安吻吗？”他懒洋洋地笑道，一手环住英国人的后颈，眯上眼嘟起嘴唇，露出一脸色狼的表情把大脸贴了过去。

Michael非常适时地举起手中的茶杯啜了一口，杯子不偏不斜地正正挡在了Scott的色狼脸之前。一嘴亲到茶杯上的Scott摸着鼻子不甘心地咕咕哝哝，Michael看着他沮丧的脸不由得低笑了起来，挑起眉向他举了举手中的茶杯。

“好了，Scott，快进来吃早餐吧。”他笑道，顺手用手中的报纸卷轻敲了下Scott的脑壳。

Scott跟着Michael走进屋子，又回头若有所思地看了一眼屋前空落落的灰黑色车道，摸着脑袋带上大门，将冰冷的雨丝和寒风阻隔在屋子的温暖和咖啡的香气之外。

“这些天在附近监视我们的人都陆续撤走了，好像军情处已经彻底取消了对我们的监控。”Scott端着咖啡杯靠在厨房的窗口看着外面说。“看来这件事是真的结束了。”

Michael拿着报纸从餐桌旁站起身，走到窗前向外扫了一眼，接着将手中的报纸递到Scott的面前。

“可能这就是原因了。”他说。

报纸上黑色的新闻标题清晰而又简洁，“MI6局长Charles Ridley昨晚突发心脏病逝世，葬礼将于周日在圣福斯特教堂举行。”

下面的叙述平淡而程序化，在对这位前MI6局长生平事迹的一通赞颂之后，遗憾地表示，由于积劳成疾，自年初起Ridley局长就已因心脏问题告病挂职，但终于回天乏术。现MI6局长一职由副局暂时履职，以待后任云云。

Scott冷哼了一声，将报纸丢回到桌上。

“MI6下手倒是利落，最后这家伙居然还死的很体面！”他冷笑。

“这是我们早该预想到的结果，”Michael平静地抿了一口茶，醇厚的约克夏红茶在他的舌尖上弥散开一股淡淡的苦涩。“这事牵涉的方面太深，一旦泄露引发的后果可能会导致更严重的冲突和牺牲，无论如何白厅是决不可能让这桩丑闻公之于众的。”他放下杯子长出了一口气，“Ridley这个对外体面的结局已经是他们能作出的最合适的解决方式了。”

Scott皱了皱眉正要再说些什么，Michael口袋里的手机却忽然响了起来，打断了他下面的话。Michael接通了手机，听了一会，微微笑了起来。

“多谢了，Max,没问题，我会准时到的。”他对着手机说，然后面带愉悦地挂了电话。

“Max？？”Scott挑了挑眉露出了一个坏笑，故意拉长了调子夸张地哀叹起来，“啊，Michael，真不敢相信，你居然当着我的面要离开我去跟别人约会！还笑得这么开心！上帝啊！真是太伤我的心了！”

“别闹了，Scott。”Michael忍俊不禁地站起身给了正在捶胸顿足的Scott一记爆栗，打断了他呼天抢地的拙劣翻醋表演，“Max是我的律师，前段时间我请他帮我处理私人财产问题，现在还有一些文件手续需要我去签字。”

他顿了一下，眼光在屋子里扫视了一圈，最后落在Scott的身上。

“我已经决定了，Scott，我打算卖掉这栋房子，和你一起回美国住。”他慢慢地说。

Scott瞪大了眼睛，然后面上渐渐浮出一层难以掩饰的喜色来。

“真的吗？Michael？你真的决定完全割舍掉这里的一切，跟我一起回美国？”

“我知道你并不喜欢英国的生活，Scott，这里的天气，这里的文化，这里的风格，你都很不习惯，你并不需要为了我强迫自己去适应。而我……”Michael环视着这所满载他往事与回忆的房子，他曾经称为家的地方，他在英国最后的栖身之所，“我在这里曾经拥有的一切都消逝了，这个地方已经再没有能让我牵挂的人和事了。我曾经竭尽全力想拥有一个家，这是我此生最大的愿望，而现在我相信我已经找到了。”

他抚上指间银色的戒指，带着笑意凝视着Scott发亮的蓝眼睛。

“我的家就是有你在的地方，Damien。至于是英国还是美国，我不在乎。”

Scott爆出了一声狂喜的欢呼，冲上来一把拥住了Michael，用力之猛差点把Michael身后的餐桌都撞翻了。

“下个礼拜三就是你的生日了，Scott。”Michael在Scott热情到几乎要闷死他的大力拥抱中吃吃地笑道，“我已经定好了回美国的机票，这个消息就当是我提前送你的生日礼物吧！”

Scott蓦地红了眼眶，倾尽一切地用力吻住了怀中英国人的双唇。

Michael走出律师楼的大门，抬起头望了望铅灰色阴霾的天空，深吸了一口气，将外套的雨帽戴好，迈入濛濛的细雨之中。

怀中的手机嗡嗡地震动起来，Michael接通了电话，Scott轻快的声音从手机里传了出来。

“Hey， Mikey！事情办的怎么样了啊？什么时候回来？”

“刚刚办完，我正准备去坐车，”Michael微笑道，“别急，我很快就能回来了。”

“哈，那正好！告诉你哦，我刚刚从电视上学了几个新菜色，现在正在大采购，今晚我要做顿新鲜的，你就等着享受大餐吧！”Scott在电话里嘿嘿地笑，语声中颇有几分洋洋得意的味道。“怎么样？期不期待？？”

“呃……期待，当然很期待……”Michael忍着笑慢条斯理地回答，“我非常期待这顿新鲜大餐对我的胃不是个难以消化的挑战。”

Scott哼唧了一声，表示了一点小小的不服气，“怎么Mikey，你到现在居然还信不过我的厨艺吗？？”他夸张地叹了口气，又嘿嘿地笑了起来，显然心情很是不错，“今晚你就看我的吧，我的厨艺保证不让你失望！”

“早点回来，Michael，看天色很快要下大雨了。”在临挂电话之前Scott最后又补了一句。

Michael收起手机看了看天，又寻思了一下离车站最近的路线，转身拐进了身旁的一条窄街，沿着行人道快步走下去。

转过一个街角，一个很不起眼的小店忽然吸引住了他的视线，他在店门前的橱窗边停住脚，弯下腰仔细地看着其中一样摆设。

“这可是1990年限量发行的星际迷航初版徽章，真金实铁，手工锻造，现在市面上已经很难再找到了，不是死忠的星际迷都不知道还有这件收藏。”不知什么时候从店里出来的老板笑呵呵地走到Michael的身旁，打开橱窗取出这枚徽章，递给Michael说，“先生，你倒是真识货，应该是这个剧的死忠粉吧？”

“不，但我知道的另一个人却是个货真价实的骨灰级Trekkie。”Michael微笑着说,手指摩挲过这枚徽章上凹凸的金属浮雕，脑中又浮现出Scott在小屋里捧着影碟双目发亮笑得像三岁小孩一样的表情。“这枚徽章我要了，请帮我包好行吗？谢谢。”

Scott跳下车打开后备箱，将买来的食材抱在怀里走进厨房。远处天际的雨云已经越积越厚，呈现出浓浊的铁灰色来。他望着乌云皱了皱眉头，掏出手机，寻思着最好还是赶在大雨来临之前开车去车站接一下Michael。

还没来得及拨号，门铃声忽然响起，Scott走出厨房，透过被雨浸湿的窗玻璃，可以看到一个背着邮包带着雨帽的男人站在门廊口。

“Michael Stonebridge先生？？”那人对着里面叫道，“你的挂号信！”

“抱歉，Michael暂时不在家，我帮他代签吧！”Scott打开屋门对他说。

“我知道，Scott。”

那人抬起头对他森然一笑，黑眸幽暗，在雨帽遮掩下的半边左脸犹如地狱爬出的厉鬼般扭曲狰狞。

Scott的瞳孔蓦然收缩。

一声沉闷的枪响，撕裂了雨日的宁静。


	43. 終战

Chapter Forty-Three 终战

2016年3月 伦敦 兰贝斯街

Michael跳下公车，远处的天际已经隐隐传来沉闷的雷声。他将手中包好的徽章放进衣服内侧的口袋里，用手掌轻轻按了按，感觉金属徽章妥帖地硌着他的胸膛。他微笑了一下，快步朝家的方向走去。

铃声忽然响起，Michael从怀里拿出手机，Scott的来电显示号码在屏幕上闪动着，Michael嘴角边扬起微微的笑意，按下了通话键。

“Hey，Scott，”他微笑道，“别担心，我马上就要到家了。”

没有回应，电话那端一片沉寂如死，只有隐约传来的沙沙的信号声。

Michael笑容顿失，蓦然止步。

“你好啊，Michael！”低沉的仿佛来自地狱的笑语从手机里传来，无情的，冰冷的，残酷的，一个他曾无比熟悉的声音。

彻骨的寒意如无数冰箭一般穿透了他的全身，凝结了他体内所有的血液，脑中瞬间一片空白。

“……Hanson……”一阵窒息后他终于找回了自己的声音， “你把Scott怎么样了？”

Hanson没有回答，手机那端传来一阵疯狂的笑。

“这么长时间没见，都不想跟我叙叙旧吗？毕竟，我从地狱回来都是为了你啊，Michael！”Hanson的声音冷漠地从话筒那端传来，带着几分残忍的嗜血笑意。“回家吧，Michael，我可是特地给你留了惊喜呢！”

通话被切断了，断线的嘟嘟声在阴冷的雨丝中空落地回荡。

Michael僵硬地松开手指，手机掉落在潮湿的地面上。一阵刺骨的冷风从他的脸颊边掠过，他激灵了一下，蓦然拔足向家的方向发疯一般狂奔而去。

屋门虚掩，一片死寂。

Michael握着枪跨上门廊，小心地推开屋门，一股浓厚的血腥味扑面而来，门前一大滩暗黑色的血迹尚未完全凝结，Scott的手机落在不远处的角落里。

Michael脸色煞白地瞪视着地上的那摊血迹，就仿佛被一双无形的手扼住了喉咙，他的呼吸变得极其短促，冷汗从额角一滴滴地慢慢落下。

闭了闭眼，他几乎是机械地跨过血迹，本能地检查了所有的房间，客厅，卧室，书房，厨房……

没有尸体，没有尸体。上帝啊。

所有的家具摆设都原封未动，仿佛什么事都没有发生过。

直到他最后推开浴室的门。

一片狼藉，星星点点的血迹散杂在墙壁上，地砖上，水池上，空荡荡的浴室里，白色的瓷砖和殷红的血印的反差呈现出一幅触目惊心的恐怖视景。

洗手池上方的镜子上，印着几个血红的指印，一行大大的血字被涂抹在镜面的正中。

A 'Chuibhle Fàil

窒息的感觉又回来了，胃部痉挛的剧痛和恶心涌上他的喉咙，脑中嗡嗡的耳鸣声炸成一片。他摇晃了一下，撑在洗手池上瞪住镜面上那一行殷红的血字，沾满血迹的镜片上，血字的后面，他能看到自己的脸，像死一般惨白的，写满绝望的脸。

他全身抖得像一片风中的枯叶。

Michael闭上了眼，极力控制着自己的呼吸，良久。

然后毫无预兆地，在一室的死寂之中，他猛地一头撞在面前的镜子上。

镜面爆出一声清脆的碎裂声，裂纹如蛛网般从撞击处蓦然四散，蜿蜒直至镜子的四角。

Michael缓缓地从碎裂的镜面上抬起头，殷红的鲜血顺着他的额角慢慢滴落，落在洗手池中跟之前Scott留下的血迹融合在一起，残缺破碎的镜面上，映着他被裂纹扭曲得几乎有几分恐怖的面孔。

他慢慢睁开了双眼，暗沉的眼中燃起一股如刀般锋利的杀意。

他已经停止了颤抖。

握紧了手中的枪，他头也不回的跨出门去。

Scott在一阵剧烈的摇晃和颠簸中醒来，眼前一片漆黑，鼻腔中充斥着一股浓重的汽油和血腥混杂的味道，喉咙干涩得几乎像着了火。他挣扎了一下试图撑起身体，但左腿蓦然传来的一股剧痛几乎让他惨叫起来，失血的晕眩攫住了他的意识，他咬住牙极力支持着不让自己再陷入昏迷。

腿上的剧痛稍稍减缓了些，Scott喘着气着勉强转了下头，马达的轰鸣和车轮摩擦砂石的声音嘈杂地传入他的耳朵，有微弱的光从他脸旁的缝隙中透出来，看情形他正躺在一辆车的后车厢里，而这辆车正载着他不知驶向何方。

那个该死的疯子Hanson！！

Scott咬牙切齿地诅咒着，他活动了一下麻木僵硬的手指，不出意外地发现双手都被紧紧地反铐在身后。左腿上的枪伤痛的要命，整条腿连带着他的半边身体都完全动弹不得，估计应该是骨折了。他挣扎着抬起头扫了一眼受伤的左腿，借着透进来的微弱的光线，他看到腿上潦草地裹着一层纱布，白色的绷带上，红色的血液还在慢慢渗出来，一滴一滴慢慢地流到车厢的地板上。

显然他是落在这个疯子的手里了，但Hanson不知为何却没有立刻杀他。Scott低声咒骂了一句，忽然一道亮光划过脑际，心中蓦然一沉。

Michael!

Hanson的目标，一直都是Michael，而他，就是诱饵。只要有了他，无论Hanson张开的是什么样的陷网，Michael都只会毫不犹豫地投身其中。

该死！！

“Hanson！！！”Scott发疯般地吼叫了起来。

汽车发出一声刺耳的刹车声停了下来，一阵沙沙的脚步声，车后盖被掀了开来，Hanson如鬼魅一般的脸孔出现在Scott的面前。

“你醒得太早了，Scott，好戏还没上演呢。”Hanson看着Scott沾满血迹的脸阴测测地说。

“你他妈的为什么不杀了我？？”Scott喘息着叫道，“动手啊？为什么不动手？？你这张人不人鬼不鬼的脸是怎么来的你忘了吗？还是我给你的那记手雷把你炸成白痴了？？你这个狗娘养的没胆的孬种！！！”

“我当然会杀你的，Scott，只不过不是现在。”Hanson森然笑了起来，“先别这么急着求死，Scott，还没到时候呢。”

“你到底想对Michael怎么样？Hanson？”Scott咬着牙说，“他曾经是你的兄弟！！你他妈的伤害他伤害得还不够吗？？”

Hanson面上的笑容消失了。

“……是的，他曾是我的兄弟,”他低声说，“20多年的风雨，一直都……只是兄弟……”

他抬起眼死死地盯住Scott的脸，面上慢慢浮出一股刻骨的恨意来。

“为什么，你就是不同的？你就不能只是他的朋友？他的兄弟？？为什么？？”

他揪住Scott的衣领将他粗暴地拖了起来，抽出枪顶着Scott的额头，脸庞扭曲着，眼底一片歇斯底里的疯狂。

“你给我听着，他是我的！Michael他只能是我的！他就是死，也只能在我的地方，以我的方式，跟我死在一起！！！而你，你只能看着，你什么都不是！！什么都不是！！！！”

额角的一记枪托重击让Scott重又陷入一片黑暗。

2016年3月 苏格兰 金泰尔角

Scott是被山顶清冷的崖风吹醒的，他费力地张开眼睛，映入眼帘的是一大片半绿的草地，新生的草芽和枯黄的茎叶交错缠杂，在碎石和泥土间随冷风颤抖着。

身体像火烧般灼热，头痛欲裂，受伤的左腿已经几乎痛到麻木。他咬紧牙挣扎着慢慢撑起身体，靠在背后一块巨大的山石上，扫视了一下身处的境况。

这是一座海边山崖的顶端，崖风拂过山顶的空地，拖着长长的尾曳哨音。天色已近黄昏，暗金色的阳光洒在草地上，远处海天交织的地方泛出灰蒙蒙的阴云，预示着一场风暴的即将来临。海浪拍打崖壁的声音从崖底清晰地传来，带着一股海水咸涩的味道。

腕上的手铐已经被打开了，他勉强抬起手臂活动了一下手指，身体的移动带动了一阵金属的撞击声，他朝下方扫了一眼，发现他没有受伤的那条右腿被一根铁链紧紧地锁在崖边一块形如巨轮的岩石上，悬崖的边缘只离他数步之遥，他能感到有海水溅起的飞沫飘在他的脸上。

而Hanson就站在他身旁不远处那一片草地的正中，面朝山口一动不动如一栋雕塑。

“你醒了。”他淡淡地说，没有回头看Scott，“时间正好，他已经来了。”

Scott的心蓦地沉了下去，眼光落在Hanson前方的山口处。

那个他极其熟悉的身影，正转过山口边嶙峋的山石，一步步走了上来。

“Michael！！！！”Scott用尽全身的力气大吼，“别过来！！！！”

Michael的身子顿了顿，没有停步，而是一直走到了Hanson的对面几步远的地方，眼光落在靠在悬崖边满身血污的Scott身上，脸颊肌肉抽动了一下，然后慢慢露出一个温和的笑容来。

“Damien。”他说，一双绿眸深深地看进Scott焦灼的眼中去，面上的表情异常平静，但眼中却闪着Scott从未见过的奇异的光。

Scott心中蓦然升起一股极度不祥的预感。

“Michael，不……”他几乎是哀求地叫道。

“放下枪，Michael。”Hanson冷冷地出声打断了他，举枪指向Scott的额头。Michael的眼神移到他的身上，神色不动，回手拔出腰后的配枪，丢在脚旁的草地上。

“你果然还记得这里，Michael。”Hanson仿佛叹息一般地低声道，“我就知道你是不会忘记的，A 'Chuibhle Fàil，属于我们的地方。”

Michael扫了一眼这片空旷的山崖，低眉淡然笑了一下。

“是曾经属于我们的地方，Hanson。”他说，“现在的你，已经不是以前的Craig，而我，也不是以前的Michael了。这些年来，这么多恩怨，仇恨和杀戮，你我之间，已经只余往事，再不会有未来了。”

“所以，你的心中的未来，就是和他在一起吗？”Hanson的眸色暗沉了下来，阴鹜的眼神死死地定在Michael左手指上那一枚银色的指环上，咬牙冷笑道。

他移开指向Scott的枪口，举枪对准了Michael的眉心。

“我他妈的不在乎什么未来，Michael，我只知道，你是我的，你的身体，你的性命，你的一切，你就是死也得是我的，我得不到的，这世上没有人能得到！！！”

Michael神色不变地凝视着那支指着他脸庞的黑色枪管，面对Hanson平静地张开了双臂。远处海天交接的边缘，阴云夹着隐隐的雷声咆哮着翻卷而来，即将被暴风雨吞噬的黄昏最后的红金色光芒落在他的身上，拖出如被钉在十字架上的殉道者俯视众生之罪般悲悯而又凄美的光影来。

“来吧，Hanson。”他说，湖绿色的眸子映着落日的余晖闪着奇异的光彩，“让我们亲手了结我们之间的恩怨，就像以前一样，只有我和你，为了你，为了我，为了Jake，就在这里，让我们看看Epona的命运之轮最后终会将我们带往何方。”

Hanson的面上露出了一抹怪异的笑容，蓦然长笑了一声，抛下手中的枪飞身扑向Michael。

Michael握拳迎身而上。

……  
……

“你好，我叫Michael,你叫什么名字？”绿眼睛的小男孩微笑着问。

“不用担心，Craig，我们是兄弟，我会保护Jake的。”

小木船在水坑中轻轻地漂。

“别碰他！！！”黑发少年疯狂地吼叫着，锋锐的玻璃碎片划破了掌心，鲜血慢慢落下。

“Michael，已经没事了。”黑眸的男孩抚上面前人额角的伤痕。

“我发誓，我们三个永远都要在一起。”

“注意你的左侧，我要击倒你了！”

“Craig,你是我最好的兄弟，你能做我的伴郎吗？”

“对不起，Craig，你是我的兄弟，仅此而已。”

……  
……

岁月如刀，撕裂了所有的追忆，在嘶哑的咆哮低吼中，在疯狂的充满杀意的眼眸中，在拳头击中身体的闷响中，在翻滚撕扯的尘土中，化成空中飞散的草叶上淋漓的血痕。

“你永远都不会是我的对手，Michael，你永远都不可能赢我，以前是这样，现在还是这样！”Hanson扭住了Michael挥过来的一记重拳，咧嘴露出了一抹残酷的笑容，接着猛地抬腿一记膝撞狠狠捣在了Michael右腹之前的旧伤处。

一股撕心裂肺的剧痛伴着一阵窒息感猛地袭来，眼前一阵发黑。

紧接着下颌上挨了一记重击，几乎将他整个人都打离了地，身体砰地一声重重砸在地上，一股咸腥的血腥味直涌上他的喉咙。

再睁开眼Hanson已经整个人压在了他的身上，手指死死地扣住了他的咽喉，缓慢而又无情地，将他胸腔里的空气一点一点地压榨殆尽。

“你所有的招式我都太熟悉了，Michael，你的每次移动，每个动作，我都了如指掌。”Hanson附在Michael的耳边低声细语道，冷酷地看着正在他收紧的手指下窒息挣扎的Michael，“你还不知道吗？Michael，我清楚你身体的每个弱点，你不是我的对手，永远不是。”

“……Hanson……”Michael在极度的窒息中咬着牙断断续续地挤出了几个字。

“……那就……给你……试点新鲜的……”

Hanson蓦地一怔，只觉得他的左侧脸颊处忽地掠过一阵凉风，在他失明的左眼形成的视觉盲区里，Michael的右手猛地挥了上来，手中紧握的一块尖石砰地一下猛击在他的左额上。

Hanson惨吼了一声，鲜血自他的额角处飞溅而出，手下蓦然一松。

几乎没有停顿，Michael的第二次狠击紧跟而上，精准无比地再次落在他额角的伤处。

鲜血四溅，糊满了Hanson的整个脸庞。

惨呼声中，Hanson从Michael的身上翻跌而下，踉跄后退了好几步后，在一阵剧烈的眩晕中砰地摔在地上。

“人人都有弱点，你也不例外，Hanson，我学得很快。”Michael喘息着从地上爬起身来，望着前方血流满面的Hanson，抚着喉咙嘶哑地说。

Hanson发出一阵如夜枭般刺耳的笑，声音中满是深不见底的绝望和疯狂。在几近歇斯底里的笑声中他猛地一个翻身，直扑向他身后不远处Michael丢在地上的那把佩枪。

而几乎是在同时Michael也跃身而出，一个滚翻捡起了Hanson之前扔下的手枪。

两人同时举枪上膛，指向对方的面门。

“Michael！！！！”Scott嘶声大吼。

Hanson的面上露出了一丝诡异的笑容，手中的枪口忽然调转，指向被锁在巨石上的Scott的方向。

Michael容色遽变，纵身扑出。

两声枪响同时响起。

Scott感觉面前所有的一切都变成了慢镜头，一帧一帧地缓慢地从他的眼前掠过。

Hanson的额头上喷出鲜血仰天倒下。

Michael的身影从他的面前急速闪过，猛震了一下，心口处爆出一团血花，在悬崖的边缘处仰面倒了下去。

Scott狂吼着扑向Michael倒下的方向，伸手试图拉住Michael下坠的身体。

脚腕上的锁链无情地禁锢了他的脚步，将他狠狠拖倒在地，他用尽全力伸出的指尖堪堪掠过了Michael的手腕。

但终于什么都没有抓住。

Michael的身体在崖边摇晃了一下，带着一缕猩红的血色无声无息地消失在如刀削的黑暗绝壁之下。

Scott僵硬地伏在潮湿冰冷的崖顶上，死死瞪着前方Michael坠落的方向，发抖的十指深深地嵌入泥土之中。

Hanson的尸体仰躺在一片枯草之中，额头上一个黑色的可怖弹洞，暗黑的眼眸大张着，凝望着头顶上那一片阴云翻卷的黑色天空。但在一片血污狼藉下，他的面色却是异常的平静，唇边还犹自带着那抹诡异的笑容。

暮色笼罩了死寂的崖顶，远处暴雨将至的尖锐的风声在空气中凄厉地回响，遥远的山脚下有模糊的警笛声隐约传来。

Scott咬住嘴唇将脸埋进枯草与泥土之中，被咬破的嘴唇渗出的鲜血混着眼泪慢慢地一滴滴融进冰冷的石缝中去。

良久，他发出了一声撕心裂肺的绝望号叫。

2016年3月 伦敦 白厅

“你早就知道了，是不是？Dalton！！！”

办公室的门在一声闷响之后被猛然推开，Rachel Dalton从文件中抬起头，神色不动地望着刚刚闯进门，站在她办公桌前神色暴怒的Sinclair少校。

“我不知道你在说什么，Sinclair少校。”她冷冷地说。

Sinclair怒哼了一声，抬手狠狠地将手中的一叠照片砸在Dalton的面前。

监控照片里，在数个不同的地方，Craig Hanson阴鹜的脸庞在兜帽下清晰可见。

“我申明Craig Hanson并不是我派去的，他的所作所为与我无关，Sinclair。”Dalton扫了一眼照片，淡淡地说。

“确实，Hanson不是你派出去的，但你早在三天前就监控到了Craig Hanson的出现，你知道他没有死，你很清楚他是为何回来，但是你什么都没有说，什么都没有做！！！”Sinclair咬着牙怒吼道，“不仅如此，你还对我封锁了这个情报！！！我本可以警告他们的，Dalton，Michael本来不该死的！！！”

Dalton神色冰冷地将面前的照片扫到一旁，抬眼望住Sinclair愤怒的眼。

“上面已经明确下了指示，黎明计划从来都没有发生过，所有关于这件事的关系都必须清理干净。上个礼拜外交大臣跟我私下面谈过，大臣表示，不希望这件事还有任何手尾，你应该明白他是什么意思吧？Sinclair？”

她站起身来，手掌紧紧按在暗红色的红漆桌面上。

“这件事牵涉太深，如何结束已经不是你我能决定的了，Sinclair。万一此事泄露出去，你能想象得出可能发生的后果吗？那会是我国外交和军事上的毁灭性灾难！无论如何，为了国家，为了大局着想，有些事你是不得不去做的。”

她低声轻叹了一口气。

“我很欣赏Michael，我并不想杀他，否则我早在之前就会动手了。这次Hanson的出现，是个意外，我承认我没有阻止，我只是放任了事态的发展。这之后发生的事，也并非是我所希望的。但对于这件事来说，却未尝不算一件合适的结局。”

Sinclair直直地盯着她的脸，面上的怒容慢慢退去，换成了一种深刻的冷漠之色。

“不，Dalton。”他说，语声冰冷，“你用不着把你的行为说得如此冠冕堂皇，你根本不是为了大局着想，你很清楚Michael就是死也不会对外泄露事实真相的，否则在这逃亡的几年时间里他早就把这事捅给媒体了。他才是真正为大局着想的人，而你，你只是为了你的前途和利益，做出了你自己的最终选择罢了。Michael的死确实不是你亲自动的手，你只是利用了Hanson来达到了你的目的而已，这的确是你一贯的作风。”

他转身大步向门口走去。

“你知道吗，Dalton，我以前一直都不清楚Philip为何最后会离开你，而现在我知道了，看来确实还是他更了解你的为人。”在走到门边的时候他回身对Dalton说。“他自始至终都是一名军人，而你，终究只是一个政客而已。”

Dalton上校的面色倏然变得煞白，望着在Sinclair背后砰然合拢的大门，她沉重地跌坐回椅子上。

拉开抽屉，她从底层的文件下抽出一张有点泛黄的照片。

照片上，Philp Locke和Rachel Dalton，两个相拥的人，两张微笑的脸。

“……对不起……Philip……对不起……”

手指颤抖地拂过照片，她眼中的泪终于落下。


	44. 終章

Chapter Forty-Four 终章

2016年6月 纽约 莫里斯酒吧

“你真的决定不干这行了吗？Scott？？”

Galan将手中洗干净的杯子放回酒架上，扯了一块毛巾擦了擦手，望着独自坐在吧台前，沉默地凝视着酒杯的Scott，有点担心地问。

“是的，Galan，我已经决定了。”Scott举起酒杯，吞了一口杯中辛辣的酒液，感觉舌根处在烈酒的灼烧下慢慢的泛出一股苦涩，“我已经厌倦了，而且……”他艰涩地笑了一下，“我在这世上最想要找到的那个人，已经再也无法找到了。”

Galan一时间不知说什么才好，只是沉默着再给Scott倒了一杯酒。

酒柜上方的电视里，传来新闻记者播报英国最新消息的职业化语声。

Conrad Knox议员因受贿指控提出辞职，调查局介入调查。

IMIS公司高层爆出贪污丑闻，多人被捕，股价暴跌。

Rachel Dalton上校正式接任Charles Ridley，成为MI6局长。

Galan低声咕哝了一句，伸手关掉了电视，又看了看Scott，长叹了口气。

“Michael的事我很遗憾，Scott。”他叹息着说道，“我真不知道当初我介绍给你这票黑赏到底是对是错，命运真他妈是个难测的婊子（Fate is a fickle bitch who dotes on irony）。”

“我并不后悔当初接下这一票单，Galan，”Scott盯着杯中琥珀色的酒液，眼神却飘得很远，“我这辈子干过很多蠢事，做过很多糟透了的选择，但这个……”他抚摸着手指上的银色指环，“这是我这辈子作出的最正确不过的决定了。”

“那你以后打算做些什么？Scott？”Galan问，“不如你就留在纽约，跟我一起经营这里好吗？毕竟这个酒吧还有你的一半，你记得吧？”

“不，Galan。”Scott沉默了一会摇摇头，“我要回迈阿密。前几天我给Charlie打了电话，他叔叔同意把湖区的那栋木屋卖给我，那栋木屋……”

他的脸上慢慢浮出一丝微笑,眼中泛出一片温柔之色来。

“……Michael喜欢那里。”

2016年6月 迈阿密 湖区木屋

Scott抱着小花盆推开木屋的门，木质地板在他的脚步下发出轻微的吱呀声，微风带着湿润的草香穿过窗棂，白色的纱帘轻柔地拂过桌旁空荡荡的木椅，恍惚中仿佛那个有着一双湖绿色眸子的男人，正如旧日一般坐在窗边，放下手中的书，对着他温和地微笑。

他将手中的小仙人球小心地放在窗台的阳光里，然后在木椅上慢慢坐了下来，闭上了眼睛。金色的阳光洒在他的脸上，温暖的，柔和的，就像那双布满枪茧的修长手指轻拂过他的脸颊，他的额头，在他的耳边轻唤他的名字。

眼角有泪缓缓地渗出，他伸手盖住自己的眼睛，在金色的日光里，在一室的静谧中，他低声呢喃出那个他心中呼唤无数遍的名字。

Michael。


	45. 真.終章

Chapter Forty-Five 真·终章

2017年3月 迈阿密 湖区水域

“我这几天一直在给你打电话，你不在家，手机也不接，你他妈跑哪儿去了？”Galan有点上火的声音从手机里面传出来，带着几分愤懑的味道，“你知道我找你找得有多辛苦吗？Scott？”

“不好意思，我出门了一趟。”Scott靠在船头上平淡地回了他一声，眼神飘向远处湖水和天际交集的地方。“找我有什么事吗，Galan？”

“你他妈到底去哪了？”Galan显然还没下火。

“苏格兰。”

电话里沉默了一阵，Galan叹了口气。

“算了，Scott，”他说。“今天是你的生日，我给你发了个礼物，估计快递马上就要送到了，千万记得接一下。”

Scott毫无兴趣地漠然哼了一声。

“礼物可是很贵重的哦！Scott！”在挂电话之前Galan又补了一句，很是愉快的声音。“生日快乐！”

Scott苦笑了一声，将手机扔到一边，站在船头伸了伸腰。

“今天的天气真好，很适合游泳呢，Mikey。”他望着湖面上碎金的日光喃喃自语道。

将小船在船坞处固定好之后Scott拎着水桶走上木屋前的门廊，在门口放着一个方形的包裹。他拿起包裹摇了摇，里面传来玻璃酒瓶的清脆撞击声。他无奈地叹了口气，拎起包裹推开屋门走了进去。

将酒瓶包裹放在厨房的桌子上，他朝客厅扫了一眼，蓦然一僵。

原本放在窗台上的那盆小仙人球竟赫然出现在客厅方桌中央，在仙人球的尖刺上，顶着一枚徽章。

Scott回手拔出枪慢慢走了过去，伸手拿起那枚徽章。

一枚几乎已经完全变形的星际迷航徽章，扭曲的金属浮雕面上，嵌着一道深深的弹痕。

Scott感到自己的心脏开始沉重地撞击着胸腔，一声，一声，噗通，噗通。

将徽章紧握在掌心，他轻轻推开了里间的房门。

窗边的木椅上，金色的日光中，有着一双湖绿色眸子的男人向他抬起头，微笑。

“Hi，Damien，我回家了。”

FIN

黑赏时间线

1990年秋-------- Michael Stonebridge，Craig Hanson，Jake Hanson相遇于苏格兰埃斯廷孤儿院

1995年夏-------- Michael被院监打伤，Craig报复杀死院监，实施其人生第一次谋杀。  
Michael被收养，Craig和Jake逃离孤儿院追寻Michael

1996年 -------- Damien Scott应征入伍

2000年 -------- Michael和Craig同时应征入伍  
Damien Scott加入三角洲部队

2002年 -------- Damien Scott加入英美联合作战计划，与SBS合作，结识了John Porter

2003年 -------- Jake应征入伍，Michael加入SBS，Craig加入SAS

2005年 -------- Michael与Kerry结婚，同年Craig请调至外派驻军  
Damien Scott被招募至CIA暗杀小组

2009年 -------- Michael被招募至MI6的20分部，与John Porter搭档  
同年，Michael与Kerry离婚

2010年 -------- Jake加入SAS，Craig调至坎大哈驻扎，与Marcus相遇。  
Marcus遭毒枭虐杀，Craig为复仇血洗毒枭据点，后被Charles Ridley看中，秘密招募至手下的MI6暗杀小组  
Damien Scott离开CIA暗杀小组，从军队提前退役，进入赏金猎人行业

2011年 -------- Charles Ridley策划了黎明计划，John Port暗中隐藏了黎明计划的原始数据

2012年 -------- Charles Ridley升任至MI6局长  
Craig Hanson受命杀死持有黎明计划证据的Port 和Julia灭口, 并向Michael示爱遭拒  
Locke上校和Michael赴墨西哥调查黎明计划真相，遭到伏击，Locke上校战死，证人Kamali被灭口，Michael与Craig正面交手后，带着黎明计划的证据独自负伤逃走。  
20分部被解散，MI6在道上发布黑赏通缉Michael，无果

2013年 -------- Jake Hanson离开SAS，加入MI6杀手小组秘密追杀Michael

2014年冬-------- Damien Scott接手黑赏

2015年春-------- Scott与Michael于洛杉矶初遇，二人三度交手，Scott抓捕未成，Michael逃走

2015年6月-------- Scott追踪Michael至圣地亚哥，杀手追至，两人合力解决杀手后落水，Michael救Scott一命后独自离开，Scott对Michael动心

2015年7月-------- Scott追踪Michael至佛罗里达迈阿密，向Michael表白但被Michael违心拒绝  
Scott与Porter的故友关系被发现，Scott被卷入杀局。  
Jake Hanson带杀手小组跟踪追杀而至，Michael为救Scott杀死Jake，重伤后被Scott救走

2015年7至9月------ Scott与Michael 隐居于迈阿密的一栋湖区木屋中养伤，两人感情日益升温

2015年9月------ Craig Hanson带杀手小组追至，两人离开木屋逃亡，CIA介入，Craig Hanson在加油站伏击二人，Scott重伤，Michael为救Scott与CIA交易，藏身于CIA安全屋  
安全屋遇袭，Michael被Craig抓走，遭到残酷折磨，Scott与CIA突袭仓库救出Michael，但Michael伤势过重陷入昏迷

2015年10月 ------ Michael自昏迷中被Scott唤醒，但出现严重的PTSD应激反应症状

2015年12月底 ------ Michael PTSD症状逐渐减轻，两人被秘密转运至伦敦。

2016年1月------- Michael与Rachel Dalton会面，面见外交大臣，并向白厅提交证据，于秘密军事法庭上指证Charles Ridley，黎明计划最终曝光

2016年3月------ Charles Ridley被白厅秘密暗杀。  
Scott在伦敦兰贝斯街Michael的家中被一直以为已经死亡的Craig Hanson绑架，Michael与Craig最终对决于金泰尔角的悬崖之上。Michael杀死Craig之后中枪落崖，Scott重伤幸存。

2016年6月-------- Rachel Dalton接手MI6，清除Charles Ridley残党。  
伤愈后的Scott只身回到美国，退出赏金猎人行业，买下迈阿密的那栋湖区木屋独居。

2017年3月-------- 失踪一年的Michael死里逃生重新归来，出现在木屋中，两人终再次相逢。


End file.
